Stuck With You
by WanderingChild-InWinter
Summary: There are few loves truer than the one shared by Elizabeth and Jack. Join the two of them, and all of Hope Valley as they explore times of love, grief, life, and joy. This story begins just a few minutes before the season two finale ended. It explores what might have been, had Jack been the one to propose to Elizabeth that day. (I'm bad at writing summaries, but give it a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello my fellow hearties! I was inspired to write this when after watching season one and two in preparation for the season three premiere! Now, I obviously cannot say what will happen in season 3, because I am merely a fan of the show. But the love between Jack and Elizabeth is one that I felt inspired to write about. So, here's a fic from a perfect world where the Stage was late and Charles didn't ruin everything in the season two finale.**_

 _ **One**_

"Class dismissed!" Elizabeth said, and rang the cowbell that she kept on her desk. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that Jack would soon be there to take her riding. "Jack." She said quietly, and her smile grew wider as she remembered the look in his eye when he had told her that he loved her. She pulled on her coat, and stood by her desk, waiting anxiously. She watched the children file out, some of them throwing "Good bye Miss Thatcher"'s and "See ya' tomorrow"'s over their shoulders. She found herself fidgeting and let out a shaky breath. "Stop being so silly, Elizabeth. You're only going for a ride."

"Are you talking to yourself?" She felt a slow smile spread across her face, and she set down her papers as she turned to face him.

"Of course not." She said, and took in the sight of him. He looked so very handsome and refined, standing there in the doorway of the school house that he had built for her.

"First you were talking to yourself, now you're staring at me with a slack jaw." Jack said, stepping forward and quickly closing the distance between them.

"Jack Thorton! I am- was not!" Elizabeth gasped, and put her hands on her hips. He took her pile of books from her desk, and offered her his arm. She smiled at him, and accepted it as they walked out of the school house together. It was only then that Elizabeth noticed that he didn't wear his red surge, or his typical everyday clothes. He was in his blue suit. "A little fancy for a ride, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jack said.

"Your suit?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about it?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well, nothing I suppose. I'm not complaining, Jack, I think you look...very nice." Elizabeth said, and blushed. Jack admired her, with her flushed cheeks, and suddenly stopped walking. He had planned this all out, they would walk back to town, put her books at the cafe, and get the horses. They would ride out to a beautiful place, and then, he would ask her...But he suddenly found that he didn't want to wait so long. He glanced around- noticed the sun setting, reflecting on the lake, and thought that perhaps this view would do.

"Jack? Hello?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing his forearm a little. He turned to her with a smile, and very slowly, deliberately, he dropped down to one knee. Elizabeth gasped, and put her hand over her lips. "What are you doing? Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, and he merely smiled, and reached into his pocket. "Jack?" She asked quietly.

"I had a plan for this, you see. I was going to take you riding out to this lovely place that I've been meaning to paint. I was going to do everything just so… But, I don't think I want to wait, even for another second...so…" He said, pulling a small wooden box from his pocket, and opening it easily with his thumb. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you, more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. I'm not Rich. I can't buy you a fancy house with marble floors, or fancy jewelry, or anything like that. But I can promise to love you, and to provide for you for the rest of your life….so, Elizabeth Thatcher, will you please, be my wife?" Elizabeth felt as if she were floating, and her heart was soaring. She glanced only briefly at the ring that rested in the plain wooden box, a silver band with a small, solitary pearl, surrounded by a dozen tiny stones. Nothing like the ring her father had given her mother, nothing like the ring her sister Viola had received. But it was perfect. Just like the man who was offering it to her. She looked into his beautiful eyes, and found herself speechless as she beheld the passion and utter devotion in them. "Well, will you?" He prompted.

"Yes." She managed, nodding vigorously. Jack grinned, rose from the ground, and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Her arms went around his neck, and her fingers gently caressed his hair. "I love you." She said when they finally broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers, and pulled her left hand up to his chest. He stared at her hand, and noticed for the first time that it looked wrong without the ring he had purchased around her finger. He pulled back just enough to grab the ring, and slide it into place.

"Are you crying?" He asked when he looked up from her hands. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, and cradled her face in his hands. "Happy tears I hope."

"Of course. How could I be sad right now, Jack! I'm so incredibly happy." She promised, and kissed his lips. She glanced down at the ring that she suddenly felt had been missing from her hand for her entire life. "I get to spend my life with you."

"Absolutely." He nodded, grinning broadly. He kissed her hand tenderly, wrapped it in his own, and gently tugged on her arm. "Shall we?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Elizabeth laughed, not resisting.

"I thought we could go for that ride." He suggested.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth smiled. "But could we stop by the cafe first?"

"You want to tell Abigail." He said with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Of course. We've got to put these away anyhow." Jack said, gesturing to the books he'd set aside during his impromptu proposal. Elizabeth nodded, but her head was spinning. She was engaged- engaged! To Jack, to the man she loved more than life itself! She was going to be a mounties wife. She laughed at the thought. "What's funny, Miss Thatcher?"

"I was just thinking of the time when you told me that if the mounties wanted you to have a wife they would have issued you one." She explained with a sly smile.

"As I recall those words almost led to a disaster." Jack laughed. Elizabeth blushed as she thought of Billy Hamilton, the way he had treated her, the way he had humiliated her.

"I don't want to think about that. Not today, or ever, really." She insisted. She stopped walking, and turned to face him. "But especially not today. Not on the best day of my life...so far."

"So far?"

"Well, I can only hope- only pray, that there will be even better days ahead of us, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth smiled. She envisioned their wedding day, and all of the things that would come with marriage, and grinned even wider. And how could Jack resist leaning in to kiss her when she looked so absolutely beautiful?

"There will be." he promised, and they resumed their walk. Elizabeth held up her hand, and looked at the ring again. "I know it's not much-"

"Don't you start that Jack Thornton. It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect." Elizabeth assured him. "It's more beautiful than anything I ever dreamed of."

"That's what I think when I look at you." Jack said. Elizabeth sighed dreamily, and laced her arm through his to pull him closer to her.

"I'm so glad." Elizabeth said after a moment.

"Hm?"

"That this mountie decided he wanted a wife after all." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, It wasn't really a choice." He shrugged, and she looked at him with big, confused eyes. "When you love someone, as much as I love you, the only thing you want is to be with that person forever. And because...well, another more selfish reason."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"I want all of the men to know that you're mine." He said gesturing to the ring.

"I think they already know that." Elizabeth laughed. "And if they didn't, believe me, I'd be quick to tell them...I like the idea of being yours...but not as much as I like the idea of you being mine."

"Good. Because you're stuck with me now." Jack grinned.

"I wouldn't say stuck…" Elizabeth said. "Blessed, maybe." By now they had entered the town, and people were looking at them, with almost knowing smiles. "Jack, Is everyone staring at us? Or am I imagining things?"

"Why shouldn't they stare? Have you seen yourself? You're beautiful." Jack said.

"Jack." Elizabeth mock scolded.

"Just being honest." He shrugged. She smiled at him as they walked up the steps to the cafe door.

"Aren't they so sweet together?" Cat Montgomery said with a smile after they'd gone in.

"I think that they need to learn to be more reserved in public." Florence Blakely sniffed, but she too was wearing a smile.

"Oh, they're young and in love." Cat sighed. "I hear wedding bells already."

 **AN: There it was! Chapter one! Another coming soon! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks so much to everyone who has read this little piece of literature! I'm just having so much fun writing it!**_

As soon as they were in the cafe, Elizabeth started towards the kitchen, dragging Jack along with her. She was very careful to hide the ring as she walked, hoping to make a dramatic reveal.

"Abigail!" She called.

"Elizabeth? I thought you were going riding with- Oh, Jack. Well I guess that explains that." Abigail said, glancing over her shoulder from the stove. She looked them over carefully, taking in all of the little details; Jack's suit, their grins, and Elizabeth's swollen lips, and gasped. "You're engaged, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Elizabeth laughed, and extended her hand to her dearest friend.

"It's obvious when I look at you two! Let me see that ring!" Abigail said, quickly moving the steak she was cooking off of the stove so that it wouldn't burn. "Oh Elizabeth! It's gorgeous! Excellent work, Jack. I'm so happy for you both!"

"We're pretty happy as well." Elizabeth laughed, and Jack put his arm around her waist. "Thank you, Abigail. We just had to tell you straight away, you're so important to us."

"Well, I'm honored. So whens the wedding?" Abigail asked, brushing her hands over her apron and turning back to the stove.

"I don't know. We haven't really discussed it." Elizabeth said. "I can't imagine that it'd be too far off though. Jack?"

"Soon." he agreed with a nod.

"Will you get married here, or in Hamilton?" Abigail asked.

"Here." Elizabeth said at once.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, squeezing her waist.

"This is our home, Jack. These people...they're our family. And I want to get married in the church you built." Elizabeth said. Jack felt his chest swell with pride, and he could barely keep from pulling her close and kissing her senseless.

"Well, I'd be honored to host the reception right here." Abigail offered.

"Oh Abigail, we don't want to-"

"It wasn't a question, Elizabeth. I want to do this for you." Abigail insisted. "You're both very important to me."

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth said, and went forward to embrace her friend. "And I hope that you'll be my matron of honor."

"Oh, Elizabeth, surely Julie, or Viola-"

"It wasn't a question, Abigail, I want you." Elizabeth insisted, using her friends own words.

"Then of course. I'm truly honored." Abigail nodded, and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"Jack and I are going to go for a ride."

"But we'll be back in time for dinner." Jack assured her.

"You two have fun." Abigail said, turning to the stove so that they wouldn't see the happy tears in her eyes.

"Oh- and if you could just keep this quiet until we've had a chance to discuss this further." Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." Abigail nodded. "I'm so, so happy for you both."

"Thank you." Elizabeth grinned, and then took Jack's hand. "I'll see you tonight!" they walked out of the cafe together, and towards the prison, where Jack had two horses waiting for them. Elizabeth frowned, and Jack looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, maybe it would be better if we took a walk? It would be easier to talk that way." she explained. Jack merely shrugged. How could he complain when taking a walk meant getting to hold his Elizabeth's hand, and have her so near to him? They started off towards the mine without thinking about it, and Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "So, Soon?"

"Well, as soon as we can manage it. There are still things we have to consider before we get married." Jack said.

"What exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where we're going to live, for one. I can't imagine you'd like to live in the prison." Jack laughed.

"And I don't suppose my room over the cafe is really an ideal home for two." Elizabeth smirked. "But where are we supposed to live do you think? We are obviously staying in Hope valley- Do you suppose we might be able to get one of the empty row houses?"

"Well, I'm sure that we could. But I was thinking that I could maybe, well, build us a house." Jack said. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. A nice house for the two of us, with...room to grow." Elizabeth smiled and felt heat creep into her cheeks as he spoke.

"I'd like that. Very much Jack. But how long would it take?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not too long. I could get the lumber from Lee's, and I'm sure I could get some help from the men in town. Two months- maybe three." Jack said. Elizabeth pouted a little. "Too long?"

"That sounds like an eternity." She sighed. "But it's more than reasonable, to build a house, and to get everything prepared for a wedding. It just seems so far away."

"I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. I'd marry you right here right now." Jack said. "But again, I don't think that you'd like living in a prison."

"I don't know. I think I'd like living almost anywhere with you. But I suppose a home of our own would be better. Certainly more private." Elizabeth laughed.

"Definitely more private." He agreed. "And I promise, I'll get started on our house straight away. I have some money saved up. It isn't much, but it's enough to get us started."

"I have some money." Elizabeth said, and before Jack could protest she held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry, it isn't my father's money. My wages, from teaching. I haven't spent much of them since I arrived here. So I earned it fair and square, and I want it to go towards building our life together. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack nodded.

"Jack, I promise you that I won't ever ask my father to give us any sort of financial help. I know you can provide for us." Elizabeth assured him.

"I can't provide you with the life you're used to." He said. "Private train cars, and all that."

"I don't need any of that. I only need you." Elizabeth promised. "And for the record, I'd rather sit with you in a crowded, public train car, than by myself in a fancy, private one."

"I love you." Jack said again, and Elizabeth stepped in a little closer. "So that's it. We'll build a house."

"I'd like that. I'd like living in a house that you built." Elizabeth grinned. "More than I like teaching in the school you built me...Where will it be?"

"I have a spot in mind. A little further than the school house, but not too far from town to walk." Jack said. "I actually, may or may not have purchased some land, in the last week or so. Just in case."

"What if I would have hated the idea, and demanded that we live somewhere that was ready now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then I would have gotten you a row house." Jack shrugged. "But I would have always worked to convince you that it'd be better to build our own place."

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing that I agreed straight away. It'll certainly save time." Elizabeth laughed.

"Would you like to see the place?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

"How about we go there tomorrow? Have a picnic, at the sight of our future home?" He asked. Elizabeth felt a chill run down her spine at the words "our" and "home".

"That sounds lovely Jack." She nodded. They walked in silence for a moment. "I suppose I have to write my family about all of this."

"I can't imagine they'll be thrilled about it." Jack said, looking down at his feet.

"Julie will be ecstatic." Elizabeth insisted. "And as for my parents, and Viola, I couldn't care less what they think! I don't care if they're furious, and they decide to disown me and never speak to me again. I've made my choice, Jack. I love you, I want to be with you, no matter what anyone says."

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. Disowning you I mean." Jack sighed. "Though, really, it would only be their loss. I can't imagine why anyone would ever willingly cut you out of their life." Elizabeth bit her tongue, not wanting to bring up the fact that only days ago, it had seemed that that was exactly what Jack was trying to do.

"I'll have to learn to cook." Elizabeth said. "I mean, really learn. And It couldn't hurt to learn a bit more sewing...and knitting. All of those things."

"I know how to cook. I can even sew a little, Though I've never tried knitting, but I'm sure that we'll be fine." Jack assured her.

"Yes, but I'm the woman. I want to be able to cook a meal that's actually edible for my husband. I want to fix your buttons when they come loose, and I want to knit a blanket for….well…" Elizabeth trailed off, blushing as she thought of the baby they might have one day, and what it would take to make it…

"Fair enough. But don't worry about it too much. I'm marrying you because I love you, not because I want someone to do all of the housework." Jack said. "But I'll admit, that does sound nice."

"Furniture. We'll have to get furniture too." Elizabeth gasped. "And curtains, I don't know how to make curtains."

"Elizabeth-"

"I'm not even sure how to make biscuits correctly!" Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling that perhaps she wasn't quite as prepared for the challenge of being a wife and mother.

"Hey." Jack said, stopping, and turning towards her. He put his hands on her upper arms, and kissed her. "There's time for all of that later. Abigail can teach you how to make biscuits, and sew curtains, or we can buy some. I don't care if you never make anything by hand during our entire marriage, and I don't care if you do and they turn out to be disasters. I will still thank God, everyday, that you agreed to be mine."

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. "But they won't be disasters. I'm a Thatcher. Thatchers never back away from a challenge."

"Soon you'll be a Thornton." Jack said as they resumed their walk.

"Well, from what I've seen, Thorntons aren't likely to back away from a challenge either." Elizabeth said with a sly smile. "Elizabeth Thornton. I like that, very much."

"So do I."

 _ **AN: There you have it! The next chapter, They break the news to their families, and everyone in Hope Valley!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: You reviewers are the best! It makes me feel so happy to know that there are people out there enjoying my little story! Another Chapter, coming right up! Warning, a little bit of drama ahead! But then, It wouldn't be the Hope Valley we know and love without that, would it?**_

"I think I'll send a telegram." Elizabeth said as they made their way back into town. "And then send out a letter on the next stage."

"I guess I should get the word to Tom." Jack agreed.

"To the mercantile?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack smiled. As they made their way down main street, suddenly Emily ran towards them and barely stopped in time to avoid a collision. "Emily! My goodness, you've got to be careful!"

"Sorry Miss Thatcher! But Mrs. Stanton said that I had to find you as soon as you came back into town!" Emily huffed, grabbing her teacher's free hand. "She said to tell you "Charles is here"." Elizabeth froze for a moment, and then looked at Jack.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, and got down on Emily's level. "Are you sure that's what she said Emily?"

"Yeah! I saw him too, he went into the cafe, Mrs. Stanton said he's waiting for you!" Emily explained, and then she noticed the ring on her teacher's finger. "Golly! Is this an engagement ring? Are you marrying mountie Jack?!"

"Yes, Emily. But that's a secret right now, alright?" Elizabeth said, and Emily nodded and then wrapped her arms around both of them as well as she could.

"I'm so happy! You two are like a princess and a knight from a fairy tale! Rosaleen said she didn't think you'd ever get married, but I told her so!" Emily said triumphantly.

"Thank you for giving us Mrs. Stanton's message Emily. Now run along, I'm sure you still have your lessons to see to." Elizabeth said as she smoothed Emily's hair. The girl nodded and skipped away, waving over her shoulder. "Jack, I had no idea-"

"Why is he here?" Jack asked at the same time.

"I really don't know. Maybe he had more business with the mill, and he wanted to say hello?" Elizabeth suggested.

"But he's waiting in Abigail's to see you, not Lee." Jack grumbled.

"And to be perfectly frank, I have no idea why!" Elizabeth insisted. "We're old friends, and I know he worries about me out here, but I'm sure he didn't make a trip solely to speak to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Elizabeth. I saw the way he looked at you in Hamilton." Jack said.

"I've told him, countless times, that our relationship is simply platonic, and I have no interest in making it anything else." Elizabeth said. "Jack, Don't be jealous. I already said yes to you. I'm not going to change my mind just because Charles came to town."

"Right." Jack nodded, and headed to the cafe.

"Maybe I should speak to him alone, Jack?" Jack turned to face her with a confused look on his face. "Not because I don't want you there with me, but I think that maybe, He'll take more kindly to the news if I tell him without you there."

"I thought you didn't care what anyone thought about us." Jack said.

"I don't! But I also don't want anyone to get hurt. As much as I want to deny it, I know this news is going to hurt Charles. I've always known that his feelings for me ran deeper than my feelings for him. So, for the sake of an old friendship, just please trust me Jack." Elizabeth said, placing her hand against his chest.

"I do trust you." he said, and put his hand over hers. "But I don't trust him for a minute."

"Jack, I told you, there's no reason to be jealous…" She said, stepping closer. "Though, I'll admit, I sort of like jealous Jack. He's very...attractive." She smirked, and kissed his cheek. "I won't be long. We'll be having dinner together, just like we planned." Jack stood, feeling stunned, but then quickly walked towards Lee's to get started on their home. Elizabeth walked into the cafe, and saw him there, at the table closest to the kitchen, staring at the door. He noticed immediately when she entered, and rose from his seat. "Charles, it's such a surprise to see you here! Why are you here?" She asked, accepting his hug with a brief friendly squeeze. She went to sit down, and he resumed his seat. "Did you have business with the mill?"

"Actually Elizabeth, this time, I did come to see you." He said with a nervous smile. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"Oh. Well, I wish you'd sent a telegram, or written to let me know you'd be coming. This dropping in unexpectedly that you do...it confuses me." Elizabeth said after a moment.

"I wanted to surprise you, Beth." He said. He looked around at the mostly empty cafe, and smiled to himself. This was perhaps the perfect time to ask. This was the only chance he had. He reached for his coat pocket.

"Well I am surprised." Elizabeth said. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I was with Jack."

"No, not too long at all." He smiled, though he inwardly cursed when she said Jack's name. "Elizabeth, I came here to talk about your future...to talk about, _our,_ future." As he spoke he smoothly moved the ring box from his pocket, onto the table.

"Oh no." Elizabeth exhaled, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I think you know how deeply I care for you. This, this place, this isn't your destiny! You're meant for so much more. You deserve so much more." As he spoke, he opened the ring box, revealing an absolutely stunning diamond ring. "And I want to be the one to give it to you. So, Elizabeth-"

"Please-"

"Will you-"

"Charles-"

"Marry me?"

"I'm engaged to Jack!" Elizabeth said, just a bit too loudly. So loudly that Florence Blakely at a table near the door heard, and quickly shuffled out the door to tell Cat Montgomery.

"You-what?" Charles asked. She extended her left hand slowly, and showed him the ring that sat so perfectly on her hand. "When?"

"Today. Two hours or so ago." Elizabeth said, and pulled her hand back to her lap. "I love him, Charles. Very much."

"Elizabeth, he's a mountie. His life is dangerous, it's messy, and unpredictable! Why-"

"Because I love him! And maybe I like messy, and unpredictable! Maybe I realized that I didn't want all of my days to be planned out ahead for me, and I didn't want someone else to be in control of my life!" Elizabeth huffed.

"Elizabeth, as your oldest friend, I have to protest-"

"It's only out of respect for our friendship that I'm not yelling at you right now Charles. I'm sorry. But I love Jack Thornton, a mountie. And I'm going to marry him, and be a mountie's wife." Elizabeth said.

"Your father wont stand for it Elizabeth. He's said on several occasions that a marriage to that mountie would mean-"

"That he would disinherit me? I don't care."

"How can you say that Elizabeth? All of the things you were raised with, do they mean nothing to you?" Charles asked, reaching for her hand.

"Of course not! They mean a great deal to me. But I love Jack, more than I want dresses from Paris and vintage wine." Elizabeth said. "And I've lived out here long enough to know that I love it. I love this town, the children, the people. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to." Charles sighed.

"Not even a little bit." Elizabeth said frankly.

"But what about your mother? Your sisters? Elizabeth, surely-"

"I'd miss them, if I couldn't see them. But they are all grown women. They can choose who they want to associate with." Elizabeth shrugged.

"There's no way that I can talk you out of this?" Charles asked. Elizabeth reached out, and gently closed the ring box.

"No. I'm sorry Charles, I don't want to hurt you- you mean a great deal to me. But I am going to marry Jack, and if you can't accept that-"

"It'll...take some getting used to. Calling you Mrs. Thornton, instead of Beth." Charles said with a sad smile.

"Charles. You can always call me Beth." Elizabeth said. "We're friends."

"I have to ask, Elizabeth. If there was no Jack, if you'd never come to this place-"

"Asking "what if" is never a good idea, Charles." Elizabeth said.

"But I have to know. Would I have had a chance?" Charles asked, pulling the box off of the table and putting it into his pocket.

"I don't know Charles. I can't imagine a world where there is no Jack, no Hope Valley." Elizabeth shook her head. "I hope you can understand-"

"What should I tell your parents, when they ask about my trip here?" Charles asked. "I'll be leaving on the next stage, about an hour or so from now, I believe?"

"If I'm quick about it, would you take a letter to them for me?" Elizabeth asked. "If it's too much to ask-"

"Of course I'll take the letter Beth." Charles sighed, and then smiled. "He must be a good man, to have you think so highly of him."

"I think highly of you too Charles. I really, truly do, but-"

"But you don't think you could ever love me?"

"Oh, Charles. I do love you, but it's not the same way I love Jack." Elizabeth frowned. "You're like my-"

"Don't say it." Charles said, holding up his hand.

"You're going to make some woman very happy one day Charles. A very lucky woman. She just isn't me." Elizabeth said, and put her hand over his.

"William Thatcher's princess, A mounties wife. Who would have ever thought?"

….

"So you finally did it! You son of a gun!" Lee laughed, and smacked Jack's shoulder. "You and Elizabeth. If that wasn't written in the stars I don't know what was."

"Keep it down Lee, We're trying to keep it quiet until after church on sunday." Jack said, but he couldn't find it in himself to be upset. He wanted everyone to know that Elizabeth Thatcher was going to be his wife. "Now, let's talk business, Mr. Colter." Jack said, and took a seat opposite of his friend's desk.

"Yes, of course. Well, as your friend, I'm willing to give you a significant discount of course, as a wedding gift." Lee said with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Jack, I'm a man. I can't go out and buy you china plates or lace table cloths- I wouldn't know what the heck I was lookin' for. But I can certainly afford to give you a discount, alright?" Lee laughed.

"Well, if you put it that way-"

"Excellent. I could even talk to some of the boys- I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping." Lee said, already writing out the details. "These are real solid plans Jack. You should have been an architect."

"I had some help. Mr. Miller."

"He's the man that made the plans for the church, yeah?"

"The very same." Jack smiled.

"How did you get all of this together so quickly?" Lee asked.

"Honestly? I've been thinking about marrying Elizabeth for...quite some time. And in the last two weeks or so, I thought that it might be possible. So I wanted to get everything together. Just in case." Jack laughed, and so did Lee. "Adam seems to think it'll be possible to finish the house pretty quickly, with enough help."

"You can count me in." Lee said with a grin.

"Thanks Lee." Jack nodded. "Now lets-"

"Jack Thornton, did you get engaged today, and not tell me about it directly?!" Rosemary burst through the door very suddenly, and suddenly every eye was on Jack. "I had to hear it from Molly Sullivan, who'd heard it from Cat Montgomery, who'd heard it from Florence Blakely for goodness sake!"

"Rosemary, we weren't telling anyone just yet-"

"I'm not just "anyone" Jack! I'm me!" Rosemary gasped. "Oh, hi Lee." She added as an afterthought, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now tell me absolutely everything- hold on, are these house plans? Jack. Did you tell Lee before you told me?"

"Only because I needed the lumber to build-"

"Jack Thornton!" Rosemary nearly shrieked. "Who else knows?"

"If Florence Blakely found out, it's a safe bet that everyone in town knows." Lee said, and Jack sighed. But how had Florence heard?

"I'm so...No, I'm not. I'm not angry Jack, because this is a very special day!" Rosemary sighed. "You're going to marry Elizabeth! Oh, I just know it's going to be a beautiful wedding!"

"Well, Lee, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go find Elizabeth."

"Your fiancee!" Rosemary chirped, and clapped her hands. "Oh Lee, isn't it romantic?"

…

"I've been waiting for you." Elizabeth grinned and stood to embrace Jack as soon as he came in the cafe's back door. "Where have you been?"

"Making a deal with Lee. I've got the lumber. I start building tomorrow." Jack said, and accepted the kiss he offered. "It's going to be a very time consuming task, Elizabeth. I want to finish it as quickly as possible. That means that most of my spare time will be spent at the sight."

"Then so will mine." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You don't have to do that. It'll be boring."

"Boring? The construction of our future home? Not a chance. And maybe I can help." Elizabeth suggested, and frowned at Jack's dubious look. "What? I went into the mine with the widows didn't I? I've still got some old work clothes upstairs."

"You did look good in those." Jack smiled, and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "How did it go with Charles?"

"I'll tell you all about it. But first…" She trailed off, and kissed him. "I haven't gotten to kiss you nearly enough, all day."

"Well, we can certainly fix that." Jack said with a serious expression.

"I was hoping that you'd say that." Elizabeth nodded, and their lips met again.

 _ **AN: So it was a little longer than usual- sort of like three mini chapters rolled into one! I hope that you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! XO**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: So, less than a week until the season 3 premier! I'm so, so excited! So I channeled some of that excitement into this chapter :D**_

Days had never seemed to pass so slowly, and yet so fast for Elizabeth. Sometimes she seemed to be caught up in a daze of wedding plans, and other days seemed to drag on endlessly until she never thought that they would end. The wedding date was set. February third. Sixty five long, long days left until she could marry Jack. The winter was predicted as one that would be bitterly cold, but snowless, making it possible to continue the work on their home. They had, in two weeks, completed the foundation, and had made so much progress that Elizabeth was amazed. Lee told her that the project was driven by Jack's love for her. She had only blushed and smiled.

"Elizabeth?" Clara said, waving her hand in front of her friend's eyes. "Elizabeth? It's like you're a million miles away from here."

"I'm sorry Clara, I was just thinking."

"About Jack?" Clara asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes. About Jack." Elizabeth laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand." Clara said wistfully, and her thoughts briefly flickered to Peter. "Are you sure you want me to make your wedding dress Elizabeth? Surely your family knows someone-"

"No. I want to pay for the dress entirely on my own. And I've seen the work you are capable of Clara. I think you could make something so incredibly beautiful. But if you don't want to-"

"No, that's not it...I actually began drawing some things, when you mentioned to me that you might like me to...well, see for yourself." Clara said, handing Elizabeth a small stack of papers. Elizabeth gasped, and her face broke into a wide grin as she observed them.

"Clara these are all so beautiful." Elizabeth sighed, and then she came upon one in particular that she couldn't seem to look away from. "This one."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Clara grinned. "It's going to look so lovely on you. And it shouldn't cost much, see I've written down an estimate there-"

"That's very reasonable. And I'll pay you for your work-"

"Not this time. This time, the work will be my wedding gift to you." Clara said with a wave of her hand. "And maybe when the women of Hope Valley see this dress, they'll want to have me make something for them. It's good for business really."

"Thank you, Clara. That's very sweet." Elizabeth said. She still couldn't take her eyes off of the sketch. If it was so beautiful on a page, she could only imagine how lovely it would be when it was made real.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to go get Abigail. She's very good at helping me take measurements." Clara explained. Elizabeth nodded, and kept staring at the pictured. She imagined wearing it, walking down the aisle towards her handsome mountie. She could hardly wait to see the look on his face when he saw her- but she would have to wait. For sixty five long, long days.

"Let me see which one you chose!" Abigail said as she entered the room. "Oh, it's beautiful. Isn't Clara talented? Elizabeth you're going to look so beautiful in this!"

"Thank you, Abigail!"

"Now let's get those measurements." Clara said, and handed the measuring tape off to her mother in law.

"Where is our handsome bride groom today?" Abigail asked as she wrapped the tape around Elizabeth's trim waist.

"He stopped by before he made his rounds, and said that when he was finished he was going to go work on the house." Elizabeth said. "He's determined to finish it before the wedding, even if he has to do it single handedly. Something about providing for us."

"It's a man thing. Noah was always the same way. That's what led us out here to the mine." Abigail said with a dreamy smile. "From what I've heard, he's drawn help from about half of the townsmen on any given day."

"That's one of the things I love about Hope Valley. Everyone is so kind to each other, so willing to help." Elizabeth smiled. "It really is like...one big family."

"Still no word from your parents?" Abigail asked. Elizabeth looked down at her feet, and adjusted her hair so that Abigail could measure her bust.

"No." Elizabeth sighed. "A letter from Julie came this morning though. It was very...cryptic. I don't think she knows about the engagement. It's very peculiar."

"Well, I'm sure that your parent's will come around. I don't think that any parent that loves their child can truly cut them out of their lives." Abigail said with a shake of her head.

"I hope your right. But even if you aren't, I know I'll never regret marrying Jack." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I know you won't. You two...You're made for one another." Abigail said. Elizabeth grinned, and looked down at her ring again.

"We are." She nodded. "It's true."

…

"At this rate, this house'll be finished before New Years!" Lee laughed, and drove another nail into the wood.

"I don't know. I estimate that as the holidays grow nearer there'll be fewer volunteers." Jack shrugged. "But no matter what, this house will be done by February third."

"Well, you can count on me to be here when you need me. I'd hate to see a pretty girl like Elizabeth forced to spend her wedding night in a prison cell." Lee teased, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, will the two of you take a trip somewhere? Or will you stay here, christen the bedroom?"

"Stop." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Stop what?" Elizabeth asked as she drew near with a basket.

"Being a jerk." Jack explained with a good natured smile at Lee. He wiped his brow with his sleeve, and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's lips. "What are you doing out here?"

"I missed you." Elizabeth shrugged. "And I thought you boys might like some cookies? It's the least we could do to thank everyone for helping."

"A right good idea." Lee said, and took one of the cookies. "Mm. Hey boys, The bride to be brought cookies!" Quickly people began to surround them, and took cookies from the basket.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Elizabeth. Thank Abigail for us?" Jack said as he ate one. Elizabeth smiled slyly, and stepped towards him, as if she were going to reveal a great secret.

"Abigail didn't make these...I did!" She giggled, and Jack looked at her in disbelief. "Are they really good?"

"Better than good, Elizabeth. They're amazing!" Jack grinned, and kissed her again.

"I've been practicing. This is the first batch I made without Abigail's assistance." Elizabeth explained.

"I told you that you could do it." Jack said proudly.

"A Thatcher never backs down from a challenge. Not even one as daunting as baking." Elizabeth smirked. "And look at all the progress you've made here! I can hardly believe it's the same house I saw yesterday! I'm so grateful for all of the help you've been receiving."

"Me too." Jack grinned. "So, what have you been doing today?"

"Oh, this and that. Taught the children about stars today, then I went back to Abigail's, made these, and settled on a wedding dress with Clara." Elizabeth said.

"Wedding dress?" Jack asked, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Yes. She's making it for me." Elizabeth grinned. "And it's beautiful too."

"I can't wait to see it." Jack said softly.

"Sixty five days." Elizabeth sighed. "It seems so far away."

"It'll be here before you know it. And then you'll be coming back here every night, to our home." Jack grinned.

"Hey Thornton! Stop talking to the pretty teacher and get back to work!" Lee called good naturedly. Elizabeth blushed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll let you boys get back to it then. I'll see you tonight?"

"Count on it." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled, and took the empty basket and headed back to town. The walk was pleasant and peaceful, and she couldn't wait until this was the walk she had to make each day. She made her way back to the cafe, and entered through the back door.

"They loved the cookies Abigail!" Elizabeth called. She set the basket on the coffee table, and went towards the kitchen.

"I told you they were good! Your baking has come a long way." Abigail smiled over her shoulder. "Oh, there's a telegram for you. I left it on the table." Elizabeth went, and took it in her hands. She felt her heart beat accelerate as she read who it was from.

"It's from my father." Elizabeth said nervously, and tore open the envelope. As she read it the paper nearly fell out of her trembling hands.

 _On our way to coal valley (Stop) First stage tomorrow (Stop) Hope to talk sense into you (Stop)_

 _ **AN: So there was another chapter! Another coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Your reviews make me smile! THanks so much for reading my little story!**_

She held tightly to Jack's hand the next morning as they stood on the steps of the saloon waiting. She had asked Florence Blakely to teach at the school for the day, and Jack had made his morning rounds early so that they could face her father together. He squeezed her hand, and kissed her hair gently.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. No matter what, I'm here." Jack smiled reassuringly, though he too felt nervous. He knew that the chances were slim, but what if her parent's somehow persuaded her that she had to come back to Hamilton? He shook the thought off. If she had been able to reject Charles, her oldest friend, she wouldn't be swayed now...would she? No, He thought, He trusted her with his life. She wouldn't betray him now.

"I know. And no matter what my father says, remember that I love you, and I want to marry you more than anything else on earth." Elizabeth assured him. "I would never- could never, change my mind. Like you said, it isn't so much a choice. When you love someone as much as I love you, the only thing you can do is marry them."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher." He smiled.

"In sixty four days, it'll be Elizabeth Thornton." She said, and his smile grew broader.

"I'll bet it'll take your students a while to adjust to calling you Mrs. Thornton, instead of Miss Thatcher." Jack said.

"Probably. But they'll get used to it...eventually…" Elizabeth trailed off as she saw the stage coming down the long dirt road. "God help us…"

"Don't worry, Miss Thatcher. I'll protect you." Jack said, attempting a joke.

"Thank you constable. I might just need protection now." Elizabeth swallowed as the stage came to a stop. Together, they walked down the steps to meet it. Two young men exited and went towards the saloon, and then her Father emerged. She stepped forward to greet him, when suddenly her father turned to assist her mother, and then her older sister. "What?" She asked quietly. She remembered then that the telegram had said "on our way". But she had just assumed that it had only meant her father. She waited a moment for Julie, and was a bit perplexed when she didn't emerge from the stage.

"Beth." Her father greeted her, and stepped forward to embrace her. Elizabeth kept hold of Jack's hand and embraced her father with her free arm.

"Papa." She said nervously, and then was embraced by her mother, and her sister. "Where's Julie?"

"Constable Thornton." Her father said icily, and stared at the place where their joined hands rested.

"Mr. Thatcher." Jack nodded.

"Is there a more private place we could continue our discussion?" Her father asked.

"Yes, the back room of the cafe." Elizabeth said, and pointed out the way. "I don't know how long you plan to stay, but I'm afraid there isn't any hotel in town. There are rooms above the saloon, however, and they're quite comfortable."

"I don't know that we'll be staying long." Viola sniffed.

"Well, follow me to the cafe then. Abigail set aside some of her blueberry scones for us. Just wait until you've tried them- they're the most delicious thing on earth." Elizabeth said as they started off towards the cafe. No one spoke a word. Jack held the door open for her, and her family, and then made to follow her in.

"I think that this had better be family only, if you don't mind." Mr. Thatcher said, and he and Jack locked eyes.

"Father!" Elizabeth gasped. "Jack is my fiancee! He's as much a part of this family as anyone."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to cause trouble-"

"Jack. Come in. Anything my family has to say to me, they can say to my future husband." Elizabeth said through her teeth. Jack didn't need to be asked twice. He shut the door behind himself, and took a seat beside Elizabeth, who calmed noticeably as he did so. "Where's Julie?"

"We were hoping you would know." Viola said, looking at her feet.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"She ran away. She didn't say where she was going. We thought that since you were her favorite, she might have told you where she thought to go." Viola explained.

"My goodness! No, she didn't. I received a letter from her yesterday that seemed cryptic, but I assumed that she had sent it from home!" Elizabeth said, looking at Jack.

"I don't know why we have to ask where she's gone. She was going to run away with Thornton once, She probably ran to him again. You Thorntons just love to stir up trouble, don't you?" Mr. Thatcher said.

"Father, that really isn't fair. Jack cannot be held accountable for Tom's actions. Jack hasn't done anything wrong." Elizabeth said.

"What about proposing to my daughter?" Her father asked, and Elizabeth's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thatcher, but I don't see how one event is related to the other." Jack said, concealing his emotions well.

"If Elizabeth hadn't been out here in the wilds, filling Julie's head with tales of unlikely suitors, and danger, Julie never would have thought to run away from home!" Mr. Thatcher shouted.

"Julie's action have nothing to do with me, Papa!" Elizabeth hissed. "And I know that Jack isn't who you had in mind for me to marry-"

"You've got that right!" Mr. Thatcher huffed.

"But I'm a grown woman, father. And I love Jack, more than anything else on the earth. And if you can't accept that, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be the one I break contact with." Elizabeth said solemnly.

"You'd choose this, Mountie, over your own family?" Mr. Thatcher asked quietly.

"This "mountie" has a name, Father. Jack Thornton. He's one of the most noble, kind, wonderful men on the face of the earth. And by some miracle, he loves me. There isn't a choice to be made, Papa. I have to be with Jack." Elizabeth said.

"You have to?" Her father asked, with wide eyes, and looked down at her flat stomach. "Elizabeth, if you say that that mountie touched you-"

"No! Oh, God, Father!" Elizabeth said, blushing furiously as she buried her face in her hands. "I am absolutely not pregnant! Jack is a perfect gentleman at all times! When I say that I have to be with him, I mean that when I'm not with him, the world loses meaning, nothing makes sense! But with Jack...Everything is clear."

"Oh!" Her mother gasped, and put her hand over her heart as she felt tears spring to her eyes. "She really loves him, dear-"

"Shush. Elizabeth, we want you to come home with us, there are many more eligible suitors there, just because Charles didn't suit your fancy doesn't mean that no one will-"

"Father! How could you even suggest that! My fiance is right here!" Elizabeth scoffed. "If you can't be civil, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Elizabeth, please. Don't do this. I would miss you, so much." Viola said.

"Why would you have to miss me, Viola? You could visit me, I could visit you. We could continue to write letters of course." Elizabeth said. "You're a grown woman, Viola. Will you cut me out of your life because of my marriage?"

"...No." Viola said quietly, and her father looked at her sharply. "I'm sorry father, and I wish that Elizabeth would change her mind and marry Charles, no offense Jack, but she is my sister. She is my sister. And though I disagree with some of her personal choices, I love her."

"I couldn't either William- Look at her, she loves him! It's up to her if she wants to live out...here...in all of...this." Her mother said. "And she's my baby. I can't keep her out of my life."

"We've heard Elizabeth talk quite a bit. What about you Constable Thornton? How will you provide for her?" William asked. "From what I remember of our conversations in Hamilton, you live in a prison cell, do you not? And a mounties salary-"

"You're right, Mr. Thatcher. I do live in the prison. But that's because I found the saloon to be too noisy and crowded. I obviously don't plan to continue living there once I'm married to your daughter. We're actually in the process of building a house." Jack said. Elizabeth reached over and took his hand. "And I promise you, Sir, I will never stop working to make Elizabeth happy."

"That...is everything a father wants to hear." William sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But what if she'd be happiest with us, in Hamilton? Would you let her go?"

"Father-"

"If that was genuinely what she wanted, Mr. Thatcher. But it isn't. I believe that with, or without me, Elizabeth would want to remain in Hope Valley. She's thriving here, Sir. The whole town adores her, almost as much as I do." Jack said, and Elizabeth felt her heart melt a little at his kind words. "And I know that I am not your first choice to be Elizabeth's husband- I may not be anywhere on your list of acceptable husbands. But I will do absolutely everything in my power to keep her happy, healthy, and safe."

"It would appear I am outnumbered." William sighed. "You know that Elizabeth doesn't receive any of my money for many years to come- so if you think that marrying her is an easy way to line your pockets-"

"I make a comfortable living, Sir. I've been saving my money since I first joined the Mounties. I can, and will, put a roof over your daughter's head, food on her table, and clothes on her back." Jack said.

"And you're really sure about this Beth? I don't want you to wake up a few years from now and regret this." Her father said.

"I'm absolutely sure about this, papa. I'm sure about Jack. Im sure about Hope Valley." Elizabeth said. "So please, please. Don't cut us out of your life."

"I never could say no to my Beth." William sighed, and ran his hand over his hair.

"Oh Papa!" Elizabeth sighed in relief, and ran to embrace him.

"You say you're building a house, Constable Thornton?" Her father asked Elizabeth pulled away from him.

"Yes- just on the outskirts of town." Jack nodded.

"It's amazing father! Most days he's out there working along side the townsmen who've volunteered to help us, after he's made his morning rounds, that is. But today I'm afraid I insisted that he stay with me." Elizabeth said, not wanting her father to think Jack was a slacker.

"I'd like to see this house." Mr. Thatcher said.

"I would as well!" Her mother grinned. "And we simply must discuss the details of the wedding! I'm sure I could get the club, and-"

"Actually, Mother, Jack and I are getting married in Hope Valley." Elizabeth said firmly.

"But Elizabeth- Hamilton is your home!" Her mother gasped.

"Hope Valley is my home." Elizabeth countered. "And the wedding won't be anything extravagant. We're getting married in the church that Jack paid for, and built most of, and then we'll be having a reception here, at the cafe."

"Well, it will be a small affair then, but that doesn't mean it can't be elegant. Have you thought about a dress? The dressmaker whose making Viola's dress does excellent work, and if we put in an order within the week it should be finished by April!"

"That would be a bit too late, Mother. Jack and I have set a date. February third. And a local woman is sewing my dress for me. She's very talented." Elizabeth said.

"So soon? That's hardly any time at all to plan!" Her mother gasped.

"Because there isn't much to plan! I want to be married to Jack, mother. The sooner, the better." Elizabeth said, silencing her mother effectively. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until Jack stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

"I'd be honored, Mrs. Thatcher, Miss Thatcher, If you'd allow me to escort you to see Elizabeth's future home." Jack said gallently, offering an arm to her Elizabeth's mother, and then her older sister.

"Of course!" Her mother said, though she was still suffering whiplash from her daughter's wedding plans.

"Shall we?" Her father asked, giving Beth his arm.

"Certainly." She nodded, and followed Jack, her mother, and her sister out the door. "What are you going to do about Julie?"

"I'm torn Beth; Either I let her run, and hope that she'll come home, or I chase after her, and drag her back so that she'll loathe your mother and I for the rest of her life." Her father sighed.

"Perhaps I could go and see if she's with Tom. Well, Jack and I could go." Elizabeth suggested.

"No, no. You're going to be far too busy getting everything settled here. I'll see your mother and your sister off at the train station, and then I'll go myself." Her father insisted. Elizabeth nodded, and looked at her feet.

"Were you really going to disown me, daddy?" She asked sadly. Her father sighed.

"Honestly, I don't think I could have. I certainly didn't want to, Beth. But it's what society expects of our kind of people. You do realize that, even with your mother and my blessing, many doors in Hamilton will be closed to you, possibly forever?" Her father asked.

"If they are people who would shut their doors on me because I married Jack, then they aren't people I'd want to associate with." Elizabeth assured him.

"I know that I said that you wouldn't get any of my money for years to come, but I have had money set aside for each of you girls since the time of your birth, to be given to you when you're getting married." Her father said, and held up his hand when Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest. "It isn't that much, Elizabeth. Just enough to help you get started, and settle into your home." As he spoke, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a neatly folded check. Elizabeth stared at is as they walked, and came to a realization.

"You never intended to disown me! You've had this ready all the time!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I told you before, I don't think I could have done it." Her father smiled. Elizabeth unfolded the check, and gasped again when she saw the amount on the line.

"Daddy- this, it's too much!" Elizabeth stammered.

"Nonsense."

"It's almost three times as much as I make in a year of teaching!" Elizabeth laughed in disbelief.

"It's what has been sitting in an account since the day you were born, Elizabeth. It was a significantly smaller amount then, but the interest has been generous." Her father said. "You would not deny your father the chance to give his daughter a wedding gift?" Elizabeth bit her lip. With this sort of money, she could furnish the entire house, and still have money left over. Money she could use to purchase books and supplies for the school house. Money to help buy food and things for the Hope Valley families in need.

"I don't know, Father. Jack is very firm about only using the money that we've earned. I'm afraid he'd see this as charity on your part." Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense, Beth. It's a wedding gift!"

"Most people buy vases or lamps." Elizabeth pointed out with a sly grin.

"I'm not "most people", Beth. I'm your father. Please, use this money to pay for the wedding, to pay for building materials, whatever you'd like. As your father, I should be paying for the wedding anyhow." He insisted. Elizabeth's face scrunched up in thought. "If you'd like, I could talk to Constable Thornton, explain to him that this is strictly a gift from father to daughter, one that all of my daughters will receive?"

"Maybe that would be helpful- but it would sound more convincing if you'd call him Jack, Father. He's going to be your son in law." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I think it will be a while before I am totally...er, comfortable, with your choice of husband." Her father said honestly.

"I know. But thank you, for being willing to try." Elizabeth said. After a moment, she lifted her free arm to point out the church. "That there is the church on sundays, and the school house during the week. Jack donated his reward for capturing the Toliver gang, so that we could build it. Ask anyone and they'll tell you that Jack did a great deal of the actual building." She said loud enough for her mother and sister to hear where they were several paces in front of her.

"It looks very nice. Sturdy." Her father observed.

"That's where we'll be getting married." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"How quaint." Viola said with a genuine smile.

"It is very nice. And it's very near to the sight of the home Jack is building for us." Elizabeth said. "He's out there almost every day, every spare minute he has. I think that he might be determined enough to build it entirely on his own."

"Elizabeth exaggerates a bit. I'd be at a loss without Adam Miller, who helped to make the design, and Lee Colter, our friend at the mill." Jack said with a smile. "Lee is actually overseeing things as a favor this morning, so you'll be able to meet him."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Colter." Mr. Thatcher nodded. "From what Charles tells me he's very smart, and inventive. I've been thinking about increasing our business with him."

"I think that would be wonderful father! For Lee, and for all of the families in Hope Valley!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, our previous supplier has left the company wanting recently. If Beth has such a high opinion of this man and his business, then I know that he must be good." Her father laughed. He looked at his daughter seriously for a moment, and then spoke more quietly. "And if you, Beth, have such a high opinion of Constable Thor- Jack, Of Jack, then I know that he must be good." Elizabeth grinned, and gently squeezed his upper arm.

"Thank you, Papa." Elizabeth said.

"Well well well, is that Jack Thornton I see? With two beautiful ladies on his arms, and neither of them his fiance?" Lee called out as they approached. "My my, perhaps I should warn Elizabeth."

"Very funny, Lee." Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Mr. Colter, this is my father, William Thatcher. His company is doing some business with yours, I believe." Elizabeth said, gesturing between the two of them.

"That is correct. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Thatcher." Lee said, removing the work gloves he was wearing to shake the man's hand.

"Yes. Once we've finished our little tour, I'd actually like to discuss some business with you, Mr. Colter. If you can provide the merchandise, I see a substantial increase in our dealings with each other." Mr. Thatcher said with a smile.

"We certainly can, Sir. Name a time, and we can meet at my office to discuss it." Lee said.

"Excellent. Perhaps when we are finished here, Beth could show me to your office?" Her father suggested.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said.

"Then I'd better go get cleaned up, and get things in order. I'll see you in a while, Mr. Thatcher."

"Looking forward to it, Mr. Colter." Mr. Thatcher nodded. Elizabeth smiled fondly at Lee as he walked away, and then pulled her father over to where Jack was standing with her mother and sister. "My. How long have you been working on this house, Constable...Jack?"

"A little over two weeks sir. Since the day after our engagement." Jack said.

"You've made this much progress in two weeks?" Her father asked in amazement. Elizabeth smiled proudly, and took her fiance's hand. "I'm impressed."

"Again, I couldn't have done it without the help of the townsmen. They have all been more than helpful." Jack said.

"When Jack sets his mind to something, there's very little will stand in his way." Elizabeth said. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand and smiled at him.

"I can be a bit stubborn." Jack admitted.

"I don't think a man who wasn't would be able to handle my Beth. She can be more difficult than anyone I know...except for myself, of course." William laughed, and offered his wife his arm.

"She does get it from you, dear." She said, and he grinned even wider.

"This is a lovely little house...How big will it be exactly?" Viola asked.

"Two stories, a kitchen, sitting room, and wash room on the first floor, four bedrooms upstairs." Jack said.

"Quaint." Viola said. Elizabeth bit her tongue, and leaned in towards Jack.

"It's perfect." She whispered, and he smiled.

"Like you." He said, and leaned towards her, only stopping when he realized that her family was watching them, giving them their undivided attention. "Mmm." He cleared his throat, and looked around. "Oh, I should go and...check on that." He said vaguely, squeezed her hand, and walked over to where Mr. Graves was standing.

"Ah, young love." Her mother said dreamily. Viola smiled, but couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her sister- a ridiculous notion! Her own fiance was rich, handsome, and titled! She could not- would not be jealous of her younger sister's engagement to a Mountie, of all things.

 _ **AN: Did that chapter head a different direction than you thought it might? It certainly surprised me a little bit, and I'm the one writing it! I hope everyone had a great day today, and enjoyed this chapter! XO**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello wonderful readers! I've got another chapter for you!**_

She waved goodbye to her family the next morning, promising to write to them soon, and receiving promises of news about Julie as soon as they had it. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of her reckless younger sister, and prayed that she wouldn't make too much of a mess of her life. She pulled her coat tighter around herself, and wandered back over to the cafe.

"Elizabeth, would you mind helping me for a moment?" Abigail asked as she whizzed around the kitchen.

"Oh, of course- do you need me to take something out to someone, or take an order?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually, if you could cook an egg for me please?" Abigail asked as she pulled another tray out of the oven.

"Oh, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I trust you, your cooking has come such a long way." Abigail said. "And I'll be over here, I just have to finish this batch of scones! I don't know how things got so behind this morning!"

"Alright, yes, I've got it!" Elizabeth said. She quickly tore off her coat, and went to the stove to face yet another challenge. "Alright, Elizabeth. You can cook eggs. You can make cookies, you can do this."

"Still talking to yourself, huh?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth jumped.

"Jack Thornton! You know, most people use the cafe's front door." Elizabeth said.

"I'm not most people, am I?" Jack asked, and came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried to focus on the task at hand. "Did your family get on the stage alright?"

"Yes, they did. My father is on the way to see if she can find my sister." Elizabeth said.

"I'm half convinced that I should go to see if Tom had anything to do with it. I sent a telegram yesterday, but I haven't received a response." Jack sighed. "If I don't receive one in the next few days, I think I'll have to go."

"I don't want you to." Elizabeth sighed as she prodded at the egg with her spatula. "But I suppose it would be best if you went to check everything out."

"Believe me Elizabeth, I'd much rather stay here with you." Jack sighed. "Part of me hopes that she is there, just so we know where she is. But I also hope that she isn't, and that Tom has nothing to do with it."

"I understand." Elizabeth nodded, and carefully flipped the egg onto the plate. "There- Abigail, is this right?"

"Oh, that looks perfect! Thank you Elizabeth!" Abigail said, and set a fresh scone on the plate. "You two can run along now. I know you were going to go work on the house together."

"Are you sure Abigail? I don't mind staying to help-"

"No, no, it's fine, I'll be fine here!" Abigail promised. "Go along, have fun!"

"Well, alright. Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth said, and Jack took her hand.

"I think you'll be pleased with the amount of progress we've made since yesterday, Miss Thatcher." He said, as he led her out of the cafe. "Your father talked to me last night."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"He said that he gave you a check, for a certain amount." Jack said, and cleared his throat.

"He did...I won't put it in the bank if you don't want me to, Jack. We could tear it up. and never think of it again." Elizabeth said.

"But you don't want to." Jack said, a bit crestfallen.

"No. Not because I don't think you can provide for us Jack. I do. But my father would be insulted if we didn't accept his gift...But I don't want this to cause a rift between us, Jack, not when we've come as far as we have." Elizabeth sighed. "You're everything to me. Here, take this. Do what you want with it." Elizabeth said suddenly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded check.

"So, if I were to tear this up right now, and throw the pieces in the lake you, it wouldn't bother you?" Jack asked.

"I didn't say that. I said that you're the most important thing. If you honestly don't think we should accept this money, then I trust your judgement, Jack. You're going to be my husband, and I know that you want to provide for us. I know that we don't need this money." Elizabeth assured him.

"That...I was hoping that you'd say that." Jack sighed, and handed the check back to her.

"Jack, I don't…"

"I've been worried, Elizabeth. That I might not be enough for you." Jack said quietly. Elizabeth stopped walking, and lifted the hand that wasn't twined with his up to touch his cheek.

"Jack Thornton, you are everything." Elizabeth said softly, and then he was kissing her.

"I guess you should start looking for furniture." Jack said and resumed their walk.

"As simple as that?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I guess so." Jack laughed too, and the sound was musical.

"Thank you, Jack. I know that you don't want to accept any...help from my father-"

"This isn't help. It's a gift." Jack said, more to himself than to her. "Help would be if we needed the money, and had to ask him for it. A gift is...well, a gift. Not that I think we should ever make it a habit of accepting gifts like this."

"Of course not." Elizabeth agreed. "But this will be good. We can use the money to help pay for the reception, to furnish the house, make a sizeable donation to the church, purchase the new art supplies I've been wanting for the children…Maybe go on a honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked shyly, her cheeks burning.

"Oh?" Jack half smiled.

"If you don't want to- I didn't mean- we could just stay here." Elizabeth stammered.

"Spending a few days with you, alone? I can't think of anything I'd like more." Jack assured her. Her cheeks felt even more warm.

"I'm glad." She managed to say after a moment.

"We can talk about it more later." He said with a wink that made her blush creep down her neck. Yes, later. There was much to discuss later.

 _ **AN: Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter goes forwards in a time a bit, and we draw ever nearer to the Thornton/Thatcher wedding!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello my fellow Hearties! Your kind words in your reviews are so wonderful, they make my heart feel full! So here's another chapter for you wonderful, wonderful readers!**_

Elizabeth smiled as she carried the thermos full of warm coffee to her fiance. The December weather was bitterly cold, but she still felt warm, just knowing that she was going to see him. She had missed him all day long, but she knew that the work he was doing on their future home was very important.

"Jack!" She called out when she was near enough that he would hear. He turned from the wall he was painting, set down his things, and walked over to meet her. "I brought you some coffee. I thought you might like that...and perhaps a bit of company."

"I always like your company." Jack grinned, and kissed her cheek. HIs nose was freezing, and his lips weren't much better.

"Jack, you're like ice! How long have you been out here?" Elizabeth scolded.

"Just since this morning. There was work to be done." Jack shrugged, and took a long drink of the warm coffee. "It's getting so close, Elizabeth. I couldn't stay away."

"Not even on Christmas eve?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Not when our wedding is in forty days." Jack laughed.

"Still. It's freezing out here, and you've been out in it for hours. You're going to get sick." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I'm a mountie. I'm pretty tough." Jack said with a smile, and went back over to where his supplies were. Elizabeth sighed, and walked over to join him, picking up a second brush. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay here with you until you agree to come back to town to thaw out, So I might as well get some work done." Elizabeth said. "Though I don't see why you couldn't wait for warmer weather to finish the outside work."

"Because they say it's going to be a rainy January, Elizabeth. Rain is good weather for finishing walls inside the house, and finishing floors, but I want these walls protected from the elements." Jack explained. "And I doubt if there will be any warmer weather between today and February third."

"Well, that's fine then. But I'm not leaving you out here alone, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth said with a half smile as she began imitating his work.

"If you get too cold, you'll go back to the cafe to warm up?" Jack asked.

"I'll leave when you do." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth-"

"I'm going to be a mountie's wife. I'm pretty tough." Elizabeth said, and raised an eyebrow at him. Truth be told she could already feel the cold creep into her bones, but she wouldn't admit that to him.

"Well...Two sets of hands are better than one." Jack said, though he looked at her with concern. Even with her coat, and scarf, she must have been bitterly cold.

"I put in an order at the mercantile today." Elizabeth said.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Bedding." Elizabeth said, and her icy cheeks felt warm. "Among other things." She followed quickly. "I went ahead and bought curtains, since my first two attempts were…"

"Disasters?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth frowned at him. True, the first ones had been...unpleasant to look upon, fabric that was once neatly yellow and white plaid had been reduced to awful, wrinkled messes. But the second ones were...marginally better.

"Unsuccessful." Elizabeth corrected. "I basically ordered anything that you or I couldn't make ourselves."

"Will it all be here in time for the wedding?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Yost seems to think so." Elizabeth nodded. "But will everything you're setting out to build be finished in time for the wedding? Ah, I'm not doubting your abilities as a craftsman ,Jack, I'm afraid you're going to wear yourself too thin. You've got rounds every morning, afternoon, and evening, you're here every spare minute, and any second that you've got leftover you spend with me. I don't want you to run yourself ragged, Jack."

"Elizabeth, I'll be fine." Jack shook his head with a smile.

"Alright. But if you work until you collapse with exhaustion, don't expect me to feel sorry for you." Elizabeth huffed, a cloud forming from her lips.

"I think you would." Jack said. Elizabeth frowned at him briefly, but could not maintain her facade and quickly began to smile. "But don't worry, I won't. I promise."

"That's all I ask." Elizabeth said quietly. She was beginning to shiver now, and Jack noticed.

"Elizabeth, you're cold." Jack said, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should head back to town."

"Only when you do." Elizabeth said through mildly chattering teeth. Jack sighed.

"You know that's not fair, Elizabeth. You know that I can't keep you out here, not when you're shaking like that."

"I'm fine, Constable Thornton." Elizabeth assured him. "No need to worry about me."

"Alright, you win. Let's go back to the cafe."

"That easy?" Elizabeth asked in amazement.

"You're shivering, Elizabeth. You're teeth are chattering. What kind of fiance would I be if I ignored that?" Jack laughed, and went about securing all of the materials they had been using. "Though, I think I could probably find a way to warm you up right here." Jack said, coming in to kiss her. Elizabeth smiled around his lips, and rested her hands on his shoulders. Oh, how she loved this man. And she had for much longer than she had realized. "I love you."

"I love you. More than anything." Elizabeth whispered in his ear, and ran her chilled fingers over the nape of his neck. "Mmm. I think I want to marry you."

"That's good. Because I booked the church for forty days from now." Jack smiled.

"Too bad it wasn't for today. Married on Christmas Eve. That would have been romantic. And then you'd never have forgotten our anniversary" Elizabeth grinned.

"I don't think it's likely that I'll forget now." Jack laughed. "February third, Elizabeth." He wrapped his hand around hers, and pulled her towards town.

"Jack…" Elizabeth trailed off. She wanted to broach the topic of their siblings, but found that she was unable to do so. "I've been thinking, about Julie, and Tom." Jack frowned and he looked down at their feet. "We have to invite them to the wedding don't we? They're our siblings."

"I don't know Elizabeth. After what they did to our families?" Jack sighed. "You know how your father feels about inviting them." Elizabeth frowned, stopped walking, and embraced her fiancé as she thought. Julie had caused quite a number of problems by running off. And she ran directly to Tom. Tom who had resisted her at first, but had eventually been swayed to her way of thinking. By the time Jack and Mr. Thatcher had located them, it was too late- they had eloped, and consummated the marriage.

Needless to say that Jack had been angry and betrayed, and had felt himself a bit responsible, and her father had hastily disowned her younger sister, and refused to reconsider. Julie wrote to Elizabeth often, begging for her sister's forgiveness. Forgiveness that Elizabeth hadn't felt it was in her power to grant. But now, with Christmas, and the wedding coming up… She found that she longed to hear her younger sisters jubilant chatter, even have her younger sister with her on her wedding day.

"I know. But even though they made choices we don't approve of, I feel that we can't...shut them out. Tom is your brother, your only family left, Jack. I don't believe that you want to never speak to him again." Elizabeth said, finally pulling out of his embrace. She saw the look of sadness in his eyes, and kissed his cheek very softly. "And it isn't your fault Jack. You've got to know that you aren't responsible for their choices."

"Maybe we can visit them after the wedding." Jack suggested. "It's not ideal, but it would appease your family, and allow us to see them."

"It's not ideal. But it'll have to do." Elizabeth agreed. "Julie doesn't see what she's done wrong. She's compared her situation to ours."

"That's ridiculous! The two situations are nothing alike!" Jack huffed. "Well...except for the fact that there's one Thornton and one Thatcher in each of them."

"We aren't responsible just because we introduced them, Jack." Elizabeth sighed, and they resumed their walk. "They're adults. They should have thought more before they acted."

"I just hope they can handle whatever life throws at them." Jack sighed. "Especially since your father adamantly refuses to see Julie ever again. Do you find it a bit odd that he didn't disown you, but he disowned her? Didn't he say he didn't think he could disown his own child?"

"Yes. But I think Julie broke his heart a little bit. She ran away from home, and got married without so much as a word to any of us. He missed his youngest daughter's wedding, simply because he wasn't given the chance to attend. That's not something I can imagine a father would take lightly." Elizabeth said.

"I guess you're right. If we ever had a daughter who did something like that…." Jack swallowed, and glanced at Elizabeth. "It would be heartbreaking."

"We'll raise our children as well as we can, Jack." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "And hope and pray that they turn out to be good, intelligent people."

"With you for a mother, I don't see how a child could be anything but good, intelligent, beautiful…"

"I didn't say anything about beauty." Elizabeth said.

"No. But I did." Jack half smiled at her, and raised the hand that was joined with his to his lips. When they made it to the cafe, Jack kissed her softly, and told her that he had a few things to take care of before the evening service, Not that she minded. She had a few things she needed to do. Like finish the socks she had painstakingly been knitting him for a Christmas gift.

….

"Wow." Was all Jack could say when Elizabeth came down the steps in the cafe. She looked simply amazing with her hair pinned away from her face, and cascading down her back. She wore a green dress, with simple pearl buttons that matched the one in the center of the ring he had given to her. She was entirely breathtaking. "Elizabeth. You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "You don't look so bad yourself… And we match." She giggled, referring to his green suit. He stepped forward,took the cape she was holding out of her arms, and held it up for her.

"Where's Abigail?"

"Oh, she and Clara went to the church early, something about helping pastor Frank with setting up." Elizabeth said and Jack came around to button the cream colored cape. "Thank you."

"All in the line of duty, Miss Thatcher." Jack smiled, and offered her his arm, which she took with a broad smile. As the entered the street, there were many people milling about, slowly heading in the direction of the church.

"Miss Thatcher, Miss Thatcher!" Emily called, and ran over to her teacher, dragging her mother along with her. "Tomorrow is Christmas Miss Thatcher!"

"Yes, it is! Have you been very good this year?" Elizabeth asked seriously. Emily looked to her mother who smiled softly at the girl.

"She's been an angel." Cat said. Emily grinned, flung her arms around her teacher and then skipped off towards Rosaleen. "My, don't the two of you make a handsome pair."

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth blushed.

"We're all so looking forward to your wedding! Especially Emily- she can't believe that she gets to be a flower girl! Thank you again for asking, Elizabeth. I think you've made her whole year." Cat grinned. "And your house is coming along so nicely! Gabe asked if he would be allowed to go help Mountie Jack, but I wasn't so sure…He's still young yet, I don't know-"

"I'd love to have Gabe help, Mrs. Montgomery." Jack said. "And I'd keep an eye on him, if it'd make you feel better."

"It would." Cat nodded. "He'll be very glad to hear that. He's trying to prove how grown up he is...truth be told, he wants to start courting a girl from school...Cassandra." Cat whispered, and then chuckled lightly. "I still see him as that little boy who used to run around the house without his shirt on and pretend he was a wild cowboy. It's amazing how time flies. I'll see you both at the church." Cat said kindly, and then walked over to where Emily was.

"Time does fly. Except when you want it to." Elizabeth sighed as they resumed their walk. "I wish that the next forty days would fly by, So I could be married to you."

"They will. And then I hope time slows down, so I can enjoy each and every day with you." Jack grinned. Elizabeth smiled, and lifted her other hand to place on his forearm.

"It's almost strange to think that next Christmas, you won't have to pick me up at the cafe. Next Christmas we'll be in our own house. We'll be married." Elizabeth said jubilantly. Another thought struck her that she didn't say out loud. Perhaps next Christmas, it wouldn't only be the two of them. Perhaps next Christmas, there would be a new little Thornton. The thought made her feel warm all over.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Hm? Oh, Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing doesn't make your face turn that shade of pink." Jack laughed. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about you...and me...and...babies." Elizabeth finally managed. Jack looked at her, and seemed to be about to respond, when Rosemary appeared, as she often did, from out of nowhere.

"Jack! Elizabeth! How's Hope Valley's most talked about couple? Well, second most talked about." Rosemary said, and winked at Lee.

"Hi, Rosemary." Jack said.

"Oh, just look at you two. Such a handsome couple!" Rosemary sighed. "Look at all of us. All happy, all in love, oh isn't it wonderful?"

"In love?" Lee asked, looking sharply at Rosemary.

"Oh- well- er...Yes. In love." Rosemary said, after she found her voice again. "I...love you, Lee."

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Lee laughed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lee!"

"I love you too, Rosemary." He added.

"That's more like it." She grinned at him, and kissed him. After a moment, Jack cleared his throat, and they broke apart, looking stunned.

"Sorry." Rosemary chirped, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Oh, it's fine. We should all head to the church now, hm?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I think you're right." Jack nodded.

"You two go on ahead, Lee and I will see you there!" Rosemary laughed, and went back to kissing Lee before he could get in a word. Jack and Elizabeth shared a look, and quickly went around the two.

"So, you, and me, and babies?" Jack asked after a minute of silence. Elizabeth felt her earlier blush creep back into her cheeks, and she nodded.

"I know that we haven't talked much about children." Elizabeth said. She took a shaky breath before continuing. "Do you- do you want to have children, with me?"

"Elizabeth, of course I do." Jack said without hesitating. Elizabeth sighed in relief. "I thought you would have realized that earlier, or I would've said something specifically. Haven't we talked about raising children?"

"Yes, I suppose we have. But it's still good to hear the words." Elizabeth explained. She was glad that there was a soft, cool breeze blowing to cool her skin that felt red hot. "I know that being a mountie, you might have to be away sometimes, and it would be hard to leave behind a wife, and children. I know that getting married is already something that is a bit of a strain for you."

"Getting married isn't a strain, Elizabeth. Not getting married to you." Jack shook his head, almost in disbelief. "Elizabeth, I love you. And you are one of the strongest women- scratch that. One of the strongest people I've ever met. If I have to go away, and I hope I don't, I know that you would be alright, with whatever children we might have. And knowing that you'd be waiting for me...well, coming home to you would be a lot sweeter than just coming home to Rip."

"I love you, Constable Thornton."

"Just Jack, tonight, actually."

"Well then, I love you, Just Jack."

 _ **AN: So, Christmas is there! And then we have Gabe and Cassandra, which I think is super sweet! I know that the TV show never expressly says who Gabe kisses when he says he'd kissed a girl in coal valley, and some of my friends think it was Rachel, some think it was Cassandra, So I just went with Cassandra. And then there is the news of Julie and Tom's elopement, which was a bit glossed over in this chapter, but I promise we'll be seeing more of the two of them in chapters to come! Thanks for reading! XO**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: It's still Christmas in Hope Valley- well, now it's Christmas day! It's time for some fluff! I hope you're ready for it!**_

"Jack, where are we going?" Elizabeth laughed again. He had come to the cafe, kissed her, shared a look with Abigail, and then had wrapped her in a coat, put a blindfold around her eyes, and had put her in the front seat of a wagon.

"If I told you, It wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Jack said. She couldn't see him, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"If you're taking me out in the middle of nowhere right now, Constable, I'm going to be a bit upset. It's freezing." Elizabeth said.

"Not in the middle of nowhere exactly." He said, and pulled the horse to a stop. He lifted her very gently from the wagon, but he didn't put her down like she had expected him to. He continued to carry her effortlessly, and she could almost swear she heard the creak of a door.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to use her other senses to discern their location, but her mind came up blank.

"Hold on just...a second." He said, and she thought she heard another door. "Here we are." He set her on her feet, and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I take this off now?"

"I've got it." He said, and slowly untied the knot. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, she gasped.

"Jack- is this- This is...Our house?" Elizabeth exhaled, and looked the whole room over.

"It's your library." Jack said softly, and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Library? You never said we were going to have a library." Elizabeth said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise?" Jack laughed, and she grinned. "It's the only room in the house that's actually complete. I made sure it would be in time for Christmas."

"Jack, I don't know what to say…" She turned and looked at everything. One wall was lined with shelves, shelves that she was sure he had made himself. In one corner there was a desk, and a chair, and on the wall, hung the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. She walked slowly towards it, and reached out to it. "Did you- did you paint this?"

"It's your real Christmas present." Jack said with a smile. Elizabeth stared at all of the beautiful detail. The school house, the lake, the beautiful sunset sky, and the best part of all, were the two silhouettes- one on bended knee, the other standing with her hand on her heart. It was their proposal, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth laughed, and put her hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. "I love it so much! I love you so much!" She cried, and ran up to him. "Thank you." She kissed him soundly, and didn't pull away until she felt a little dizzy.

"If that's how you're going to thank me for presents, I should bring you things more often." Jack said, and she blushed again.

"Now I feel bad. I only got you those socks."

"That you made yourself." Jack defended her gift. "And they're perfect quality."

"Now I know you're lying. They were a bit of a mess." She laughed, even though she was still crying.

"Not at all. They're perfect. Just like you." Elizabeth couldn't help but kiss him again. "I brought a picnic. We never got to have a picnic here, since we started construction the day after our engagement. I thought we could have it right here, in the library."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Elizabeth grinned, and waited while Jack ran back out to the wagon, and returned with a blanket, and a basket. They set everything up quickly, and settled onto the quilt. "To our first Christmas as a couple." She said, raising her sandwich in the air.

"The first of many." Jack nodded, and they bumped their sandwiches together as if they were glasses of champagne. "I hope you're not mad that I stole you from the cafe."

"How could I be mad? Look at this...this is amazing." Elizabeth said. "I had no idea that the house was so far along. Maybe we should have scheduled the wedding for January."

"Well, the other rooms still need a lot more work." Jack admitted. "But it should be done in three weeks or so. Then we can get all the furniture and things in."

"I can't believe you built me a library, Jack. You're the most wonderful man in the entire world, did you know that?"

"You could say it more often." Jack said seriously, and Elizabeth gave him that half smile that he loved so much. "Well, I only built it, because the most wonderful woman in the world deserves her own, private library...and because your collection of books is so big, I thought we might drown in them if we didn't have proper storage." Elizabeth gently elbowed him, took a bite of the sandwich, and leaned against his shoulder. "Well, how do you like that. William Thatcher's princess sitting on a blanket, eating a ham sandwich without a plate, and leaning on a mountie."

"I'm not so sure I'm William Thatcher's princess any more." Elizabeth said, and Jack looked at her curiously. "Well, I mean, of course I am...but I think more than anything, I'm Jack Thornton's fiance." He kissed her forehead very softly, and she leaned more of her weight against him.

"I'll like it best, when you're Jack Thornton's wife."

"Mm. I think I'll like you better when you're Elizabeth Thornton's husband."

"Just like me?"

"Alright, Love you."

"That's more like it." Jack grinned and finished his sandwich. Elizabeth, who was still only halfway through hers smiled too, and looked up at her handsome mountie- her handsome Jack.

"This is the most wonderful Christmas I've ever had." Elizabeth sighed.

"Really?"

"Really. The service last night was so beautiful, and the gathering at Abigail's was lovely. And getting to spend the day with you without working on anything...It's been heaven, Jack." She sighed. "And my favorite part, was when we sang caroles, and I got to hear your wonderful voice." Jack looked at her as if she were insane. "What? Jack, you've got the most amazing voice I've ever heard...Gosh, you sing, you paint, you build, you're the best mountie there is. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Knit." Jack said with a shrug. Elizabeth smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "But if the socks are any indication, you're getting pretty good at that...so…"

"So we'll have a house full of talent. I'll knit, and you can do everything else."

"Hm. Sounds fair."

"Good." Elizabeth sniffed, and then they both began to laugh. "Is it wrong that I'm anxious for Christmas to end, merely because I want it to be another day closer to our wedding?"

"No. I understand exactly how you feel."

"Thirty nine days." Elizabeth sighed.

"Thirty nine long days." Jack nodded.

"But then...Forever." Elizabeth grinned, and Jack nodded and leaned towards her.

"Forever." And he kissed her.

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading, all of you swell Hearties! more to come!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I'm always amazed by your kind reviews! It just inspires me to write even more!**_

"I don't know why Rosemary always needs to make such a production out of everything." Lee sighed as he and Jack walked back into town. "I think new years would have been just fine without all of her...plans."

"It's just Rosemary's nature, Lee. She has a flair for the dramatic." Jack laughed. "And I mean, it could be fun. Elizabeth is having a wonderful time with the art contest, and the children's program."

"Yeah. Well, I'll say one thing for Rosemary. She never does anything halfway."

"She can be a bit...stubborn." Jack smiled at his friend.

"Now, that, is an understatement my friend." Lee laughed. "But such is life I guess. I mean, I love her, but sometimes, she can be a bit...much."

"Well, you seem up to the task of loving her." Jack said. "Believe me, Rosemary needs someone calm and level headed to balance her out." He didn't have to add that that was one of the reasons that he and Rosemary had ultimately not worked out. Of course, he was thankful for that now, as he had found Elizabeth, and though he had loved Rosemary, that was nothing in comparison to the all consuming love he felt for his beautiful, stubborn, perfect school teacher fiance.

"You know, I think that we're making real progress on that house of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if all the work was actually finished within the week."

"Eh. I don't know. We are getting close, though. After the wedding Elizabeth and I will have to do something to thank everyone who helped." Jack thought aloud.

"Mountie Jack!" Gabe called, and Jack and Lee stopped walking as the teenager caught up to them.

"Hey Gabe, I thought you went home an hour or so ago." Jack said.

"I did. But I wanted to talk to you, I er, wanted advice." Gabe said, kicking the dirt.

"Sure. Walk with us." Jack said, and the three men resumed walking. "What did you want to ask, Gabe?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl, this real swell girl that I wanna, well…"

"Court?" Jack said with a knowing smile.

"Yes! And I know that she likes me too, you see, I already kissed her. But I want to ask her real proper like to be my girl, and I dunno what to do." Gabe explained, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Who is this girl?" Jack asked, though he already knew.

"Cassandra." Gabe said. He spoke the name as if it were a beautiful song.

"She's a right fine girl, Gabe." Jack nodded.

"She's more than that Mountie Jack, she's beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and gentle, and I want so bad for her to be my girl." Gabe said. "But how...how do you ask a girl to court you?"

"Well Gabe, do you think she'll say yes?" Jack asked, pausing their walk.

"Well, I'd like to think she will." Gabe said, his face scrunching up.

"Gabe, if you know Cassandra well enough to want to court her, then I think you've probably got the answer to your question in your heart." Jack said.

"Huh?"

"You want the way you ask her to be your girl to be special, right?"

"Right."

"So you've got to make it special for her. What does she like?"

"She loves flowers, especially those little pink ones that grow out in the fields during spring. And she loves to read too, mostly those books that Miss Thatcher sometimes lets us borrow from her collection. Her favorite is Anne of Green Gables. She also likes animals, and her favorite color is red, and she loves to sing, and she has the most beautiful voice." Gabe said dreamily.

"Let's pay a little visit to Miss Thatcher, Gabe. I know she has an extra copy of that Anne of Green Gables book. I think with a little persuasion, we could convince her to let you have it." Jack said.

"What would I do with it?" Gabe asked.

"You'd give it to Cassandra as a gift. And maybe on the inside front cover, you write her a little note." Jack said. "And maybe that note is how you ask her to be your girl."

"Mountie Jack, that's a real good idea!"

"Hold on a second Gabe. If you're old enough to be courting a girl, and getting a job at the mill, I think you're old enough to call me Jack." Jack said, and Gabe's eyes went wide.

"Oh, I don't know sir." Gabe said.

"I think it's only fair, Gabe." Jack said with a smile.

"Well, if you say so Sir- er, Jack." Gabe nodded, and shook Jack's extended hand.

"Well, come on then Gabe, let's go visit Miss Thatcher." Jack said.

"Best of luck to the both of you. I've got a lot of things to finish before the festivities tonight." Lee said. He clapped Jack on the shoulder first, and then Gabe too. "If I don't want Rosemary to yell at me, I've got a heck of a lot to do."

"Jack… I want to thank you. For being so nice to me, and my family." Gabe said. "I don't...well, I don't have my pa around any more, but you're always there when I need help, or advice."

"It's not a problem Gabe." Jack assured him.

"I guess I sort of see you like a pa." Gabe said, looking down at his feet.

"That's a real honor, Gabe." Jack said. "Miss Thatcher and I are real fond of you too." THey walked along together until they reached the cafe, and then Jack peeked in the window, and saw Elizabeth sitting at the table with her back to the door. He held up his hand to silence Gabe, and then turned the handle quietly to sneak up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack let her go. He sat in the chair next to hers.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Jack, who else would it be?" Elizabeth laughed. "It couldn't be Abigail, Abigail's hands are much smaller than yours, and none of my students would've just come into the cafe through the back door. So It could only be you."

"Really, none of your students?" Jack said as Gabe came in the back door too.

"Gabe! Oh, it feels like it's been an age since I've seen you! How do you like working at the mill?" Elizabeth asked. She rose from her seat, and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Oh, it's swell, Miss Thatcher." Gabe nodded.

"I'm glad. Come sit." Elizabeth said, and gestured to a seat at the table.

"Now, we actually came over to ask you for a favor, didn't we Gabe?" Jack asked. The boy nodded, and put his hand over his mouth.

"Well, Go ahead, ask away!" Elizabeth chirped, and took Jack's hand.

"Miss Thatcher, We, well, Miss Thatcher, I wanted to ask you if I could please, that is, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, You see, I wanted to ask if you might help me with…" Gabe said and fidgeted with his hands.

"Gabe, would you just ask me?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Miss Thatcher, There is this girl, and you know her, she's in your class, and she's…"

"Cassandra?" Elizabeth asked quietly with a half smile.

"How did you-"

"I'm a woman, Gabe, I notice things." Elizabeth said smoothly. "What do you need from me Gabe? I'd be happy to help." Gabe quickly relayed the idea that Mountie Jack had given him, and Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, of course! Gabe, I think that's a sweet idea! Oh, I'm sure she'll love it. Here, I'll go get it." Elizabeth went up the steps.

"Gosh, Miss Thatcher is so nice." Gabe said. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'd say that I do." Jack laughed. "And that Miss Cassandra, she seems nice."

"She's the best girl out there." Gabe said defensively. "I wanna marry her someday, Mountie Jack."

"Just Jack."

"I want to marry her, Jack." Gabe said. "But I've gotta ask her to be my girl first."

"That's what we're here for." Jack smiled.

"Here we go. I'm giving you the nicer copy Gabe. And here's a pencil to write your inscription. And some ribbon to tie it up nicely." Elizabeth said as she swept down the stairs and set the items on the table.

"Gosh, thank you Miss Thatcher!" Gabe smiled, and set to work writing in the front of the book. Tonight was the night. He would ask her to be his girl tonight.

….

Elizabeth grinned as the children finished the New Years program perfectly. She clapped loudly, as did Jack beside her. It was all so wonderful. She looked over at Jack, who was smiling broadly, and looking so handsome…

"Let's all thank our lovely Miss Thatcher and her students for the wonderful program!" Rosemary said as she took the stage. "And now, a special treat for you, but especially for my wonderful friend, Lee!" The crowd, who had been standing for the most part, resumed their seats, and Rosemary cleared her throat, and began to croon to the strains of the victrola. "Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you…" Beside her, Elizabeth heard Jack quietly humming the same melody, and she leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to the rich sound of his voice.

"You can call me sweetheart any time." Elizabeth whispered, and Jack very subtly squeezed her knee. "Gosh I love you." She twined one of her arms through his, and then rested her other hand on his chest. She could almost feel the beating of his heart beneath her palm, and it made her grin even wider. She began to imagine how it would feel to have her hand resting on his bare chest….The sound of applause broke her trance, and she quickly joined in.

"Thank you, oh, thank you very much." Rosemary cried, and curtsied repeatedly. "Now, if we'll all go outside, there will be fireworks shortly!" Everyone milled out of the church, and Jack helped Elizabeth out of her seat.

"Shall we?" He asked, and Elizabeth grinned at him. They walked towards the door, but stopped suddenly when they heard a loud voice.

"Oh Gabe! Yes!" Elizabeth turned in time to see Cassandra fling her arms around Gabe's neck. Elizabeth brushed a tear from the corner of her eye, and Jack pulled her outside.

"How sweet are they?" Elizabeth asked as Jack put his arm around her waist as they claimed a spot to watch the new year roll in. "Young love is so wonderful to see."

"Well, we aren't exactly old ourselves." Jack laughed.

"I know." Elizabeth laughed too.

"Ten, nine,"

"I'm so lucky to have you." Jack said.

"Eight, seven,"

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Elizabeth countered.

"Six, five,"

"This is going to be the best year yet."

"Four, three,"

"Agreed."

"Two, one,"

"Happy new year!" Everyone called out at once.

"It's already the best year of my life." Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh?"

"Because it's starting in your arms."

"Then I think it's about to get even better." Jack said, and leaned in to kiss her soundly.

 _ **AN: There was another chapter! I so hope you enjoyed it! We're getting really close to the wedding!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Here we are, time for another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Today, while writing I've been listening to Eva Cassidy's "My luve's like a red red rose" and it is so beautiful! It was very inspiring. (Yes I realize that it's a little ironic, since Billy Hamilton said he wrote that poem for Elizabeth.) And oh my goodness, the season premier? So good, right?**_

"Clara, it's so, so beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Wow."

"Oh, a dress is only as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Clara said with a grin as she placed pins along the hemline.

"You're so talented Clara. Really. This dress, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever worn." And it was truly beautiful. It was an empire waisted dress, with beautiful lace detailing, three quarter sleeves, and pearly buttons. The short train of the beautiful skirt added significantly to the elegance, and it was all around amazing. "I can't wait until Jack sees me in it."

"I'll be he can't wait until he can get you out of it." Clara said quietly, and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Elizabeth gaped, and then began laughing. Clara joined in, and eventually Abigail came in too.

"What's all the fuss abo- Oh Elizabeth! You look so beautiful!" Abigail said as she came forward and took Elizabeth's hands. "Clara, this is spectacular work!"

"Thank you, I've been working hard on it." Clara said, and bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.

"So, twelve days until the big day. How do you feel?" Abigail asked as Clara resumed the work she was doing on the hem of the skirt.

"Wonderful. A little nervous, honestly." Elizabeth sighed, and twisted her engagement ring around her finger.

"Nervous?" Abigail asked. taking a seat on Elizabeth's bed. "About the wedding or about...after the wedding?" Elizabeth blushed. "Ah. I see. There's no need to be nervous about that, Elizabeth. You and Jack love each other. I'm sure everything will be well."

"I know. My mother actually wrote me a letter, giving me...advice." Elizabeth choked, remembering how her mother had described a woman's "wifely duties". But she was certain that her mother couldn't have it right.

"Your mother gave you advice? Oh no wonder you're so nervous." Abigail laughed. "Before I got married, my mother told me that a woman must "grin and bear it" and that it wouldn't be so bad if I just lay still. She also told me that a strong drink before hand might help."

"Well, my mother didn't say anything about a strong drink." Elizabeth said. She was sure her face was more red now than it ever had been before. "She did use the terms, awkward, unpleasant, painful, uncomfortable, messy, and wifely duties."

"She makes it sound like some kind of torture!" Clara laughed in disbelief.

"Well, I wouldn't believe a word of what your mother said Elizabeth. When you marry someone who you love, someone who loves you very much, it's… Like nothing else in the world." Abigail said.

"I can only imagine...When he kisses me…" Elizabeth sighed. "It's like nothing else in the world."

"Has he ever made your toes just, curl?" Clara asked suddenly. Elizabeth nodded and blushed as she remembered one particularly passionate kiss. "That's a good sign! I'm sure it's going to be alright Elizabeth."

"You've both been so helpful in all of this. I want to thank you." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You've helped me pack, and you're going to help me unpack everything at the new house tonight. I don't know how I would do any of this without you."

"It's no trouble Elizabeth. We're happy to help." Abigail assured her. "But speaking of unpacking, we've got to hurry if we're going to be there before the others come to help." Elizabeth nodded. She had a band of volunteers, all eager to help her set up her new home, and she was honestly grateful, because she had no idea what she was doing.

"With all of us, it shouldn't take long. Especially since Jack, Lee, and Gabe are going to be there." Clara said as she took one last pin out her mouth, and fixed it into the hem of the skirt. "There. Once I finish this hem, the dress will be perfect."

"Even with the pins in it, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Elizabeth sighed dreamily. Clara grinned satisfactorily, and got to work undoing the dress while they chatted about the house, and how exciting it was that it was complete enough to get everything arranged. All of the things they'd bought at the mercantile were in crates at the house, and almost all of Elizabeth's things were there along with them. The only things left in her room above the cafe were a handful of clothes, two books, her journal, and a few odds and ends she'd need to prepare for the wedding.

"Are you girls ready?" Abigail called from down the stairs. She had prepared muffins to bring for the volunteers, and had arranged them nicely in a basket.

"Yes!" Elizabeth called back just as loudly, even though she was already halfway down the steps. Abigail smiled warmly at her, and Elizabeth smiled back, and took the basket from her friend.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I've got it, Abigail. Come on, let's go see my new house!" Elizabeth said, as giddy as anything. She hadn't been inside it in almost two weeks, and she understood that much progress had been made since then.

"Put on a coat, Elizabeth?" Abigail suggested, gesturing to Elizabeth's short sleeves.

"Oh. Right." Elizabeth nodded, and they all laughed as she tugged on her blue coat. "I guess I forgot."

"Love does that to you." Abigail smiled. She opened the door, and the three girls poured out into the street. "It's going to be strange not to have you here with us, Elizabeth. I've grown so used to your presence."

"It's going to be strange to be living somewhere else. With someone else." Elizabeth said. "You two, have been so wonderful to me. I'm so glad that you found each other. No one should have to live alone."

"And get you, about to be living with a man!" Clara giggled.

"I'd imagine he won't be as tidy as we are." Abigail chuckled. "Though, the jail always seems to be relatively spic and span."

"Well, the food won't be as good, for one thing." Elizabeth sighed. "But at least it isn't as bad as it once was. The last time I made Jack dinner, he actually ate it all! He didn't even try to make an excuse not to!"

"I'm proud of the progress you're making Elizabeth! And I can keep giving you lessons. Soon you'll be cooking with the best of them." Abigail promised her and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "But, if early on, a meal or two get burnt beyond hope...You and Jack are always welcome to come to the back door of the cafe for a meal, no questions asked."

"That's actually a big relief. But I hope I'll never have to take you up on it." Elizabeth laughed. "Though, we may just have to buy our bread and biscuits from you regardless. I can never seem to get them right. And even when they're edible, they're nowhere near as good as yours."

"Give it time, Elizabeth." Abigail said again. They had just passed the school house, and Elizabeth found herself walking just a little faster, taking steps that were just a little bit bigger. The nearer they came to the house, the more distracted she became.

"You'd better let me carry that, Elizabeth." Clara said, gesturing to the basket. Elizabeth slowed marginally, and looked at her curiously. "You've almost spilled it four different times in your haste, and you haven't even noticed!" Elizabeth reluctantly handed the basket over, and tried her best to walk slowly, and take steps that matched the ones Abigail and Clara were taking. But it became more, and more difficult as she could see the house, and outside on the small porch, several figures were waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't the bride to be!" Rosemary called with a wide grin.

"Sorry, we're a little late. We had to finish the final dress fitting!" Abigail explained, and the women, Cat, Rosemary, Molly, Cassandra, and Emily all sighed dreamily. "But we did bring gifts- my chocolate muffins!"

"Wonderful!" Lee exclaimed, and walked forwards to claim one from the basket. Elizabeth stopped paying attention to the chatter of the small crowd, and closed the space between Jack and herself.

"Well, well, well. Constable Thornton. It seems like you've been awfully busy here today." Elizabeth observed as she took in the sawdust that lingered on his shoulders, and what appeared to be paint smudged on his neck. She rested her palms against his chest, and he put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"I surely have, Miss Thatcher. And it was worth it, because I get to see the look on your face, when you get to see your house for the first time."

"Our house." Elizabeth corrected, and Jack's smile became even broader.

"Our house." He agreed. Before she could say anything else, he had moved to take her in his arms, and was moving towards the door. "Emily, would you mind?" He asked, and the young girl skipped around them to open the door.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold. For luck." Jack explained with a very serious look on his face. "And so I could do this." He said, and twisted his neck so that he could kiss her again.

"Well, we're over the threshold, Jack. I think you can set me down now." Elizabeth laughed. Jack sighed, and set her down on her feet. As soon as she was standing, he took her hand, and watched as she looked around the hall that led to the stairs.

"I can't believe you built this." Elizabeth said in wonderment. "Well, I'm waiting Constable. Give me the grand tour."

"Anything for the world's most beautiful school teacher." Jack said with a wink. They were vaguely aware of the crowd that was watching them, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Not when they got to hold hands, and talk about their future. He pulled her into the first room, the one with no door, but rather an open archway leading into it. "This here is your sitting room…"

"Our sitting room?" Elizabeth corrected, and Jack laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yes, our sitting room." He nodded. Elizabeth grinned, and looked around the room. It was nice, the walls were covered in paper that she had selected, a light, cream color with almost invisible floral arrangements on it. There were stacks of crates all along the center of the room, so that it was almost impossible to walk through, but she could see the painstaking work that had been put into the room.

"Gosh, there are so many boxes! It's going to take forever to get it all unpacked." Elizabeth gaped. "But that sofa does look nice." Elizabeth grinned, and ran her hand over the green sofa.

"Don't worry about getting everything unpacked. That's what we're here for." Abigail said, alerting Elizabeth to the fact that they weren't alone.

"Yes, of course! You're all so kind and helpful." Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, go on, finish the tour!" Abigail said. Jack smiled, and pulled Elizabeth towards the open archway that led to the kitchen.

"Here we have the kitchen." Jack said, waving his arm. Elizabeth took a few steps into the room, and ran her fingers over the counter tops and the cabinets- all covered in a thin layer of sawdust- but all absolutely wonderful. Just off of the center of the room was a table with six chairs around it, that had a few crates sitting on it.

"Gosh there's more?" Elizabeth sighed.

"You should know that, Elizabeth. You're the one that ordered all of it!" Jack laughed.

"Yes- but seeing it all condensed like this...it's a bit overwhelming." Elizabeth explained.

"Don't you worry Miss Thatcher, We're here to help you!" Cassandra said earnestly. "And it's so exciting! I've never gotten to help set up a house before! Well, not since I was real little, and we first got here. But this is much more exciting!"

"Someday, maybe you'll set up your own house." Elizabeth said softly, and the young woman blushed and turned slightly to glance at Gabe. Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile, and he continued the tour, showing them everything, from the back door, to the bedrooms, and the fire place.

"Well, Ladies. It's time for us to get to work." Cat said, and rolled up her sleeves. "First things first, we need to sweep up all of the sawdust, and just give everything a general cleaning...Then we can start unpacking the boxes." They all took brooms, dustpans, rags, and buckets, and got to work cleaning the space, while the men mostly helped to reach the high places, and move things around so that they could be cleaned from every angle. After what felt like forever, But was really almost no time at all, they had cleaned the house from top to bottom.

"Now for the fun part. Seeing what Miss Thatcher's ordered for her home!" Cat said to Emily, as the young girl came to sit at her mother's feet.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, and he stepped forward with a pry bar. "You read my mind." Jack smiled at her, and pried open crates filled with, well, everything. Sheets, tablecloths, curtains, flatware, plates, and glasses, candle sticks (to go with the candles she'd bought from Cat), mixing bowls and baking pans, and more.

"This is going to be fun!" Cassandra giggled as she ran her fingers over the shiny new objects. They divided the tasks among themselves; Cat, Emily, Gabe and Molly would set up the kitchen, Rosemary, Cassandra, Lee and Clara would handle the sitting room, while Abigail helped Elizabeth and Jack set up the upstairs rooms.

"Are you sure you're alright with us decorating and arranging these rooms without you Elizabeth?" Molly asked one last time as the group broke up. "Don't you have a specific way you want things set up?"

"You know, it's funny, I don't. I just want everything set up, and ready." Elizabeth laughed. Molly smiled, and patted her arm as she walked past.

"Shall we?" Jack asked, reaching for her hand. She nodded, and they walked up the steps together, with Abigail trailing behind them. The first bedroom on the right was theirs, the "master bedroom", so to speak. It was the only one what really needed to be set up at that point in time anyhow. "I moved up most of these crates and all of your things earlier today."

"Perfect." Elizabeth said with a grin. Jack opened the door, and before she could step in, he had scooped her into his arms again. "Jack! I'm already over the threshold!"

"This is a different threshold Elizabeth." Jack said. He smiled so broadly, that it made Elizabeth's chest feel full. "And you'd better get used to it. I have a feeling I'm going to be carrying you over thresholds for a while now." He set her down on the hardwood flooring, and held the door open for Abigail.

"Seeing the two of you together… it's so nice." Abigail said. "It brings back fond memories." Elizabeth went over to her, and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "No, It's wonderful Elizabeth. I'm so, so happy for you both. Now, let's see...First thing, we've got to get all of this furniture arranged properly. That's where you come in Jack." Abigail grinned.

"Of course." Jack nodded.

"We can start by putting the um, the, bed, back against the wall there." Elizabeth said nervously, and Abigail bit back her laughter. Elizabeth gave her a stern look, cleared her throat, and continued. "And then the wardrobe, should go just there, and the dresser should be under the window there… And then the vanity should be just over there."

"Slow down Elizabeth. One thing at a time." Jack laughed, and got to work scooting the bed back against the wall. Elizabeth watched with wonder as he managed to move it without any help. She could see his muscles moving beneath his shirt, and found that she couldn't stop staring at them.

"You know, I think that I could be more help down in the kitchen." Abigail said after a moment, breaking Elizabeth out of her trance.

"What? Oh, Abigail, you don't have to-"

"I think it's safe to say that you two are going to be fine here." Abigail said.

"But if you leave us up here alone-"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Elizabeth. We trust the two of you together. We leave you two alone all the time."

"But we're in a bedroom." Elizabeth said through her teeth.

"I'll leave the door open." Abigail said. True to her word she walked out of the room, leaving the door open, and leaving Elizabeth and Jack very much alone. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from smiling, and turned back to face her fiance.

"Well, I guess we have to get this all set up." Elizabeth said.

"Well I guess that make sense, since it is our room." Jack said, sending more shivers down Elizabeth's spine. She walked over to one of the trunks she recognized as her own, and opened it.

"Uh, I suppose if you could move the wardrobe, just over there…" Elizabeth gestured, and Jack smiled and did as he was told. "Perfect. And then, the dresser-"

"Under the window?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Right." She nodded. She opened the wardrobe, took a moment to admire its fine craftsmanship, and then pulled one of her dresses out of the trunk to hang it. Jack came up behind her, and followed in suit, hanging his green suit jacket beside her dress. "It's going to be strange."

"What?"

"Having our clothes side by side like this." Elizabeth said as she ran her fingers over the silky fabric of her pink dress, and the rougher fabric of his jacket. "A good sort of strange though."

"You get most of the wardrobe. I've only got the two jackets, and my uniform." Jack said, eyeing the large trunk full of clothes. "And you get a great deal of the dresser too."

"I can leave some of it in the trunks, Jack." Elizabeth said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No, there's room." Jack assured her. "I like the idea of all of your things set up right beside mine."

"Well, it's not an idea anymore, so much as it is a reality." Elizabeth said, and as if to emphasize her point, she hung her green dress in the wardrobe with his jacket in it. "This is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives, Jack. Your things, my things. Our things."

"I like the sound of that."

"In twelve days it all becomes permanent." Elizabeth grinned at him as he wrapped her in his arms again. She put her hands up, and brushed her fingers over his collar. "And we'll be living here. Together!" She giggled, and he kissed her. He kissed her long, and hard, and she gripped him closer to herself. When they finally broke apart, they looked around, as if remembering where they were. In their bedroom. Well, almost their bedroom.

"Twelve days." Jack sighed, pulling back and running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Twelve days." Elizabeth nodded, cleared her throat, and got back to unpacking her things. "Twelve long, long days."

 _AN:_ _ **So there was another chapter! Now, I did notice a few similarities between my story, and the season three story line, and I was like "Wow, what are the odds?" But great minds think alike? Haha. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: It is nearly here. This is the last chapter before the big day! Thank you again for reading and being wonderful human beings who review and stuff!**_

"Hi daddy!" Elizabeth greeted as her father got off of the stage on February second.

"My Beth!" He said, and pulled her into a tight hug. He turned his attention back to the stage, and helped her mother out.

"Mother!"

"Oh, my little Beth! She's getting married tomorrow!" Mrs. Thatcher wrapped her middle daughter in a tight embrace. "Where's that handsome mountie of yours?"

"He's on his rounds right now, but he will be joining us for lunch in a little while." Elizabeth explained.

"Excellent, so we'll have an even number!" Her mother chirped.

"An even number? What about Viola?"

"Viola, brought her fiance." Her sister said as the man himself helped her out of the stage. "Elizabeth, you look lovely."

"As do you, Viola!" Elizabeth said as she took her elder sister into her arms. "Sir Lionel, it's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Elizabeth. When Viola said they would be coming here for your wedding, I just had to come and see this little town for myself." Sir Lionel said dryly. "It is fascinating."

"Well, we're glad to have you." Elizabeth said with a genuine smile. "It's so lovely to have you all here with me." She couldn't help but think about the sister who wasn't there with her, the sister that her father had forbidden her to see. And the brother in law who would soon be her brother in law twice through her own marriage… Oh, how she wanted to see her sister again. Her letters were long, and often a bit rambling, but each time she received one, it reminded her of how much she missed her dear, scatterbrained sister. But Jack had promised her that he would take her to see them after they were settled.

"Now, tell us Elizabeth, is everything ready for the wedding?" Her mother asked, taking her daughter by the hand.

"Almost. Abigail is working on the cake as we speak, Clara is putting the finishing touches on Emily's flower girl dress, the house has been all set up, we've got food in the icebox. Everything will be ready." Elizabeth assured her.

"Oh, dear, we're so excited to see this house of yours!" Viola said. "You've written all about it."

"I'm excited to show it to you. Jack worked so hard on it." Elizabeth said. "We'll be going to there after lunch. I would take you now, but I think it'd be best to wait for Jack. He's much better at answering questions about the house than I am. Though I'm not bad at answering questions about the furniture."

"Not to worry Elizabeth, we can wait. I want to see your wedding dress!" Her mother said.

"Of course, it's upstairs at the cafe!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, don't mind us men folk. I'm going to get our rooms over at the saloon." Mr. Thatcher grinned.

"Very good! Viola, everything is ready for you above the cafe." Elizabeth said. "We can share the bed tonight, like we did when we were little? Unless you don't want to, in which case we can bring a cot in the room."

"No, no. That should be fine for one night." Viola smiled. "It'll be nice. We can catch up."

"A room above a saloon, how novel!" Sir Lionel laughed as he walked towards the saloon with Mr. Thatcher.

"Viola, you didn't mention that Sir Lionel was coming?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well, I didn't know that he was until yesterday. He thought it would be fun." Viola said with a tightlipped smile. "Well, Miss Thatcher, you'll have to show us your dress now. I've got to make sure it isn't as pretty as mine." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, sometimes I miss having you around."

….

"My goodness, it's so darling!" Mrs. Thatcher said as she observed the kitchen. "And look at those curtains! Where on earth did you purchase them? A real kitchen! Do you know how long it's been since I've been in our kitchen at home? Months! Or years. Do you know I'm not sure?"

"This painting is beautiful, Elizabeth! Wherever did you get it?" Viola asked as she looked at the painting that they had hung above the dining room table. "You've just got to tell me the name of the artist. I've been looking for a landscape for Sir Lionel's Hamilton house." Elizabeth grinned, and took Jack's hand proudly. She looked up at the painting, One that Jack had made a few weeks ago, depicting their own little house from a distance.

"It was Jack. He's a very talented artist." Elizabeth bragged.

"Jack painted this? Ha, perhaps he's wasting his time as a mountie." Viola laughed.

"Not wasting. But he is very good. He also made the table, and the chairs, though he did have some help with those." Elizabeth said, and watched in delight as Jack's face turned a little bit red.

"Carpentry, painting, and a career with the mounties? My Mr. Thornton, it seems you do it all." Mr. Thatcher said. He ran his hand over the table, and had to admit that he was duly impressed by the quality. "It seems I never should have worried about whether or not you'd be able to provide for my daughter. It seems you have all the means you'll ever need."

"Thank you, sir." Jack nodded.

"Oh, enough with this "Mr. Thornton" and "sir". You're going to be father and son in law! It should be William and Jack. Or at the very least, Jack, stop calling him "sir". You can call him Mr. Thatcher."

"Alright Mrs. Thatcher."

"There it is again, Jack. You may call me Grace."

"Alright, Grace." Jack said, and his future mother in law smiled at him.

"That's more like it." Grace said, and went to talk to Viola about the painting on the wall.

"This is going really well." Elizabeth said as she turned to Jack and put the hand that wasn't holding his up to his chest. "My mother is crazy about you, Viola likes your painting, and my father has stopped calling you constable…"

"Yes, it's going much better than last time. Though it probably helps that I actually built you a house, and all that." Jack smiled.

"It's a beautiful house." Elizabeth grinned. "And it's even better because you built it for us."

"Well, not just me. I did have some help." Jack said. "But it is a nice house. It's sort of empty though."

"Empty? Jack Thornton, we just emptied over a dozen crates of things in here." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, There are a lot of things in here, sure. But a house needs a family in it, or it isn't a home." Jack explained, and Elizabeth sighed dreamily.

"Oh Jack." She stood her toes, and pressed a kiss to her fiance's cheek. "Well, this house doesn't have long to wait to become a home then. Tomorrow."

"Hey. This time tomorrow we're going to be married." Jack said suddenly. Elizabeth's grin grew even broader, and she tucked her head into his shoulder.

"How about that." She sighed.

…

"So the oldest sister marries last, even though I became engaged first. How peculiar." Viola said as she brushed her younger sister's long brown hair.

"It is peculiar that Julie isn't here with us." Elizabeth sighed.

"Perhaps a bit. But she made her own bed, Elizabeth." Viola said.

"She is our sister, Viola."

"She only ever thinks of herself, Elizabeth. She never considered how her actions would affect the family. You should see how people looked at us in Hamilton after the news broke. And now that she's married that- that….well, she's been cut off from our family. Father has forbidden any contact, and I hope that you'll respect that."

"Viola, I can't cut my sister out of my life. She's our little sister." Elizabeth huffed.

"If father found out-"

"Father knows that I write letters to Julie. And Jack is alright with it too."

"Of course he is, his brother is the one who corrupted our sister." Viola cried.

"Viola, I don't want to fight with you. Not tonight. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life. Can't we just...be happy?" Elizabeth laughed uneasily.

"Alright Elizabeth. Fine. We won't fight." Viola sighed. "Because we are sisters. And you're getting married tomorrow. Even if it is to a mountie."

"To Jack, Viola. You have to call him by his name, please. He's going to be your brother in law." Elizabeth insisted.

"Yes, Jack. Of course, I'm sorry." Viola said. "I love you, very much. I hope you know that. I know that I don't act like it sometimes, but I'm different than you. I'm not as...adventurous, or clever, and sometimes that makes us disagree about certain things...like acceptable spouse choices. But I do love you."

"Viola, you know I love you too." Elizabeth said. She twisted around, and looked at her sister. "And no matter what disagreement we have, I will always love you."

"And you're right. I do wish Julie was here. But I'm not as forgiving as you, Elizabeth, and I do care what people think about me." Viola sighed. "And I don't know if I can forgive her for what she did. But I'm certainly not ready to do so now."

"I know. And it's all right." Elizabeth said.

"There you go. Two hundred strokes on each side, silky smooth and perfect." Viola said as she finished off her sister's hair. "I'm happy for you, little sister. I really am."

"Thank you Viola. I'm happy for you too. Sir Lionel is very kind." Elizabeth said.

"Yes. He is. He's going to be an excellent spouse." Viola nodded. She set the hairbrush on the bedside table, and leaned back on the bed. "But let's not talk about me. You're the one getting married tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled at her and leaned back against the bed beside her sister. "We haven't done this in a long time, Beth. Not since well...Julie could talk."

"Well, we both grew up. We're both engaged, we're going to be brides soon." Elizabeth grinned.

"Who knows. Maybe next time we see each other, one of us will be a mother."

"I hope that it isn't that long before we see eachother again." Elizabeth said. "I mean I'll be at your wedding this summer."

"Of course." Viola nodded. "I hope you're not horribly pregnant by then. You won't fit in your brides maid dress."

"Viola!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I'm only being logical."

"I have missed you Viola."

 _ **AN: There it was! Another chapter! Soon wedding bells will ring!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: The chapter we've all been waiting for is here! That's right folks, the wedding!**_

"You're so beautiful, Oh Elizabeth!" Abigail cried as she finished pinning the veil in place. "I can't believe that you're going to be moving out! The house will seem so empty without you here!"

"Don't worry Abigail. I'm never far from here. A ten minute walk, if that, will get me here." Elizabeth laughed. "But I will miss being able to talk to you any time of the day or night, and all of the delicious food."

"Well, you're only a ten minute walk from my door. I expect we still have quite a few talks ahead of us." Abigail smiled. Elizabeth turned to face her friend, but before she could say a word, her small room was flooded with people.

"Miss Thatcher, Miss Thatcher! Oh, I just love my new dress- oh but you look so beautiful! But you always look so beautiful!" Emily cried, and flung her arms around her beloved teacher. Elizabeth embraced her too, and kissed her hair- today her hair was braided in a crown around her head, instead of down in two braids as it usually was.

"Oh my baby! You're absolutely stunning! And this dress….A local woman made it? My goodness, she should be sewing for a shop in a big city!" Her mother cried as she beheld her little girl. "And as for tonight, don't worry my dear, I'm sure that Jack will be gentle with you, he's such a kind man, I'm sure that it won't hurt too badly-"

"What won't hurt?" Emily asked, lifting her head from her teacher's knee. Elizabeth went wide eyed, and stared at Abigail for help.

"Oh, Emily honey, Mountie Jack isn't a very good dancer. Miss Thatcher is afraid he's going to step on her foot." Abigail said. Emily nodded, as the explanation seemed sound enough. Gabe had stepped on her foot a few times when she had made him dance with her. It did hurt.

"Abigail,We actually have a surprise for you." Elizabeth said, and motioned for Viola to come forward. "You see, I got your measurements from Clara, and I sent them to Viola in Hamilton-"

"And I bought you this dress. To thank you for all you've done for my sister." Viola said, and handed the box to the very surprised woman.

"Oh, that's very kind, but you didn't have to do that! Having Elizabeth here with me has always been such a joy!"

"But we wanted to do it for you." Grace Thatcher insisted.

"And it's purple. So it compliments your skintone." Viola said, her eyes flickering to her own purple dress.

"And now my bridesmaids will match!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, I may have planned that part." Viola said with a smile. "Elizabeth told me that the only decorations she was having were made of purple and white ribbons and crepe paper, and that her flower girl's dress would be purple...I just thought it might be nice to bring the color in."

"That was very kind of you. Thank you. I'm honored." Abigail smiled.

"I can help you get it on." Elizabeth said as she rose from her seat.

"No, I couldn't make you help me dress, not on your wedding day! I'm sure that Clara will be more than happy to help." And Abigail disappeared out the door.

"I'm so happy that you're marrying mountie Jack, Miss Thatcher." Emily said as Elizabeth resumed her seat, and began fussing with her simple pearl earrings. "I hope you two have a baby soon, so that I can play with it."

"Well Emily, we'll just have to wait and see." Elizabeth said, trying to keep calm. "How much time do we have until we have to leave?"

"About ten minutes." Viola replied, and stepped forward to take her sister's hands. "Stop fidgeting Beth. You look lovely."

"I'm so excited, Viola. But I'm nervous too. But mostly, I cannot wait to see Jack." Elizabeth sighed. She hadn't seen him since dinner the day before, as her mother had insisted that he was absolutely not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding. So they had shared one chaste kiss, and quiet I love you's and had parted mostly without complaint.

"I'm sure that Jack is excited to see you as well. The way he looks at you...It's so intense Beth. It's like he loves you more than he loves his own life." Viola said. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from grinning too broadly. She knew that Viola was exactly right. Jack had, on more than one occasion, risked his very life for her. And she only loved him more for it.

"Well, what do you think?" Abigail asked, entering the room in a beautifully classic purple dress. It was elegant, but understated, with long sleeves, and a high neckline, with lace detailing and pearlescent buttons.

"Wow, Mrs. Stanton. You sure do look pretty!" Emily grinned.

"You really do Abigail! Oh my goodness. That dress suits you so well." Elizabeth gasped. "I should have had you dress in rags. Now you're going to steal everyone's attention from me and Jack." Elizabeth grinned, and her friend clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Now who's being silly?" Abigail laughed. "Well, it's just about time. Everything is ready downstairs, everyone is gathered at the church."

"Is Jack there already?" Elizabeth asked.

"I saw him pass by with Lee about twenty minutes ago." Abigail grinned. "I imagine he was anxious to be early. So yes, everyone's at the church. Except for us. Are you ready to go, Miss Thatcher?"

"That's not going to be my name anymore, in just a few minutes!" Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm ready. I've never felt so ready for anything in my entire life."

"Then by all means, let's go!"

…..

Jack wore his blue suit, as Elizabeth had requested. It was the same one he had worn when he had proposed, and therefore, it held many fond memories for her. He had even donned a purple tie that Elizabeth had purchased just for the occasion. He had thought it was a bit...much. But it had made her so happy. Now standing at the front of the church talking to Lee and Gabe, he didn't care what the color of his tie was, who was sitting in the church, what the weather outside was, or anything of that nature.

"Jack, are you ready?" Lee asked, having gotten a signal from Rosemary at the door.

"Yes." Jack nodded, and straightened out his suit. "Absolutely." Lee patted him on the back, and Jack got in place.

"Constable Thornton." Pastor Frank grinned at him.

"Pastor Frank. Thank you for being here today."

"Wouldn't miss it." Pastor Frank assured him, and clapped his friends shoulder. The people took seats, and Mrs. Thatcher hurried in and took a seat in the front row. Lee took his place beside Jack, and Gabe took his place beside him. Rosemary turned on the victrola, and Viola walked down the aisle, holding a small bouquet of dried flowers. Abigail was next, holding a similar bouquet. She grinned at Jack, who grinned right back. Emily came next, grinning so proudly, and dropping dried rose petals on the ground. When she reached the front of the church, she embraced Mountie Jack, and stood on her toes to try to whisper in his ear. Jack leaned down towards her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Mountie Jack!" Emily grinned, and went to take her seat next to her mother. Jack smiled, and straightened up. As he did, he saw Mr. Thatcher first, and then his eyes locked on Elizabeth. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful as she did.

Elizabeth looked to Jack, and any nerves she had been feeling melted away. He was smiling, and he looked so handsome, more handsome than she had ever seen him before. And she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was making the right choice. When they finally reached the end of the aisle, her father kissed her on the cheek, and asked her if she was sure.

"Absolutely, daddy." Elizabeth grinned, and her father nodded and gave her a smile that was somewhere between a mixture of joyus, and sorrowful. He reluctantly placed his little princess's hand in Jack's.

"Take good care of her, Thornton."

"Of course Mr. Thatcher." Jack nodded, but he never took his eyes off of Elizabeth. She felt herself flush under his intense gaze, but she felt more secure than ever with her small hand resting in his large, well worked hand. The words of the ceremony seemed to be a blur to both of them, who repeated the words when necessary, and stared at each other the rest of the time. Their eyes shone with absolute devotion, clearly seen by everyone in the church. Elizabeth's felt her heart swell as she heard Jack say "I do.". When her turn came, she said the words softly, and blinked away the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride." Pastor Frank said, and he didn't have to ask twice. Jack placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, and leaned his face towards hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton." He said, resting his nose before against hers briefly.

"And I love you, Constable." Elizabeth grinned at him, and he finally pressed his lips against hers.

 _ **AN: There was the wedding! There will be another chapter coming soon! Much love to all of my readers!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Here we are, another chapter! You reviewers always make me so happy!**_

Elizabeth had never been so happy in her entire life as she was this day. She held hands with Jack- her husband!- the entire time that people emptied the church, and shook their hands, hugged them, or gave them fond kisses on the cheek. She held his hand the entire walk back to the cafe, and didn't let go when they arrived.

"Miss Thatcher, Miss Thatcher- Oops!" Emily giggled as she ran up to her teacher. "Mrs. Thornton! You're married!"

"So she is." Jack said proudly. Elizabeth grinned as Emily took her free hand, and dragged Elizabeth, and Jack in the same motion, to one of the tables, chatting the entire time.

"And my Ma cried when you two kissed, but Miles thought it was yucky, but I thought that it was so romantic! You're better than a fairy tale, Miss Th- Mrs. Thornton!" Emily gestured for them to sit down, and they listened. Elizabeth reveled in the glorious feeling of being called Mrs. Thornton. "But I wish Mrs. Blakely wasn't teaching for you next week. It isn't as fun as when you teach. But don't tell her I said that, she scares me!"

"I think we can keep that little secret." Jack assured her, and Emily skipped around the table and settled on his knee.

"I'm glad she chose you Mountie Jack. You're much handsomer than that other fella. And nicer. Even if you are a bad dancer." Emily said in a comforting tone. Jack looked to Elizabeth in confusion, and she only blushed.

"I'll explain later." She said quietly.

"Thank you both for this new dress! I love it so much- it makes me feel like a princess! A real live Hope Valley princess! I want to wear it forever- but Ma says I should only wear it on special occasions." Emily pouted. "Now that you're married, I don't get to see you as often. Either of ya."

"Don't be silly Emily. You're always welcome to visit us." Elizabeth assured her. "And I'll be back in school in a week."

"Emily! Leave Mr. and Mrs. Thornton be!" Cat called, approaching the table with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Montgomery. Emily wasn't being a bother." Jack assured her, and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. "She's been wonderful company." Elizabeth let out a quiet sigh at the sight of Jack with the child on his knee, hugging him tightly. She knew that he would be a wonderful father, and he kept proving it, over and over again.

"Come on Emily. Mrs. Stanton has cookies over by the kitchen." That was enough for Emily to spring up and take her mother's hand. "That was a beautiful wedding, you two. You make such a handsome couple."

"Thank you, Cat." Elizabeth smiled at her friend, and looked to Jack, who surely did look handsome in his blue suit. The Montgomery's left, and Jack leaned over and kissed her again. "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

"Can't a man kiss his beautiful wife?" Jack asked innocently. "Why does Emily think I'm a bad dancer?" He followed up, and Elizabeth felt her ever present blush grow again.

"Abigail might have told her that you were." Elizabeth cleared her throat, and looked towards the crowd, who were mercifully surrounding the table with food and drinks on it. Jack looked at her quizzically, and motioned for her to continue. "Because Emily overheard my mother saying that she didn't think you'd hurt me too badly."

"Hurt you? Elizabeth, I'd never…" Elizabeth gave him a look, and bit her lip, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Elizabeth, You know that I...well…"

"Calm down, Jack. My mother is very old fashioned. She thinks she's being helpful, but sometimes I wish she wouldn't say anything at all." Elizabeth laughed the subject off. After all, this wasn't the time, or the place for such a discussion. "I'm so happy Jack. This has been the best day of my entire life."

"So far." Jack laughed, quoting her from the day of their engagement. "There will be better days to come."

"We can only hope."

"And pray."

…..

Abigail helped Elizabeth put on a much simpler outfit as the evening became late. An outfit with significantly less buttons. She kept looking down at her hand, to see her wedding ring side by side with her engagement ring, to prove that it wasn't a dream after all.

"Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you. You looked so beautiful today." Abigail said as she embraced her dearest friend. "You and Jack are going to be so happy together."

"I'm really going to miss this room." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I'm ten minutes away if you ever need me. Or if you just want to visit."

"I'll be here, at least once a day." Elizabeth assured her as she put on her coat, and picked up the bag that contained the rest of her possessions. "I love you, Abigail. Thank you, for everything you've done for me."

"I love you too Elizabeth." Abigail said. "And thank you. For everything you've done for me. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am." Elizabeth breathed, and squeezed Abigail's hand. "Or as I'll ever be."

"I packed a little something in your bag. It's nothing next to the dress you and your sisters got for me, but it is lacey and pretty. And I think Jack will like it." Abigail said as Elizabeth opened the bag and saw the thing that Abigail must have been talking about. She gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. The thing was...a nightgown, of sorts she was sure. It was a baby pink silky soft nightgown, with some lacy trim on the bust line that plunged lower than any of the nightgowns she owned.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth gasped. "This is...it's so racey!"

"That's sort of the point." Abigail laughed. "It's a negligee, Elizabeth."

"I know that! I know what it is." Elizabeth said, and closed her bag again. "It's very pretty. Oh, but it makes me nervous."

"Elizabeth, don't be nervous. Remember, Jack loves you, you love Jack. and everything will be fine. And you don't have to wear the negligee tonight, or ever if you don't want to. But no bride should be without one, Mrs. Thornton."

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I guess this is it. I'm going home." Abigail gave her one last hug, and then she opened the door. Jack was waiting on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"Hey. Are you ready, Mrs. Thornton?" He asked, grinning at her. Elizabeth nodded, Jack took her bag, and her hand, and kissed her again.

"Let's go home." Elizabeth grinned, and Jack led her towards the stairs.

"I think that's my favorite thing you've ever said." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled even more broadly, and together they walked down the stairs. When the reached the bottom, everyone began to cheer to send them all off.

"My baby! I'm so happy for you." Mrs. Thatcher exclaimed, and hugged her near the door. "You looked so beautiful today!"

"I love you Mother." Elizabeth grinned. Her father kissed her on the cheek, and gave Jack an icy glare. "Viola, I'm so glad you were here today. Thank you, you were such a help. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth. I'd stay longer to visit if I could, But I've got so many wedding plans to see too." Viola said. She kissed her sister's cheek, and gently patted her shoulder.

"Sir Lionel. Until next time." Elizabeth said, shaking his hand.

"Yes. It's been just charming, seeing this little place." Lionel said, putting his free hand on Viola's shoulder. Elizabeth nodded at Jack, and he opened the door for her and then shut it behind them.

"Home?" Jack suggested, and Elizabeth nodded. "You looked so beautiful today, Elizabeth. And now, you look beautiful now too."

"And you look so handsome. I can't believe that we're married Jack." Elizabeth sighed. Jack took the hand he was holding, and brought it to his chest as they walked.

"Well it's true. This mountie took a wife." Jack said.

"And I am so glad he did." Elizabeth grinned.

"Mrs. Thornton." Jack said, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I like the sound of that."

"Not as much as I do." Elizabeth grinned, and looked up at the stars. "Wow. The stars are so beautiful. They look perfect. Everything about today has been perfect." Jack nodded, and Elizabeth gently leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. They made the rest of the walk in peaceful silence, and didn't stop until they reached the threshold of their home. Jack opened the door, and Elizabeth took a step towards the door.

"Ho, hold on a second, Mrs. Thornton." Jack protested, and pulled her back to lift her up into his arms.

"Jack! You've already carried me over this threshold six times already!" Elizabeth laughed.

"And I don't intend to stop any time soon." Jack grinned. He carried her in, and set her down only briefly to shut the door behind them, before scooping her up again, and carrying her up the stairs.

"Jack, I can walk, you know!" Elizabeth laughed again.

"I know. But that wouldn't be as much fun as carrying you." Jack shrugged.

"You're ridiculous." Elizabeth sighed in an over dramatic way. "But I guess I'm stuck with you now."

"Sorry about that." Jack rolled his eyes. The bedroom door was already open, and he carried her into the room with ease. As he set her on her feet, Elizabeth found that her nerves had returned. She looked around the room nervously, and bit her lip. Jack put a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm, um, I'm fine." Elizabeth assured him with a nod. "I'll just be, um, a minute. I'm going to freshen up." She finally managed. She picked up the bag that Jack had only just set on the floor by the door. "I'll be right back." She scampered out the door, and stopped for a second to catch her breath. She went to the washroom, and was thankful to see that someone had filled the pitcher that was beside the basin. She poured some onto a cloth, and ran it over her overheated face and neck. She looked to the bag she had brought into the room, and opened it. She pulled out the nightgown, and looked at it. It was pretty, very pretty, and a little sheer. "Elizabeth That- Elizabeth Thornton, what are you so nervous about? Jack loves you, you love Jack. Everything will be alright." She found herself smiling as she thought about what Jack would say if he heard her talking to herself again. She quickly changed out of her shirt and blouse, and pulled on the nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror, and adjusted the nightgown so that it covered just a bit more of her chest. "Elizabeth Thornton." Elizabeth sighed, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Elizabeth, I-" Jack stopped when he saw her, and his jaw went a little slack.

"Look at you. Slack jawed and staring." Elizabeth said, and looked down at her now bare feet.

"Look at you." Jack said, and closed the distance between them. He had removed his jacket, and his tie, and had rolled up his sleeves. He took both of her hands in his, and kissed them, and then slowly twined his arms around her waist, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and let her fingers trail up the side of his face and twine in his hair.

"I'm a little nervous." Elizabeth laughed airily when they finally broke apart.

"Elizabeth, If you're too nervous-"

"No. No, I'm not. I love you, Jack." She said, and leaned her face down to rest against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton." Jack said, and kissed her hair. Elizabeth stayed there for a moment, and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"I'm being silly." She laughed. "I'm ready for this, Jack. I really am." She stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to his again. "Jack, have you ever...done this before?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. Jack looked at her and shook his head.

"No. Of course not."

"Good." Elizabeth nodded, and kissed him again. Slowly they made their way to their bed, the one that Jack had built the frame for, and Elizabeth had bought the bedding and the mattress. As he kissed her again, and again, his lips trailing up, and down her neck, Elizabeth realized that she couldn't believe how silly she had been to be nervous. So when he kissed her, and touched the hem of her nightgown with a questioning glance, She didn't hesitate to kiss him in response.

 _ **AN: They're married! Here's to hoping they get married in canon too! Thank you for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hello my marvelous readers! I bring you another chapter of "Stuck With You". Your kind reviews always make me so happy! I hope you enjoy! This chapter takes place about two weeks into the future.**_

Elizabeth sat at her own kitchen table and graded the children's papers as dinner cooked on the stove. The dinner she was making for _her_ husband was cooking on _her_ kitchen stove. She smiled, and looked down at the two rings on her finger again. The last two weeks had been absolutely blissful. She loved being married to Jack; he was the most wonderful, thoughtful, amazing husband. She rose from the table, and stirred the stew she was cooking. As she sprinkled in a little more salt, she heard the front door open and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton." Jack said as he came up behind her, and rested his hands low on her hips. Elizabeth smiled, and relaxed into him. "Dinner smells good."

"Mmm. I missed you today." Elizabeth sighed, and put her hands over his. "I wish we'd both taken two weeks off. I just haven't been able to focus on my lessons. I keep thinking about you."

"About me, huh?" Jack smiled as he kissed her shoulder. "What about me?"

"About how kind, and wonderful you are." Elizabeth said. She stirred the stew one last time, set the spoon aside, and turned in Jack's arms to wrap her arms around his neck. "About how much I love you, how happy I am that we're married. About...other things."

"Other things?" Jack asked mischievously.

"How handsome you are…" Elizabeth said, and stood on her toes to kiss him. Jack kissed her back, and she felt his hands wander over the small of her back, and down- "Jack. I'm still cooking."

"The stew can wait." Jack said, and began kissing his way down her neck.

"Mmmm. But Jack...I worked hard on it." Elizabeth laughed. She gently pushed him away, and observed the meal on the stove. "If we have to go to the cafe for dinner for the third time this week, people are going to start getting suspicious. I can make us dinner, you know."

"I know. You're not a bad cook Elizabeth." Jack assured her. "I thought about you today too."

"You did?" Elizabeth smiled slyly.

"All day. I never wanted to be anything other than a mountie, but now I find that I want to spend all day just, being your husband." Jack said, and Elizabeth felt herself go a little weak in the knees.

"How was work?" Elizabeth asked after clearing her throat.

"Dull today. Sometimes this town is just...full of crimes, and then there's nothing for weeks." Jack sighed. He took off his red serge jacket, and hung it on a peg by the door. "But it's fine, because It means I can come home to you a little early."

"Is Rip still at the jail?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's the strangest thing. He won't follow me here anymore. I think he's jealous of our relationship." Jack laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Elizabeth gasped. She took two bowls from the cupboard, and ladled stew into them. "Here, eat up. Jealous of our relationship? Ridiculous."

"And there you are again, talking to yourself." Jack smiled and pulled out a chair for his wife.

"Jack! I don't talk to myself." Elizabeth protested weakly. "Most of the time. And it isn't as bad as you, with the slack jawed staring."

"If you don't want me to stare, then you're going to have to stop being so beautiful." Jack said, and Elizabeth blushed under his gaze. "I like it when you blush too. Did you know that you blush all the way down to your-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped, and took in his impish smile. She rolled her eyes, and reached out to take his hand. "You're insatiable."

"Can you blame me?" Jack asked, taking the hand she offered. "I have the most beautiful wife in the entire world. And she's one heck of a cook too." Elizabeth smiled, and took a bite of her stew.

"Jack, when do you think we can go to visit our siblings?" She asked after a moment.

"I don't know. We both just took a week off of work. But if we wait a month or two, I think we should be able to get the time off." Jack said.

"Or we could invite them here." Elizabeth suggested. "I mean, I know it might be a little soon, but if we went to visit them, we would have to get a hotel, and take time off of work. This way the only one who would have to take time off would be Tom, and we have this nice big house that you built us, with three empty rooms upstairs."

"If that's what you want." Jack shrugged.

"I mean, we don't have to have them here if you don't want them here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I mean, they're our siblings. Of course we should see them. And if having them here is the best way to do it, then sure." Jack said.

"If you're sure. I can write Julie later to try to arrange something." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe you can do that tomorrow." Jack said.

"Hm? I mean, of course I could. Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought that we could just stay in, spend the evening together." Jack said.

"Isn't that what we've done every day for the last two weeks?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Exactly." Jack grinned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but grinned back. "Tell you what. I'll take care of the dishes, you go write that letter."

"What did I do to deserve a man like you?" Elizabeth sighed. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you." He said, and rose to clear her bowl. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'll go get started on that letter then. I have a feeling you'll be finished with those dishes pretty quickly." Elizabeth laughed. He smirked at her and she went quickly to the beautiful library that Jack had built for her, and pulled a piece of stationery to extend an invitation to her reckless younger sister.

 _Dearest Julie,_

 _I'll start this letter by answering your questions from your last letter. One, Everything was perfect, two I'll show you the pictures when they're ready, Three, Julie, that is inappropriate, and I refuse to discuss it._

 _And as for your request to see us, I'm pleased to invite you to come visit us in Hope Valley. You and Tom are welcome to stay in our house, so there will be no need to arrange a room anywhere. You'll be able to sample my cooking, which has come a long way since we were children sipping imaginary tea._

 _You'll be pleased to hear that married life is treating me wonderfully. These last two weeks have been purely heaven. Being married to Jack is the most wonderful thing in the entire world. Right now, he's washing our dishes so that I would have time to write to you. Every day I'm struck by how wonderful Jack is. And then I think of how everything can only become more wonderful as time goes on._

 _I'm glad that you are happy, Julie. And you know that I love you, very, very much. I hope and pray that you never come to regret it. And don't worry, Julie. I'm certain that your cooking will improve soon. Perhaps I can give you a few lessons when you visit. Ha, you know, I never thought I'd be offering to give cooking lessons to anyone. But Jack has honestly said that my cooking is delightful. I made a stew tonight that was actually delicious._

 _This will have to be a short letter, because I can hear Jack putting the dishes away, and we have plans for the evening._

 _Write me soon, tell me when you'll be able to come to visit us._

 _All of my love,_

 _Elizabeth Thornton._

 _ **AN: There it was, another chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Married life is treating our favorite couple well, as you can see! Thank you for the reviews, and the love! This chapter takes place about two months into the future.**_

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?" Abigail asked. She glanced behind her, and Elizabeth snapped to attention.

"Of course I am!"

"It's alright Elizabeth, I was just saying that it'll be fun to see Julie again. What's got you so distracted?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth said too quickly, and cleared her throat. "So tell me, how are things with Pastor Frank?"

"They're fine, thank you for asking, Now tell me why your mind is a thousand miles from here?" Abigail insisted, and plated the chicken she had just removed from the skillet. Elizabeth glanced around the room, as if to make sure that no one from the cafe could hear her.

"I'm...I'm late." Elizabeth whispered. Abigail almost dropped the plate she was holding before she regained her composure.

"Hold that thought Elizabeth- If I don't get this chicken out to Florence she'll come storming back here!" Abigail said, and almost literally ran to the other room. Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, and ran her hand over her hair. "Okay. Tell me."

"There isn't much to tell, Abigail! I'm just…late." Elizabeth shrugged.

"How late is late?"

"Four weeks." Elizabeth said, and Abigail reached over to take her hand. "But I don't want to get my hopes up. Not yet."

"Most people call four weeks you know, a month?" Abigail laughed. "Have you said anything to Jack?"

"No. I don't want to get his hopes up either. Not yet." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Maybe you should see the doctor? He's still in Hope Valley for a few weeks." Abigail suggested.

"It's too soon. It's too soon." Elizabeth insisted.

"But four weeks Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"I'll wait just another week or two." Elizabeth sighed. "It's driving me to distraction though. Today I lost my train of thought in the middle of my own lesson. Emily actually came up to tug on my sleeve to see if I was alright."

"Oh Elizabeth."

"I know. Part of me wants it to be true, part of me is afraid that it's too soon." Elizabeth sighed. "And Julie and Tom will be here in a few days…"

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it. I mean, time will tell. So just relax." Abigail suggested, and Elizabeth nodded. "And as for it being too soon, I wouldn't worry about it. You and Jack, you've been through so much together. I doubt that there is anything you can't handle together. Now, how about one of my blueberry scones?"

"That would be amazing, Abigail. I've actually been thinking about your scones all day." Elizabeth grinned. "I'm sorry I haven't been here very often lately. I've just been so busy with my students, and with keeping a house- I mean, goodness, I never really appreciated how much work it is!"

"It's alright Elizabeth. I know how busy things can get especially when you're first starting out. Eventually you'll fall into the swing of things and you'll have more free time."

"Unless there's a... baby. In which case I'll be busy trying to figure out how to handle being a wife, and mother all at the same time." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well if there is a...baby." Abigail imitated Elizabeth. "Then don't worry. There'll be no end of support from me. I even have some of Peter's baby things up in the attic."

"You're so good to me Abigail." Elizabeth sighed.

"That's what friends do." Abigail grinned. She looked towards the open door, and cleared her throat in the way of warning.

"Thought I might find you here." Jack said, and came to put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." Elizabeth assured him quietly.

"What was that now?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth hasn't been feeling well the last few days. I asked her to see the doctor, but she keeps saying "I'm fine.". Jack explained and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that when normal people have been sick for a week, they go to see a doctor."

"So I'm not normal, Constable Thornton?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack, you're treading on thin ice here." Abigail cautioned.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded and rose from her seat, and waivered a bit on her feet. Jack was quick to put his hands on her waist to steady her. "Elizabeth!"

"I am fine! Just a touch of vertigo, Jack. I promise, I'm fine." Elizabeth assured him.

"Elizabeth." Jack said warily, And Elizabeth turned to face him. She reached her hands up, and put them on the sides of his face. "Go see the doctor, please."

"Jack, I'm fine. I promise." Elizabeth said, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him briefly on the lips. "Come on, I thought you were here to walk me home."

"Here, take this." Abigail said, as she held up a basket.

"Oh, what's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dinner for two. Since I kept Elizabeth cooped up here with me all afternoon, it only seemed fair." Abigail said. "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and blueberry scones. Just reheat it, and bring the dishes back next time you visit."

"Abigail. That's so kind of you! I didn't even see you put this together." Elizabeth said, and reached for the basket.

"Hey, I've got it. Thank you, Abigail." Jack said, taking the basket before Elizabeth had the chance to.

"Jack, I'm not an invalid." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth, Let me carry it." Jack insisted gently. Elizabeth nodded, and walked over to embrace Abigail.

"Don't forget, We're having dinner tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait for you to try my cooking again." Elizabeth said. Abigail pulled out of the hug, and squeezed her friend's shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Bye Jack." Abigail said, and went back to her stove. Elizabeth walked back over to him, and took his free hand.

"Let's go home." Elizabeth smiled, and Jack held the door open for her. "How was work today? Catch any crooks?"

"No. I did break up one little fight at the saloon. But it wasn't anything exciting. Just a few of the mill workers arguing about a poker game." Jack said. "And how was school today?"

"It was fine. We've been reading a lot of poetry, working on arithmetic, and starting tomorrow we'll be collecting plant samples to press, and then research medicinal properties." Elizabeth explained. "The kids are excited about it. I think they're mostly excited that there will be less time to spend on the poetry and arithmetic."

"Are you sure that you're alright Elizabeth? You've been sick in the mornings, and you're so tired lately, and"

"Oh, I'm tired lately? I wonder why? Could it be that my husband is insatiable?" Elizabeth asked with a half smile.

"Right, because I'm the only one who ever starts that sort of thing in our house." Jack rolled his eyes. Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm up, and looked over at him. "Though I'll admit, that maybe I do tend to initiate it more than you do. Maybe I ought to give you a rest."

"No!" Elizabeth said, and then she felt her face heat up even more. "I mean, there's no need for that. I'm fine Jack. I promise, I am fine."

"If you say you're fine, then I'm sure that you're fine." Jack sighed. "I just worry about you, Elizabeth. You're my everything."

"Oh Jack. You're my everything. I love you, more than anything." Elizabeth vowed, and leaned her head briefly against his shoulder.

"You know I feel the same." Jack assured her. Elizabeth smiled and bit back a yawn. "You are tired."

"Maybe just a little bit." Elizabeth sighed. "But that's alright. Abigail was kind enough to make dinner for us, so I don't have to do that. Mm, I can't wait to just take these shoes off."

"How about a foot rub, hm?" Jack asked and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Jack, that sounds like heaven." Elizabeth smiled at him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Anything to keep that smile on your face." Jack said. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Mm. I'll never get tired of hearing that." Elizabeth said. Jack let go of her hand to unlock their front door, and then pursed his lips. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack shrugged, and lifted her easily into his arms despite the basket that he held.

"Jack! Do you have to do this every time we go in the house?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Not every time. I didn't two nights ago, remember?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth colored. "That may have had something to do with the fact that you'd put my hands to better use." He set her down, and trailed kisses from her ear to the nape of her neck.

"Oh I did, did I?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Something like this, maybe?" Jack asked, his fingers roaming to the buttons of her coat.

"Mmm- The door, the door." Elizabeth laughed.

"Right." He hit the door with his toe, and pressed Elizabeth's back against the wall. "Now, where were we?"

"Somewhere like...this, maybe."

 _ **AN: Ah, domestic bliss for our favorite couple...and is there a little Thornton on the way? Time will tell! Well, technically there are two Thorntons on the way...Julie and Tom that is :D More to come soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Your reviews make me smile! I'm so honored that you enjoy my writing! That episode though, right? Ugh, Jack and Elizabeth should be married in canon too, just saying.**_

"Mrs. Thornton, look at what I found!" Rosaleen called. She held up a tiny white flower.

"An excellent specimen Rosaleen! Put it in your basket." Elizabeth said with a sweet smile.

"Mrs. Thornton! Miles keeps chasing me with, with that!" Emily cried, and ducked behind her teacher's legs. Elizabeth looked to see Miles with a worm on a stick.

"Miles, that isn't nice." Elizabeth said sternly. "Put it down, and apologize to your sister."

"Sorry." Miles muttered, and dropped the stick. Elizabeth turned to face Emily, and found that she again felt that overwhelming sense of dizziness.

"Mrs. Thornton! Are you alright?" Cassandra asked as she rushed forward to take Elizabeth's arm. "You got real pale all the sudden."

"No, no, I'm fi- I'm fine." Elizabeth insisted, but Cassandra held even tighter to her arm.

"Here Mrs. Thornton, You should sit for a minute. Here." Cassandra said, and led her over to a rock. Elizabeth didn't protest, and when she was seated she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger. "Are you sure you're alright?" Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded, but was suddenly acutely aware of the sound of hooves.

"Mountie Jack!" Miles called.

"Hi kids. Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack asked when he looked over to see his wife so pale.

"She got real dizzy all the sudden, Mountie Jack, and real pale, so Cassandra had her sit down." Emily said.

"I'm really fine. Honestly. I just got a little dizzy." Elizabeth insisted. She squeezed Cassandra's hand, and then let it go. "Don't worry Jack, I'm fine." Jack hopped off his horse, and walked over to her. "The children have found some wonderful plants today. Rosaleen, show Mountie Jack what you've found." Rosaleen walked over to the Mountie, who gave the child his attention, but he kept glancing over to his pale wife, who was beautiful as always, of course, but she looked just a bit green. Elizabeth cleared her throat, and stood slowly "Alright class, let's gather back around…"

"Elizabeth!" Jack called, and he was just barely there in time to keep her from striking her head on the rock when she fell.

…..

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth felt like her head was wrapped in cotton. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. She took a deep breath, and forced her eyes open; the light was too bright, and it stung her eyes. "Thank God Elizabeth!"

"Jack?"

"I'm here Elizabeth." She slowly became aware of the fact that she was in her bedroom, and that she was wrapped in Jack's arms. She closed her eyes, and hid her face in Jack's chest.

"Mmm. What's going on?"

"You fainted Elizabeth. You were out for almost three hours. We were all starting to worry." Jack sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "I took you home after you fainted, and dismissed the class early. Elizabeth, I've been asking you for weeks to slow down, to rest, and you won't."

"Because I'm fine-"

"Don't you dare say "I'm fine" ever again Elizabeth." Jack cautioned her, and then sighed. "The doctor wanted us to fetch him when you woke, for a more comprehensive examination." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, and then snapped it shut. She had been meaning to see the doctor, but she had kept putting it off. She didn't want the illusion to end- one negative word from the doctor could put her suspicion to rest. And she had come to realize that she wanted desperately to be carrying Jack's child. "You know, you have quite a group of supporters waiting downstairs for you to wake up."

"Abigail?"

"Yes, Abigail. And Cat and Emily. Gabe and Cassandra too. Rosemary was here for a bit too." Jack explained, and Elizabeth looked up at him. "Elizabeth, I love you, But, God, you scared me today. When you didn't wake up right away, I thought, "God, what if I lose her?". I can't lose you Elizabeth. I can't."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said, and brushed her lips against his jaw.

"Don't you go apologizing for things that aren't your fault." Elizabeth didn't have the heart to tell him that this whole incident might have been avoided, if only she had seen the doctor sooner. She had read once that in the early months of pregnancy some women were prone to fainting spells.

"Well, I'm awake now Jack. I'm awake, and I'm f- I'm alright." Elizabeth said, and couldn't help smiling. "I'm awake. Maybe you should fetch the doctor."

"I'm not about to leave your side."

"Jack."

"Alright, I'll send Gabe." Jack sighed, but didn't move to release her from the warm secure circle of his arms. Elizabeth didn't protest, and for a few moments she merely took everything in. She loved this man more than anything, and she might be carrying his child. If anything she had done had put the child at risk...she would never forgive herself.

"Jack, the doctor?" Elizabeth laughed anxiously.

"Right. I'll be right back, you just relax here." Jack said, and laid her back gently against the pillows. "It'll only be a second."

"I'm good, Jack." Elizabeth assured him with a soft smile. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then disappeared from their bedroom. She reached up, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, and let out a long, shaky breath as she tried her best to recall exactly what she had read in the book she bought when Carla had been living with them in the row house. Tried to remember anything from it, but at the time she had been so focused on delivery, she had only flipped through the section on pregnancy and conception.

"Elizabeth! Oh thank God Elizabeth!" Abigail's voice disrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head towards the door. "Jack said you'd woken up, and I had to come make sure you were alright- I left Cat watching over dinner, Chicken soup and biscuits."

"You're the most wonderful friend Abigail." Elizabeth smiled.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

"I feel fine, Abigail. Honestly, I'm not even sure what's going on." Elizabeth sighed. "Could you do me a favor, Abigail?"

"Anything."

"Do you remember the book that I bought when Carla was pregnant with the twins?"

"The "Midwife in a book"?" Abigail asked with a fond smile.

"Yes, that's the one." Elizabeth laughed. "It's downstairs in the library on the shelf nearest to the door, could you bring it to me please?"

"Of course- Jack is sending Gabe to go fetch the Doctor now, I imagine he'll be back up at any moment. He's been so worried about you Elizabeth. The closest I've ever seen a man come to madness." Abigail sighed. "I'll bring that book right to you."

"Yes, thank you- Abigail, you didn't tell anyone about the-"

"No, I haven't said a word to anyone." Abigail promised. "But I would have if you hadn't woken up within the next ten minutes. Elizabeth, I've seen women faint when their pregnant, but you were out for hours!"

"I know. I know. Please, just bring me the book?" Elizabeth asked, and Abigail took her hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem Elizabeth." Abigail smiled. She opened the door and saw that Jack was just reaching for the handle. "Is Gabe off to fetch the doctor?"

"He is." Jack nodded.

"Wonderful. I'm going to check on dinner, and then I'll get that book." Abigail said and breezed out of the room.

"What book is that?" Jack asked, and resumed his seat next to Elizabeth.

"Just a book from our little study. I wanted to look something up." Elizabeth shrugged. Jack took her hand, and played nervously with her fingers. "I'm glad you were there in the woods today, when I fainted, but why were you there?"

"I was doing my rounds...And maybe I was checking up on you, making sure everything was alright." Jack admitted sheepishly. "But I'm glad I did it, because if I hadn't caught you just in time, you might have split your head open."

"Jack, I am glad that you were there. But you have to trust that I can take care of myself…" Elizabeth sighed, and Jack gave her a curious look. "Alright, this- today isn't a good example of that, I'll admit. But Jack, I am an adult woman, okay?"

"Yes, an adult woman who I love." Jack said, and reached up to gently caress her cheek. "You've been acting sort of strangely lately Elizabeth, I've been worried about you. I feel like there's something that you aren't telling me."

"Jack, please, you don't need to worry about me." Elizabeth assured him. She lifted the hand he wasn't holding to put over the hand that rested on her cheek, and turned her head slightly to press her lips to his palm. "I promise."

"Oh Elizabeth. I thought you'd realize by now that I'll always worry about you." Jack laughed. Elizabeth smiled at him, and tilted her face up towards his. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton." He pressed his lips very softly to hers, and she kissed him back.

"You know I love you too Jack. Very much." Elizabeth sighed, and rested her face in the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a while, holding each other, thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

"Elizabeth, Jack? The doctor is here." Abigail said as she knocked, and then opened the door. Elizabeth shifted back against the headboard, and Jack stood.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton, Constable. I'm glad to see you're awake." The kind old Doctor smiled as he entered the room. "I'm Doctor Ryan, I'm filling in while your regular doctor visits his family."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Ryan." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Now, if Constable Thornton would step out of the room, we could begin the examination."

"I'm staying." Jack said firmly.

"No, Jack- Would you wait outside please?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack turned to face her.

"Elizabeth-"

"Jack, just trust me, please?" Elizabeth asked. Jack set his jaw, nodded, and left the room.

"Elizabeth, I brought this." Abigail said, and set the book on her bedside table.

"Abigail, would you stay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Would that be alright Doctor?" Abigail asked.

"If it makes the patient more comfortable, then it's with me." The Doctor nodded, and opened his black bag. "Now, Mrs. Thornton, Your husband told me that you've been feeling tired lately? Care to elaborate?" He asked as he checked her vitals.

"Well, I have been rather tired recently. And I get these strange dizzy spells." Elizabeth hinted, hoping that he would be the one to suggest that she was...expecting.

"Today was the first time that you'd actually fainted, yes?" The Doctor asked, looking into her eyes to check for dilation. Elizabeth nodded. "Now tell me, Mrs. Thornton, when did you last have your, er, menstrual cycle?" The old man coughed uncomfortably.

"Over a month ago." Elizabeth said.

"And the time before that, was there much blood?"

"No- I actually noticed that there was significantly less than is normal- it only lasted a day or so." Elizabeth said with a blush.

"Mmhm." The Doctor nodded, and felt her pulse. "Any nausea, or vomiting?"

"No, not really. Maybe just a little in the mornings, but it's usually alright in time to eat breakfast." Elizabeth said. "I did vomit about a week ago?"

"Mmhm. May I?" He asked, gesturing to her stomach. Elizabeth bit her lip, and nodded slowly. The doctor put his hands on her stomach, and furrowed his brow a bit. "And you hadn't seen another Doctor about any of these symptoms?"

"No, I didn't." Elizabeth shook her head.

"May I ask why?"

"I was afraid that...well…"

"That you wouldn't be pregnant?" The Doctor asked, and Elizabeth nodded slowly and took Abigail's hand. "Well, you shouldn't have worried. I'd put you at anywhere from ten, to twelve weeks."

"Really?" Elizabeth gasped, her free hand flying to her lips. Abigail squeezed her hand, and grinned broadly.

"Yes, I'd say so. I've been a doctor for well over thirty years, Mrs. Thornton, and I've diagnosed many pregnant women, and delivered their babies nine months later." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth! I'm so happy for you!" Abigail said.

"I'd say that you should expect a new arrival in, oh...November, or December." Doctor Ryan said. Elizabeth felt happy tears slide down her cheeks, and she leaned over to embrace Abigail. "And as for the fainting, and dizzy spells, Mrs. Thornton, I'd chalk it up to exhaustion, and a lack of nutrition. I'm recommending a week of bedrest."

"Thank you, Doctor." Elizabeth nodded, and then went back to hugging Abigail.

"I'll show myself out then, Mrs. Thornton. I'll come back to check in on you tomorrow, But I think it's safe to say that you'll be fine." Doctor Ryan smiled, and shut his bag. "And Congratulations Mrs. Thornton." After he showed himself out, Abigail rose from the chair she'd been sitting on, and smoothed out Elizabeth's hair.

"Sounds like you and Jack made yourselves a honeymoon baby." Abigail said, and Elizabeth laughed and brushed away more tears.

"I suppose we did."

"Should I send him in?"

"You certainly should!" Elizabeth said, and Abigail smiled and left the room. Elizabeth smiled, and put her hands over her stomach, which was still flat for the most part, though she had noticed that it expanded just a tiny bit. "Our little honeymoon baby...Thank you God." she found herself crying again, and buried her face in her hands.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Jack didn't even shut the door as he raced in, and put his hands on her upper arms. "Elizabeth, it's alright, whatever it is, we can get through it."

"No, no Jack, nothing is wrong! Everything is fine- Everything is wonderful!" Elizabeth cried, and put both of her hands on his face. His eyes flashed with confusion, and Elizabeth laughed again. "Jack…" Elizabeth sighed, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"Jack, my love…" Elizabeth laughed, and took his right hand in both of her own. "I know you said never to say this again, but I'm going to now. Jack, I am fine. In fact, we both are." She said, and slowly slid his hand down to her stomach. Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, and he looked to Elizabeth's eyes, then to his hand, and then her eyes again, and his eyes grew wide in awe.

"Elizabeth- are you serious? You're pregnant?" Elizabeth nodded, and Jack leaned forwards to kiss her again. "I love you, God knows how much I love you."

"You're happy?"

"Happy doesn't quite cover it." Jack laughed breathlessly. "I can't believe we're having a baby...Did you know about this? Before today, I mean."

"No- well, I suspected." Elizabeth said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Elizabeth, I've been worried sick about you."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up Jack." Elizabeth explained, and laughed as Jack kissed his way from her cheek to her stomach. "I was afraid that it was too soon-"

"Too soon?"

"That you'd be upset that it happened so quickly-"

"Upset? How could I be upset? Elizabeth, you're having my baby. You're having _my_ baby." Jack said in awe, and kissed her deeply once again. "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For what? You're carrying my child! Now you're really stuck with me."

"As if I would want to get away." Elizabeth laughed, and they clasped hands over her stomach.

"When?"

"When?"

"I mean when do we get to meet this little one?" Jack laughed.

"November or December." Elizabeth grinned, and Jack leaned in to kiss her again. "I told you I was fine."

"I wouldn't call fainting in the forest in the afternoon "fine" Elizabeth. On his way out the Doctor said you needed a week of bed rest. Last week I said that you looked tired, and you said "I'm fine" and look at where that got you."

"You're going to be even more protective of me now aren't you?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh, you bet." He gave her the half smile that always melted her heart, and leaned in to kiss her again.

 _ **AN: They're having a baby!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Thanks for your kind words! Another chapter for you!**_

"Abigail, thank you so much for helping get everything set up for Julie and Tom. Here's another time that I'd be lost without you." Elizabeth laughed as they put sheets on the bed in one of the vacant upstairs room.

"Well I could hardly leave you to do it yourself." Abigail smiled at her, and pulled the quilt from a basket. "A good friend doesn't leave her sick, pregnant friend to set up a bedroom alone."

"Still. You didn't have to." Elizabeth said. "You've been spoiling me for three days now."

"Well, I've never had any nieces or nephews of my own before, so having an honorary one will be wonderful. It's been awhile since there's been a baby for me to spoil and play with." Abigail grinned and ran her hand over the well made bed.

"I still can't believe that I'm having a baby. I'm having Jack's baby."

"I should hope it's Jack's." Abigail smirked, and Elizabeth gaped at her. "Well, we've got some time to kill before the stage gets here...I know! How about some muffins? I've been meaning to make you this cinnamon apple recipe I found."

"Cinnamon and apple? That sounds heavenly." Elizabeth sighed dreamily.

"Come on then Mrs. Thornton." Abigail smiled and walked out the door, down the steps to the kitchen. "Is Jack upset that you've been up and about?"

"A little. But it couldn't be helped since Julie and Tom will be here this afternoon." Elizabeth explained. "And it's not like I'm doing anything reckless or strenuous. I'm cleaning and cooking, and sitting whenever possible."

"Well, you look wonderful. You do have that glow about you." Abigail said as she pulled out various tools and ingredients from various cabinets.

"I feel fat. When I got dressed this morning, I could barely pull the buttons closed over my chest." Elizabeth groaned. "I'm going to have to get some new clothes I suppose."

"Yes, that tends to happen when a woman is expecting. I remember when I was pregnant, I busted the seams on my favorite dress trying to get it to button." Abigail laughed. "And you needn't worry Elizabeth, You're hardly showing. I wouldn't be able to tell at all if I didn't know what to look for."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter much. With all the people who were here when Jack and I found out, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Hope Valley already knows." Elizabeth sighed, and reached for the bowl that she knew Abigail would want to use.

"Ah-ah. Sit right down Elizabeth, no lifting or work of any kind while I'm here." Abigail insisted. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but didn't protest overmuch. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the health of her baby- of Jack's baby.

"I can help you know Abigail. I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Abigail rolled her eyes then, but set the bowl of apples and a knife in front of her.

"Peel and slice six of those then."

"See, compromise." Elizabeth laughed, and got to work on an apple.

"Knock Knock Knock!" Rosemary called as she poked her head in the kitchen.

"Rosemary?"

"I knocked on the front door, but no one answered, so I just let myself in." Rosemary chirped and came into the room. "Elizabeth, I just had to come and see you right away! I saw Jack in town today, and he told me that there's a little Thornton on the way? Is it true?"

"No, Jack lied about me expecting, just as a joke." Elizabeth tried her hand at sarcasm. Rosemary's brow wrinkled and she took Elizabeth's hand.

"Really?"

"No! Rosemary, Why would he do that?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh! That is so exciting! A new baby in Hope Valley! And a little Thornton! Oh, I can't wait to see them! You know, Jack's brother Tom was adorable as a baby. The Thornton's have good blood!" Rosemary clapped. "You have to let me throw you a baby shower- it's the latest thing! I went to one in New York, and it was lovely!"

"Woah, Rosemary, I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself. I'm only a little over two months- I wouldn't have told anyone yet if it hadn't been for the little...fainting incident in the woods." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, Alright. But as soon as you start showing, we're going to have the loveliest little shower!" Rosemary insisted. "I'm so excited that Tom and your sister are coming to visit! It's been so long since I've seen little Tommy Thornton. And I'm so looking forward to meeting your sister!"

"Yes, I'm sure that Julie will be pleased to meet you as well." Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope she's not as big a fuddy duddy as your other sister- Viola was it? She was so quiet and serious all the time, It was like I hardly knew how to talk to her!" Rosemary sighed, and grabbed one of the apples. "Let me help you with these!" Elizabeth just smiled tightly at her, and continued to slice the apple she was holding. Rosemary kept chatting in their ears, and Elizabeth and Abigail nodded and commented quietly as they continued on. "And don't even get me started on her the shoes she recommended I order! Uh, I'm shuddering just thinking about it!"

"My. It sounds like you've had a trying day." Elizabeth sighed, and put the last of her diced apples in the mixing bowl. "Is that enough Abigail?"

"Plenty!" Abigail said with a smile, and got to work incorporating the apples into her batter. "And I lit the stove. These should be ready before too long."

"That's good, because I'm starving." Elizabeth laughed, and put a hand on her stomach.

"You've got to be careful what you eat Elizabeth. You don't want to be one of those women who doubles their weight during pregnancy. That can cause serious problems in the romantic aspects of life." Rosemary said seriously, and Elizabeth gaped at her.

"Oh, now, Elizabeth is too skinny as it could probably benefit from a few extra helpings now and again." Abigail said with a wink. "And a few of my muffins never killed any one."

"Mmm. They do smell wonderful already- Abigail, what is your secret?" Rosemary asked.

"Cinnamon?" Abigail suggested, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Of course! Cinnamon! What a lovely ingredient!" Rosemary sighed. "Well, I do wish I could stay and chat, but I told Lee that I would meet him for lunch, so I've got to run! I'm so looking forward to meeting your sister Elizabeth! I'll see you both tomorrow! Au revoir!" And she vanished as quickly as she had appeared.

"Sometimes I don't believe that woman." Abigail sighed as she put the muffin tin into the oven.

"Do you think I look fat?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at herself. Her earlier concern over the tight buttons on her chest resurfaced full force.

"Absolutely not! Elizabeth, you look beautiful! You really do have that glow about you." Abigail assured her. "And honestly, what does Rosemary know about the romantic aspects of a marriage?"

"I guess you're right. It's just that sometimes I see her, and it makes me so…Crazy!" Elizabeth shook her head and let out a steadying breath. "I'm being a bit irrational, aren't I?"

"No." Abigail shook her head quickly, and Elizabeth grinned at her.

"I know you're lying. But I'm glad you did." Elizabeth smiled, and put her face in her hands. "I think I scared Jack half to death last night. We were in our sitting room, and I was reading, and I just suddenly started to cry, and cry, and Jack just didn't know what to do. I didn't even really know what I was crying about."

"Having a baby makes you emotional." Abigail shrugged, and yet conveyed a spirit of kind understanding. "It's part of the fun."

"Then the next seven months are going to be a hoot." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Abigail smiled and went to check on her baking, and Elizabeth heard the front door rattle. "Hello? Jack?" She called out.

"I'm home." He called back,and Elizabeth held on to the table as she stood up. "Hey now, what do you think you're doing?"

"Standing to say hello to my husband?" Elizabeth laughed as Jack put his hands on her hips.

"I think someone is supposed to be staying off of her feet." Jack said seriously. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Hi Abigail- thanks so much for coming to help Elizabeth today."

"It was no trouble at all Jack. I'm always glad to spend time with Mrs. Thornton." Abigail said with a smile.

"I thought you were going to wait for Julie and Tom in town?" Elizabeth asked as she straightened out his collar.

"I was. But I thought you might like to meet them at the square." Jack said. Elizabeth half smiled, and brushed her hands over his arms.

"I would. But I thought you wouldn't like me walking around town when I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"You're right. That's why you're not going to walk. I borrowed a wagon from the mill. Thought we could get their things in it too." Jack explained.

"My, someone's thoughtful." Elizabeth laughed. "Well, then, we should get going- we don't want to miss them!"

"You two go on, I'll stay here and finish these dishes, maybe start something for dinner." Abigail said with a shrug.

"Oh Abigail, you don't have to do that-"

"No, but I want to." Abigail assured her friend. Elizabeth smiled and felt tears in her eyes again.

"Oh! You are the best friend a person could have!" Elizabeth cried, and went forward to wrap her arms around her friend. "Not that I don't love Jack, because I really do, but you're just so wonderful! No offense darling, you're wonderful too!" Elizabeth said and brushed away tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. Jack stared at her, a bit flabbergasted by her sudden change in emotion, and looked to Abigail for aid.

"Thank you Elizabeth- now, you're going to want to get going! You don't want Julie to get in on the stage without a welcome party, do you?" Abigail asked. Elizabeth shook her head, and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sad, I don't know why I'm crying!" Elizabeth insisted, and reached out a hand. Jack took it, and pulled her to him. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, and she let out a long sigh. "I'm fine. I'm better now. Come on, let's go meet Julie and Tom!" She said cheerily, and walked out of the kitchen. Jack looked to Abigail with his mouth agape, and she smiled at him.

"Having a baby makes you emotional." Abigail shrugged. "You'd better get used to it, Constable Thornton, she's going to be that way for the next seven or eight months." Jack half smiled, and rubbed his hand over his neck. "But, it'll be worth it in the end."

"I know." Jack grinned now.

"Jack, we can't be late!" Elizabeth called, and Jack jumped slightly.

"Well, go on then!" Abigail laughed, and Jack smiled at her again, and went quickly after his very emotional wife.

 _ **AN: Thank you so much to those of you that review! Your kind words always make my day!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: So, another chapter for you!**_

"Julie!" Elizabeth called as Tom was helping her sister out of the Stage. Julie looked up, smiled and waved at her, and as soon as she was on the ground, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Why hello there Mrs. Thornton!" Julie laughed as she pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm very good Mrs. Thornton, and how are you?" Elizabeth smiled, and her sister tucked her arm through hers.

"I'm doing well. Even better now that I'm here to see you!" Julie said. Elizabeth smiled, and turned to see her husband shaking hands with his brother.

"It's good to see you again Tom." Elizabeth said. Tom nodded and half smiled at Elizabeth.

"Yes. Julie and I are very grateful that you asked us to visit." Tom said.

"Of course we did! You're our siblings." Elizabeth smiled. "We can continue this reunion at our house. Abigail is there now, she's actually starting dinner for us."

"I thought we'd get to sample your cooking Beth, since you've been telling me about it in your letters." Julie sighed disappointedly.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time for that Julie. Abigail has just been helping me around the house a little for the last few days." Elizabeth explained as they moved towards the wagon. "But I'll be making breakfast in the morning, then lunch, and dinner too."

"Don't you have to go to the school? Which I'm excited to see as well!" Julie smiled.

"Oh, actually, I'm taking this week off of work." Elizabeth said.

"Because of me?" Julie asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. But it did work out nicely didn't it?" Elizabeth smiled and went to climb up onto the wagon.

"Hold on Elizabeth, let me help you!" Jack said as she suddenly came up behind her.

"I'm not an invalid!" Elizabeth laughed, but accepted his help nonetheless.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't offer to help you up?" Jack smiled, and kissed Elizabeth's hand as she got settled.

"My my, Tom, it seems like you could learn a thing or two from your brother." Julie teased, and Tom came up behind her to help her up to sit beside her sister.

"My apologies my Queen." Tom said, and Julie giggled. "I'll help Jack get everything in the wagon."

"You seem happy." Elizabeth said and took her sister's hand.

"I am happy." Julie smiled. "And you seem happy too. You're glowing!"

"Glowing?" Elizabeth asked, and Julie nodded.

"You've never looked better. It seems that marriage and Hope Valley suit you." Julie smiled. Jack climbed in across from them, and Jack hopped up onto the driver's seat. Elizabeth reached forward and put a hand on Jack's back.

"It does. I'm very happy here." Elizabeth said, and Jack smiled back at her. "Take us home!"

"As you wish." Jack nodded, and pushed the horses forward.

"How was your trip?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was lovely! Oh, it's so wonderful to be here again! And we both have husbands, and houses of our own, it's so exciting! If only Viola and Sir Lionel were married and visiting, then we'd be a complete group- but even without them, we're going to have a lovely time!" Julie clapped.

"Of course sister, It's going to be wonderful! I can't wait for you to see the house." Elizabeth smiled. "See, if you look just over there, that's the church that Jack paid for with his reward money for capturing the Toliver gang. I teach school there during the week."

"It's lovely!" Julie grinned.

"I love it, and so do the children. Jack is so good to me." Elizabeth smiled and glanced subtly over at him. "But if you think that's lovely, just wait until you see our house!"

"Tom built us a kitchen table- it's the finest table I've ever seen." Julie said, and looked happily at her husband. "Mmm, I know I teased about you not cooking, but honestly, I can't wait to eat Abigail's cooking again! I'm starving."

"Well then you're in luck. Abigail was almost ready to take a tray of apple cinnamon muffins out of the oven when Jack and I left. We can have dessert first." Elizabeth suggested. "Oh! There, do you see it?"

"Oh Beth! It looks so lovely!" Julie gasped, and gripped her sister's arm as the Hope Valley Thornton's home came into view. Surely it was larger than the small apartment that she and Tom lived in, but she found that she couldn't be jealous of her sister. Not when she was so happy with Tom.

"Jack built it with his own two hands!" Elizabeth said as Jack pulled the horse to a stop.

"She's exaggerating. I had a lot of help." Jack laughed as he hopped down from his seat and secured the horse. Tom hopped out of the wagon and easily lifted Julie and set her on her feet again. Jack came around and reached for Elizabeth, who stood up just a bit too quickly and waivered once again. "Elizabeth!" He gasped, and hopped up onto the wagon to steady her.

"I'm alright- I just stood up too quickly. I'm really alright this time Jack, I promise." Elizabeth laughed, and lifted her hand to smooth out the concerned wrinkle on his forehead. "Come on, let's get them settled in before dinner." Jack hopped down first, and wrapped his hands very tenderly around Elizabeth's waist to lift her from the wagon. When she was on her feet again, she rose slightly on her toes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Why don't you and Tom take the bags up to their room, and I'll show Julie around the first floor?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds good. I love you." Jack said, and kissed her again. He grabbed the largest of the three cases, and nodded to Tom. "Let's go." Tom grabbed the other two, and followed his brother.

"What was all that about?" Julie asked when they were alone. Elizabeth looked down at her feet, and bit her lip. "Oh my goodness, Elizabeth, are you pregnant?"

"How did you know that?!" Elizabeth gaped at her younger sister. Julie took her hand, and looked around as if she was afraid to be overheard.

"Because I'm pregnant too!" She whispered, and Elizabeth gasped and wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"Julie! That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said. "How far along are you? When will my little niece or nephew arrive?!"

"Well, it's still early, But we're expecting the arrival in late December or early January. And what about you?! When will my niece or nephew arrive?" Julie was almost bouncing with joy.

"November or December." Elizabeth grinned, and put her hand over her belly.

"My, that seems soon! Tell me, did you make the little thing before or after the vows?" Julie asked, and Elizabeth gasped.

"Julie That- Julie Thornton, Don't even joke about such a thing!" Elizabeth said sternly and Julie laughed.

"I've missed you sister." Julie sighed, and embraced her sister once again. "But it seems as if we'll have much to discuss during my visit. After all, how often are two sisters pregnant at the same time? Oh, I'm so excited! We've got to talk about names- how awful would it be if we liked the same ones?"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem Julie. I've missed you too." Elizabeth said with a smile as she took her sister's arm and led her towards the door. "Come on then, let me give you the grand tour!" Elizabeth held opened the door, and found herself face to face with her husband.

"Elizabeth, don't you think you should sit down for a while? I don't want you to tire yourself out." Jack suggested, laying a hand on her cheek. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Oh Jack, don't be such a spoil sport. Pregnant women aren't invalids!" Julie laughed.

"What happened to telling them at dinner?" Jack asked. He put his hands on Elizabeth's waist, and pulled her in.

"I didn't say a word! She guessed it!" Elizabeth held her hands up innocently and Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tom and I were going to tell you the same thing at dinner. But I've never been very good with secrets!" Julie laughed, and then it dawned on Jack what she meant. He turned to look at Tom who was on the stairs.

"You didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle!" Jack said, and Tom stolled casually foreword to sling an arm around his wife.

"I could say the same thing to you brother." Tom said. "What are the odds, two sisters expecting at the same time."

"You're pregnant too?" Abigail gasped. The group of siblings turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Abigail! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Julie said as she rushed forwards to embrace her. "I'm so excited to eat your cooking again! Oh, I'm starving; a side effect of being pregnant I suppose."

"Well dinner will be finished pretty soon, but we do have a tray of-"

"Apple cinnamon muffins?" Julie said giddily, and Abigail laughed.

"Yes, apple cinnamon muffins, fresh out of the oven." Abigail grinned. Julie took her arm.

"Tell me where they are!" Julie grinned, and Abigail nodded.

"Well come on then Julie, I'll show you."

"Come along then Tom, let's eat!" Julie beckoned him after her. Tom smiled, and followed after her.

"Well we didn't give them a tour, but I think everything is going well." Elizabeth grinned up at Jack. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too." Jack grinned and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Come along then Jack, let's eat." Elizabeth grinned, and pulled on his arm.

"Sounds good." Jack laughed and followed.

"Good. I have a feeling that you'll be hearing that a lot in the next few months." Elizabeth laughed.

 _ **AN: Thank you for reading! Another chapter coming soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Another chapter for you my fellow Hearties! Your reviews really do make my day!**_

"Mr. Yost gave me this at the mercantile? I didn't know you'd ordered anything." Jack said as he set a package on the bedside table.

"Oh, it's just some maternity clothes Jack, I've been having some trouble getting my blouses closed." Elizabeth explained as she put her book aside. "I didn't think I'd have to change out my clothes so soon, but the blouses were getting impossible to close over my-" Elizabeth stopped and looked down at her feet. "Well, I'm glad these are here. I'm going to have to go into school on monday and I don't want to look sloppy."

"Sloppy? You never look sloppy." Jack laughed and sat down on her side of the bed.

"You're home late Jack. Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked and reached out to grab Jack's hand. "You missed dinner, I kept a plate on the stove for you. Tom and Julie went to bed about half an hour ago."

"There was a robbery in the mercantile today." Jack shrugged as he unbuttoned his coat. Elizabeth scoffed.

"You're telling me there was a robbery and you don't lead with that?"

"Well I had your package to give you." Jack laughed. He set his jacket on the bedpost, and moved to undo his boots. "It wasn't so bad Elizabeth. The robbery happened this morning, nothing of great value was stolen. Just some cans of food, and meager supplies. I checked out some of the new settlers down by the river, but there wasn't anything suspicious."

"Sounds like someone was hungry." Elizabeth observed. She scooted forward and wrapped her arms up around his chest. She pressed her lips to his throat, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I missed you. I mean, I had a wonderful time with Julie and Tom, but I did miss you."

"I missed you too. Both of you." Jack smiled and turned just a bit to put his hand on her abdomen. "Huh. I didn't notice this before."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"You've got a little bump here." Jack said. Elizabeth's forehead wrinkled.

"That's been there for the last two weeks." Elizabeth said, and put her hand over Jack's. "How did you miss it?"

"I've been preoccupied. By something else that's changing." Jack said nervously and looked down. Elizabeth blushed, and leaned in towards him.

"Jack!" She laughed and hit him across the chest.

"But this is amazing." He said, focusing back in on the slight bulging of her abdomen.

"This is amazing." Elizabeth agreed. "Just wait a month or two, and it'll be even bigger."

"I can't wait. I can't believe you're having my baby." Jack sighed, and kissed her stomach. "You're just more beautiful every day."

"You might not think that once I'm as big as this house." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm sure that I'll think it every day for the rest of our lives." Jack assured her as he kissed his way up to her mouth.

"Mmm. But I've been reading this book- it says that my feet will swell- I'll get stretch marks on my skin- It even says that- Jack!" Elizabeth laughed as Jack kissed her repeatedly. "I love you very much, Constable Thornton." Jack smiled and kissed her deeply.

….

"I'll take one of your blueberry scones, a biscuit, an apple, and one of the cranberry muffins." Elizabeth said as she sat down in Abigail's kitchen. "Oh, And a lemonade please!"

"My, someone's hungry." Abigail laughed and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Ugh, I don't understand how you can eat so much." Julie sighed as she sat beside her sister and put her face in her hands. "Just looking at food makes me want to vomit."

"Oh, then I'm glad that you came to a cafe with me." Elizabeth said with a furrowed brow.

"It isn't fair...You never even had morning sickness."Julie moaned.

"That's not true. I threw up...once." Elizabeth said. "And then there was all of the dizziness, the bedrest, the fainting."

"I'd take fainting any day over this." Julie sighed, and laid her face on the table. Abigail laughed sympathetically, and put Elizabeth's plate on the table as far from Julie as it could go.

"Julie, try to drink this tea. It'll help with the nausea." Abigail said as she set a steaming mug on the table. Julie groaned, and turned her face the other way. "Trust me Julie." Reluctantly she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. Abigail smiled at her, and went back to her stove. "Hm. That's odd."

"What?" Elizabeth asked after she swallowed a bite of her blueberry scone.

"I could have sworn I had two dozen more of these muffins here, but there are four missing." Abigail said.

"You must have served them already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I suppose I must have." Abigail nodded curiously.

"Mm. Abigail, this tea is delicious!" Julie chirped, already feeling revitalized. "You're a miracle worker!"

"It isn't anything special Julie. Just some mint tea." Abigail grinned. Julie half smiled at her and reached out to take a piece of Elizabeth's muffin.

"Well, you're certainly feeling better!" Elizabeth laughed and shoved her hand away.

"And you're being selfish- denying your pregnant sister a bit of muffin?!" Julie gasped indignantly.

"You're selfish, stealing your pregnant sister's muffin?" Elizabeth laughed. Abigail smiled, and quickly brought over another muffin. Julie grinned, and lifted the pastry to her lips. "Well, this has been lovely, but I really ought to get to school. How would it look for the teacher to be late on her first day back after bedrest?"

"You'll be fine Elizabeth." Abigail assured her.

"Julie, are you sure you'll be alright all day?" Elizabeth asked as she gathered up her food in her basket. "I hate to leave you."

"I'll be fine Beth! I'm going to be spending the day with that charming Rosemary; we're going to have lunch here with Tom and Lee. It'll be a double date!" Julie grinned giddily. "So I'll be fine, I will."

"Very good Julie. I hope you have a good day." Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you for breakfast Abigail, money's on the table!" Elizabeth walked over to kiss her friend on the cheek.

"Oh Elizabeth, you didn't have to pay!" Abigail insisted.

"With all that I've been eating lately I'm afraid I'd eat you out of house and home!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Never Elizabeth dear." Abigail laughed.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised." Elizabeth insisted. "I think I've gained two pounds in the last three days!"

"Well it doesn't show." Abigail said sweetly.

"Yes it does- look at your little belly! I love it. I hope mine is as cute as yours." Julie sighed and stroked her hand over her mostly flat stomach. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, kissed her sister on the cheek, and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. She took a bite of her apple as she walked down the path she was so familiar with.

"Mrs. Thornton!" She turned her head towards Cassandra, who was walking arm in arm with Gabe.

"Cassandra! Gabe! Always lovely to see you two out and about." Elizabeth smiled.

"Gabe walks me to school before he goes to work at the mill. It means I have to be a little early, but it's worth it." Cassandra grinned. "How are you feeling Mrs. Thornton?"

"Much, much better Cassandra. I want to thank you sincerely for looking after me when I was in the woods. And for visiting while I was resting. And for the bread you brought over. You're very thoughtful." Elizabeth said. They were walking more or less side by side now.

"Oh, 'twas nothing Mrs. Thornton! Love thy neighbor as thyself the good book says!" Cassandra smiled at her. "Besides, I'm so excited about you and Mountie Jack havin' a baby! I love babies! Someday once Gabe and I are hitched, we're gonna have a lot of babies, aren't we Gabe?" Gabe blushed and nodded. "I already have names picked out and everything. Have you got names picked out yet Mrs. Thornton?"

"No, not yet Cassandra. Mountie Jack and I still have to talk about that." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, and look at your little belly! But don't you worry Mrs. Thornton, that's the only thing what's gotten any bigger." Cassandra assured her. "You're so thin, I'm sure you ought to eat more. I'll have to bring you some of my special chocolate cake!"

"Oh, her chocolate cake is the best Mrs. Thornton. It gives Mrs. Stanton's a run for it's money." Gabe said, and Cassandra just glowed.

"Well I can't wait Cassandra." Elizabeth said with a smile, and Cassandra beamed even bigger.

"I'll do it tonight! After I do my lessons that is." Cassandra assured her.

"Maybe Mountie Jack and I will have to have you and Gave over to have it with us." Elizabeth said. Now Cassandra really was smiling. Elizabeth opened the front door of the school house, and walked in. She glanced behind her, and watched as Gabe and Cassandra said goodbye. Gabe squeezed her hand, and she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Elizabeth smiled and took a seat at her desk to work on her lesson for the day.

 _ **AN: Another chapter for you my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Hello readers! Here's another chapter!**_

"Oh, oh, be careful Julie!" Elizabeth gasped and waved a napkin over the steaming pot of noodles on the stove. It had almost boiled over, and it might have, had Elizabeth not noticed just then.

"Oh! I'm just no good at this!" Julie groaned. Elizabeth patted her sister's shoulder.

"No, no, Julie, you just need practice." Elizabeth assured her.. "When I first started cooking, I couldn't even really figure out how to boil water."

"But I'm supposed to be able to do this! I'm supposed to be able to take care of my husband, and my baby, but I can't even boil water correctly!" Julie cried, and put her face in her hands.

"Julie, it'll be alright. You'll be here another week, we can make great progress in that time!" Elizabeth insisted. Julie nodded slowly, took a steadying breath, and stirred the pot of noodles.

"Ohh! They're sticking again!" She groaned.

"Don't worry about it Julie. We can fix it yet." Elizabeth assured her and reached for the spoon but stopped all together when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. "Ha- ho, woah!" Was all she could manage to stammer like a mad woman. In the past few days she had thought she might have felt the fluttering described in her book, but now she was sure about it.

"Hello Elizabeth?" Julie asked. Elizabeth snapped to attention, now grinning ear to ear. "What's going on?"

"The baby moved!" Elizabeth laughed, and instantly Julie's hands were on her stomach. "Oh, you won't be able to feel it yet, Julie! It's just like there are...little bubbles."

"Aw! That's so exciting! I can't wait until that happens to me." Julie sighed. "My baby hasn't done anything yet."

"Well, it's still small Julie. You're a little behind- woah!" Elizabeth giggled, and put her hand on her stomach again. "I never thought it would be so...incredible!"

"I want to feel it!" Julie groaned. Elizabeth didn't hear her, she was too wrapped up in the feel of fluttering in her womb. The moment was so incredible that Elizabeth felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She had known all along that she loved this baby, Jack's baby, but she was overwhelmed by the emotions that swirled in her now. She sunk slowly into a chair, and reveled in the feeling of fluttering inside of her belly. "Elizabeth? When will Jack and Tom be home?" Julie asked, waving the spoon in front of her sister's eyes.

"Hm? Oh, yes, um...Any minute now." Elizabeth said, stroking her hand over her belly. "Did you fix those noodles?"

"Define fix?" Julie asked, and showed Elizabeth the now drained clumpy noodles.

"Well, that'll be fine Julie. We can try mixing in just a little oil. And then when we put the sauce and the meatballs on it, it'll be perfect." Elizabeth assured her, and took the bottle of oil from the shelf above the stove. "Not too bad for your first attempt on spaghetti with meatballs."

"Yours was better." Julie pouted.

"But I've been practicing my cooking for months." Elizabeth insisted.

"So have I!"

"Yes, well, I had Abigail Stanton as my teacher. It's impossible not to learn from her." Elizabeth said with a smile. Julie sighed, but nodded, and got back to fixing the noodles. That was when they heard the door open. "Jack?!" She called straight away, and ran towards the door.

"Elizabeth? Hey, is everything alright?" Jack asked as she rushed into his arms.

"Jack, Jack, everything is wonderful!" Elizabeth laughed, and kissed him.

"Where's Julie?" Tom asked as he put his coat on the peg.

"Tom! I"m in the kitchen!" Julie called. Tom smiled, nodded to his sister in law, and went on back. Elizabeth laughed again, and kissed Jack square on the mouth.

"Now, I don't object to this, by any means, But what has gotten into you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, something wonderful happened just a few minutes ago! I felt the baby move!" Elizabeth squealed, and Jack's hands flew to her stomach. "You won't be able to feel it yet, But it is moving in there. I can feel it. It's like little flutters, like a hummingbird's wings."

"Our baby." Jack sighed, his hand roaming over her stomach slowly as he spoke. "I can't believe we made a baby."

"It's not unbelieveable Jack, all things considered." Elizabeth blushed, and Jack kissed her again. She pulled away when she felt the fluttering again. "Mmph! There it is again! She's moving!"

"She?" Jack asked.

"Or he." Elizabeth corrected herself quickly.

"You think it's a girl?" Jack asked, his large hand moving to cover almost her entire belly.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, there's no way to know Jack. But something tells me that it's a girl." Elizabeth smiled and bit her lip. "Call it mother's intuition."

"It might be a girl. Of course, it could also be a boy." Jack said.

"Oh, thank you for stating the obvious." Elizabeth laughed. "What? Do you think it's ridiculous?"

"No. Not at all. We should never disregard a mother's intuition." Jack assured her and ran his hand through her hair. She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when she heard a loud clatter from the kitchen.

"Elizabeth? I don't think we can eat this now!" Julie called from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth sighed. She left Jack to get out of his red serge and his boots, and went to the kitchen. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped- there was sauce, just everywhere. Noodles spilled on the stove top. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what went wrong!" Julie cried.

"Hey, baby, Julie, it's alright." Tom insisted and ran a hand over her hair, which had a good deal of sauce it.

"You know what, it's fine. I don't care what happened. It's fine. Just clean it up, please?" Elizabeth sighed, and then let out a light laugh. "Jack and I are going to take a walk, and we'll probably go to the cafe for dinner. When you're finished, you can join us."

"Of course." Tom nodded to her. He put an arm around Julie's waist, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm so, so sorry Beth! We'll get this cleaned up ASAP!" Julie assured her. She ran her hand over her face, and turned towards the stove.

"It's okay Julie. Sometimes messes happen. I know I make my fair share of messes when I cook. I had a similar incident with a pot of chicken and dumplings a month or two ago." Elizabeth laughed at the memory. "We'll see you in a little while." She walked out of the kitchen, and found that Jack already was wearing his coat and shoes. "You overheard?"

"I did. Let's go." Jack said as he held up her coat for her. She slid her arms into it, and went to try to pull it closed but found it was a bit tight, so she left it open. She pouted at Jack, and he kissed her. "Come on, Abigail is making chicken fried steak at the cafe tonight."

"Mmm. Sounds heavenly." Elizabeth sighed. She took his outstretched hand, and they walked out together. Almost as soon as they had shut the door behind them, Elizabeth spoke again. "Have you thought about names for the baby?"

"Have you?"

"I have." Elizabeth nodded. "But the question was have you?"

"I have."

"Well, tell me what they are." Elizabeth requested.

"Why don't you tell me yours?"

"You know, this is something we have to talk about right? There's a little person in here that needs a name." She laughed and patted the slight swell of her belly. "How about this. We each say a name we like, just one after the other, no commentary, no vetoes allowed."

"Alright. You go first." Jack said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Josephine."

"Francis."

"Pauline."

"Arthur."

"Elsie."

"Henry."

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Lilly- I think I've detected a pattern here." Elizabeth said.

"William. And what's that?"

"Have you noticed that I've said nothing but girls names, and you've said nothing but boys names!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Huh. I guess so." Jack said.

"You want it to be a boy, don't you?" Elizabeth gasped, and squeezed his hand almost painfully tight.

"I never said that."

"Then why didn't you pick any girls names?"

"You didn't pick any boys names!"

"But you know that I think it's a girl! Are you going to be disappointed if it isn't a boy?" Elizabeth asked, and stopped walking.

"What? Elizabeth, that's crazy talk!" He insisted. He moved so that they were standing across from one another, and lifted the hand that wasn't joined with hers to cradle her cheek. "How could I ever be disappointed by our baby?...Do you know what I really want it to be?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like it's mother." Jack said, and Elizabeth felt her knees grow weak. She half smiled, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"But you want a boy, don't you?" She asked after they'd resumed walking.

"Someday, sure. But there's a lot of time for that." Jack shrugged.

"But if this baby is a girl-"

"Elizabeth, I'd be thrilled to have a daughter. I'd be thrilled to have a son. Either way, I'm going to be the proudest father there ever was." Jack insisted.

"I think you'll be the greatest father there ever was." Elizabeth said gently. Then a thought struck her and she gasped. "I didn't write to my family! They don't know!"

"We've only known for a short time."

"Almost two weeks now! Jack! I can't believe I forgot to write them!" Elizabeth groaned. "I'm a terrible daughter."

"You've been busy! You've been teaching, entertaining company, and when you haven't been doing either of those things, You've been sleeping." Jack said softly, and he kissed her hair. "Write them a letter tonight. I'll make sure it gets out on the first stage tomorrow."

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry Jack. I know I've been a bit...emotionally unstable lately."

"You? Never." Jack said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "I like Lilly. But I like Elsie and Alice too."

"And I like Edward. And Arthur. And Jack?" Elizabeth suggested.

"What?"

"No, I meant I like the name Jack. I think if it's a boy, we should consider naming him Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I don't think-"

"Why not?"

"We don't need to name a son after me."

"No, we don't need to. But I like it."

"Would you want to name a daughter Elizabeth?" Elizabeth thought about it, and her lips puckered as she thought.

"If we could call her Eliza for short."

"Elizabeth-"

"Just think about it." Jack gave her a dubious look, and Elizabeth gave him a sly smile. "And you've got to be considerate of my wishes because I'm carrying your child."

"Are you going to be playing that card for the next six months?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." Jack sighed.

"Good. Because it is a lot of hard work." Elizabeth laughed. "But it's worth it. So worth it." Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

 _ **An: sorry it's been so long since I last updated- I've been busy! But I'll try to have new chapters posted soon! There were some names kicked around in this chapter, did you like them? Have any recommendations?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**An: Well, without further ado, a new chapter!**_

"Here you are Elizabeth." Jack whispered as he placed a bowl of apple slices in his wife's waiting hands. She smiled shyly at him and took a bite of an apple. Jack grinned at her, and sat back down on his side of the bed.

"I would have gotten up to get them myself." Elizabeth insisted.

"I know. But I wanted to do it for you." Jack smiled, and rested his hand on her ever growing stomach. "I sort of like spoiling you."

"You're sweet." Elizabeth smiled, and moved to kiss him. "I don't know why, but baby seems to want nothing but apples, and at the strangest times! Like just now, I was fast asleep, and then I woke up, and it hit me. Apples, I need apples."

"Well it's not like it's anything strange. You could be Julie." Elizabeth winced slightly even at the mention of her younger sisters craving for onions. Just a day ago, she'd seen her eat one as if it were an apple.

"Yes, thank goodness for that." Elizabeth laughed. She ate another apple slice, and then reached for the glass of water she had on the bedside table, only to knock it over. "Oh no!" She gasped, and went to get up.

"It's okay, I've got it." Jack said, and was up as quick as a flash of light. Before Elizabeth even had time to protest, it seemed he had finished cleaning up the mess, and had placed a new glass of water in her hand.

"My goodness, if this is how you're going to treat me while I'm pregnant, maybe we should have a dozen children." Jack smiled at her and went back to his side of the bed. Elizabeth grinned even as she took a sip of the cool water, and then nearly spit it out.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Mmm. Mhm." Was all she could muster. She set the glass of water down carefully and put the apples beside her on the bed, and reached for Jack's hand. She very carefully pulled her nightgown out of the way, and placed his hand on her bare stomach.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, but Elizabeth shushed him.

"Hm...wait, here." She whispered, and moved his hand slightly to the side. He almost laughed at her antics, but then he felt it.

"Is that, Elizabeth, is that our baby?" Elizabeth nodded, and Jack leaned in to kiss her warmly, reverently.

"It's amazing! Isn't it amazing? They're moving, really moving!" She laughed, and moved his hand again so he could feel the gentle kicking. "You feel it too, don't you? You've got to be able to feel it."

"Yes, I feel it. Wow." Jack laughed quietly. Elizabeth grinned broadly, picked up her apples, and settled back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, with both of his hands resting gently on the smooth skin of her stomach.

"This is real. Jack, we're going to be made a little baby." Elizabeth laughed, and took another bite of her apples.

"Yeah, we did." Jack said as he kissed her hair. They stayed up late into the night, talking, and reveling in their future together.

….

"Good Morning Julie." Elizabeth chirped when she entered the kitchen the next morning.

"You're in a good mood." Julie observed.

"With good reason." Elizabeth giggled. She reached for her sister's hand, and put it on her belly. "If you just wait a minute…"

"What's this all about?" Julie asked.

"The baby was kicking last night, and a little while I was getting dressed."

"The baby was kicking, and you didn't tell me immediately?" Julie gasped.

"You were sleeping, Julie." Elizabeth laughed. "You've got to rest up. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Julie pouted. "I know. I wish you didn't have to go either."

"Well, Tom does have to get back to work. And soon, mind you. We've probably been gone too long as it is." Julie sighed.

"You're the one who extended the length of your trip by another week." Elizabeth reminded her as she went to light the stove.

"I couldn't stand the thought of traveling when I was feeling so terrible! It wasn't my fault. I blame the baby." Julie sniffed. Elizabeth chuckled, and went around the kitchen, gathering everything she needed to make breakfast. "But leaving you, is going to be very hard. I've grown accustomed to being around you again."

"Well it isn't goodbye forever, Julie. We'll be seeing each other again before you know it." Elizabeth said. "Besides, we still have the whole day ahead of us. Tom and Jack are in town, it's just us girls. Abigail and Rosemary are going to come over to have lunch with us." As she worked to prepare breakfast, she grabbed an apple from the basket of them on the counter. Jack made sure there were always plenty in their house these days.

"That will be exciting! Oh, that Rosemary is quite a charmer, and she has such a lovely voice! I'll miss her when I leave too. Of course, I'll miss Abigail as well. But I'll miss her cooking very much, especially her cranberry muffins! Oh, I could just eat those by the dozen." Julie said dreamily. "Are you making an omelette?"

"No, pancakes. Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"No reason." Julie said. She rose, and went to grab an onion from a basket.

"Oh, Julie. You can't be serious?!" Elizabeth sighed.

"I can't help it, Beth! It's what the baby wants! It's just like you with your apples!" Julie said as she peeled the onion.

"No, Apples are a normal food, Julie. People don't just pick up onions and eat them like candy." Elizabeth laughed. Julie pouted, and set the onion on the counter. "Oh, don't give me that look...Here, if you'd like, I'll fry it up for you in some butter." Julie's eyes lit up, and Elizabeth laughed again. "Slice it up- but be careful now, don't get your fingers!"

"I think I can slice an onion, Beth. I might not be a whiz in the kitchen, like you, but I'm not entirely incapable. In fact, I'm very good at prepping things...I just can't cook them." Julie said, and a second later they both began to laugh. While they cooked, they talked, they laughed, and they enjoyed each other's company. Neither of them mentioned that the next day they would be separated again. As they took their seats at the table, Julie looked at her sister, and smiled. "I'm glad, you know. About all of this. I'm thankful that you took the job out here, in the middle of nowhere. Just look what it set in motion."

"I'm glad too." Elizabeth smiled. She lifted her glass of water to her lips, and not ten seconds later, she felt a soft bumping against the side of her belly. "Mmph!" She sputtered, and reached for her sister's hand. This time, Julie was not disappointed.

"Woah! Beth! That's unbelieveable!" Julie giggled. Elizabeth nodded and smiled, and then focused back in on her breakfast, as her stomach was rumbling rather fiercely. She poured a generous amount of honey over her pancakes, though Julie covered hers in molasas, and much to Elizabeth's dismay, fried onions.

…

Several hours later, it seemed that everyone had felt the baby kick, except for a very insulted Rosemary. Try as she might, she always seemed to just miss it, and being Rosemary, she took it personally.

"That's it. The baby hates me!" She declared, withdrawing her hand from Elizabeth's stomach for the fifteenth time. Elizabeth concealed her laughter by taking a bite of the apple pie that Abigail had so kindly brought for them to enjoy after a lunch of soup and biscuits prepared by Elizabeth.

"The baby doesn't hate you Rosemary, It doesn't have any idea that someone expects it to kick!" Abigail said gently. Rosemary nodded, but still she didn't smile.

"They don't kick very often, I only notice it every few hours." Elizabeth said.

"But Julie has felt it, Abigail's felt it! It hardly seems fair!" Rosemary huffed. Elizabeth bit back another laugh, and took another bite of her pie.

"According to the book I've been reading, The movements will become more and more frequent as things progress. I'm sure it won't be long before you get a chance to feel it." Elizabeth assured her.

"I'm still upset that she beat me to it. I've been married longer." Julie giggled.

"It isn't a competition, Julie." Elizabeth groaned.

"I got married three months before you, So it would only make sense that my baby be due first. But I guess that Jack was just quicker to the point than Tom." Julie teased. Elizabeth dropped her fork, and it clattered against her plate.

"Julie Thornton! That is not appropriate!" Elizabeth gasped. Rosemary laughed loudly.

"I suppose it makes sense- as children, Jack was always beating Tom at foot races!" Rosemary said, and Elizabeth felt her face grow hot.

"Let's change our topic of discussion, Hm?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Oh no, we've made Beth uncomfortable!" Julie giggled, and took Rosemary's hand.

"You two have just become as thick as thieves, haven't you?" Abigail chuckled.

"Indeed we have Abigail! Julie is a marvelous little treasure! I'm going to miss her dearly when she's gone away." Rosemary sighed.

"And I will miss you, Rosemary. You're such wonderful company." Julie sighed.

"Oh, let's not dwell on the negative!" Elizabeth said. "Here let's talk about Julie's baby- she's picked out names for it."

"Well, I have a name for a girl, and a name for a boy. Elizabeth and Jack haven't agreed on one yet, but Tom mostly will go along with whatever I suggest...well, within reason. He did veto a few of my ideas. But we finally agreed. If it is a boy, we shall call him Raymond Leonard, and if it's a girl, we will call her Estelle Elizabeth." Julie announced with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at her sister.

"Those are lovely names Julie! They sound so regal!" Rosemary smiled, and took another slice of pie. "Oh Elizabeth, You ought to be careful what you eat."

"It's fine, Rosemary, she's pregnant for goodness sake!" Julie laughed. "Come to mention it, so am I. I'll take another slice, Abigail. You're a whiz in the kitchen. I wish the things I made were half as good as what you make."

"Practice makes perfect Julie." Abigail said with a smile.

"So I've been told. But no matter how I practice, I just can't seem to get the hang of it." Julie groaned, and then took a bite of her pie. "Mmm. I do just love sweets. I shouldn't be at all surprised if I altogether burst out of my clothes."

"You see, I don't understand how you can laugh at things like that!" Rosemary sighed. Elizabeth bit her tongue, and Abigail put a gentle hand on her knee.

"When a woman is expecting, Rosemary, you'll see that husbands don't mind it if their wives put on some weight. I actually found that it was quite the opposite. When I was pregnant with Peter, Noah was...especially appreciative of my figure." Abigail said with a far away smile.

"Really? It didn't put a damper on your love life?" Rosemary asked.

"Heavens no!" Abigail laughed. "The opposite, actually." As she spoke, she had a twinkle in her eye. She casually sipped her tea, and Julie nearly choked on hers while laughing. She reached across the table to take Abigails hand.

"Mmm! I wish I never had to leave!" Julie sighed. "But alas, I must. But I'll be back, I'm sure. I'll have to see my little niece or nephew before they're too old! Though, I don't think I'll be able to come for the birth, seeing as I'll be nearly eight months gone by then."

"Don't worry Julie, I'm certain we won't let too much time pass." Elizabeth assured her. They sat talking late into the afternoon, laughing and dreaming of the antics the two newest Thornton's would get into as they grew.

AN _ **:Hello my fellow hearties, and a happy new year! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I feel terrible! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you're still out there!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: So, I've got another chapter for you today! Because you waited so patiently for so long! Also, how nice was the Christmas special? Anyone else going crazy waiting for cannon Jack to propose?_

If it hadn't been obvious before that Elizabeth was expecting, by June it was completely undeniable. In the month that had passed since Tom and Julie had departed, It felt like her body had changed completely. Her belly had become a perfect arch, and she could no longer button herself into any of her favorite dresses, even with Jack's helping hands. She was only glad that school was out for the summer so she could stay off of her feet for a while, but more often than not, she felt restless.

"It's so sweet that you've started nesting." Abigail said as she helped Elizabeth browse through Mr. Yost's new shipment of yarn.

"I've wasted so much time that I should have spent getting ready- I've got to find the furniture from the nursery, which needs painting, then I'll need the baby's things, diapers and clothes and booties, blankets- It's going to be so cold when they're born- I keep forgetting that, since it's so sweltering now!" Elizabeth said, speaking a million worlds a minute and fanning herself with her hand. The short sleeved purple maternity tunic she was wearing suddenly seemed much too heavy. "We don't even have names picked out yet- Julie and Tom have had names for months already, and their baby isn't due until after mine."

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth, You're going to be fine!" Abigail assured her. "You're going to have a lot of help, maybe more than you'd like. Anything I can do, you know that I'll do it!"

"You're such a wonderful friend! What would I do without you?" Elizabeth sighed. "Oh! Here, this green would look so lovely together with this cream- can you imagine what this would look like as a blanket?" She put them on the counter, and then grabbed several duplicates. "Mm. Yellow, I think I'd like a bit of yellow."

"When you go to Hamilton tomorrow, You should go shopping for a bit of cloth. Clara's been excited to teach you how to sew some baby clothes." Abigail said, causing Elizabeth to sigh.

"I'm excited to see my sister, even more excited to see her married, but a long journey by stage, and then by train sounds...less than ideal. And then to make the return journey in a week…But it will be nice to pick up some things for the baby before my belly is too big. And I'm glad that Clara is excited, because I'm lousy at it."

"Your sewing is much improved since the curtain fiasco of December."

"Yes, thanks for bringing that up." Elizabeth laughed.

"Have you gotten a cradle yet? Or thought of it?" Abigail asked.

"Jack said that he would take care of it, so Im sure that he will." Elizabeth said, running her hand possessively over her belly. "I'd better pick up a bit of sugar while we're here...and some peaches, while I'm at it...Ooh, and cinnamon!"

"It sounds like someone's craving cobbler." Abigail smiled, and Elizabeth nodded a bit sheepishly. "Don't be ashamed. You've got to take good care of that baby in there, and if he wants cobbler, then I'll whip one up for you before we start knitting our squares."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Elizabeth laughed and went on a quest for the sugar, peaches, and cinnamon. She tucked them into her basket, and by the time she had made it back to the counter, Rosemary had entered, and was looking through the yarn that was laid out on the counter.

"Well that doesn't make any sense- she ought to go with a pink or a blue!" Rosemary was saying.

"Why? She doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl." Abigail pointed out.

"THese colors are just so...blah!" Rosemary protested. Elizabeth let out a breath, and pasted a smile on her face as she approached them.

"Actually, I chose these colors because I like them, Rosemary." She said as she set her basket on the counter so that Mr. Yost could add them up. "I've always loved green and cream together. And Jack loves it when I wear green. But when you have a baby one day, I'll be sure to buy lots of pink and blue yarn for you."

"Of course, mother knows best and all that. I just came to pick up a few odds and ends. I'm cooking dinner for Lee tonight!" Rosemary said, and then leaned in close to them and whispered, "Between us girls, I think that maybe tonight is the night that he's going to propose!"

"Oh? Well, then, congratulations." Abigail said, patting her hand.

"Of course, I could be wrong, but a woman does know when a man is going to propose! For instance, when Jack proposed to me he-" She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I shouldn't speak of such things."

"It's alright Rosemary, what's in the past cannot hurt anyone. We all know how the story of you and Jack ended." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes I suppose you do." Rosemary smiled. "And the story of you and Jack has only just begun!" She whirled around and grabbed a ball of pink yarn. "I think I'll go ahead and knit a little something for baby Thornton too!" She set the yarn on the counter, and gently put a hand of Elizabeth's stomach. "Such a cute little belly!" She went back to looking at the store, and talking to anyone who would listen. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in exasperation, and Abigail put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's make our purchases, and get to your house. I believe we've got a peach cobbler to bake." This put a genuine smile on Elizabeth's face. She payed Mr. Yost, who insisted she take an extra ball of green yarn, free of charge. She collected the basket, which Abigail then reached for.

"Ah-ah! I'm perfectly capable of carrying a basket Abigail!" Elizabeth laughed.

"You're already busy carrying a baby, Elizabeth. Let me share some of the load." Abigail insisted, taking the basket, and then linking arms with Elizabeth. "Besides, If Jack saw us, and you were carrying that basket I'd never hear the end of it!"

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean I like it." She sighed. "It's strange to have everyone wanting to do everything for me now."

"Can you blame us? After that scare you gave us with fainting in the woods, you're lucky we let you out of the house at all!"

"I know, I know." Elizabeth smirked. "And I love you all dearly."

"Good." Abigail smiled in return. "We're going to get everything in the house all neat and tidy before you leave, then I'll start on this cobbler while you start on the blanket."

…..

Elizabeth leaned heavily on Jack's shoulder as the rocking of the train wreaked havoc on her stomach. He stroked her hair gently, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she let out a soft moan.

"Is this trip almost over?" She sighed, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her own bed back home in Hope Valley.

"We'll be in Hamilton before you know it Elizabeth, I promise." He assured her. He was now strongly regretting not taking Mr. Thatcher up on his offer of booking them a private train car...at least then Elizabeth could have laid down and slept. But then Elizabeth had insisted that they could pay for their own tickets. "On the way home, I think it would be best if we took your father up on his offer-"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Elizabeth, I promised when we got married that I'd do everything in my power to ensure your happiness, and at the moment, you are not happy. You don't look well-"

"Thank you Jack, that's what every pregnant woman wants to hear." She muttered, and he laughed.

"You know what I mean my love, You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful, but I can tell you're uncomfortable." Jack said. He carefully put his hand on her stomach, and kissed her forehead. "I love you both so much. I hate to see you hurting."

"We love you too...Now be quiet, I want to sleep." She sighed, trying to settle in a more comfortable position. She barely heard him chuckle "Yes Ma'am." Before she was out cold. The next thing she recalled, she was being gentle shaken. She opened her eyes, and mercifully noticed that the swaying had ceased.

"We're here." Jack said, and she smiled. He stood, and helped her up. She swayed on her feet for a moment, and he held her steady until she nodded.

"I'm alright. Just a bit hungry...and tired...But I'm alright." He took her arm and they walked down the train until they made it to the door.

"Elizabeth! Jack! Oh, look at her darling! Elizabeth!" Her mother called, waving them over. Elizabeth waved, and smiled as Jack went to attend to their baggage. Her mother and father moved through the crowd as quickly and politely as they could, and when they reached them, her mother threw her arms around her. "My darling! Oh, just look at you! Can you believe it? Our first grandchild! Oh Beth, you look so beautiful!"

"Mother!" She laughed, pulling out of the embrace. "It's good to see you too." Her father was shaking Jack's hand, until he turned to her, and kissed her forehead. "Hi daddy."

"Beth. You look well." he said, but his eyes were a bit narrowed. "But a little pale."

"Oh, it's nothing. The train ride was just a little much for my stomach, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps you should have allowed me to book a train car for you after all." Mr. Thatcher said, looking at Jack skeptically.

"That's what Jack was saying, weren't you darling?" Elizabeth said, taking his arm again. "I was the one who insisted we book our own tickets. If the offer still stands for the return journey, we'll gladly take you up on it."

"Of course the offer still stands. You're my princess." William laughed. "And you are having my first grandchild. I do hope it will be a boy. Of course a girl would also be acceptable."

"Well, I'm relatively certain it will be a boy or a girl." Elizabeth said, and for a moment everyone was silent before Jack and Elizabeth began to laugh.

"Well then, this way, this way. The car is waiting outside! I hope you aren't too tired from your journey Elizabeth, we've so much to do, and so little time to do it in! Today we've got to get to the dressmaker, clearly your measurements have changed since we saw you last, and those were the measurements the dressmaker had- it's a good thing the dress is nicely draped, or it would be difficult to have it let out in time. Oh, and tonight, Sir Lionel will be joining us, as will Charles, and his...er...Friend, Edith."

"Ah, yes, his "friend"." Elizabeth laughed, and leaned over to whisper to Jack. "They're a might bit closer than friends. According to Charles's last letter, he's thinking of proposing."

"I think I'm going to like Edith." Jack said with a smile as he helped Elizabeth into the car. She laughed as he took the seat beside her as her father helped her mother into the passenger's seat. He leaned over to her, and whispered, "Just how formal is this dinner going to be? Another occasion where I'm the only one in a suit?"

"You look handsome in your suit. Better than other men look in tails." She assured him. "Besides, I'll hardly be dressed to the nines myself. Most of my formal wear wont button unless I lace myself into an absurdly tight corset, and I adamantly refuse to do so."

"Yes, but you look more beautiful in an old nightgown than other women do in their sunday best." He leaned in even closer, and whispered, "Come to think of it, you look best in nothing at all."

"Jack!" She gasped, and smacked his arm as a blush crept across her skin. "My parents are right there!"

"They can't hear us over the car, Elizabeth." He laughed, and she realized that he was probably right. He leaned to kiss her, and she turned her head so he got her cheek. He looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

"They may not be able to hear you, Jack, but they can surely see us." She said.

"They've seen me kiss you before."

"At our wedding- I don't think they need to see it in their car!" She laughed.

"You're right, you're right. It's just difficult to keep my hands off of you."

"Really?" She asked, and he nodded, causing her to laugh. "But I'm fat!"

"You don't honestly think that!" Jack scoffed.

"Well, it's hard not to when people keep commenting on my "Little belly" and dress alterations, and cautioning me not to eat too much pie!" She said, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Well, as your husband, who has seen you without all of these…" He gently tweaked the collar of her coat. "Layers, I can assure you, Elizabeth, that you are not fat. You're absolutely, breath takingly beautiful, and anyone who says otherwise will have me to deal with."

"Mmm. I don't know Jack…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you keep saying things like that to me…" The car pulled to a stop in front of the Thatcher home. "I might be the one who has trouble keeping my hands to myself." With that, she took her father's hand, and hopped out of the car, leaving Jack just like she liked him. Slack jawed and staring.

 _ **An: Here's another chapter my Hearties! Happy New year to you all!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**An:**_

"I thought I told you not to get hugely pregnant by the next time I saw you." Viola teased dryly as the seamstress made hasty notes about the alterations that would need to be made to the cream colored dress so that it would close in the back.

"I do apologize, Sister, it wasn't my intention to ruin your wedding day with my pregnancy." Elizabeth said, equally as dry. Viola smiled, and took a sip of her tea.

"Really you look very nice, Beth. What is it they say about expecting women? There's a glow about you. You're..radiant." Viola assured her. Elizabeth looked at her skeptically.

"Did Jack tell you to say that?" She asked.

"What? Of course not." Viola laughed. "I'm saying it because you're my sister, and you look beautiful. Almost too beautiful. Hm."

"Hm?"

"I just mean that I'm supposed to be the most beautiful woman at the wedding. I should have put you in something more comely." Viola said as she circled Elizabeth before ending up in front of her, and taking her hands.

"Gosh, I've missed you."

"As I've missed you." Viola said, and embraced her sister before drawing back quickly. "Ow! Pins, that's why you shouldn't try to hug someone during a dress fitting." Elizabeth laughed, and smoothed out her sister's hair.

"Don't worry about a thing Viola, I've no doubt you're going to be the most beautiful woman at the wedding. I've seen your dress...If anyone is going to be radiant, it's you. Sir Lionel is a very lucky man." Viola smiled, and looked down at her shoes. "Where's mother?"

"Browsing next door." Viola sighed, and Elizabeth groaned. "I'm sorry, but you should have expected that if you showed up slightly changed from the last time she saw you, she'd want to buy you new things."

"I don't need any new things." Elizabeth protested.

"I know that, and you know that, but mother certainly doesn't." Viola laughed. "It brings her so much joy. Just let her spoil you today, and get it over with."

"We should be spoiling you, Viola! You're getting married!"

"That's another thing- when you got married, mother didn't get to take you out and buy you new things. She's been bitter about it for months." Viola sighed.

"She should have just taken you!"

"She did- several times! I've more petticoats and gloves and corsets than any one woman could ever need! And yet it wasn't enough to satisfy her." Viola explained. "Besides, I'm sure you could use a few new things, maternity wear; Oh, just wait until the baby is born! She'll be sending you a shipment of white frilly things like that!"

"I hope she realizes I've only brought one trunk with me."

"Do you think mother would hesitate to buy you trunks? Dear me Beth, You really have forgotten what Hamilton is like!" Viola said. "Not to mention she's still bitter over the whole Julie fiasco! We're lucky she hasn't taken it out by drowning us in frilly night things."

"Have you heard from Julie recently?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly realizing that there was a very real possibility that Viola didn't know about Julie's baby.

"No. Not since she ran off. You're the only one who's been in communication with her so far as I know." Viola shrugged, and ran her fingers over samples of lace on a side table. "Why?"

"Viola…" Elizabeth said, reaching for her sister's hand.

"What?"

"She's pregnant, Viola."

…..

"Oh my goodness." Elizabeth groaned as she looked at the packages of things that littered her old bedroom. "Do you see this? My mother is insane!" Elizabeth whispered, collapsing back on the bed.

"It isn't...too much." Jack said, but he was already overwhelmed thinking of where they would put all of this.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to store some of this in the cellar…" She sighed. "Most of it is maternity wear...Well, we can put some of my clothes in a trunk and put them in the cellar, and then after the baby comes, we can put the maternity clothes in a trunk, and put them in the cellar. It'll work."

"You're so smart." Jack said with a smirk, and then laid on the bed beside her. She laced their fingers together, and snuggled up a little closer.

"Mm. We have to get dressed. It'll be dinner time soon." She sighed. "I'd rather just stay here."

"Long day?"

"Much too long." She turned her face towards him. "But not as long as your day I'm sure. Spending the whole day with William Thatcher- what did you even do all day?"

"Let's see, we talked, he told me about the benefits of relocating to Hamilton. I believe he was up to reason thirty seven when you returned home." Jack said. "He really doesn't believe returning to Hope Valley would be in our best interest."

"I'm sorry Jack. I wish I could have been there with you."

"No you don't." He accused, and she laughed.

"No, I don't. But I can't imagine having to talk to my father the entire time I was at the seamstress's." Elizabeth sighed, and after only a moment's hesitation, she rolled carefully so that she was laying on top of him, not exactly an easy feat, considering the new bulge of her belly. Jack looked startled, but not displeased, by this sudden turn of events. "Maybe I should make it up to you, constable."

"I thought you said we had to get dressed for-" Elizabeth gave him a dubious look. "What am I saying?" He laughed, and kissed her. Needless to say, neither of them cared that they were a bit late for dinner.

…

Dinner, as it turned out, was a bit awkward. When Jack and Elizabeth had descended the stairs, having dressed a bit hastily, with Elizabeth's hair a bit eskew, there was little doubt in anyone's mind as to what the young couple had been up to, and Charles seemed to be extremely on edge.

"Hello Charles." Elizabeth said with a smile as she briefly embraced him.

"Just look at you Elizabeth! You're...Wow." Was all he could manage. There was a quiet throat clearing from behind them, and Elizabeth peered over his shoulder. "Oh, how rude of me. Elizabeth Thatcher-"

"Thornton." She corrected sharply.

"Elizabeth Thornton, I'd like to introduce you to Edith Swanson." He said. Elizabeth smiled at the young blonde woman. She was incredibly pretty, if not a bit slight, and shorter than Elizabeth by a good inch or two.

"Mrs. Thornton, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Edith said, slightly inclining her head. "Charles has told me so much about you."

"Call me Elizabeth, please, and the pleasure is all mine." Elizabeth said, and then she remembered Jack's presence beside her. "Oh! This is my husband, Constable Jack Thornton."

"Constable Thornton? He's- You're the one who caught the Toliver gang, aren't you?!" Edith gasped.

"I had quite a bit of help." Jack said.

"Yes, from Horses and red table clothes! He's much too modest." Elizabeth said as he put his arm around her waist.

"My my, Charles told me you'd married a mountie, but he didn't say that you'd married a hero!" Edith laughed, and Charles quietly steamed.

"It must have slipped my mind." He said with a tight smile.

"I see congratulations are in order. Charles failed to mention that you were expecting a child!" Edith laughed.

"That's not a man's place." Charles said, shrugging. "I didn't know it would be of great interest to you besides, seeing as you had never met Elizabeth."

"Now that has been remedied. I'll be delighted to speak to you about what Charles was like as a young man. He's rather tight lipped about this particular subject, and I can't get his parents to budge." Edith said.

"That's no problem, I've hundreds of stories." Elizabeth assured her, and they smiled at eachother.

"Elizabeth, Jack, such a pleasure to see you again." Sir Lionel said as he shook hands with Jack. "You're looking very well, Elizabeth. It's always a glad thing, to welcome a new family member."

"Thank you, Sir Lionel. I feel the same way, welcoming you into our family. It brings us all such great joy." Elizabeth told him. She reached for her sisters hand, leaving Jack to speak with Sir Lionel.

"Viola, you look beautiful tonight!" Elizabeth said, and she really did. Her long, red hair cascaded down her back, contrasting nicely against a deep blue gown.

"I might say the same thing to you...but your hair is a bit eskew." She said, blushing a little as she did so. "Really Elizabeth, you could not wait until the evening?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said, glancing slyly over at her husband, who looked rather at ease with Sir Lionel, all things considered. "I am sorry it took so long for us to get dressed...My changing figure limits my choices in the matter of dress more and more by the day, it seems."

"You say that, but still you are beautiful." Viola said, gently adjusting a few of the wayward strands of her sister's hair. It was at this moment that one of the Thatcher's servants entered the room to announce dinner. Jack was at his wife's side in a moment, offering her his arm, which she took with a smile. The atmosphere at dinner was a bit tense, despite Edith and Sir Lionel's best efforts to keep conversation flowing. Charles seemed to spend most of the meal staring down at his food, making one word replies when absolutely necessary. Elizabeth and Jack whispered to each other, laughing, almost unaware of the rest of the people around them. Viola watched them with a sigh, and glanced at Sir Lionel, who smiled warmly at her. She smiled at him, and took his hand beneath the table. She did love him, in her own way, but she couldn't help but feel that they would never share the same level of intimacy and connection that Jack and Elizabeth shared.

"Everything was delicious. My compliments to the chef." Elizabeth said when they had finished a heavenly blueberry trifle. They gathered in the sitting room, Elizabeth sitting by Edith, talking and laughing as she recounted childhood memories she had shared with Charles."He had poison oak all up and down his arms and legs for a week after that one!"

"Oh my goodness!" Edith gasped. "Charles, these stories are darling! I don't know why you wouldn't share them with me! Elizabeth, you are just a delight!"

"And I have a thousand more Charles stories where those came from." Elizabeth said with a grin. Charles sighed, and walked out onto the terrace. Edith looked quizzically at Elizabeth, who was looking pensively after Charles.

"Edith dear, have you seen my china? I don't believe you have! Not to mention the crystal." Viola said. "You simply must come to see it."

"Oh- Yes, of course, I would love to!" Edith said, linking arms with Viola as they left the room. Viola glanced over her shoulder at Elizabeth, and mouthed " _Talk to him."_ She nodded in acknowledgement, and then looked to Jack, who seemed to read her mind. He nodded, and quickly jumped on Sir Lionel's invitation to join Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher in a game of cards. Elizabeth carefully rose from her seat on the sofa, smoothed the dress over her growing baby bump, and walked quietly out the door. He was leaning against the railing, staring out into the darkness. Elizabeth sighed, and leaned on the railing beside him.

"Alright Charles. What's bothering you?" She asked, and he looked at her.

"Did you have to tell Edith all of those stories?" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think you'd mind so much! Those stories are some of my favorite memories of my childhood here."

"Right." He sighed, and suddenly hit his hands against the rail.

"Charles?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I just don't understand Elizabeth! I don't understand why you chose him over me."

"Charles, We've been over this before. I didn't make a choice. When I met Jack, I just...Knew he was the one." Elizabeth said. "He was always the one for me."

"That's what I had been thinking about you for our entire lives, Beth! I thought things were going our way, I thought that I had started to get to you, and then, the next thing I know, you're marrying some Mountie in the middle of nowhere!"

"Where is this coming from Charles? I thought that you and Edith were-"

"Edith isn't you, Elizabeth." Charles said. "I thought that I could move on, but then you came here, and I saw you, looking so beautiful, so full of life, and even though I knew, seeing you, pregnant with another mans child...Don't you get it Elizabeth? It should have been us, you and me. That should be my baby."

"Charles!" Elizabeth gasped. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's true Elizabeth. You know that it's true."

"No, Charles." She shook her head.

"If there had been no Hope Valley, had been no Jack-"

"I told you Charles, I don't do "What if". There's only what is. And what is is that I love teaching the students in Hope Valley. I love Jack Thornton more than almost anyone else on earth. The only person I love more, is this baby. His baby, Charles." They stood in silence for a moment, when suddenly, his lips connected with hers. "Mmp!" She sputtered, and cocked her elbow back to punch him square in the nose. He stared at her in bewilderment, and she looked at him in disgust. "What. was. That?"

"Elizabeth, I-"

"No, You know what, I don't want to hear it." She laughed. "I've been nothing but kind for you, when you came to Hope Valley, and then tonight, all of the letters we've exchanged- And now you've disrespected me, you've disrespected Edith, but more than that, you've done nothing but belittle my husband, and now you've completely insulted him. I loved you like a brother Charles, but I see now that was can't continue on this way. I think it's best if we minimize contact with each other. Goodbye, Charles." She turned sharply on her heel, and walked back inside the house, walking directly past the group playing cards, and up the steps to her bedroom, for the moment completely unaware of the fact that they had seen everything through the windows.

 _ **AN: So, maybe this chapter took an unexpected turn? Either way, I hope you liked it! More to come soon!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Thank you for the responses to the last chapter! Here's another for you- It's full of action, I assure you! As per the request of one of my kind reviewers, Here's a brief recap of the last chapter:**_

 _ **Jack and Elizabeth arrived in Hamilton for Viola and Sir Lionel's wedding; Elizabeth and Viola bonded as Elizabeth was having her dress fitting, where Elizabeth let slip that Julie is having a baby. That night at dinner they met Charles's new lady friend Edith, who Elizabeth thought was just charming, but Charles was noticeably upset all evening, finally leading to him storming out of the house onto the terrace. Viola distracted Edith by showing her wedding gifts while Elizabeth went to talk to him, at which point he kissed her, and she punched him, all of which was witnessed by Jack, Sir Lionel, and Mr. And Mrs. Thatcher. Now you're caught up, Enjoy!**_

Jack had risen from the table when he had seen Charles approach Elizabeth. He hadn't been able to hear them, but he had seen clearly enough, even though they were shrouded in darkness. When he kissed her, Jack began going to the door, but froze when he saw his wife's fist connect with the man's face. When she ran past him, not seeing him, he was conflicted, having trouble deciding if he should go outside, and beat Charles senseless, or go after his obviously distressed bride. Charles saw him then, and approached him quickly.

"You- This is your fault, Thornton."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, stepping out onto the terrace. "Because I believe that you are the one who has caused my pregnant wife distress."

"Everything in my life was going so well until you came into the picture- she would have married me, you know. We were- we are, a perfect match." He nearly spat.

"Incidentally Elizabeth doesn't think so." Jack scoffed. His fists were clenched as he prepared for an attack, but he forced himself to remain calm. "It's late. You should go collect Edith, and take her home."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked, stepping in closer. "Somehow you managed to get Elizabeth and her family wrapped around your finger, but I can see you for what you really are. A nobody, using Elizabeth for her family connections."

"How dare you!" Both men turned to the door to see William Thatcher, his face red with rage. "Charles, I believe you've had too much to drink tonight. You should take Constable Thornton's advice and return home. I'll tell Edith that you'd taken ill, and have our driver take her home."

"Mr. Thatcher, I-"

"No. You have insulted my daughter, you have insulted my son in law, and you have broken my trust. Go home, Charles." William said. Once he had turned around, Charles lunged for Jack, who stepped aside.

"I wouldn't try that again." Jack warned.

"Scared, Constable?" He sneered, and lunged again. Jack's instincts kicked in automatically, and he quickly subdued him. William and Sir Lionel rushed out onto the terrace, and Jack looked at them.

"I'm sorry." He said, and William and Sir Lionel both burst out laughing.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Jack old boy, Charles was being an ass." Sir Lionel laughed. Jack bent down to check on Charles, but his father-in-law stopped him.

"Go to her, Jack. I'll deal with...that." William Thatcher said. Jack hesitated. "Now, when I gave you my blessing to marry my daughter, I told you that you must put her needs before your own. She needs you, son." Jack nodded, and quickly went after Elizabeth. He found her lying on her bed, staring at the canopy with empty eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming to sit beside her. She rolled her face towards him, and took his hand.

"Charles kissed me."

"I know." Her eyes widened. "There are...quite a few windows that look from the parlor to the terrace. "

"No…" She groaned, and covered her face with her arm. "So everyone saw?"

"Just the four of us at the card table. Edith was with Viola in the gift room." Jack said, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, gently moving her arm aside, and stroking her hair. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't want him to kiss me."

"You made that pretty clear with your right hook." He said with a smirk, the sort of smirk that always made her heart race. She reached out her hands, and he helped her to sit up. "I'm glad that you did that."

"Oh?" She asked, leaning to rest her head on his chest.

"You're going to think it sounds foolish, But there was always a part of me that was afraid that you would have been happier if you would have chosen Charles." Jack said, and Elizabeth scoffed. "It's not so ridiculous, is it? You have all of those stories about your childhood with Charles...so many fond memories."

"Fond childhood memories aren't the foundation of love, Jack." Elizabeth laughed. "Though, I understand that it might have been difficult for you to hear the stories that way. That's the way that I felt when Rosemary first came to town, with all of those stories about you, the mischief you got into...the fond memories. But in the end, I was almost glad of it, because I came to know you so much better. That was what I was trying to do for Edith, but you see where that got me."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." He said. "I know that Rosemary can be a bit much," Elizabeth laughed. "That's an understatement, I know. But the two of you, you get along now. You're friends."

"We do. She can be such a sweetheart...when She wants to be." Elizabeth said. "So you're not mad?"

"Not at you." He said, and she laughed. "I might have exchanged a few...words with him."

"Words?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, words." Jack said. "And he might have gotten a bit aggressive, and I had to...Subdue him."

"Subdue him?!" She gasped.

"I think he was drunk, Elizabeth." Jack said. Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"Come to think of it, when he kissed me, He did...Well, he tasted like alcohol." She sighed, and carefully traced her fingers over his features. "I'm glad you're alright. I love you, so much. I love you, and I love our baby...I love being a Mounties wife, I love sharing your bed, and your house. I'll never regret my choice Jack, ever. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." He said, and gently caressed her growing stomach. "And I love you." the baby kicked against his hand then, as if to reciprocate the sentiment. Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and laughed, reveling in the joy of their future together.

…..

Breakfast was much more pleasant that dinner had been, but Viola seemed to be a bit on edge, which no one seemed to notice except for Elizabeth, who kept looking at her while pushing food around her plate.

"You aren't eating, Beth." Her mother said, making a slight tsk-ing sound.

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling up to eating this morning. For the most part I'm over my morning sickness, but occasionally, it strikes." She said. Jack put his hand on her knee under the table, and gently traced a circle with his thumb. She smiled reassuringly at him, but she looked a little pale. "But don't worry, I'll be ready to eat by lunch time, and then I'll eat so much you'll be amazed."

"I never had sickness when I was expecting any of you girls. Maybe that means it will be a boy." Grace suggested with a wide smile. Elizabeth almost contradicted her, and admitted that she thought it was a girl, but instead, she shared a conspiratorial look with Jack. "I think I'd like a grandson. I've never had a baby boy in the family; I think it would be great fun!"

"Boys do run in Jack's family, but as you said before, Girls do run in ours." Elizabeth shrugged, and took a sip of cold orange juice, which she nearly spit out when she felt the most powerful kick she had felt so far against the front of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, and she nodded.

"Someone's child is just being a little active this morning." She said, and he smiled at her, resisting the urge to reach over and feel it for himself. Suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the dining room.

"What in the world is that?" William asked, looking up from his paper.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Grace said, sipping her tea. Viola rose from her seat at the exact moment the door burst open.

"Julie!" Viola cried, rushing around the table to embrace her.

"Julie?" The rest of the table asked almost simultaneously. Elizabeth rose as quickly as she could with her shifted center of gravity, and went to join them.

"What on earth!" Elizabeth laughed, and Julie pulled her into the hug.

"My thoughts exactly." William asked, throwing down his paper. The girls separated, and stood in an unbroken line staring at him. "I thought I made it clear you were no longer welcome here."

"I was invited." Julie sniffed.

"Elizabeth how could you!" Grace gasped.

"What? It wasn't me- Not that I wouldn't have invited her, but this isn't my home anymore, it's not my place to invite anyone." Elizabeth said.

"Well I certainly didn't invite her, and neither did your mother!" William scoffed.

"Well it was obviously me." Viola said, stunning everyone to silence. "She's my sister, and I'm getting married. We've had quite a while to get used to the idea now, so I thought that it was best that we let bygones be bygones, and see Julie again. I asked Sir Lionel for his permission, which he gave, and bought the train fare, and I'm not ashamed."

"That wasn't your choice to make, Viola." William said icily.

"Father, please, don't be this way. Besides, she's here now. She came all this way- Is Tom with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no. He couldn't take anymore time off of work." Julie explained.

"With or without your husband, you are not welcome here." William said. Julie took a sharp breath, nodded, and turned on her heel, but both Elizabeth and Julie caught her.

"Would you choose to never meet your grandchild?" Viola asked.

"What?" Grace gasped, laying the napkin she had been clutching to her chest on the table.

"It's true. Mother, father. I'm pregnant." Julie said, turning to face them. She laid her hands on her stomach, which, while significantly smaller than Elizabeth's, was still noticeably distended.

"Pregnant?" WIlliam asked quietly. Julie nodded. Grace gasped, and rose to embrace her youngest daughter, and both women looked at each other with tears in their eyes. She kissed her cheek, and looked pleadingly to her husband. "I'd like to speak to Julie alone." Julie nodded, and took a seat at the table. Jack claimed Elizabeth"s hand, and they walked out together.

"Viola, I can't believe you brought her here!" Elizabeth said.

"I decided that enough was enough. She'd learned her lesson." Viola shrugged.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, This morning has been a little much for me. I think I'd like to have a lie down." Grace said, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I'll come with you." Viola offered, knowing that her mother was still not entirely recovered from her illness.

"I could use a bit of air, I think." Elizabeth said, pulling Jack towards the terrace. "A walk in the garden sounds just perfect Jack." He followed her gladly. Once they had made it past the terrace, into the tall hedges that blocked the house from view, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him. His arms quickly ensnared her waist. "What a day."

"It' not even noon yet." He chuckled. "You really didn't know that Julie was coming?"

"I hadn't a clue. Yesterday afternoon I told Viola that Julie was expecting, and she seemed...distracted after that. She disappeared for a while after rejoined our mother, didn't say where she was going. She must have gone to purchase a train ticket and send a telegram. It's too bad Tom couldn't come...but I suppose he did spend quite a while with us in Hope Valley."

"Yes, he did. What do you suppose your father is saying to Julie?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't seem angry, If anything, he seemed too calm. I only hope he won't say anything he'll regret...for that matter, I hope she doesn't say anything she will regret. Something they have in common, they're both extremely stubborn, extremely set in their ways."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Jack said, and Elizabeth feigned hurt.

"Who? Me?" He chuckled, and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips. "See, that's how you should treat your pregnant wife."

"Note taken." She slid her hands down so that they rested on his chest. "I love you Elizabeth."

"Jack, I love you too." The baby kicked between them. He put his hand on her stomach, as did she. "And I love you most. I can't believe how active she is. So alive, and getting stronger. I can't believe that in a matter of weeks she's gone from little flutters to real kicks and movements...How six months ago she didn't exist at all. It's crazy, Jack. But I'm so happy, Happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I hope that you know that."

"I was never happier in my life either. You and the baby, you're everything to me." He kissed her, and then kissed her again, but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Pardon me. Viola said I'd find you, both of you out here." Elizabeth gasped, and Jack instinctively moved her behind himself. "No, please, there's no need to do that. Believe it or not, I came to apologize."

"A rather bold move, Charles." Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

"I know. Whether or not you believe me, Mrs. Thornton, Constable, I am truly, deeply sorry for what happened here last night." Charles said, taking a step closer. "I know it's no excuse, but I was…"

"Drunk?" Jack asked, at the same moment Elizabeth offered up "Intoxicated?"

"Not myself." Charles concluded. "I have moved on, Elizabeth, I swear. I really do care for Edith."

"That isn't what it looked like from where I stood, Charles."

"I know what it must have looked like. I regret it more than you could possibly imagine. It's just...Knowing that you were gone, that you were married, and then seeing with my own eyes...I wasn't ready for it. I reacted badly. I loved you, Elizabeth. My whole life, I was in love with you."

"I'm sorry Charles, but I made it perfectly clear on several occasions that I did not reciprocate your feelings. I don't believe you can hear the word no." Elizabeth said, taking Jack's hand.

"I can, Elizabeth. I swear it. Please, give our friendship another chance. Everything can be the same as it was before." Charles begged. Elizabeth looked at her oldest friend, and then at her husband, who was watching everything warily.

"I"m sorry Charles, but it can't be." He opened his mouth to protest. "I'm married now, Charles. And I love Jack very much...And however much you might want to, you don't respect that. You don't respect him, and I can't have friends who won't respect my husband. I'm sorry that it had to end like this, Charles. I'm not angry at you any more, I'm still glad that you're going to be working with my father, and wish you and Edith all the best...But our friendship, especially the way that we knew it, is over. Goodbye, Charles."

"Goodbye, Beth." Charles said, in disbelief, turned around, and walked away.

"Elizabeth, you didn't have to do that for me."Jack said, noting the redness of her eyes, shining with unshed tears. She shook her head, and put her hands on his shoulders. "You're hurting, Elizabeth. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'll admit that I am, Jack. I love Charles, But not half as much as I love you. Not a quarter." She insisted, but even as she spoke, tears began to spill. He lifted his hands to brush them away, and she caught one, and kissed his palm. "Anyone who disrespects you, disrespects me...and he disrespected us both...I'll always care about him, I'll treasure the memories of our childhood. But from here on out, the good memories I have will be shared with you, Jack. You...and our child." She Said, smiling despite her tears.

"Elizabeth-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Jack. Just...Hold me." She laughed quietly, the tears continuing to fall in torrents.

"Alright." He conceded, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her while she cried. They stayed like that for a long time, neither one of them in any hurry at all to end the moment.

 _ **AN: So there it was! Who else is excited for season four?!**_


	25. Chapter 25

AN: _**Hello my fellow Hearties! I'm coming at you with another chapter! Here's a brief recap of the last chapter-**_

 _ **Jack is forced to confront an intoxicated Charles, and William stands up for his son-in-law. Jack and Elizabeth then discuss the unwanted kiss.**_

 _ **Julie unexpectedly arrives at the Thatcher house during breakfast, and it is revealed that Viola herself invited Julie for the wedding. William Thatcher wasn't pleased, but upon learning Julie was pregnant, he decided to speak to her in private.**_

 _ **Jack and Elizabeth go for a walk in the garden, and are interrupted by Charles, come to apologize, and even though Elizabeth accepts the apology, she informs him that their friendship cannot continue.**_

The night before the wedding, all three girls were sitting in Viola's room. Elizabeth was carefully brushing out Viola's long red hair. It had been an extremely busy week, with visitors popping in and out of the Thatcher house, some of them with gifts or well wishes for the bride, and others there to see if the rumours about Elizabeth and Julie were true.

Were both of the younger Thatcher girls really married to a set of brothers?

Had Julie really been allowed to return?

Were they both really pregnant?

But for the most part, all was at peace in the Thatcher household. After Julie and William had come out of the dining room, Julie a crying mess, and William with unshed tears in his eyes, it was almost as if they had gone back to the golden time in Elizabeth's childhood, where all that she could recall was family and love. When she asked Julie what they had spoken about that morning, Julie had merely smiled, and said that it was between her, and her father.

"I'm so excited! I love weddings!" Julie sighed as she sunk down onto Viola's large, comfortable bed. "I'm going to cry when you say your vows Viola, I just know it!" Viola gave her a small as she carefully rubbed a cold creme on her face. "I can't thank you enough for letting me come back Viola."

"You're my sister. What was I supposed to do?" Viola shrugged. "Well, it's late. I need some beauty rest. So, goodnight." She said suddenly. Julie and Elizabeth looked at each other curiously.

"Is everything alright Viola?" Elizabeth asked as she set the brush on the vanity and sat down beside her sister on the oversized plush seat.

"Of course. Everything's wonderful." Viola said.

"Viola, you're getting married tomorrow! You should be excited!" Julie said. She came over to the vanity, and carefully lowered herself to the floor.

"I am excited Julie. Terribly excited." Viola grimaced.

"The night before my wedding, I could hardly sleep- then again, I was on the run...But I was so excited!" Julie said fondly. "But you're as tired and mopey as if it was the night before you had to see the doctor! So tell us Viola, what gives?"

"I am excited, I assure you." She sighed. Elizabeth took her hand, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I've said this before, I'm not like the two of you. I'm not particularly brave; I hold my own, of course, but I'm not one to go rushing out into the wilderness, or off across the country with a lover. I'm going to marry Sir Lionel tomorrow."

"Even though you don't love him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Despite what you must think, I do love him, in my own way." She chuckled quietly. "I've accepted that I'm a cautious creature, one that values the finer things in life, so perhaps that makes me vain, or shallow. But I like the life I lead, and Lionel provides me with a way to keep living that life...and I've long since accepted that what I feel for him isn't the same passion the two of you feel for your husbands. But I am happy. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to be alone." Elizabeth and Julie nodded, and each kissed their sister's cheek before leaving the room whispering soft goodnights.

"I just feel so badly for her." Julie whispered as they walked down the hall.

"We shouldn't...She's happy." Elizabeth said. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't gone to Hope Valley, if she hadn't met Jack, and she would have married Charles, she would have been feeling exactly the same way Viola was feeling now.

"She's settling for a marriage like our mother and father had. Comfortable." She said the word as if it were a curse. "She never got a chance to get out there and live, Beth! She never got to live on her own, or meet a handsome stranger at some low down saloon!"

"Never kissed the leader of a gang, either." Elizabeth said, and Julie gasped, and gently shoved her.

"Now, why bring up the Toliver fellow? We were having a nice conversation!" Julie groaned. "I'd invite you into my room to continue it, but I know you'd rather be off to your own bed, where I'm sure a handsome Mountie is waiting patiently to ravish his wife."

"Julie!" Elizabeth gasped. "Our parents could hear you!"

"Serves you right for bringing up Toliver." Julie hummed as she opened her door. "Good night sister."

"Yeah. Goodnight." Elizabeth huffed as the door closed. She made her way to her own bedroom, and opened the door. "Jack?"

"There you are. I was wondering if you'd ever be coming back." Jack said, setting aside his book. She gave him a half smile, and reached for the buttons on the back of her dress. "Allow me." He said, coming up behind her to assist her.

"Thank you." She said, and smiled as the dress slid from her shoulders. She carefully pushed the cloth over her stomach, and let it pool around her feet. She turned to face him, and put her hands on his bare shoulders. "We've been married Four and a half months, and I don't think I've ever seen you sleep in a shirt. Though, I'm not complaining."

"It's more comfortable that way." He shrugged. She smiled, and trailed her fingers over the muscles of his chest.

"Well, I don't mind." She kissed him, and rested her forehead against his. "I'm so lucky that you love me."

"Where did that come from?" He asked, his fingers twisting a lock of her brown hair.

"It's just...I love you so much, Jack. I love you so much that if I think about being without you, it physically hurts me. I can't do it. And I don't just love you, I want you. And that's something that very few of...my kind of people, can say." She said, letting her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know I feel the same way about you Elizabeth. I adore you." Jack assured her. "But what's brought this on?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Ever since I've been pregnant, I've been so sentimental...and then Viola was talking about marrying Sir Lionel, and she's just- resigned. She's resigned to it, and I thank God, because I never felt that I had to be resigned to my marriage, never thought "If I don't take this suitor, who knows if I'll get another?". Because I found you, Jack. You changed everything for me." Elizabeth said. "Now, Julie was under the impression that my handsome Mountie husband would be here, waiting to ravish me. I can't help but be a little disappointed she was wrong." She teased, and before she knew it, Jack was sweeping her up in his arms as if she weighed no more than she had on their wedding day, and swiftly carried her to the bed. "Jack!" She gasped, and he grinned.

"Well, I always hate to disappoint a lady." He said, flashing her his best half smile.

…..

"Viola, You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Julie giggled as one of the maids pinned the veil into her perfectly styled auburn updo. "No offense intended Elizabeth, I didn't see you at your wedding, and I wore my old travel dress to mine, but Viola is so beautiful here and now!"

"No offense taken Julie. She's just gorgeous." Elizabeth smiled, and Viola glowed with the praise. "I can't believe how lovely your dress is. You're like a perfect angel." The long sleeved lace gown was stunning beyond measure, and so totally Viola.

"And the two of you look sublime in your dresses my darlings." Viola said. "I'm very glad I'll have the two of you beside me today." She dismissed the maid with a wave of her hand. "About what I said last night-"

"What did you say? I can't seem to recall." Julie shrugged.

"Something about being excited for the wedding?" Elizabeth suggested, and Viola smiled at them.

"Yes, that's right. Something just like that." She said. She got up, and opened the drawer of her vanity, and pulled out two small boxes. "Now, I've got a little something here for the both of you. Nothing big, mind you." She placed them in her sister's hands, and they each opened them, revealing beautiful pearl earrings.

"Oh, Viola. They're beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped. "We should be the one buying things for you! It's your wedding day!"

"Nonsense. I wanted to get them for you. You're both very special to me, and I so rarely show it." Viola said. Elizabeth's eyes prickled with tears, and she wrapped her sister in a tight embrace "Don't start crying already Beth! The wedding hasn't even started yet!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional, with the baby, with the wedding, with Julie coming home. I'm so happy." Elizabeth assured her.

"Oh! Now you're making me cry!" Julie huffed, waving her handkerchief at them. "I just love you both so much!"

"And I love all three of you." They jumped at the sound of their mother's voice at the door. "All three of you look so beautiful today. You're all here, and happy, married or getting married. I've never been so happy, so proud of all of you. Now, your father is waiting downstairs. The carriage is there waiting for us."

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, taking her sister's hand.

"As I'll ever be." Viola nodded. She stood, and took Julie's hand. "I'm getting married."

"You're getting married." Julie giggled. Hand in hand the sisters made their way to the carriage.

…..

"It was a beautiful wedding." Elizabeth said as she took a sip of punch.

"It was… But I couldn't stop looking at the matron of honor." Jack said. "She was more lovely than the bride, in my humble opinion, but don't go spreading that around."

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth giggled. "I love you."

"And I love you. Come on, let's dance." He said as the musicians prepared to play a waltz.

"Are you sure you want to dance with the fat clumsy oaf?" Elizabeth asked, running her hand over her belly.

"No, but I'd like to dance with my beautiful wife." Jack took her empty glass, and set it aside. He took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. "There's no better dancer out there besides."

"I love you." She smiled as the dance began. She glanced over her shoulder at her sister and her new husband. "I think they're going to do well together. He's so easy going, and she's so focused and determined...Some how, I think they're going to balance eachother out. He's a pleasant man, he really is. I like him."

"So do I. A good brother-in-law." Jack nodded.

"Yes, he certainly is." Elizabeth smiled as the dance ended, and the people on the floor applauded politely. "Would you mind escorting me back to our seats?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?" He asked, giving her his arm.

"Yes, everything is fine, I assure you. The dance had just tired me out." Elizabeth said. He nodded, and escorted her to the seat next to Viola.

"Elizabeth, you and Jack make such a lovely couple out there twirling." Viola said.

"Oh, I'm a little bit clumsy these days." Elizabeth brushed her off.

"Hardly Beth. Hardly!" Viola said. "What do you say darling? Shall we take a twirl?"

"Anything to make my bride happy." Lionel said, helping her from her seat. She smiled at Elizabeth as she walked away. Elizabeth took in the joyous people around her and smiled broadly. She was about to turn to Jack to remark on just how perfect the day was, when she saw Edith coming towards them.

"Elizabeth!" She called, waving at her. Charles was nowhere in sight at the moment, so she cautiously waved back.

"Jack, darling, would you please get me some more punch?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you sure you want to be here alone?"

"Charles isn't with her, it should be fine." Elizabeth assured him. "And I am quite thirsty."

"I'll be right back." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"Elizabeth!" Edith called.

"Hello Edith, would you like to sit?" She gestured to Jack's empty seat.

"Oh, sure." Edith said, taking it. "Elizabeth, I don't know what happened between you and Charles, but I know that he is absolutely devastated about it."

"Edith, I think it was a long time coming, and it really is for the best." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I'd ask you to reconsider...I thought that you and I got along so well! I can't bear to be the cause of the end of the oldest friendship he has!" Edith almost begged her.

"Edith, oh! It's not because of you, not at all! I think you're just a dear!"

"I'm glad you said that, because…" As Edith spoke, she tugged on her white glove. "You see, Charles and I are engaged. He proposed to me yesterday afternoon. We didn't want to announce it yet, because of Viola's wedding, but we're engaged." She held out her hand, revealing the same huge diamond ring Charles had presented to Elizabeth all those months ago. Elizabeth almost rolled her eyes, but forced herself to smile.

"Congratulations Edith! I wish you all the best."

"But you won't consider mending the gap between Charles and yourself?" Edith asked forlornly. "It would mean so much to me if you would."

"I'm very sorry Edith, but I don't think it would be wise. There's too much history between Charles and I." Elizabeth said. "I'm afraid it would be impossible."

"What happened between the two of you? As far as I knew you were always as thick as thieves." Elizabeth bit her lip, debating what to say. Charles obviously hadn't admitted to Edith that he had kissed her only nights ago, and she doubted Edith even knew that Charles had once proposed. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but...is it because Charles rejected you last year, because I know-"

"Pardon me, because Charles what?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I know, it's none of my business, but Charles told me what happened when you came to Hamilton to see him-"

"To see him? I came to see my sick mother!" Elizabeth scoffed, suddenly wondering what on earth was taking Jack so long with the punch.

"It's alright to be embarrassed Elizabeth, rejection is difficult to face, especially when it's someone as wonderful as Charles." Edith said sympathetically. "But Jack seems to be nice enough-"

"Nice enough? Jack is not a second choice, Edith. He's my soul mate, the love of my life. We've been together for a while now. Since before I came back to Hamilton to see my mother." Elizabeth explained, but Edith looked dubious.

"That's not quite what Charles told me." By now Elizabeth was fuming. "Honestly Elizabeth, Constable Thornton is a better man than most, a hero, So what if he isn't as successful as Charles? He's-"

"An acceptable alternative?" Elizabeth asked, using the table to rise from her chair. "My family did everything in their power to convince me to marry Charles instead of Jack. But I loved Jack more than anything, More than anyone, so I married him, regardless of his "station" because he is the best of men."

"Now now, Elizabeth, I wasn't looking to start an argument, or create a scene! I only meant to offer you my sympathy, and perhaps help getting over Charles-"

"I'll have you know Edith, for a fact, that I never loved Charles in a romantic way, and it was always him who came after me- and what's more, he came all the way to Hope Valley to propose to me about eight months ago, and I turned him down. And I see he didn't bother to have the ring resized, since your fingers are more slender than mine, and he used the same one to propose to propose to me." She saw at once that her words had hurt Edith, and she regretted them.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Edith, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things-"

"But they're true...I'm such a fool. I could always tell that Charles had feelings for you; I just hoped that I was wrong." Edith sighed. "And you ending your friendship just this week, that's because of something he did the other night, isn't it? Has he played me for a fool?"

"Edith, Charles does love you. I can tell from the way he writes about you in his letters." Edith nodded.

"But we have quite a lot to discuss, he and I." Edith said. "Thank you for being honest with me, Elizabeth. I appreciate it greatly."

"Again, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said sincerely. Edith rose from the chair.

"No, no, you've done nothing wrong. These are things I do wish Charles had spoken to me about a long time ago." Edith said, and tugged on her glove before she walked away. "It was a beautiful wedding. You look radiant." Elizabeth sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I ought to punch him again." Jack said as he came up behind her. Elizabeth sighed, and took the glass of punch. She took a long, slow sip, and set the glass on the table.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her! I can't believe he told her that I was coming after him!"

"I can. He's a coward, Elizabeth...though, I can't say I blame him for not mentioning having once proposed to another woman." Jack said, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I'm not saying that he was right not to mention it, And I know that I should have told you about Rosemary. I'm still sorry that I didn't."

"I forgiven you for that a thousand times over Jack...I just can't believe what Charles said to her. I still can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe this whole week." Elizabeth said, and then yawned. "I can't believe how late it is. I'm exhausted."

"Would you like to head upstairs?" Jack asked.

"Jack, don't you know how that would look? The two of us disappearing at seven thirty? Everyone would think we'd...well…" She blushed.

"Yeah, a real shame if people thought that the two of us were…" He trailed off, and kissed her knuckles. "As if there wasn't evidence of that there in your dress." He laughed, and quickly caressed her stomach.

"Jack Thornton! What is it about the air in Hamilton that has you unable to keep your hands to yourself?" Elizabeth laughed quietly.

"It isn't anything about the air, Elizabeth. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. And you're mine. And sometimes I still can't believe it." Jack said. "How do you feel? Up to another dance?"

"With you, Constable? Anytime."

 _ **AN: Another chapter down! What a week they've had in Hamilton, huh?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**An: Hello all! I have another Chapter here for you! Sorry It's been so long! Is everyone enjoying season 4? I know I am! If only Jack and Elizabeth would get engaged...sigh...**_

 _ **Before I begin, A recap of the previous chapter:  
Viola admits she is not passionately in love with her future husband, but she is comfortable. Elizabeth realizes that she is incredibly lucky to have found Jack, and tells him as much. The day of Viola's wedding, the sisters spend time together, and discuss how much they love each other. At the reception we find out that Charles has proposed to Edith, and that Edith is under the impression that Charles was the one who had rejected Elizabeth, and after an unintentionally insulting comment was made about Jack, Elizabeth reveals to her the whole truth, including the fact that Edith's engagement ring is the very one that Charles proposed to her with. **_

"This is so embarrassing!" Elizabeth said, as she twisted her fingers in the fabric of the nightgown she wore.

"There isn't anything embarrassing about needing to spend a little time in bed, Elizabeth! You're growing another human in there!" Abigail insisted as she kept working on the blanket. Elizabeth sighed, and went back to work on the toe of the cream colored booty she was working on. By mid July, Elizabeth had gone through another bout of exhaustion, similar to the one from the beginning of her pregnancy, and the doctor had given her the same treatment. A week of bedrest, and this time, she didn't have school, or visitors or anything like that to use as an excuse for being up and about.

"I still feel badly that you've taken so much time away from the cafe."

"It's perfectly alright. Rosemary had volunteered to come keep an eye on you so to speak, but I told her that there was no one else I could trust to run the cafe, and besides she had so much to do to plan the perfect wedding by summer's end." Abigail said. And Elizabeth smiled gratefully. "Besides, nothing is too much for my best friend."

"And your Godchild." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Right." Abigail smiled, and went back to her knitting before casually asking "Who's the Godfather going to be?"

"That's something that Jack and I have been discussing...praying about." Elizabeth said. "We obviously couldn't ask Tom or Lee without asking Rosemary or Julie to be the Godmother, and we considered asking Bill, but he isn't really one for church...so then we thought- well, who better to ask than Frank?" Abigail dropped her knitting needles, but picked them up and swiftly continued her work. "Unless that idea makes you horribly uncomfortable?"

"No, no. THat's just fine; not just fine, better than that really. Pastor Hogan is a remarkable man, very inspiring, full of the spirit and all that. Any child would be lucky to have him as a Godfather." Abigail insisted.

"What's going on between the two of you? And don't you dare say nothing, Abigail, I know you too well for that to work." Elizabeth said, and Abigail sighed. "Of course, you don't have to tell me anything. I could just keep guessing, coming up with wild imagining-"

"He's asked to officially court me!" Abigail blurted out, making her cheeks turn pink as she worked more furiously on the blanket.

"And you said?" Elizabeth prompted after a moment of silence.

"That I would think about it."

"And have you? Thought about it?"

"Of course. Honestly I haven't thought about anything else for days...well, until you were put on bedrest. You've been a most welcome distraction." Abigail admitted.

"Glad to be of service." Elizabeth muttered. "But have you thought about it? Really? What do you think you're going to say?"

"I'm not sure." Abigail sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think...That you and Frank obviously care about each other, and you're both adults with somewhat complicated pasts, who understand each other, and respect each other. I think you could be good together." Elizabeth said. Abigail nodded along, but kept her eyes on her knitting. "I also think that you know your own heart, Abigail, and you'll make the right choice for yourself."

"I know...and I know that I do care about Frank, but something is holding me back."

"Is it Noah? Because he'd want you to be happy."

"I don't think it's that…"

"Then it's Bill- Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Think about it; with Bill, you opened your heart to love for the first time since your husband's passing, and then you had your heart broken. After that, it can't be easy to open up again." Elizabeth said, and Abigail stared at her, absolutely dumbfounded. "But Abigail, Frank already admitted his past to you. Can you live with his history?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get him!" Elizabeth laughed, and Abigail rose from her chair to hug Elizabeth tightly. "Go on!"

"I'm not leaving you by yourself while you're on bedrest, Elizabeth. I'm not in a rush. When Jack comes home, I'll go to speak to Frank."

"Abigail, I'm not an invalid, and I'm just so excited for you! I promise I'd behave and stay in bed if you went."

"I'm not falling for that again, Elizabeth. I ran to get another ball of yarn from Mr. Yost yesterday, and when I came home you were down the stairs, in the living room as pale as death, with swollen feet." Abigail insisted, and Elizabeth pouted. "Don't give me that face. You know that I'm right to do this."

"Yes, I know. You're my warden for my own good." She sighed, and caressed her belly. "I can tell this baby is a Thornton, look at how much trouble she's already causing."

"Sounds like they've got a fair bit of Thatcher in there as well." Abigail said with a smirk. "Now, you always refer to the baby as a girl."

"Well, I think she's a girl. I can't explain why, I've just got a feeling." Elizabeth said. "And I know what you're going to say next; that it could be a boy, and I shouldn't get my hopes up, if it's not a girl this time, then maybe next time, etcetera, etcetera."

"I was going to tell you that you should never write off mother's intuition. Of course it could be a boy, but that goes without saying. Regardless of the gender, I know that you and Jack will be wonderful parents." Abigail said. "What about names?"

"Oh, we've tossed around dozens. We haven't found the right combination yet, for a boy or a girl. It's just so important, we can't seem to commit to one choice."

"That's alright. Noah and I disagreed on Peter's name all the way up until his birth! It was quite a fight, let me tell you, but the minute we held him, we agreed on it. You'll pick the perfect name for the little Thornton."

"I thought that the amount I loved Jack was impossible to match, but I love this baby more than anything."

"Of course you do. The baby is a part of you, and a part of Jack. It's literally a combination of you and the person you love most in the world." Abigail laughed.

"I can't finish these yet. My fingers are tired." Elizabeth sighed, and set aside her knitting.

"That isn't unusual Elizabeth. They're probably swollen. Swollen hands and feet were my curse during pregnancy." Abigail sighed. "You seem tired Elizabeth. You should take a nap. I'm going to start a roast for dinner."

"You're a saint." Elizabeth sighed as she settled into her bed, and was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow.

….

"I love the way that rain smells." Elizabeth sighed contentedly as they sat lazily on the front porch of the town's jail. Since she had been taken off of bedrest, she had insisted on walking into town at least every other day, and Jack would always come to escort her.

"The way the rain smells?" Jack chuckled.

"Yes. It smells...clean. Fresh. Good." She said, and took his hand. "I feel good today. Very good."

"I'm glad. I've been worried about you. About both of you." He said, putting his hand on her stomach, he was greeted with a soft nudge. "I know that it's difficult for you to just sit back, and have others take care of you, but I hope that you'll be able to slow down, Elizabeth. For the sake of the baby. And my sanity." She laughed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know. To be frank, this time, I've scared myself. I'm going to take it easy, I promise that I am." He looked at her dubiously. "Jack, I swear!"

"Alright. It's just if I never have to see you unconscious again, it'll be too soon." Jack said with a sigh.

"Mrs. Thornton! Mountie Jack!" Cassandra and Gabe ran up onto the porch, using Gabe's jacket to shield both of them from the rain. "It's so good to see you up and about Mrs. Thornton. I was worried!"

"You're so sweet Cassandra. It was very kind of you to come and visit while I was on bedrest. Even kinder of you to read aloud to me. And the cake you brought over was delicious." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"We were just on our way to have dinner at the Cafe. Gabe's treating me with some money from working at the mill." Cassandra said proudly.

"That sounds lovely. Have fun." Elizabeth said, and waved as they giggled and ran out into the rain again. "They're so sweet. I wonder how long it will be before they tie the knot."

"Who knows. They are certainly smitten with each other." Jack smiled. "Just like I'm smitten with you."

"You know, speaking of dinner, I am hungry. And tired. Gosh, I don't know if I'd rather cook, or just fall asleep without getting undressed." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'll cut you a deal. We go to the cafe for dinner, so, no cooking required, then we'll head home, and I'll help you get undressed."

"Jack, I'm too tired for-"

"I meant help you prepare for bed, Elizabeth. I know that you're tired. Let me take care of you." Jack said, tucking hair behind her ear. "Not that making love to you isn't something I'd like to do, but you really do need your rest, Elizabeth. You're doing hard work, you know."

"I do know." She laughed. "I'm huge, and I'm tired, and hungry all the time...Plus, I'm always crying, over every little thing. I know that can't be easy for you."

"In comparison to what you're doing? It's a cakewalk." Jack insisted, kissing her hair again. He rose from his chair, and pulled her up with one fluid motion. "Dinner my love?"

"I thought you would never ask." She grinned, and walked with him, keeping one hand on her back to support her ever growing stomach. They walked to the back door of the cafe, and knocked once before opening the door.

"Jack, Elizabeth! I saw you sitting on the porch across the way, and I thought you might stop over. I have two plates of chicken fried steak here for you." Abigail announced as they walked in.

"Abigail! You are incredible!" Elizabeth gasped, and sat down at the small table. "THat sounds like absolute heaven!"

"It's no trouble to me. I'm glad that you're up and about again Elizabeth. And, before you ask, I've got an apple pie in the oven." Abigail said, and this time Elizabeth nearly cried.

"I'm so glad. Right now, I almost think I love you more than Jack." She said as she dabbed away tears. Jack and Abigail both bit back laughter.

"Oh, Frank will be coming here for dinner in a little while-"

"Abigail! Goodness, why didn't you say so! We don't want to be underfoot-" Elizabeth objected.

"No, no! I'm glad that you're here, both of you. I thought maybe, we could make it a double. The dinner rush is almost over after all, and I'm...a little nervous, to be perfectly frank." Abigail said.

"Of course. It's no trouble at all. We'll just wait a little while on dinner, and eat with the two of you then. Maybe after we eat we can play cards or something." Elizabeth suggested, and Abigail smiled broadly.

"Now that's a fine idea." No sooner had the words passed her lips than there was a knocking on the back door.

"Knock knock knock!" Rosemary chirped as she entered the room with Lee in tow. "Elizabeth, Abigail, I'm so glad that you're both here!"

"What is it Rosemary?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a conundrum, you see. My best friend from New York can't come to the wedding, and at her wedding she had four bridesmaids, and I cannot have any less than she did, or I'll never hear the end of it!" Rosemary shuddered. "So, I was hoping that the two of you would be willing to act as Co-matron of honor? Please, please, please, it would mean the world to me if you would!" Abigail and Elizabeth shared a look.

"We'd be delighted to, Rosemary." Elizabeth said, and Rosemary jumped for joy.

"Oh! Wonderful! Wonderful! Of course, I'll have Clara making your gowns, mine is coming as soon as possible from my favorite dress maker in New York- yours are going to be pink of course, which will suit both of you just fine...Dear, I hope I ordered enough fabric to cover your stomach!" Rosemary said thoughtfully, and Elizabeth colored.

"Rosemary!" Jack said sharply.

"What? Oh- no, I didn't mean that to sound like you're fat, Elizabeth, because you aren't really! It's just that your stomach is, well, rather...round, these days, and-"

"No apology necessary, Rosemary, I'm well aware of the fact that I'm pregnant." Elizabeth said, squeezing Jack's hand gently.

"Of course you are! You're creating life there, Elizabeth! And I'm told there is no greater thing a woman can do in the world- except for maybe gracing the stage! Did I mention that Lee is going to build me a theater as a wedding gift? Isn't he just the greatest man you've ever seen?!" Rosemary grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. Lee, who hadn't been able to say a word the entire time he'd been there shared a look with Jack, who smiled back at him. "Lee, honey, Don't you have something to ask Jack?"

"If you mean asking me to be his best man, He did that last week. I accepted." Jack said, and Rosemary gaped.

"And you didn't tell me?! I've lost valuable time I could have used to order his vest! Oh, Lee!"

"I'm sorry Rosie. You're right, I should have told you.'" Lee said, and she smiled again.

"I forgive you." She kissed his cheek again.

"Now, If you'll excuse us, Rosie and I were going to go around front for dinner." Lee said, but Rosemary stared at the table set for four with betrayal in her eyes. Elizabeth and Abigail shared yet another look, and Abigail let out a soft sigh.

"Actually, Lee, Pastor Hogan is on his way over, and we were going to have supper together, but I was just thinking, it would be a pleasure if you would join us." Abigail said, and the bride to be's face lit up like a candle.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose!" She said with a wave of her hand.

"We insist." Elizabeth said. To her credit, Rosemary did insist on setting the extra places herself. There was a knocking on the door, and Abigail looked nervous. "Come in!" Elizabeth finally called, and Pastor Frank came in.

"Evening everybody!" He said cheerily, and handed a lovely bouquet of flowers to Abigail.

"Thank you, Frank, they're just gorgeous!" She grinned, smelling them. "I'll put these in some water."

"I see you brought in a brigade of chaperones." Frank laughed, and Abigail smiled shyly.

"Please, Rosemary and Lee can hardly be chaperones, they're not married yet." Elizabeth scoffed with a good humoured twinkle in her eye. "Look at us Jack, keeping an eye on all of these young single people."

"Elizabeth, do you know what that makes us?" Jack asked, taking her hand.

"Hm?"

"The old married couple." Jack said, and everyone laughed.

"Goodness, I'm not even sure we should be out this late- shouldn't we be home in bed already?" Elizabeth laughed as they served dinner. Somehow, she had a new found energy, where only moments ago she had been exhausted. "Again, Abigail, it all looks delicious!"

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the cafe, make sure everyone has their bills-"

"No you're not. I've got it, Abigail." Clara said as she appeared down the stairs. "Hello all, please, enjoy your dinner."

"Clara, you don't have to-"

"No arguing." She said over her shoulder, and disappeared into the cafe.

"She's so sweet." Rosemary cooed. "I'm so glad that you've had her here with you since Elizabeth left. It seems that it would be lonely, to be here without anyone."

"I think it rather would be." Abigail shrugged. "I only wish that Peter had been the one to tell me about her. But she's here now, and I'm grateful."

"Of course you are. She's a wonderful friend." Elizabeth said. The evening was full of joy and laughter, and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that with Pastor Frank, Abigail glowed more brightly than she had ever seen before. Her smile was as broad as it had been in the old wedding photo she had seen of her and Noah. When Abigail was truly happy, her eyes glowed, her smile broadened, and she laughed louder; Seeing her this way again made Elizabeth wonder why Abigail had ever thought that she shouldn't accept his courtship. As they finished their meal, and played their game of cards, they found that the six of them did in fact make an excellent group. With Lee to even her out, even Rosemary was a perfect guest, and the time they spent laughing together would never be forgotten.

 _ **AN: Another chapter for you all! We had a bit of Abigail and Frank here, just as was requested! More chapters coming soon!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Hello my readers! Another chapter here for you- we're getting ever nearer to the birth of the newest little Thornton!**_

 _ **But really though, that last episode?! Oh my gosh, I cried! We need fluff even more now than ever!**_

"I wonder if they can hear us." Jack said one night as they lounged in their bed the night before Lee and Rosemary's wedding. Jack's fingers traced circles over the skin of her bare belly, and was occasionally met with answering taps from their child. "Do you think they can?"

"I'm not sure. But I think so. When I talk, she moves around more. When you talk she moves most." Elizabeth smiled, and placed her hands on the sides of her stomach. "I just can't imagine that she can't hear us… She's so alive in there! I can't believe that we made her- Or him, I know, I keep saying her. I honestly would be happy to have a boy, you know. I wouldn't mind it at all. He would look exactly like you, I'm sure of it. Incredibly handsome, and charming too."

"But you still think it's a girl?" Jack asked.

"Well, Yes, I do. But I know that doesn't mean it is a girl. I wish there was some way to tell."

"And how would you do that?"

"I don't know. There are ways people swear by- Hand me that book there, would you?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to the bedside table.

"Ah, the midwife in a book?" Jack teased.

"Don't mock it, it's been helpful!" Elizabeth scoffed, taking the book. "Huh. Something about a needle and thread, spinning, versus swinging side to side...Ah, here's one...It says that if it's a girl, she'll steal the mother's beauty-"

"In that case it's got to be a boy, because you're more beautiful now than you've ever been before." He said, and kissed her forehead. Her eyes prickled again, and she grabbed his face to kiss him properly.

"I love you Jack. I know that these last few months haven't been particularly easy on you-"

"Easier on me than on you, Elizabeth. I can tell it's been taking a toll on you."

"It's nothing that I wouldn't go through again. I have a feeling it'll all be worth it once I get to hold our child. I love them so much. I love you so much. All of the pain, the discomfort, it's nothing." Elizabeth shrugged. "Though, I will admit I could do without the swelling, and a little more sleep. Mmm...Maybe an apple?"

"As you wish my love." He said, rising from the bed at once to fetch her what she asked for.

"But I don't mind all of the extra attention." She giggled, and he kissed her before leaving the room. She carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position, and caressed her stomach softly. "Your father is good and kind, you know. You're so loved you know. By me, by your father, Aunt Abigail, Aunt Julie, Uncle Tom, Aunt Viola, your grandparents...we all love you so much." The baby kicked against her hand as if to say that they returned the feeling. "You're not going to give us any more trouble are you? I'm sure you didn't mean to do so in the first place… Or maybe you did. You are a little Thornton aren't you?"

"One apple, just what the lady requested." Jack said, placing the red fruit in her hands.

"Mm. Thank you." She took a bite, and the juice dribbled down her chin. "Now tell me, how was your day?"

"You mean before we met for the rehearsal dinner? It was fine. I've been trying to figure out who's behind all of this petty theft, but I keep coming up empty." Jack sighed.

"Is that still going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid so. More frequently now. But it's nothing big- it never is. It's a few jars of preserves, some bread, basic provisions."

"Could it be one of the settlers down by the river?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's what I thought at first, but I've been down there, visiting them most days, and there's nothing that points to any of them. And if it was an adult, I can't imagine they would be stealing such...valueless items."

"You think it's a child?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I think so. But I just don't know who. It seems to me that anyone from Hope Valley should know by now that there are people they can turn to if they need help." Jack said, truly puzzled.

"I wish I knew how to help you, But I have no idea." She finished off eating the apple, and carefully tossed the core into the wastebasket. "I could ask the children if they've noticed anything strange. They might know something that we don't."

"That might be good."

"Well, school is starting in only two weeks...and I don't have a good replacement quite yet." Elizabeth sighed. "Rosemary has volunteered, but I've convinced her that she will be much too busy as a new bride to teach an entire class of children. I'm just not convinced she would actually teach them anything...but oh, I'm sure there would be dozens of pageants."

"You'll find someone, I'm sure. Besides, you're free to teach as long as you'd like."

"I just can't imagine teaching when I'm nine months pregnant, or when I've got a newborn baby in tow." Elizabeth sighed. "I want to be a good mother. I want to stay home with our baby...at least at first. When they're a little bit older, Maybe I'll be able to go back...That is if they don't find a new permanent replacement while I'm out with the baby."

"Elizabeth, I know that you don't want to give up teaching." Jack said, and Elizabeth bit her lip. "That's alright, you know. You're a wonderful teacher, and I wouldn't want you to leave it just because you're having our baby. We'll work something out; we always do."

"But I've always thought that I could be a different kind of mother than my own mother was- not that she was a bad mother, she wasn't. But She always had us with a nanny, or some other servant, while she was doing her charity work, or planning and hosting dinner parties. She was there, but she was never really there. I want to be there, when our baby needs me."

"Are you seriously worried about being a good mother?" He scoffed, and she looked at him sheepishly. "Elizabeth, You're going to be the best mother that a kid could have."

"We don't know that-"

"Maybe you don't, but I do." He said, with a kiss that effectively silenced her. "You've got the biggest heart, Elizabeth. I know because you gave part of it to me, and I know it's only doubled in size since you found out you were pregnant. You care so much about the people you love, about your students. Elizabeth, can you imagine how much more you're going to care about our child?"

"I love you." Elizabeth said, and kissed him again. "And you're right. Jack, you're going to be the best father. I really believe that." He smiled at her, and kissed her temple.

…..

"See! This looks just lovely on you! Pink is really your color Elizabeth!" Rosemary said excitedly as she carefully adjusted the pink fabric over her friend's stomach. "I am glad that I found this pattern, it just suits you so nicely!" the bride was giddy with joy and anticipation as she bounced between her brides maids. Elizabeth, Abigail, and Clara had been there the longest, helping Rosemary set her hair just so, and apply a small amount of cosmetics to the bride to be; Molly Sullivan had come next, followed by Dottie Ramsey, and Emily Montgomery, who she had included after much deliberation about who should complete her bridal party. She had always thought the little girl was darling, and with so many matrons in the party, she thought that her inclusion would be a good way to balance out the party.

"Thank you Rosemary, but I think we can all agree that you are the loveliest one of all today." Elizabeth insisted, desperate to turn the attention away from herself, and it worked like a charm while everyone began to dote on the bride, who was the only one who was yet to dress. Elizabeth turned to face the window, and ran her hand over her stomach with a frown on her lips. Lovely? These days she felt anything but. She was tired, her feet were swollen, and she felt as huge as the house that Jack had built for them. She couldn't imagine that she could ever get any bigger, but according to her book, her girth would only increase. She was hardly looking forward to standing in front of everyone, on display, her only comfort being that Rosemary would be the one everyone's attention was fixed on.

It was at that moment that she saw Jack pass by with Lee. He noticed her in turn, and paused to smile at her. She smiled back at him, and blew him a kiss, which made his grin broadened. She pressed her hands to the small of her back, and bit her lip as her back seemed to crackle uncomfortably. Jack frowned, but she waved him off, and smiled.

"I'll see you soon." She mouthed to him, and he nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." He mouthed back, then clapped Lee on the shoulder, and they continued on. She smiled, and caressed her stomach again.

"You're getting restless in there aren't you?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "Probably running out of room, huh? Sorry about that. I guess I can only expand so quickly."

"Elizabeth, are you almost ready?" Abigail asked, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm? Yes, I'm ready. Mm." She groaned, and pressed her hand into her lower back again.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing- I've just got a pain...But it seems that I always do these days." Elizabeth assured her.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Elizabeth assured her once again. "Really, don't look at me like that. I'm not an invalid- besides, I don't want to make myself the focus of today; It's Rosemary's day! And Lee's."

"But if you're having a pain…"

"It's really nothing." Elizabeth said again, with a squeeze of her shoulders. "I'm pregnant, Abigail, there isn't a time when I don't have some sort of ache or pain. I mean, I've only got three months to go, I'm enormous, I'm not even sure that I'm wearing matching shoes right now- am I?" She lifted the hem of her pink skirt, and peered down, honestly unable to see past her bulging belly.

"You know I would tell you if you weren't." Abigail laughed.

"Is the bride just about ready?" Elizabeth asked. She glanced over her shoulder, where Rosemary was fidgeting with her already immaculate blonde curls.

"She's perfect, of course, as pretty as a doll...but she's getting really picky about her appearance. You know, nothings good enough?" Abigail asked. Elizabeth smiled, and walked over to where the beautiful bride where she sat at her vanity.

"Rosemary, you look so beautiful." Elizabeth said gently, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe how gorgeous your gown is. Lee's jaw is just going to drop when he sees you."

"Do you really think?" Rosemary asked, grabbing her hands. "I just...I'm so…" She pulled Elizabeth closer, and whispered in her ear. "Nervous!" Elizabeth did her best not to laugh, biting at her lip.

"Rosemary, every bride is nervous before her wedding." Elizabeth assured her. "It's only natural to be nervous."

"I know, but I'm an actress! I've been on stage in front of hundreds of people! But I...I'm nervous!" Rosemary laughed. "And maybe my hair is just...should I have put it up? Is it too late? I should put it up."

"Rosemary, honey, you're beautiful, absolutely beautiful! Don't change a single thing." Elizabeth said. "Trust me. You're gorgeous."

"Okay. You're right. You're right. Lee loves my hair down; Of course I should leave it down." She stood up, and carefully embraced her friend. "Let's go to the church. I'm getting married!" She cried out, and threw her hands into the air. They laughed, and applauded, before heading down the stairs. Elizabeth felt a slight twinge in her back, but took a breath, and ignored it as they finally made it out into the street. Rosemary took her arm, and sighed. "I am sorry that Julie and Tom couldn't come! I so wanted to see your dear little sister again!"

"She did want to come; but Tom has been so busy at work, and she doesn't like to travel without him." Elizabeth said. "They do plan on coming for a bit in March, once her baby is old enough to travel, and I'm sure they would love to see you and Lee while they're here."

"I almost forgot that she was having a baby! Oooh, I'll have to knit something for her little darling too! Of course, I doubt I'm going to have time to do any knitting over the next few weeks, but don't you worry, I'll have plenty of gifts by the time your little Thornton comes!"

"I would never doubt you Rosemary." Elizabeth laughed. As they came up on the church, Rosemary chattered more, and almost began to bounce in anticipation. Even from the outside of the church, one could tell that it was Rosemary's wedding. There were arches of ribbon and flower, with pink gauzy fabric floating on a gentle breeze. Everything was done just so, evidence of the bride's attention to detail and keen artistic eye. At the door, Abigail peared her head in, and gave a thumbs up to Cassandra, who was manning the phonograph. The soft strains of "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" swelled through the door. One by one the bridesmaids entered the church, until it was only Abigail and Elizabeth left with Rosemary. Abigail gave her a kiss on the forehead, and entered. As Elizabeth went to enter, Rosemary caught her hand.

"Elizabeth? Would you walk with me?" She asked, sounding more timid and afraid than Elizabeth had ever heard her.

"I would be honored." Elizabeth smiled, and offered Rosemary her arm. She took it with a thankful smile, and let out a shaking breath. "Are you sure about this? You're shaking."

"I'm positive about Lee. Would you believe I've got horrible stage fright?" Rosemary laughed.

"Don't you worry about anything. I'll walk you right down the aisle to Lee, and from there it'll be a breeze. Do you trust me?" Elizabeth asked.

"With all of my heart!" Rosemary assured her, and gripped her hand.

"Then I'll get you right to Lee." She opened the door, and the moment she did, Rosemary's eyes lit up, and she let out a breath she had been holding. They walked in together, their arms linked, and everyone rose from their seats, their eyes locked on Rosemary. Elizabeth looked up at Lee, who she noticed had tears in his eyes. She glanced over at Jack, who was grinning himself, and she knew that he was remembering their own wedding day, which had been only six short months ago. Now they were having a baby! She grinned even more broadly as she handed Rosemary's hand to Lee, and took her place beside the bride.

…..

"Mmm. Look at them. Young Love, isn't it beautiful?" Elizabeth laughed as she and Jack slowly twirled to the gentle piano music. Lee and Rosemary were dancing as well, more grandly than any other couple.

"Young love. Yes, because we're so old." Jack laughed. He glanced down briefly at her belly as their baby did a somersault.

"You know what they say, nothing like having a baby to make you feel old and tired." Elizabeth laughed, and kissed him. "I'm really happy, Jack. I'm glad that you married me, but I'm glad that you brought Rosemary into our lives. I can't imagine anyone better for Lee; and if Rosemary had to be engaged to you first to find her soulmate...Well, I'm even glad that you were engaged to her."

"I never thought that I would hear you say that." Jack chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you." as the song ended, she leaned in to kiss him, and felt that same pain in her back. "Mmph."

"What is it?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Nothing. I'm just a little sore, probably because I've spent so long on my feet. It'll all be alright." Elizabeth sighed, waving off his concern. "Mm, did you bring the gift?"

"Oh, no, I left it on my desk. I'll go get it." Jack sighed.

"Actually, Do you mind if I get it? It's a bit warm in here, I could use some air." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I'll walk with you." She looked at him dubiously. "What?"

"I'm not an invalid, Jack. I'm going to be fine, I'm just walking across the street, I'll be back in five minutes." She laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Besides, if we both disappeared, what would people think?" He laughed, and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Mm, "Lucky Jack"?"

"You're ridiculous!" She laughed, and blushed. "But really, I'll only be a minute, okay?"

"Alright. But I'm timing. If you're not back in five minutes, I will come after you." He said teasingly, but there was a glint of seriousness in his eye.

"I know that you're worried about me, and granted, since I've been pregnant, I haven't had the best track record, but everything is going to be alright." she kissed his cheek, and lifted his hand to rest on her belly. "We love you."

"I love both of you."

"Listen to us; we really do sound like an old, sappy married couple." She smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed, and fished the key out of his pocket. "Alright, time starts now Mrs. Thornton, you'd best get a move on."

"Jack, you can't wait until I'm out of the building?" She chuckled.

"Nope. You're wasting time now." He said, and imitated the ticking of the clock. Elizabeth laughed, rolled her eyes, and headed for the door. Somehow, miraculously, she managed to slip out without anyone noticing. It had grown dark outside, and was a bit cold. She wished that she had thought to grab her shawl, and walked a bit more briskly. Just as she turned the key, she heard a rattling from around the side of the building. She frowned, and walked down the steps back around to investigate, and saw a small blonde boy rummaging through the trash.

"Hello there sweetheart, what are you doing?" She asked. The boy gasped, and looked at her like a deer in the headlights. He turned to run, but with a swiftness she didn't know she still possessed at this stage of pregnancy, and caught his arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I wasn't doing anything, I'm sorry!" The boy called, whipping his arms wildly in an attempt to get free.

"Honey, honey, it's alright! I don't think you were doing anything wrong, but it seems strange to see someone rummaging through the trash bin in the dark." She frowned as she looked at the child, who seemed altogether too thin, and too skittish. "Come with me sweetheart, just for a minute?" She said soothingly, releasing his arm and offering him her hand. He shook his head, and started to back away. "Shame. I was just going to pop into my husbands office to pick up something he'd left there by mistake...and I happen to know that he has quite a stash of candies in his desk...and he has a dog that lives in the prison. His name is Rip- he doesn't much like me I'm afraid. It would be so helpful if you'd come in with me to distract him."

"Well...okay." He nodded, and took her hand. She smiled at him, and led him to the front of the building. She swung the door open, and almost immediately the boy ran to Rip who looked at him with more interest than the dog gave to most people. Elizabeth smiled, and went around to the back of Jack's desk where she found the painting, wrapped in crisp brown paper and golden ribbon, and then she searched until she found the maple candies.

"Here honey, have as much as you want." She said, and he took one of the candies and shoved it into his mouth with a look of relish. "You know, I'm the school teacher here in town, and I've never seen you around honey. Are you new?" He didn't respond, he only took another candy. "My names Elizabeth, but my students call me Mrs. Thornton; my husband is the mountie here, everyone calls him Jack, or mountie Jack. What's your name?"

"Cody." He said quietly. "You're real nice, Mrs. Thornton. And pretty."

"Thank you Cody, that's so sweet." She smiled. "Now, are you going to tell me what you were doing when I found you?"

"I was….I was lookin' for food. You see, my sister and me...I'm sorry, I can't tell you, I've gotta go!" He stood up quickly and headed to the door. Elizabeth went to chase after him, reaching for his arm.

"Wait Cody- oh!" She gasped as she felt the worst pain she'd felt so far, a pain that literally took her breath away. She nearly doubled over from the pain, and at once Rip began to bark and ran to her feet.

"Mrs. Thornton? Are you okay?" Cody asked. Elizabeth nodded, and bit her lip, her face turning white. "You don't look so good!" Rip barked again, and began to scratch at the door. Elizabeth tried to take a step, but then she felt another pain. She leaned heavily against the wall, and let out a low moan.

"Cody, honey, across the street in the cafe, there is party going on, my husband is there, Rip will know which one he is, but he can't open the doors; can you please go tell him that I need him?" Elizabeth asked. "Please?"

"Okay." He nodded, and patted the dog on the back. "Come on Rip! Take me to Mountie Jack!" He left the door open, and Elizabeth sank to the ground and let out a quiet yelp.

"Oh, something isn't right!" She groaned, running her hands over her stomach. "What is it sweetheart?" She leaned her head against the wall with a quiet thud. She could hear the door of the cafe open, and she let out a trembling breath. "Everything is going to be alright baby, it's going to be alright. Mama's here." As soon as she finished speaking, she heard Rip bark again, followed quickly by Jack and Abigail calling out her name. She wanted to respond to him, but she was gripped with another pain that turned her face pale as snow.

"Elizabeth? Oh God, Elizabeth!" Jack called, coming to kneel beside her. He put his hands on the side of her face, and kissed her forehead. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! Ow- It hurts, Jack!" She cried, arching her back. "Something's not right! Help me, please, help!" She whimpered, and put her hands on her face. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until she touched the tears on her cheeks.

"Of course, everything is going to be alright, I promise." He stood up, and pulled her up into his arms. "Abigail, go get the doctor, please."

"Where are you taking her?" Abigail asked. "You can't walk all the way home, it's too far!"

"We can't stay here!" Jack laughed uneasily as he headed out the door.

"Go to Elizabeth's old room upstairs in the cafe- go in the back door. Everything's going to be alright." Abigail said. Jack nodded, and headed to the door.

"What can I do?" Cody asked, startling the group. "I want to help."

"Oh, Cody!" Elizabeth gasped. "You've helped so much already."

"Here, Cody, honey, why don't you come to get the doctor with me, then I'll get you some dinner, okay?" Abigail suggested, and the boy nodded. Jack didn't hesitate any longer, he quickly carried her across the street. There were a few people lingering at the door, but he ignored them all easily. Elizabeth was his everything, Elizabeth and the child she carried, and all he knew was that she needed help.

"Jack, I'm scared." Elizabeth whimpered, tucking her tear streaked face into his neck.

"Don't be Elizabeth. I'm going to take care of you. Of both of you. Everything is going to be alright." He assured her, and kissed her hair. He said a silent prayer that he was right.

 _ **AN: So, okay, I know it's angsty, but I promise you everything is going to be alright! I'll try to have the new chapter up ASAP! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I didn't split it here, the chapter would have been SUPER long, and would have taken way longer than this to post!**_

 _ **AN: Also, enter Cody!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: Okay, here we are with another chapter! I know that we left off at a rather tense point, so I'll get right to it!**_

From upstairs at Abigail's, they could hear the sounds of the party loud and clear, but they seemed to fall silent as they settled into the room, and tried to figure out just what was wrong. Jack quickly helped her out of her dress, and she pulled aside her silky camisole to look at the stretched skin of her belly.

"I don't know what's wrong, it all happened so fast!" Elizabeth cried. Jack settled her onto the bed, and made quick work of removing her shoes and stockings, trying to help her get as comfortable as possible. "Jack, what if-"

"Hey. Everything is going to be fine." He insisted.

"But-"

"Nope. Elizabeth, you're going to be okay. You both are." He insisted.

"Oh Jack!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him fast. He rested his forehead against hers. She leaned back suddenly, her face twisting in pain. "Mmm! Ow, ow, ow!"

"It's alright." Jack said, allowing her to grip his shoulders like a vice.

"It's too early for this to be labor, but what else can it be?" She sobbed, and collapsed against his chest. Her tears were effectively ruining the vest he was wearing, a fault that even Rosemary would have been able to forgive, given the circumstance. "I'm going to lose the baby!"

"No! You aren't." Jack insisted, pressing kisses to her hair. "Elizabeth Thornton, you are the strongest woman in the entire world, and whatever this is, you're going to come through it just fine. And so is she."

"You called it a girl!" Elizabeth said, almost tenderly.

"I did. I've been thinking about it, and you're right. It's going to be a girl." He said softly as he brushed tears off of her cheeks. "And she's a fighter too. She's going to be as strong as her mother, and just as beautiful. So don't you give up on her now."

"Never!" Elizabeth insisted, holding him impossibly closer. "I'll never give up on her." He smiled, and the door swung open.

"I fetched the doctor!" Abigail said as they entered, both a bit out of breath.

"Oh Doctor Ryan!" Elizabeth gasped. "Something isn't right!"

"Now now Mrs. Thornton, don't you worry. I'll do a quick examination, if Constable Thornton-"

"I'm not leaving her." He said fiercely, and to confirm his point, she gripped his hand even tighter.

"I was going to say if you'd move to the other side of her." The kindly old doctor said as he moved to open his bags. Jack complied quickly, and Abigail quickly came to kiss her forehead.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"No- Oh, if you'd get me some water?" Elizabeth said meekly.

"Of course dear. I'll be right back." Abigail said as she ducked out of the room.

"Now tell me Mrs. Thornton, when did you start feeling these pains?" The doctor asked, feeling her stomach.

"Off and on since this morning-"

"Since this morning? Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked suddenly, his brow creasing.

"I've always got some sort of pain, I'm pregnant." She sighed tremulously. "It really wasn't so bad until very recently."

"And when was the last time you felt the baby move?"

"An hour ago?" Elizabeth frowned. "No, it was more recent than that- it was while we were dancing...Oh goodness, she's usually a lot more active than this- something's wrong Jack, something's wrong!"

"Shh, dear, no use fretting." The doctor said with a kind smile. Abigail entered with the water, and handed it to Elizabeth. "Take a drink." Elizabeth frowned, but complied and took a drink of the icy water. Only mere seconds later, she gasped, and spit out her second mouthful of water as she felt the baby kick rather hard against her ribs. "The baby moved then?"

"Yes- oh thank god!" She sobbed in relief, and Jack smiled at her.

"Now, Mrs. Thornton, you've had a bit of a strenuous pregnancy so far, and it seems there's no rest for the weary." The doctor said. "Have the pains stopped, then?"

"I haven't had one since just before you came."

"Very good. Now, I'm no gambling man, but I'd be willing to bet that this was a false labor. It happens sometimes when an expectant mother spends too long on her feet at such a late stage of the pregnancy." The doctor said. He pulled his stethoscope around, and placed it on her stomach. "Very good, a strong heartbeat! Just what we like to hear. Now, provided the pains have stopped, I don't see why you shouldn't be alright with some bedrest." Elizabeth frowned. "I know you must be tired of hearing that word by now, but you must think for your own health, and your child's health. Sometimes, women just have a rough go at a pregnancy, but that's no indication of a larger problem."

"Thank you, Doctor." Elizabeth said, already letting out a sigh of relief.

"No trouble Mrs. Thornton." He smiled and closed his bag. "Now, Constable Thornton, if she has any more pains, come fetch me immediately. I wouldn't recommend moving her tonight, her body needs a rest, so if Mrs. Stanton has no objections-"

"No, of course not! I'll fetch a few more blankets and pillows to be sure you're comfortable." Abigail said.

"Very good! Now, just rest, drink plenty of water, keep off of your feet, and I'll be by to check on you in the morning." And with a few kind words, and warm thanks, he left.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so glad everything is alright." Abigail sighed, and came to kneel next to her. She took her hand, and Elizabeth flushed.

"I'm so sorry to have been so much trouble."

"Are you kidding? You're never any trouble." Abigail said. She squeezed her hand, and went to the closet to pull out some blankets and pillows. "I'm just so glad everything is alright. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No, no, I'm alright. Please, just, go back down to the party, have a good time!" Elizabeth insisted as Jack arranged a pillow behind her back. "Oh, hows Cody?"

"I've got him all set up with a big plate of food downstairs. I should probably go talk to him."

"He said something about a sister, when I was with him, before…" Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, he was rummaging through the trash- do you think that maybe he could be the little thief?"

"You know, he just might be." Jack said with a furrowed brow. He was clearly torn between his work, and the desire to stay with his wife.

"It's alright if you want to go talk to him. I promise I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll stay here in bed, I won't even get up to look out the window." Elizabeth said, gently stroking his chin.

"Why don't you stay up here with Elizabeth, Jack? I'll take care of Cody. The boy is all skin and bones- I'll see if I can get him talking. If he's got a sister, I'd imagine she isn't doing so well herself." Abigail sighed. "Again, I'm really glad everything is alright."

"Thanks Abigail. For everything. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Elizabeth sighed. Abigail squeezed her hand, and opened the door. She gasped as Rip bounded past her nearly knocking her off of her feet in his quest to find Elizabeth. The dog sniffed her hand, and then hopped onto the bed and laid his head protectively on her knee. "Well, it looks like someone's over his aversion to you!" She laughed. "I'll be back up to check on you when the party is over."

"Thanks Abigail!" Elizabeth called as she closed the door. Elizabeth gently scratched the dog behind the ears, and let out a long sigh. Jack went to caress her belly, and the dog let out a low growl. "Well how do you like that- he doesn't like me, he just is obsessed with the baby! Of course he is, it's your baby, and he loves you!"

"Well, that may be, but he's never growled at me before now!" Jack chuckled. He took off his jacket, and his vest, and draped them over the bedpost before settling next to her. She shifted, and leaned into his side. He did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her, despite the quiet growl Rip let out. "Hey now, Boy, that's my baby and my wife there. No need to be protective, I'm not going to hurt them." Elizabeth laughed, and settled in even closer to him.

"I'm sorry about the scare over a false alarm." She sighed.

"Don't apologize Elizabeth. Never apologize for things like this."

"I was so worried, and you, you were so calm!"

"Calm? Are you kidding? I was terrified." He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really! Elizabeth, you know that you're everything to me, and when I saw you like that...I was terrified." He admitted, and kissed her forehead. "I guess it was just all of the training kicking in."

"I feel so foolish." Elizabeth sighed. "I made such a fuss over nothing."

"It wasn't nothing Elizabeth. I know you- you hate to have people see that you're in pain. I know that it had to be something serious. It scared me half to death." Jack said. "You had this look on your face...I was scared, Elizabeth."

"Well, actually, I'm glad that I wasn't the only one." Elizabeth laughed breathlessly. She ran her hands over her stomach, and felt the fluttering of life. "You're going to make me stay in bed for the next three months, aren't you?"

"I just might." Jack said. He looked around, and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm in Elizabeth Thatcher's bedroom."

"Oh? Is that new to you? Then, where have you been spending your nights for the last six months?" She laughed, taking his hand, and playing with his fingers.

"That was in Elizabeth Thornton's bedroom, and don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade what happens there for anything, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined what the inside of your room looked like."

"Why Jack Thornton- how scandalous!" She laughed, turning a little pink.

"I love the fact that you still blush. I mean, you're six months pregnant with our baby, we make love almost every day, and yet...all it takes is a few words and you start to blush." He smirked and kissed her warm cheek. She looked at him dubiously. "What? Are you overly scandalized?"

"No...I suppose not." She sighed, and her face turned an even deeper shade of pink. "There were times when I had thought, well, that it would be nice if you were here with me."

"Really?!" He asked, intrigued.

"Now don't say it like that, I never had such...inappropriate thoughts!" She insisted, though the impossible deepening of her blush said otherwise. "Sometimes, I just would think that I missed you, even though I'd just seen you, and wouldn't it be wonderful if you were here with me now? Or I'd be writing things in my journal, and I'd remember something that I'd wanted to tell you, and I wished I could just call over my shoulder to you and you'd be there, ready to discuss it with me. Things like that. Though, I will admit, I did occasionally imagine how it would be to have you in my bed- but not in an intimate way, really! Just...when it was very cold, I thought of how you're always so warm, and I thought I'd like to be able to warm my feet on your calves." She teased, and to prove her point, she lifted her feet and pressed them gently on his legs.

"Well, I'm glad I'm good for something, even if it is only as a bedwarmer." He laughed.

"You're good for a great deal more than that, Jack. You said earlier that I was everything to you- well, you're everything to me. I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. And…" She pressed his hand against her stomach, ignoring Rip's glowering, and briefly kissed his cheek. "You've given me the greatest gift I could ever imagine. You've made me a mother. And, you know, before I was pregnant, I always thought that I would have to love you less, to make room in my heart for someone else, but I was wrong. My heart has grown, to an impossible size, and I love you both so much that it aches. When I thought that I was going to lose her...I just felt like I was failing you both."

"Hey- you could never fail me." He insisted. "Even if you had lost- well- even if you had, it wouldn't have been your fault, Elizabeth. But you didn't, and I knew you wouldn't. You're my fighters, the both of you, and any man willing to bet on your failure is a fool." He kissed her deeply, and she sighed and laid her head against his chest. "You should rest. Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm still too worked up." She grumbled. "Tell me a story."

"What?"

"You heard me, Jack. Tell me a story, talk to me." She laughed. "I love the sound of your voice. It's comforting; you might think it's silly, but when I hear your voice, I know that I'm safe. I know that everything is going to be alright. So please, just, tell me a story."

"Well, how can I say no when you put it like that?" He asked with a smile. "But I'm no good at stories, so I'll just talk. I know we said we'd never talk about this, but you remember the whole Billy Hamilton debacle? Well, I've got to tell you, before we were married, and you kept having all of those fainting spells and pains, that's the most terrified I've ever been." She propped herself up on her elbow and frowned as she looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "Explain."

"Well, Elizabeth, I think it's obvious that from the moment I met you, I knew that you were an angel."

"I don't know that that's obvious, Jack. I thought you hated me."

"Hated you? Ha, no, quite the opposite. I thought you were the most beautiful, stubborn, courageous woman I had ever met. Of course, I was still smarting a bit from being left by Rosemary at that time, and I'd decided as well you know, that I was never getting married."

"If the mounties had wanted you to have a wife, they would have issued you one, yes, I remember." She smirked. It was a funny notion now, resting here in her underclothes in his arms, the swell of her belly, of their child between them, but at the time the words had been spoken, they had stung like a slap across the mouth.

"I'm never going to live those words down am I?"

"Nope." She said, kissing his lips briefly. "Keep going."

"Well, I was determined not to fall in love with you, which was incredibly stupid, because I'd fallen in love with you within the first month of our acquaintance."

"Oh Jack!" She sighed dreamily, kissing him again.

"I'm never going to finish if you keep doing that. Not that I'd complain." He shrugged. She gently slapped his shoulder, and settled back against the headboard. "Well, when Billy Hamilton came around, when I saw him flirting with you, courting you- I'd never been so angry at any man in my life, which is saying something, considering the fact that I work to catch criminals. Now, I didn't know at first that he was doing anything wrong, or that he was even a bad man. He seemed perfectly nice, and you seemed to get along perfectly well with him, but I was so incredibly jealous, that I started looking for something that was wrong with him."

"I'm glad you did! Can you imagine if I'd have married him? Ugh!" She shuddered.

"I did imagine it, Elizabeth. Don't you see, that's why it was so terrifying." She looked at him curiously. "I was terrified that you were going to fall in love with him, and marry him; that I'd have to spend the rest of my life seeing him hold your hand, knowing that he was kissing you, holding you at night. And I was more terrified, because I realized the only reason that would terrify me is because I loved you. I wanted to be the one who got to kiss you, I wanted to come home to you every night, I wanted you to fall asleep in my arms, not his, not anyone else's. I thought I was going to lose you, and you'd never even really been mine."

"Oh Jack!" She kissed him soundly, her fingers twining in his hair. "I want you to know that I never could have married him, never could have given him my heart; because it already belonged to you. Almost from the first day we met, when I realized that you were the most handsome, most brave, most wonderful man in the world! And honestly…" She bit her lip and looked a bit shyly down. "I only took up with Billy in the first place because I wanted to make you jealous. I mean, I did like him afterwards, but originally, All I wanted was to see if you really cared about me."

"Oh Elizabeth, I cared so much!" He laughed, kissing her again, until they were both breathless.

"Do you remember, after our first date at Abigail's, when you told me you had something to discuss with me?"

"Yes?"

"I thought- well, Julie thought, that you were going to propose to me." Elizabeth laughed. "And I thought, no, it's too soon! But then, I thought, how could it be too soon, when I already knew in my heart that I wanted to be with you forever?"

"I wish I'd known what you were thinking that day. I'd have just proposed then and there and saved everyone a lot of heartache." He said, and they laughed.

"I don't know. I don't think we were ready then. I'm glad we had a little more time to grow together, to face our fears together. Don't get me wrong, I think we could have gotten married then, and been perfectly happy, but I think it's better that we waited. It certainly saved us a lot of arguing after the wedding, any how." She smiled.

"Mm. Maybe we should have saved some fights."

"What?"

"Well, I really like the way that we make up now that we're married." He said with an irresistible half smile.

"Hm, well it seems to me that we don't have to fight to do that sort of making up, now do we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She kissed him tenderly, and was surprised when he was the first one to pull back.

"Don't get me wrong Elizabeth, I'd love to make up with you right now, but I don't think it's the best idea, considering the fact that you're supposed to be taking it easy? Not to mention the fact that there is a party going on downstairs, and if Rosemary catches wind of your little scare, I wouldn't put it past her to break down the door to see you."

"Oh- right." She blushed again, and cast her eyes down. "And we've got Rip in bed with us, and I can't imagine that would be pleasant for any of us." He laughed at the suddenness of her joke, and kissed her softly, once, twice, three times.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton." He said, cradling her chin.

"I know." She smirked, kissing him one last time before she settled back down in his arms, and drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

 _ **AN: So there it was! I told you everything would be fine! And to make up for the scare, I put in an extra dose of Married Jack and Elizabeth Fluff! I'll try to have the next update up soon- I'm waiting very anxiously for the next episode as well!**_

 _ **Your reviews make me smile! Until the next time, dear readers!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: Hello my readers! Here is the next chapter for you! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in SO long, but I really have had a bad case of writers block! I'm back now, and I hope to update every sunday!**_

When she woke the morning after Rosemary's wedding back in her old bed above Abigail's Cafe, she briefly thought that the last six months she had spent with Jack had been nothing more than a very good, very realistic dream; she had even started to cry over it when the baby made it's presence known with a sharp kick to her pelvis, and Jack strode across the room to see why she was crying. He'd woken up early to go back to their house to fetch them both a change of clothes, and had returned to find her almost openly weeping.

"It's nothing this time, really- I just- It's really stupid this time Jack. I was afraid, when I woke up here alone, that the last six months, that none of it had happened." She sighed, wiping away her traitorous tears.

"Oh, that's all? Thank God, I thought something was seriously wrong." He said, kissing her gently. He brushed away the stray tears on her cheeks, and held her again.

"We should get dressed. I just want to go home." Elizabeth sighed, then laughed. "It's funny that this used to be home...now I can't imagine any other home, Jack. Our house is so perfect. Though, honestly, I think I'd love anywhere that I get to live with you."

"Then we can go home."

"After we have breakfast? I can smell the apple turnovers from here." Elizabeth sighed dreamily.

"How could I deny you something so simple?" Jack asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. He handed her a blouse, and they quickly dressed in their new clothes. She grabbed an old ribbon she had left in the nightstand, and quickly tied up her hair in a feeble attempt to look presentable. She glanced in the mirror and fretted. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong."

"Hm?"

"You don't look a mess, you don't look horrible. You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world, any time of the day or night, no matter what you think your hair looks like." He put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke, and then kissed her neck softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Constable?" She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you." He smiled, and accepted her quick kiss.

"Shall we go get breakfast then?" She asked. She started to walk out the door, but Jack quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Jack!"

"Did you really think I was going to let you walk down the stairs when you're supposed to be on bedrest?" He asked skeptically, causing her to frown. "What, do you want another repeat of last night?"

"No!" She gasped, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Fine, I see your point. From now until the baby is born, I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"Really?"

"Believe me, if last night was any indication, labor isn't going to be very pleasant...I think I'd like to put it off for, oh, as long as possible." She laughed as he reached the foot of the stairs. Abigail was quick to pull out a chair for her, and Jack set her in it.

"Well, you certainly look better this morning- better color, smiling, you've got light in your eyes." Abigail smiled. "Tea? Water? Lemonade?" She asked, already knowing what her young friend would say.

"Lemonade please and thank you!" Elizabeth laughed as Abigail handed her a tall glass of the sweet yellow juice. "You're so good to me!"

"What are friends for?" Abigail smirked and placed a plate of potatoes and two apple turnovers on the table in front of her. Elizabeth, grinned, took a bite of the fresh turnover, and let out a soft moan.

"Sounds like I have competition for Elizabeth's favorite again." Jack laughed. Rip barked from the top of the stairs, and then bounded down them, past Jack, and to Elizabeth's feet, where he sat as if on guard.

"And for Rip's too!" Abigail giggled, and handed Jack a plate with heartier fare on it.

"Thanks Abigail- you're the best." Jack grinned.

"It's no problem. A slow morning. I think everyone's still in bed recovering from "The Wedding of the Century!", as the bride called it- oh, speaking of the bride….She left this note for you before she and Lee left for the honeymoon. She wanted to go up to see you, but you were already sleeping, so I kept her downstairs." Abigail said as she passed off the note. Elizabeth smiled as she opened it, and read,

Dear Elizabeth-

Oh! I'm so glad you're alright! I was terribly worried you know, and would have come to see you directly if we hadn't been in the middle of cutting the cake! The rest of the reception went off without a hitch, but I will admit I was a bit distracted with my worry for you! Promise me you'll take it easy while I'm gone- I would hate to have baby Thornton make their grand entrance before my return!

With all of my love,

Rosemary Colter!

Ps:Look! Don't you just love the way that looks? Rosemary Colter, Rosemary Colter, Rosemary Colter!

"Well, I'm glad she doesn't think we ruined her wedding." Elizabeth laughed and handed the note to Jack. "Now, where's Cody?"

"He fell asleep at the table last night, So I moved him to the sofa." Abigail gestured over her shoulder to the boy who was still sleeping soundly. "Poor thing was exhausted."

"Did you get any more of his story out of him?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid not. Every time I asked, he'd try to go, but I had a lot of food to coax him into staying, and then he was so tired, he just fell asleep right at the table. He was so skittish, and scared, not to mention he's too thin. I'm worried about him." Abigail said, gazing over at him. "You know, he reminds me of my Peter when he was that age."

"Oh Abigail." Elizabeth sighed. "We'll figure it out, we can help him." As if on cue, he began to stir, and Abigail quickly went to his side.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." She said softly, brushing the hair from his eyes. He smiled, but then gasped.

"Morning? Oh no!" He sat up, and began to get up. "I've gotta go, Becky is gonna be so worried!"

""Woah, woah, slow down honey. Who is Becky?" Abigail asked grabbing both of his hands. He looked conflicted, and bit his lip. "Cody, honey, remember how hungry, how cold you were yesterday? Don't you think that Becky feels that way too?" He still looked conflicted. Elizabeth rose from the chair very slowly, and walked over to him.

"Sweetheart, we just want to help you. I promise that if you talk to us, you won't get in any trouble. We just want to help." Elizabeth said as she took her seat on the sofa. Cody sighed and sat down.

"Becky is my sister. Our parents, they died, and we're all alone."

"Oh honey!" Abigail said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They said they were going to have to split us up, so we ran away, and we've been running for a long time." Cody said. "And Becky, she's real sick, and we were so hungry, I had to come by myself to look for food, and that's when Mrs. Thornton found me- I've gotta go back to her, she's sick, she's probably really worried too, cause I didn't come back."

"Cody honey, if your sister is sick, then she should really see a doctor." Elizabeth said.

"She said that if we got help, they would take us back to the orphanage, and they'd try to split us up again." Cody said warily. "I'm scared she's gonna be so sick that she's gonna die too. But she said that she didn't want to risk it."

"Cody, if we promised you that we would help make sure that you and Becky got to stay together, would you let us help?" Abigail asked.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise." Abigail said. "Now, please, if she's sick, you've got to let us help her."

"Okay." Cody nodded.

"Abigail and I will go, and we'll bring Becky back here. When the doctor comes around to see you, tell him we're going to be bringing around a very sick girl." as Jack spoke he grabbed his coat. "Promise me you're going to keep off of your feet?"

"I promise. Now go on, and hurry back." he leaned down to kiss her, and then looked to Cody.

"Alright, Cody, lead the way."

"Miss Abigail, are you coming too?" cody asked hopefully.

"Of course I will honey." In fact, she had already put on her wrap. Cody took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"We've gotta hurry to the campsite! Becky's never been alone all night before, Im worried shes gonna be even sicker!" " they followed him out, and left Elizabeth alone. She let out a sigh and settled further into the sofa. She still ached a bit, but compared to yesterday, it was nothing. She realized that she might have been a little more apprehensive about being left alone, but her concern for Cody had outweighed anything else. Rip came and sat at her knee, and looked up at her with his big eyes.

"Hello there boy." She smiled, and rubbed behind his ears. "You're worried too, huh? I'll bet that you're going to love this baby, aren't you? How could you not? How could anyone dislike something that's a part of Jack? I love him too. And I really love this baby. You're going to keep an eye on her, aren't you? I don't think I've ever seen you have so much energy before." The dog let out a small bark. "What do you think we ought to name the baby? Josephine?" the dog began to growl. "Ill take that as a no. What then? We certainly arent going to call them Rip… what about Elsie? Nothing to say? I'll take that as a maybe then. Hm...talking to a dog; does that make me crazy? No crazier than talking to myself I supposed." There was a knock on the door, and Elizabeth looked up. "Come in Doctor Ryan!"

"Mrs. Thornton, I hope you haven't been going up and down these stairs all morning?" He asked.

"No, actually, Jack carried me down this morning." She laughed.

"Have you had anymore pains?"

No, I haven't."

"And has baby been moving?"

"Quite a lot- I almost thought she was going to break my ribs earlier!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Now that does happen sometimes, But I think you'll be alright on that account." The doctor gave her a smile. "As a pregnancy progresses, it's only natural for the baby to start to feel a bit cramped when they stretch out. Mind if I take a listen?"

"Of course not." She said, and he pressed the stethoscope to her stomach.

"Very good. Exactly what you want to hear!"

"I'm so glad- I was very worried yesterday!" Elizabeth laughed, and pressed her hand to her heart.

"You don't need to be scared, Mrs. Thornton, I promise that this is all natural, and there are many women who experience labor or false labor early. The worst thing you can do is get too worried." Elizabeth nodded, and stroked her stomach again. "As far as I can tell, Mrs. Thornton, you and the baby are in fine health, and if you stay off of your feet, and get a fair amount of rest, there's no reason to expect baby to make an early appearance."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth sighed in relief. "Oh- please, don't leave yet! I don't know exactly what we're in for, but my husband went out with a young boy who said his sister is quite sick, he's going to bring her back here, and they should be back any time now- I wish I had more details for you, but I'm really not sure what to expect."

"Well then, of course I'll stay." The old doctor smiled and nodded. Elizabeth pushed herself up from the sofa, and walked back to the table where her second turnover was waiting for her. "Can I get anything for you? Abigail makes the best turnovers in the world- at least, baby and I think so."

"It sounds as if you've got cravings."

"Oh yes- Apples, apples with everything, on everything, in everything. I've got it good- my sister Julie is pregnant as well, and all she ever wants is onions." Elizabeth laughed. She took a sip of her lemonade, and that's when the door swung open. Cody came in first, walking backwards as he kept an eye on his sister, who was nestled in Jack's arms, wrapped in Jack's coat and Abigail's shawl. Even so her lips were a bit blue.

"Hypothermia, early stages." Jack said as he passed the doctor on his way up the stairs.

"Right then. We'll need blankets, dry clothes, sweaters if you have any. Hot tea, as well if she can swallow, time will tell." The doctor said over his shoulder.

"I'll go upstairs and get her dry clothes and blankets, if you'll put the kettle on?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth nodded. Cody stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes misting with tears. "Cody honey, Do you think you could help me fill the kettle? I'm not supposed to do any lifting." Cody nodded and picked up the kettle at once.

"It rained last night. She let the fire go out- she was already dozing when I left. It was my job to get food, and keep the fire goin"He set the kettle on the stove. "It's my fault shes sick."

"No! Cody, you can't blame yourself for this. You're both tired, you both need food. She is going to be alright darling. You both are. You're in the best place possible for help- you see, Miss Abigail is always ready to help anyone in need. When I first got here, I was a mess. She took care of me, and now we're all going to take care of you." Cody nodded, and Elizabeth gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Miss Abigail is real nice. She reminds me of my mom." He said softly. Elizabeth gave him a soft smile, and kissed his forehead.

"Here sweetie, are you hungry?" She filled a plate with potatoes and bacon.

"I shouldn't." He shook his head.

"Oh, Cody, you can't not eat just because you feel badly about Becky. She would want you to eat so that you can stay healthy...and when she gets all better, you wouldn't want her to see that you were wasting away." Elizabeth said. She set the plate on the table, and grabbed the plate of apple turnovers which she set on the table as well. "Plus, if someone doesn't eat some of these turnovers soon I'm going to eat them all myself!" Cody smiled a bit, and took a seat at the table. He began to eat, and Elizabeth smiled as she sat down and took another turnover. They sat in silence until the kettle whistled.

"I've got it!" Abigail called as she was coming down the steps holding the hem of her skirt up to her knee.

"Abigail how is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's started to shiver- but that's good! It means her muscles are warming up!" Abigail explained as she poured the hot water into a cup. "She's got a little more color too."

"Miss Abigail, is she going to be okay?" Cody asked.

"I think so honey. She's going to be stuck in bed for a while, she might even have to go away to a hospital, but she is going to be okay."

"She's going to go away?! But you promised you would help us stay together!" Cody protested. Abigail set down the tea, and knelt next to his chair.

"We are Cody- she's not going to go away forever, but she is very sick. She needs more help than we can give her here." Abigail said softly. "But I promise you, no matter what, I will make sure that the two of you stay together." He nodded, and Abigail kissed his cheek, and handed him the steaming mug. "Here, why don't you carry this upstairs so that you can see her?"

"Okay." he smiled, and went up the stairs. Abigail sighed and took his seat. Elizabeth handed her a turnover, and Abigail smiled as she took a bite.

"Doctor Ryan said that they'd have to be turned over to the authorities, that there would be a good chance they would be split up unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless someone was willing to take them both." Abigail said with a sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm thinking that I have to take them in." Abigail said. "I mean, I don't know why, but I think God is telling me that I have to. Maybe it's because I lost my son, and they lost their parents, but it's like we're pieces of a puzzle. I have to take care of them, I just have to."

"Oh Abigail." Elizabeth took her hand.

"I mean, I don't know what I'm going to tell Frank-"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he started courting a childless widow, is he going to want to continue our courtship when I tell him that I'm adopting two children?" Abigail said nervously.

"Of course he is!" Elizabeth said. "Abigail, I've seen the way that Frank looks at you. "Dont you dare doubt yourself." She clutched Abigail's hand tightly as Jack descended the stairs.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go home?"

"We're leaving? But what about Becky and Cody?" Elizabeth asked.

"You need your rest, Elizabeth. I can handle everything here." Abigail insisted.

"Will you let me walk?" Elizabeth asked, arching her eyebrow at her husband. "

"I'll let you walk until we're out of town, but I'm absolutely going to carry you up the steps at home." Jack said, giving her a hand to help her rise from her seat.

"Well, that's more than I thought he'd allow." She laughed. "But seriously, Abigail, if you need anything at all-"

"Then I know where to find you. Now go home, get some good rest. I don't want my little godchild making an appearance before it's time! I haven't finished the blanket yet." Abigail smiled. "Oh, and please, take the rest of the turnovers- I'd hate for them to go stale, and I'm going to close for the rest of the day." As she spoke, she dumped the contents of the pan into a wicker basket.

"You're too good to me!" Elizabeth laughed as she embraced her friend. "One of these days I am going to find a way to repay you for all of this."

"You repay me every day just by being my friend, Elizabeth. Now, go on you two. You both look like you hardly slept last night, and I know it wasn't for the fun reason." As soon as the words had passed her lips, a blush painted Elizabeth's cheeks, and Jack let out a guffaw. "I'll see the two of you later!" Elizabeth mumbled some semblance of a goodbye, and walked out the door with Jack right behind her.

"Don't tease me about being modest again Jack." Elizabeth cautioned as they made their way down the road.

"I wasn't going to!" He said a little too innocently. She eyed him dubiously, and took his free hand. "I am going to have to make some rounds later today, Elizabeth. I've got to check in on some of the settlers by the river, and then i'm going to see if I can't help Abigail get custody of those two."

"I know you have to work- I know you enjoy working, But I'm going to be so lonely without you." Elizabeth pouted. He took great joy in kissing the pout off of her lips, and brushing a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to get you all settled in first, and knowing how tired you've been, you'll be asleep before I've even left the house, and when you wake up, I'll have dinner on the table. Nothing fancy, mind you, but I think I can manage to whip up some soup." Jack said as they resumed the slow pace of their walk.

"I almost forgot, I had a letter from Viola yesterday." Elizabeth said.

"Oh?"

"She's doing well. Marriage is suiting her just fine, she says." She sighed. "I just can't help but feel that she isn't as happy as she should be- but then, not everyone is lucky enough to marry their best friend, their true love- but any how, she's going to be going to London for Christmas, but she'd like to visit before she goes, especially because she would like to see the baby before it's grown too much. I thought perhaps she and sir Lionel could come to stay for a week or two at the end of November, and hopefully by then it'll be time for baby to make it's appearance."

"That's fine with me Elizabeth." Jack nodded. "I think it'd be good for you to have your sister here to keep you company for a while."

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled. "I'd very much like to have them here. They can use the room we set up for Julie and Tom's visit- Oh, Jack, we really do have to finish the nursery! Now I'm just scared to death that the baby is going to come early, and we aren't going to be ready."

"Hey, now, don't you worry Elizabeth. I'm going to take care of everything." He insisted.

"I feel so useless right now- like you're doing everything for me." She sighed, and Jack could hardly stop his jaw from going slack. He stopped her, conveniently very near to the school he had built for her, and put his hands on her upper arms.

"I'm doing everything for you? Elizabeth Thornton…" A shiver of pleasure still ran up her spine every time he called her that. "Don't you realize that you're literally creating a new human being? My baby- our baby. It's hard work, it's taking a lot out of you. So what if I have to cook a few meals or do more cleaning than you think is my fair share? Elizabeth what you're doing right now...It is everything, and I would do anything for you."

"Oh Jack!" She sighed, brushing away a few dreamy tears. She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, and wrapped her arms around him as their child moved between them. "I love you, I love you so much!"

"I know you do- because I feel exactly the same for you."

 _ **AN: So there it is! Another chapter! Another to follow! Thanks for your patience!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN: Hello readers, new post! Love you all!**_

"Elizabeth? I'm home!" Jack called as he hung up his coat.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called over her shoulder as she fanned herself with her oven mitt. He strode into the room, and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" He brushed her hair off of her forehead, and observed that half of the buttons of her blouse were undone and her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows.

"I'm a bit warm, but over all? I feel better than I have in days." She smiled, and he cupped her cheek. "She's been moving around a lot today; I can hardly take a breath without her kicking at my ribs. I never thought I'd be so in love with someone who essentially bruises me from the inside out." She laughed, and winced when she felt a sharp kick against her pelvis. "I am very tired, but I've got a shepherd's pie in the oven, I only walked up the steps one time, and I managed to finish a pair of booties!"

"You're a wonder, Elizabeth!" He grinned, and pressed his lips to hers.

"But of course, I didn't manage to get my shoes on." She said, holding up her bare foot. "I can't see them anymore though, so it doesn't bother me...I'm sorry I don't look better for you, though, darling."

"What are you talking about? You're more beautiful everyday I know you." He smiled.

"I'm huge, Jack! Gigantic, actually...Today, Florence stopped by to visit, and to give me a homemade apple pie, which was kind of her, of course, but she asked me if I was sure that I wasn't having twins. I know it's not supposed to be an insult, of course, but I mean, I barely fit into my new blouses anymore- I hope that I don't get too much bigger than this, it's getting hard to do anything, it seems like!"

"Elizabeth, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world; You're gorgeous, you're talented, you're kind, and wonderful. I love you. Does anyone else's opinion matter?" He asked, gently kissing her.

"I suppose not." She whispered. "Will you get the pie out of the oven?"

"Absolutely." He smiled. "Here, a letter for you."

"From who?"

"Viola." He called over his shoulder, and she tore into the letter with a smile. Within the first few sentences she let out a cry, and dropped the paper, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to sob. Jack set the pie on the counter, and rushed to kneel before her. "Hey, hey, hey, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, it's nothing to do with me, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Viola was… she was pregnant."

"Was?"

"Early days; she didn't even know that she was having a baby until...until it was gone." She whispered, and hugged her husband tightly, nestling her face in his hair. "Oh Jack; we're so lucky."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"Don't say that to me, Jack! I may be having a difficult pregnancy, but I'm still pregnant. Our baby, it's still alive- and I got pregnant so easily...and even with the fainting, with the pains, with the scare, I'm still pregnant- and Julie too! Oh, poor Viola!" She cried, and he pressed a kiss to her stomach. "I feel so badly for her! She...she sounds so unhappy, in her letter. I wish I could go to her, but I'm supposed to be off of my feet as much as possible."

"What can I do for you, Elizabeth? Anything I can do, please, tell me." He asked, and took her hands.

"I don't know that there is anything to be done, of course, I'll write her a letter straight away, but even that doesn't feel like enough. What can I possibly say to help her when my baby is okay, and hers didn't make it? She hasn't told anyone else- the only one who knows is Lionel, because he called for the doctor...it seems such a heavy burden for her to bear alone...but she always was the strongest Thatcher sister." Elizabeth said, trying to still her falling tears. "Ow!" She hissed suddenly.

"Good god, was that the baby?" Jack asked, having felt the kick against his shoulder.

"Yes!" She said, laughing and crying all at once. "The baby is running out of room, and it isn't coming for almost three months!"

"Elizabeth, I think you need to lie down, please."

"No, Jack, there's too much to do! I...I have to write to Viola, then we'll have dishes, and…" She stopped when he kissed her gently. "Oh Jack…"

"I'm going to carry you to the sofa now; I'll take care of everything else. You're going to write a letter to your sister, and relax. I can finish supper, I can do some dishes." He said, picking her up. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, and he set her on the sofa before he carefully covered her legs with a blanket.

"I know I do this a lot, but I'm so lucky, Jack. You're a better husband than I ever dreamed that I would have. And you're my best friend! Oh God, I'm so lucky. And I'm crying so much lately! How do you stand it?"

"Because I love you, and you're my best friend. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud." He said as he gently stroked her hair. "Maybe you're a little...emotional, but you get to be, Elizabeth. I don't care if you cry thirty times a day for the rest of our lives, Elizabeth, you're having our baby! Our baby...and that's everything."

"Oh Jack!" She gasped, and kissed him. "If I wasn't so pregnant, God Jack, it would be impossible to keep my hands off of you!" She kissed him again, and pulled him closer. "Then again, its already pretty impossible…"

….

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Abigail asked as she took her hand.

"I'm alright, Abigail." Elizabeth smiled, and continued to work on her sewing. "I was just thinking about Viola again."

"It's awful, to lose a baby that way. Just awful." Abigail nodded, and looked down at her hands. Elizabeth paused her work again, and looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Abigail, did you-"

"Twice." Abigail nodded. "Once before Peter was born, very early on, didn't have any idea until I lost it. The second time, after Peter, it was...much later. Much harder."

"Oh Abigail!"

"I was already five months pregnant; they always say that once you've passed three months, you're probably safe...but I was five months, over halfway there, and I lost her." Abigail said, her voice trembling a little, though she never stopped working on her edge of the baby sized quilt. "It was a tiny, perfect little girl. We called her Alice. I think about her all the time."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"I don't ever talk about it." Abigail shrugged. "It's too sad."

"Abigail-"

"And after I lost Alice, the Doctor told me that I'd probably never be able to have another baby. Peter was it for me. But he was so perfect...And now, because of him, I've got Clara, and I love her as much as I ever could have loved a daughter of my own...And of course, now I have Becky, but she is quite seriously ill, still...I haven't gotten to visit her yet, but Cody writes her a letter every day, and we send her care packages... " Abigail said with a sigh. "Your sister is bound to be hurting, Elizabeth, but she will be able to recover from it, and move on to better, brighter days. After my miscarriages, I thought that the world had all but collapsed, but everything started to come together again, at least for a long time."

"Until the accident."

"Yes." Abigail nodded, and wiped away a tear. "Until the accident."

"Jack always tells me I'm strong, but I don't have half of the strength, or a quarter of the resilience that you have, Abigail." Elizabeth took her hand.

"Miss Abigail?" Cody called as he came into the room suddenly.

"What is it honey?" She asked, quickly brushing away another fallen tear.

"Are you crying, Miss Abigail?" Cody asked, stepping cautiously towards her.

"No- yes. But everything is alright. What do you need?"

"I was gonna ask if I could go play baseball with some of the other boys-"

"Oh, of course you can sweetheart!"

"But I'd rather stay with you." He set his ball aside, and sat at her feet, resting his cheek on her knee.

"You don't have to do that Cody, you should go play, and have fun!" Abigail said as she stroked his blonde hair.

"I'm not gonna have any fun if you're sad, Miss Abigail." He insisted, shaking his head. Abigail looked at Elizabeth, who was smiling fondly at the scene before her.

"Well, in that case, do you know what I think always makes everyone feel better?" Abigail asked, tipping his chin up. He shook his head. "Fresh. Baked. Gingersnaps!"

"With hot chocolate?"

"What else?" Abigail laughed. "I think, if Mrs. Thornton doesn't mind working on the baby blanket alone for a little while, you and I could whip up a batch of cookies, and when your friends are done with their game, you can bring them out to them. How does that sound?"

"Very good!" Cody grinned.

"Elizabeth?"

"Of course- I'd enjoy a gingersnap and coco!" She insisted, waving them away. Elizabeth watched as they walked hand and hand from the little sitting space to the kitchen. They laughed, and talked so easily together as they prepared a batch of cookies, and it made her heart feel warm.

"Hello?" Frank asked, poking his head through the door.

"Hello Pastor Frank! We're making cookies!" Cody said.

"I can see that!" He laughed. "I came to see if you two wanted to go fishing, but I can see that you're all busy."

"Well, why don't you stay and help us Pastor Frank?" Cody asked.

"If you want to, we'd love the company." Abigail said, smiling nervously.

"I'd love to; but I've gotta warn you, apart from fish, I've never been much good at cooking." He said as he rolled his sleeves up.

"That's alright." Abigail smiled. "I'm a very patient teacher; isn't that right Elizabeth?"

"She's the best." Elizabeth nodded, and looked back to her sewing for a moment before glancing back up to observe the trio. Abigail was so natural, and happy, standing there with them, occasionally flinging a little flour at Cody, who didn't hesitate to fling a little back. She even caught a few sweet moments between Frank and Cody, and, even rarer, a tender moment between Frank and Abigail. And Abigail had had dark times, Elizabeth knew, darker than any times she had ever known, thank God...and yet she could still smile. She was living proof of the " _Brighter days"_ that she herself had spoken of.

 _AN:_ _ **So it's a short chapter this time, and a little bit of insight to Abigail's personal life before Elizabeth ever made an appearance.**_

 _ **I've been looking at the photos that the cast has been posting from the set on Insta! Can't wait for the next season!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**An: Here we are, another chapter for all of my lovely readers!**_

Though her students all saw her around town all summer, on the first day of school they all were incredibly excited to see her expanded belly. Many of them brought beautiful baby gifts for her, from small baby gowns, to poorly knit blankets made by the children's own hands, but she accepted each one with tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She knew that soon, she would have a baby, and would have to take her leave, but the thought of it made her heart ache. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep teaching when she could barely keep on her feet more than ten minutes at a time, and she wouldn't be able to teach when she had a tiny baby in tow, but she would enjoy each and every moment with the sweet children.

"Mrs. Thornton?" little Opal asked, raising her hand, even though class hadn't started yet.

"Yes Opal?"

"When the stork brings you your baby, does that mean you can't be our teacher anymore?" a chorus of gasps followed from the little girls seated around her. "That's what my mommy and daddy were saying."

"Well, Opal, when someone has a baby, that baby is very, very small, and someone has to take care of them all the time, because they can't do anything for themselves yet." Elizabeth explained carefully.

"Like Brownie!" she gasped.

"Exactly." Elizabeth nodded very seriously. "And so when the baby gets here, for a little while at least, the baby is going to need me to take care of it; so I won't be able to come to school."

"Why can't you bring the baby here?" Opal asked.

"Yeah! We could all help you take care of it!" Emily said, clapping with excitement.

"Oh, we could! I'm real good with babies Mrs. Thornton!" Cassandra, now there for her last year of school, said from her seat at the back of the room. room.

"I know, and you're all very, very sweet." Elizabeth smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "But the baby is going to need a lot more attention than I can give it while I'm teaching...and, as much as I love all of you, I know that if I brought a baby in to work with me every day, none of you would ever be able to focus! Am I right?" She asked, and the girls nodded sadly. "But I promise that I'll bring the baby in to visit- and I promise that I'll do everything I can to be sure that your new teacher is wonderful!" this seemed to be enough to satisfy the children just enough to get them settled into their seats as Elizabeth rang her cowbell, with a bemused smile as she thought of where it had come from.

…

Jack was pacing the floor nervously, so that even Rip was made uneasy. He looked at the letter in his hands for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd received it that morning. A temporary assignment in the North? A temporary assignment. In the north. He was to report next week, and then be away for at least a month- maybe more. How could he go when Elizabeth would be giving birth in three months? How could he leave when her pregnancy had been so difficult? How could he defy orders? This was one of the things he had most feared when he had been courting her; how could he leave her? How could he stay?

"Honey, I'm home!" Elizabeth called when she opened the door and saw his red jacket hung on its peg by the door. She took off her jacket, and hung it beside his, frowning a little. "Jack? Sweetheart?"

"In here." He called from the sitting room. She came in, and took a seat on the sofa beside him. He swiftly lifted her feet, and began unlacing her boots, which he now did out of necessity, as she could no longer see her feet, much less bend down to reach them. He frowned a bit...Who would do this for her if he had to go? Elizabeth watched his face, noting the strangely somber expression he wore as he gently slipped the boot from her foot, and gently rubbed her foot; she blushed. There was something so incredibly ordinary, and yet so incredibly intimate about moments like these that she didn't quite know how to handle it.

"Jack?" She asked as he left one foot resting in his lap before he moved onto her other foot. He lifted his eyebrow to acknowledge her. "Why the long face? Is something wrong? I thought since you found out that Cody and Becky were our little thieves, everything's been running like clockwork here?"

"It has, Elizabeth." He sighed, and set the second boot on the floor, running his hands gently over the stocking covered skin of her ankles. "Too well, I'm afraid."

"I don't understand." She ran her hands over her stomach as her brow furrowed. He cleared his throat uneasily, and pulled the letter from the side table, handing it to her at once.

"It seems they think I'm going to be needed elsewhere, for just a little while." Jack said, and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"This...is dangerous, Jack. I've heard about what's going on up north, all of the gangs- oh Jack, how can you go?" She asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to, Elizabeth- if there was anything I could do, you know that I don't want to go. An order is an order. It isn't for long, only a few months-"

"A few months is how long we have before our baby gets here Jack! What if you're gone when the baby comes? What if...what if you don't come home at all?" She asked, her voice strained. He took her hands, and kissed them reverently.

"Elizabeth, I promise you, I will always come back for you."

"That's sweet, Jack, but I know that isn't your a promise that you can make." Her tears were starting to fall more freely now, and she could barely manage to keep them from becoming full blown sobs. He took her in his arms, his hand naturally coming to rest on the curve of her stomach. "I can't do this without you Jack!"

"You won't have to!" he insisted, kissing her hair. "But even if you did, Elizabeth, you could do it. There's literally nothing that you can't do; you're strong, you're beautiful, you're everything Elizabeth. You're already the most thoughtful, loving mother there could be." She shook her head against his chest, and cried harder. "It's only a few weeks, a few months at most. And I'll be home."

"I'm going with you." She insisted.

"Elizabeth-"

"Are you going to deny me this?" She asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I'm your wife; I'm not going to be apart from you for months! I'm not letting you miss the birth of your first child- our first child!"

"Elizabeth, I want nothing more than to have you with me, at my side. Always." He said, putting his hands on her face. "But before I married you, I promised your father that I would always protect you, and care for you. You said yourself that it's dangerous there, Elizabeth, and you're right. Would you bring our baby into a place like that?"

"Don't use our baby against me, Jack!" She said, twisting out of his grasp. She hoisted herself off of the sofa, no easy feat considering her changed center of gravity, and began to pace about the room. "I can't be without you Jack, not now, not for so long!"

"We knew that this was a possibility before we even considered getting engaged, Elizabeth- this is why I-"

"Why you what, Jack?" She asked, her face turning red. "Why you wish you'd never married me?"

"Do not put words in my mouth Elizabeth!" He said through gritted teeth.

"What else am I supposed to think, Jack? How can you talk about this like it's so easy for you to go-"

"Easy? God knows that this isn't easy for me, Elizabeth! The idea of leaving just you was hard, but to leave you carrying our baby? It's damn near impossible, Elizabeth!" He said, grabbing her arms. "And I would love nothing more than to take you with me, so that I could keep my eye on you, and protect you, and never miss a thing when it comes to our child!"

"Then just-" He silenced her with a shake of his head.

"But that would be selfish." He said firmly. "As much as I want you there by my side, as much as I need you, I know how selfish it would be to drag you up there, and have you living in a tent, probably without a bed, maybe miles away from any semblance of a town where it would be safe for you to have the baby- and damn it, I'm not going to let you give birth in the middle of what's basically turned into a war zone! Not when you could be safe, warm, and comfortable here."

"I don't want to be safe, or warm or comfortable." She said, choking on a sob. "Not if it means I don't get to be with you." She fell into his open arms this time, her body twisting sideways so that she could rest her face on his chest. "I'm not brave enough without you Jack- you make me brave, you make me safe, how can I- How can I?" She sobbed, not able to finish the thought.

"I make you brave?" He almost laughed. "Was I with you when you decided to get on that train and head out into the middle of nowhere, determined to teach? Was I holding your hand when you went into the mine with all of the widows? What about when you helped Abigail clear her husband's name? When you stood up to Gowen, when you tested if Billy really loved you. When you kept Julie safe in the face of the Toliver gang? No, Elizabeth, I don't make you brave- I might help, maybe I give you a little additional courage, and I know that we share strength, but everything you need to be a good mother, everything you need is inside of you, Elizabeth. I believe that more than I believe in anything." He tilted up her chin to look into her eyes, and placed a hand firmly on either side of her face. She shook her head, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

"I am not- will never be sorry that I married you. You know that right?" She asked, clasping his hands tightly. "But I'm afraid you're going to resent us-"

"Stop that right now Elizabeth!" He said, kissing her. "You're the love of my life, Elizabeth. You and the baby are everything. Resent you? I could never do that. How could I ever regret a single moment? In a way I'm more fortunate than most any of the other mounties. I have someone to come back to, something that really does give my life meaning. There's nothing I won't do to be back to you in time for the baby to come."

…..

The week they spent together before he left was bittersweet; Elizabeth cried often, but did her best to be supportive. She took the week off of teaching school, and spent every minute she could with her husband. The morning he had to leave, they made love, and lingered in the kitchen for as long as possible after eating breakfast before they had to go. They held hands all the way into town in silence. As people watched them, the silently slipped out their doors and followed them through town. Elizabeth let Jack say goodbye to everyone he was close to, to Gabe, who had tears in his eyes, and to Lee and Rosemary, and then Frank and Abigail before he reached Elizabeth again. He took her hands, and kissed them before laying a hand on her stomach. She embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not having this baby until you come home!" She insisted.

"I don't know if that's possible, Elizabeth." He chuckled in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"She'll wait for you Jack. She loves her daddy." She insisted through her tears.

"I might not be home until late december." Jack said softly, and she cried again. "If you have the baby before I come home-"

"No!"

"But if you do-"

"No!" She shook her head again.

"Let me finish Elizabeth." Jack said, pulling back and cradling her cheek in his hand. "If you have the baby before I come home, you know the names we've agreed on."

"I do." She nodded with a slight smile. "And when you come home, you'll get to name her."

"Right." He said, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him again, and pulled his hand onto her stomach. The baby moved and she looked into his eyes. "This is why you have to come home, Jack. For her."

"For both of you." He said, kissing her again.

"I'm not going to say goodbye."

"I won't either." He shook his head. "I love you."

"More than anything." She nodded as he kissed her softly on the lips. He mounted his horse, and Abigail took Elizabeth's hand as Elizabeth did everything she could to stop herself from breaking down in front of everyone. As he turned, she pulled away from Abigail and followed him as swiftly as she could. "Jack?!" She called, and he stopped at once. He dismounted, and ran to her, clasping her face, and kissed her deeply, more deeply than he could have in front of the towns watchful eyes. She kissed him twice more after that, and then he had to go. As she watched him riding away, she had to fight to keep her knees from giving out from under her. Abigail seemed to catch her at just the last moment, and supported her friend as she sobbed into her shoulder. "I need him!"

"And he'll be back for you Elizabeth." Abigail whispered, and Elizabeth shuddered. Abigail took her hand, and showed her the rings she was wearing, and then put her hand on her friend's stomach. "All of this, Elizabeth, you've given him so much to come back for." Elizabeth nodded, and put her hand on her mouth as she stifled her crying. Jack glanced back, and felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably as he longed to go back to her, but he knew that it would have been impossible to leave again.

 _ **AN: There it was! A bit of hard, but there will more good stuff coming I promise! Thanks for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: ANother chapter for my faithful readers!**_

Elizabeth sat curled up on one of the arm chairs in the back Abigail's, staring out the window blankly in the direction that Jack had gone off to. At some point, Abigail had put a blanket over her legs, but she hadn't seemed to notice it. It had been hours, and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away, as if he could come riding back that way at any moment.

"Elizabeth? You have to eat something. You didn't have any lunch, Jack told me you hardly touched breakfast." Abigail said softly.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know that isn't true. If you can't eat for yourself, do it for Jack, and the baby." she set a tray on her friend's lap.

"Now that's fighting dirty." Elizabeth grumbled, picking up a fork. She gently picked at the chicken with a fork for a few moments before bringing it to her lips.

"There we go. Jack asked me to take care of you, and I will." Abigail smiled.

"I can't believe he had to leave...I always knew that it was a possibility, but I just never dreamed that it'd be so sudden- that he might miss something truly important like this." Elizabeth shuddered and blinked back new tears.

"I know. The unexpected is hard to deal with. But he will come back to you, to both of you."

"And I really, _really_ want to believe that that's true...but Jack gets so many letters and updates about the situation in the North, and there's so much trouble- so many deaths, sometimes there are too many casualties to write out all of the names, and they just enclose a number...Im terrified that that's what Jack is going to be, just another number." Elizabeth said dryly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You know what Elizabeth? The time will roll by like that!" Abigail said with a snap. "There's so much that still needs to be done before the baby comes, and I'll help you do everything I can!"

"And I'm grateful, incredibly so, but I thought that-"

"That you and Jack would be doing those things together." Abigail nodded. "I understand. I know that I'm a poor substitute for him-"

"Abigail, you're my best friend, and I'm excited that you're going to help me with all of this...or I will be, but today, I don't think I can manage any joy."

"And that's understandable." Abigail tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and left her hand on her cheek. "You're going to be alright." Just then, several women burst through the door, all jabbering at each other.

"Oh Elizabeth, we've all been talking to each other, and we just hate to think of you being alone in this time." Rosemary said. "And so we've been talking, and, we decided that we should all take a bit of time to stay with you, to help take care of you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "That's very kind of you, but you all have husbands, and children I can't possibly ask you to take time away from them."

"Elizabeth we insist!" Molly said.

"You always do so much for us, and for our children, it's really the least we could do for you." Cat explained.

"Besides, I only have a husband to take care of here; So I can stay with you overnight." Rosemary said.

"No, no, I can't let you do that." Elizabeth shook her head. "Look, you're all incredibly generous, but Jack leaving has made me realize how important family really is; I can't ask you to take so much time away from your children."

"But I can spend the time with you." Cassandra said pushing her way forward. "I don't have a husband, or kids to look after; I mean, I do help mama mind my little siblings, but I know she can manage without me. And you've done so much for me, it's the least that I can do."

"I mean, I would feel better if someone was staying with you." Abigail said. "And if I didn't have Cody, i'd be there in a heartbeat."

"Oh please Mrs. Thornton, you have to let me!" Cassandra came and sat by her, and took her hand. "I want to do it, and it'd be no trouble for me at all!"

"Well...if It's alright with your mother-"

"It is. I already asked her." Cassandra nodded. "How could she say no? You've done so much for all of us, and so has mountie Jack! Please let me stay with you!"

"We won't take no for an answer, Elizabeth. Jack would kill me if anything happened to you!" Rosemary huffed.

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded, secretly much relieved that she wouldn't be alone with Jack gone. "If it will make everyone feel better, then I guess there's no reason to try and fight it."

"You won't regret it Mrs. Thornton! You'll see, I'm real good at cooking and cleaning!" Cassandra smiled. "I'll go home and pack a few things, and be over to your house in a few hours." she scampered out quickly, followed by several women, now satisfied with her care. Rosemary came to sit next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to having Cassandra come to stay with you. I know we all will be able to rest easier, knowing you aren't alone." the words were innocent enough, but they still sent tears to her eyes. Alone. Because Jack was gone. "Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth! I didn't mean to upset you! Oh, foolish me. Stupid!" she sighed, and put her hand dramatically on her forehead. "I'm going to make it up to you! I'll make supper for you tomorrow night- no, I do insist on it! Lee and I will come to you of course, and don't worry, we will bring absolutely everything for a gourmet meal! And what have you been craving lately? Is it still apples? Good! I've found the most wonderful recipe for a moist apple cake that I've just been dying to try out!"

"Well...alright." Elizabeth nodded with a half smile. The mention of an apple filled dessert always brought a little bit of joy to her these days, it seemed.

"Good!" Rosemary clapped. "Now do try to eat a bit more Elizabeth dear! Jack told me you hardly touched breakfast, and I'll bet my buttons you skipped lunch too!"

"Sounds like Jack was mighty worried about you not eating enough." Abigail said.

"Funny. Up until this last week, I'd have thought he'd be worried I was eating too much." Elizabeth laughed lightly. She picked up the fork, and gently speared a piece . "Well, I'd hate to have you report that I was disobeying orders."

….

Elizabeth had always been fond of Cassandra; she was one of her better students from the very beginning, but since she had started her courtship with Gabe, Cassandra had taken to talking to her teacher more and more, almost seeing her like the older sister that she had never had, and so an opportunity to have some time alone with her was gladly accepted. She arrived at the teacher's house exactly when she said she would, and found the teacher sitting on the porch with Abigail.

"Good evening, Mrs. Thornton, mrs. Stanton." she called pleasantly.

"Cassandra, you're just in time to join us for a bit of pie!" Abigail said with a smile. "Its not even apple this time; we decided to branch out and have cherry!"

"That sounds delicious, Mrs. Stanton! I'll just put my things inside-"

"Here, let me show you to your room." Elizabeth said, rising slowly from the small wooden porch swing.

"Oh, I hope you did not trouble yourself too much! I'd have been happy just to bunk down on the couch."

"Don't be silly Cassandra! You're being so kind for me, the least I could do is have a room for you! Its no trouble at all; I keep jt set just in case my sister decides to visit." she led the way into the house with the two visitors following behind her. She made her way up the steps very slowly, not that anyone minded, and gestured to the guest room door. "Now, it's nothing too fancy, mind you. Just a bed and a but of closet space really." but to young Cassandra who had never had a bed of her own, let alone a room, the full sized mattress and quiet space seemed luxurious! She set her small bundle at the foot of the bed, and smiled.

"It's real beautiful, Mrs. Thornton, thank you!"

"Come on then, I'll give you a quick tour. I know you've been before, but a refresher is always good!"

"That's what you tell us before a big test!" Cassandra laughed, and Elizabeth did too. Abigail smiled; Cassandra's presence would certainly help keep Elizabeth from growing too melancholy.

"Lets see, the master bedroom is that one there; yours is there, obviously, and this one is...the nursery." Elizabeth ran her fingers over the door, and let out a little sigh.

"Oh! May I have a look?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course- don't be expecting much though. We haven't even had time to do anything but paper the closet shelf."she opened the door. "Nothing else really has been- oh!" she gasped, and walked dreamily into the room, staring at the object along the wall closest to the window. Her heart began to beat quickly as she ran her hands over the solid surface of the crib bars. Her other hand rose to the wall, but she quickly pulled it away when she registered the smell of wet paint. It was a beautiful mural of mountains and woods, with a blue sky and soft clouds extending across the ceiling. "When did he…" she trailed off as her eyes landed on a rocking chair sitting in the corner next to a short bookshelf, where only a single book rested. She went to it, and picked it up at once. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the title of the well worn book. _Treasure Island._ Though she knew at once that this was the very book that Jack's father had read to him when he was home, she opened it to find proof. The inside cover bore a simple note. _To my Jackie Boy, merry christmas. Love dad._ As she lifted the book up to her heart, something fell from its pages to her feet. Cassandra picked it up at once, and placed a sealed envelope in her waiting hand. In Jack's simple scrawl, her name was written on it. She took a seat on the chair, setting the book on the shelf, and tearing the envelope open quickly.

 _My Elizabeth,_

 _I know that you're wondering when I had the time to do all of this. Well, frankly, darling, you sleep quite a lot these days. And to keep you from seeing it during the day, all i really had to do was keep your mind occupied with other things...which was a true pleasure for me!_

 _Everything is built now, except for the table for changing the baby, but I told Lee what we needed, and he's on it already! All that' for you to do now is decorate, and fill the drawers and hangers with frilly little things. You'll notice right away that I put a book on the shelf (I'm certain enough of this to put this note here, though I also disclosed it's location to Abigail, on the off chance that I'm incorrect), and you will also notice that it's the very same copy of Treasure island that my father gave to me._

 _I can't wait to read that to our baby. I can't wait until they're here, and I get to hold them in my arms. I can't wait until I come home and get to hold you in my arms again, my strong, beautiful, amazing wife._

 _I'll be home as soon as I'm able, but know that even If I don't make it back before the baby comes, that I know that you can do this! You're never alone, Elizabeth, because my love is always with you- and what's more you've got every mother and child in Hope Valley looking after you! I love you both more than anything. Take good care of yourself, cause Id hate to come back to find you wasting away._

 _Yours always,_

 _Jack._

Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes as she finished, and held the paper to her heart. As she ran her hand over her stomach, the baby kicked eagerly at her hand, and she let out a laugh that was almost a sob.

"He's the best man in the world!" she cried, and put her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe he did all of this for me in one week...would you mind if I took a few minutes here by myself?"

"Of course not! Take as long as you need. Cassandra and I will go down to the kitchen, and we'll whip up some cream to put on top of the pie." Abigail said, ushering the younger woman out the door. Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and put her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my sweet little baby. You have the most wonderful father- and I honestly don't know how I came to deserve him! He's away for a little while, and I know you'll be missing the sound of his voice. You always move the most when he's talking...but I know that you will wait for him to come home, won't you? You don't want daddy to miss your big entrance, I know you don't." she said fervently, letting out a sigh. "And look at me...bargaining with a baby. You don't understand me, do you? At least it's not quite so crazy as talking to yourself." she smiled, remembering all of the times Jack had teases her lovingly for just that. She leaned her head back against the rocking chair, and stared dreamily out the window as she rocked, her hands never leaving her stomach. Every inch of this room was a testament of Jack's love for her and their unborn child, and she sat there for a long while basking in it.

 _ **AN: I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chapter last week! I've just been crazy busy! Another one soon I hope! Thank you readers!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: Your patience is appreciated wonderful readers! Here's another chapter for you!**_

Elizabeth and Cassandra fell into an easy routine. Cassandra insisted on waking up early each morning to prepare breakfast, but Elizabeth insisted on packing their lunches; they'd walk to school together, Cassandra never complaining about the slow pace Elizabeth moved at now. At the end of the day they'd walk home, and prepare dinner together, unless one of the many women of Hope Valley decided to stop by with an "extra pot pie" or "Just a very simple soup" for them, which it seemed happened more often than not. After dinner, they'd sit in the living room while Cassandra did her homework, or read, and Elizabeth would work on her lessons. Then they'd sit and talk. Elizabeth was surprised by just how comfortable she was with Cassandra around; in a way, the girl's joy and enthusiasm reminded her very much of Julie. She still missed Jack of course, missed him with every part of her being, but having Cassandra in the house ket her from going absolutely insane without him.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Cassandra asked one night about a week into their arrangement. They were sitting on the sofa, each carefully stitching one end of a blanket.

"I thought I told you that when we weren't at school you could call me Elizabeth- After all, Gabe calls my husband Jack. It only seems fair." She smiled.

"Alright, Elizabeth." Cassandra smiled a little. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How did you know that Mountie Jack was the one?" She asked, and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"It's complicated, and yet it's very simple. It was an overwhelming feeling almost; Feeling as if I loved him more than I'd ever thought I could love another person, and just being terrified of losing him, but then being more scared of what it would be like if he was never mine at all. It comes down to knowing that you could never be happy with anyone else...That you've found your soulmate." as she spoke, her eyes drifted to the framed wedding photo on the mantle, and her eyes misted with fresh tears.

"That's how I feel about Gabe." Cassandra said dreamily. "I really love him, Mrs. Thornton."

"I know that you do." Elizabeth nodded.

"My mother thinks he and I are too serious." She continued, "But I don't think that we are. He's been my best friend since my family first came here...he knew my pa. I can't imagine ever being with someone else."

"I do understand where your mother is coming from Cassandra. You're only sixteen."

"I'm almost seventeen! I'll be finished with school by the end of the year, you said so yourself." she said defensively. "And Gabe is almost eighteen...we want to get married, Elizabeth."

"Married?" Elizabeth asked. Cassandra nodded earnestly. "Married."

"Yes, we do- my mother said that I wasn't ready to be married yet, that I needed practice with running a house. That's one of the reasons I was so keen to stay with you- that and I really wanted to help take care of you."

"I see." Elizabeth nodded. "Cassandra, I know that you love Gabe, and I know that he feels the same way about you, but you know, there is no harm in waiting to get married, just until you're, say, eighteen or so."

"But why should we wait when we know what we want?" Cassandra asked. "If you had met Mountie Jack when you were my age, would you have wanted to wait, even for one more year?"

"If I had met Mountie Jack when I was your age, I don't know that I would have been brave enough to defy my family to marry him. Everything happens in God's time, Cassandra." Elizabeth sighed. "I'm very glad that you and Gabe love each other, and I'm proud of how committed you both are to eachother. If you really want to get married, then maybe you should. But, you need to think of some things logically before then. You need to have a good place to live-"

"Oh, Gabe's already been workin' on that! He's been saving all his wages from the Mill, and doin' some odd jobs for folks around town, and he has his eye on the row house a couple down from his mothers- the couple in it's been lookin' to sell, and they're willing to let it go for a mighty good price, cause they're eager to go...and because it needs a bit of repair, but that's nothing my Gabe can't do!"

"If I were you, Cassandra, I'd say that if you really want to marry him, there's no harm in getting engaged but don't rush right into a marriage. Take a little time, buy the row house and get it fixed up before you get married. Enjoy the time with your younger siblings and your mother, and do learn how to be a homemaker, if that's what you want to do."

"Oh it is, Elizabeth! It really is!" She sighed dreamily. "But I guess that you're right...I'm just so excited to marry him. I've been in love with him ever since I can remember."

"One year won't make so much difference in the long run, Cassandra. You'll have your whole life to be together. I think that in the end, you'll be pleased that you took this little bit of time for yourself." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Hey- I thought I came to stay to help you out, and now it seems like it's the other way around!" Cassandra laughed. "I love you Mrs. Thornton- you're just like a big sister to me."

"I love you too Cassandra, and you are being a great help to me...after all, I still can't really get my boots on or off without help."

"I'm happy to help out!"

"I know. And that's one of the reasons that I love you!" Elizabeth smiled as their stitches finally met in the middle of the blanket.

….

September came about rainy and cold, but Elizabeth didn't mind it, as she usually felt it was much too warm. She felt bigger by the day, and didn't understand how that was possible, as the day before she had thought the same thing. Though she was glad to have Cassandra, and Abigail, and well, every woman in Hope Valley on her side, it did make her incredibly sad not to have Jack with her, though she was incredibly grateful that he had been there for the majority of her pregnancy, that he had gotten to feel the baby kick and move. Every day she prayed that he was safe, and that he would come soon. She'd gaze at his picture on the mantle, and feel his child moving within her, and at times she felt just overwhelmed by the feeling of love and then the feeling of sorrow his absence left. Some days, after Cassandra had gone to bed, she would just go sit in the nursery until she ended up falling asleep in the carefully crafted rocking chair, the well worn copy of Jack's book on top of her stomach. And that was exactly how Abigail found her one saturday morning.

"Elizabeth?" She asked as she gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Elizabeth started and blinked a few times. "Sleeping in the chair again?"

"Hm. I suppose that I am." She yawned. "It's just as well, I'm never comfortable, even sleeping in my bed."

"Elizabeth, that can't be good for your back." She frowned.

"No, I'm sure that it isn't." Elizabeth said, stretching.

"Here." Abigail helped her out of the chair, and Elizabeth grimaced.

"What are you doing here so early? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I always am." Elizabeth explained.

"But it's only seven in the morning?" Abigail asked. "I don't know. Cody was wide awake early this morning, since Becky is supposed to come home within the week, he's just been so giddy. He's actually downstairs...I thought that we'd come and prepare some breakfast for you and Cassandra. I've brought everything for Apple pancakes, and, I know that you still can't stand the sight of bacon, so I thought we'd try a little bit of fried up chicken and potatoes- you need to eat something hearty in the mornings, because I know you haven't been up to eating much lunch. Cody tells me that at school you haven't had much at all."

"I just have a hard time focusing on anything, even eating. All I can think about is Jack, and the baby, it's all I can do to get through my lessons." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why don't you go on and get dressed, and I'll go down and get breakfast ready." Abigail said softly. Elizabeth nodded, and went to her bedroom to dress in one of her soft maternity dresses. If there was one thing she had learned during her pregnancy, it was how much she really hated corsets- even when she had had the baby, she didn't know if she'd go back to wearing one! She unbraided her hair, and then tied it up with a ribbon. She pulled herself up, and opened one of Jack's dresser drawers, and ran her fingers gently over one of his simple flannel shirts, remembering the moments when she had buried her face in this very shirt when her husband had been wearing it.

"Please God, let him come home to me safe. Please, bring him home before our baby comes." She whispered, and crept out of the room, and carefully down the stairs. She heard Cody and Abigail quietly laughing and talking in the kitchen, and she went towards the sound.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton!" Cody called, running over to her, and then stopping short. "May I?"

"You may." Elizabeth laughed, and Cody put his hand on her stomach, smiling when he was greeted with a kick.

"Woah!"

"It is very interesting." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Hm...Where do babies come from?" Cody asked, and Elizabeth's face turned pink.

"Yes teacher, where do they come from?" Abigail asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That, Cody, is something that I think you and Miss Abigail will have to discuss in the future." Elizabeth said with a smile. Rip ran in, and sat defensively at her feet, glowering dramatically at Cody. "Oh RIp, don't be so defensive! You know that you like Cody! He takes you for walks!"

"Speaking of, may I take him out now?" Cody asked.

"Of course, thank you!" Elizabeth grinned at him, and Cody called for Rip at the door.

"Come on Rip! Let's go boy!" Rip stayed put.

"My goodness, Rip, how lazy can you be?" Elizabeth sighed. "Go on boy!" The dog got up, and walked to Cody reluctantly. Elizabeth went to help at the stove, but Abigail held up a hand.

"Nope, Elizabeth, you sit. You're not lifting a finger." Abigail said firmly. Elizabeth sighed, and took a seat at the table. "And I brought...ta da!" Abigail announced, and handed her a full glass of lemonade.

"Ah, Thank you!" Elizabeth said, and took a long sip.

"How are you holding up? You're sleeping in a chair now?" Abigail asked gently.

"Afraid so. I'm just having a hard time sleeping, and so, sometimes, I just have to get up, and the nursery is where my heart always takes me...I still just can't believe that he did all of that for me, for us! I just, I sit and look at everything, sometimes I read a few pages of his book. Last night I couldn't get comfortable at all- I thought I may have felt a few pains, but I didn't think it was anything serious."

"Why didn't you have Cassandra come to fetch me?" Abigail asked.

"I didn't even call for Cassandra, I was so certain that it wasn't anything- it wasn't even as strong as the ones I had at Rosemary's wedding. The "midwife" in a book says that it's normal, to feel a few pains by this point- it calls them "practice pains"."

"Right, yes. I had a few of those pains back when I was having Peter." Abigail nodded sympathetically. "But next time, Please call for me. It's really no trouble for me to come at any hour of the day or night."

"You're too kind to me."

"There is no such thing as too kind, not to you Elizabeth." Abigail laughed lightly.

"I'm not so sure about that- you did sneak into my house to prepare breakfast for me on a saturday morning." Elizabeth chuckled. "I think I'm a little spoiled."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm also helping take care of my godchild." Abigail smiled. "And Rosemary sent me on a mission to be sure you were up."

"Why would that matter?"

"Have you forgotten? Today's your baby shower!" Abigail said. "Rosemary is already awake, and at the kitchen in the cafe working with Cat and Florence, and Dottie was on her way over with enough crepe paper to deck out the eiffel tower!"

"Oh goodness." Elizabeth sighed. "I asked her not to go through too much trouble."

"You know how Rosemary can be, Elizabeth. Everything is a grand production!" Abigail said, waving her spatula grandly. Elizabeth laughed quietly, and put her hand on her stomach again. "You still haven't heard from Jack?"

"It's been three weeks." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I just...I have to believe that no news is good news; that he's just so busy he can't write- that they would contact me immediately if...if…"

"You don't have to say it."

"Thank you. This is what he was talking about, when he said that mounties didn't get married. Because the separation, the not knowing is hard. It's driving me insane." Elizabeth sighed.

"But would you change being married to Jack? More I mean, would you have Jack change careers if you could?" Abigail asked.

"I might like him to, but a cushy office job is never going to be what Jack wants; he loves his job. And I love how dedicated he is to it. And I'd never ask him to stop, because I know he'd hate to do it...but I think that he would quit, for me, now, If I asked him to. But I would never make him choose. Am I rambling too much?"

"Never." Abigail shook her head, and slid two of the hotcakes onto a plate. "Here we go."

"It smells amazing!" Elizabeth said, her stomach rumbling.

"Elizabeth? I thought I told you I'd make breakfast so you could rest- oh! Mrs. Stanton, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." Cassandra stood in the kitchen doorway still in her nightgown.

"That's alright Cassandra, I came to surprise you both! Go on and get dressed and come back down for breakfast!" Abigail ordered gently. Cassandra smiled and went back out. "She is so sweet."

"I know. She wants to get married to Gabe as soon as she's finished with school."

"I'd say she was a bit young, but then, I was about the same age that she was when I married Noah...maybe I was a bit young then, but if I hadn't married him then, we'd have lost a number of years, and I'd have hated for that to happen." She sighed. "It will work out for the best, Elizabeth."

"She asked what I would have done if I had known Jack when I was her age...and honestly, I don't know. I was too stubborn then. I just wanted to be a teacher. Men were the last thing on my mind!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm glad I met him here. William Thatcher's princess was hardly a perfect match for a Mountie."

"I don't know...he was awfully smitten with you the first time he saw you- of course, that was before he knew who you were, but it certainly didn't take him long to decide it didn't matter to him." Abigail set a hot dish of hash on the table. "As I said before Elizabeth, Love does have a way of making everything work out for the best."

…

"I have to admit, Rosemary, this baby shower may have been exactly what Elizabeth needed." Abigail said, watching with a fond smile as Elizabeth laughed whole heartedly as the little girls did their best to diaper their dolls with the cloth diapers she had received as a gift from the Sullivans.

"I knew that it would be! A party by Rosemary is guaranteed to put a smile on any face!" Rosemary gestured grandly. She truly had done a wonderful job, arranging a shower to rival any seen in New York! Carefully frosted cookies were shaped like the stork, carrying a tiny pink bundle, there were apple sweets and snacks of every variety she could find a recipe for, and pink lemonade too! Each guest had put a slip of paper into the jar, stating their guess on the baby's gender, weight, and the day it would be born- of course, only time would tell who had won that particular game. Elizabeth had received wonderful gifts; in addition to the diapers, she had gotten clothes, hats, toys, even children's books, and a book of short stories written by her older students, and illustrated by the younger ones, a gift thoughtfully arranged by Cassandra. Even her mother had sent her love, and a silver rattle, because she had read "That the grandmother must always give the gift of silver!". The games had been simple, and yet surprisingly fun, and Rosemary had even painstakingly typed out copies of a list of ways to spot which woman at the party would be the next to have a baby.

"Everybody, look!" Emily called suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to the saucer in front of Rosemary herself. Rosemary looked down slowly, and saw two teaspoons rested gently on the edge of her saucer.

"Oh no." She sighed.

"Mrs. Coulter is going to be the next one to have a baby!" Emily cried, and clapped with delight.

"I hate to disappoint, but I am not having a baby anytime soon!" Rosemary chirped in her usual sing song voice.

"Oh, I don't know Rosemary, the list you typed up says, and I quote "The teaspoons never lie!"" Clara said with a wry grin. Rosemary turned absolutely pink.

"Goodness, she's stunned speechless!" Abigail laughed. "I think that's a first."

"I- you- Oh goodness me, look at that, I'd better go check on the oven- the thing in the oven, I've got to - yes!" Rosemary rose gracefully from her seat and went to the kitchen as everyone resumed normal conversation. Elizabeth rose carefully from her own seat, and went to follow.

"Alright, what was that all about?" Elizabeth asked, entering the kitchen, and leaning against the wall.

"What? Nothing! This is your party, Elizabeth, let's not draw the attention to me!"

" _Rosemary doesn't want attention? Now that is a first."_ Elizabeth thought.

"I've got fresh hors d'oeuvres coming up in just a moment!" Rosemary crooned. Elizabeth studied her carefully.

"You're not pregnant, are you Rosemary?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Rosemary said. "Why? Do I look fat? I specifically asked Lee if this dress made me look wide!"

"You don't look fat, Rosemary, you look as lovely as ever." Elizabeth assured her. "You're just, acting more strangely than usual."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Elizabeth raised a brow. "Alright...well, there is the tiniest, slight possibility that I maybe, potentially could be with child."

"ROsemary, that's wonderful!"

"Is it?" She asked.

"Well, isn't it?"

"Don't get me wrong Elizabeth, I think that it's wonderful that you and Jack are having a baby, I really do...but, honestly, I've...I've never really been very good with babies. When I was growing up, Jack was always better with kids than I was. And then when we were courting, he and I agreed there would be no babies, because it'd be too hard if he were to get called away...Oh, I don't mean to bring that up!"

"It's alright Rosemary. Go on." Elizabeth stayed very composed, though her heart throbbed painfully in her chest.

"I was just always so comfortable with that- which I know wasn't normal, because all of the other girls my age always went on and on about babies and children, and I never really thought "Goodness, I'd better just get right to it and make myself one of those!" If anything, I was always relieved that I didn't foresee them in my future." ROsemary sighed as she arranged food on a platter. "Then I met Lee, and I know that he would like children- I believe at one time he said five! I was almost too afraid to marry him then- but how could I not when I love him so darn much, you know?"

"Well, if you love him so darn much, would it really be so terrible to have his baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it wouldn't be terrible… and that's honestly what frightens me" She sighed. "You know, there's no use worrying over it now. I'm probably not. I'm only a few days late. It's probably nothing at all." With that she swept into the main room with her tray. Elizabeth took the opportunity to just have a seat in the quiet, and ran her hands over her stomach.

"That's Rosemary. She's chaos, but the good kind." Elizabeth said gently. Her peace was short lived as the back door of the cafe opened, and Cody poked his head in. Rip ran in at once, and sat at her feet.

"Sorry Mrs. Thornton! I didn't mean to disturb you!" He said.

"That's quite alright Cody. I'll bet you came in for the cookies, didn't you?" He nodded. "There's a whole tray over there. You'd better grab a couple and run. You wouldn't want Rosemary to catch you."

"No Ma'am!" He nodded, and did as he was told. As he was about to slip through the door again, he stopped. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot! I stopped over at the mercantile to get a peppermint stick, and Mr. Yost asked me to bring you this!" He said, extending an envelope. Even without holding it, Elizabeth could see who it was from.

"Yes, thank you Cody!" She took it, and tore into it eagerly, her heart beating wildly.

 _My Elizabeth,_

 _Darling, I miss you more each and every second of each minute that we are apart. You're the first thought I have in the morning, and the last thought I have before I bed down for the night. I'm sorry that I haven't written before now, but it's been very busy! Just remember, we agreed that no news meant good news._

 _The days are long, almost endless. Sometimes we are waiting in silence for what feels like hours, hiding in low brush, waiting for our target to pass. Sometimes we're on our horses, chasing after this crook, or that crook. The sitting in wait is the worst. My hands itch to grab your photograph, which I keep in my pocket at all times, or to write to you, but I know that even the smallest sound could give us away, and so I force my hands to be still._

 _I've received your letters, and you cannot imagine the happiness that they brought me. It sounds foolish, but I swear that they even smell like you, like home. They've made some of the other men mighty jealous, especially after I showed them your photograph. They said "Hardly seems fair that a fella like you could end up with a girl like that". I know they're only joking, but they're right, Elizabeth. You're the most perfect woman in the world, and by some miracle you love me. I'll never understand it- oh, and if they seemed jealous at the mere mention of you being my wife, you should have seen their faces when I told them you'd soon be having my child. I wish I had a photograph of the moment for you!_

 _There are a few other men here with wives back home, but for the most part, they're older than we are, and they always give me a sympathetic pat on the back when I pass by. They know how difficult it is to be away from the one that you love more than anything, but they're more adjusted to it than I am. I hope I never have to adjust to it. If after this I never have to leave you again, I'll be happy. It's funny. I used to crave danger, and adventure, but now, I'm in the thick of things and all that I crave is you. You, home, even biscuits from Abigail's- even your biscuits! I look back on the Jack that you first met, who wanted a transfer out as quickly as possible, and I want to smack that kid on the mouth. He didn't realize just how lucky he was._

 _I'm so grateful that your father had me assigned to Coal Valley- though in the first months of our courtship, and even our marriage, I'm sure that he regretted it thoroughly!- I'm so blessed to have met you. I'm so blessed to love you and to be loved by you._

 _I hate to say it, my dear, but It appears I'm out of time, if I want this letter taken back to town today, which I do. I'll write as soon as I'm able- there's no word on when I'll be allowed to come home, but I have hope that it will be before long._

 _Pray for me, Elizabeth._

 _All of my love,_

 _Your Jack._

 _ **AN: I know that I'm late in updating again! I've just had a crazy weird work schedule lately! But here it is! Thanks for your patience!**_

 ** _Is Rosemary pregnant?! Will Jack be back before the baby is born!? Will Gabe and Cassandra wait to get married?! Only time will tell!_**


	34. Chapter 34

AN: _**Another chapter for you, my delightful readers! Please enjoy!**_

"No...I don't like it over there. If we could just try moving it this way…" Elizabeth said, going to push the crib.

"I don't think so Elizabeth, you're not doing any lifting! That's what we're here for." Lee laughed, and gestured for Frank to come help.

"Thank you, both, I really do appreciate the help!" She said, going over to the bookshelf. "If you could just move the box of books over here, so I can arrange them, I'd be extremely grateful!"

"Not a problem." Frank lifted the box with ease.

"Alright boys, you've done your part. Go on down stairs- Cassandra and Rosemary have dinner on the stove, and there's some hot cider for you too." Abigail said, going to take her place next to Elizabeth, who was carefully sorting the books into piles. "Need some help?"

"Oh, sure!" Elizabeth smiled. "It's the strangest thing- I've had so much energy the last few days! I haven't felt this good since before my pregnancy!"

"I've seen it happen a million times. You've gone into nesting stage- your body giving you lots of extra energy so that you can get everything ready for the baby!" Abigail grinned.

"I'm glad- I feel like they've been running out of room in there...but I know that they'll wait, just a little longer." She said, more to herself than to Abigail.

"You still have two months, Elizabeth. Jack's only been gone for five weeks, he could come back any time." Abigail said optimistically. Elizabeth smiled, but she wasn't so sure. The news from Jack in the letter she received yesterday seemed a bit...dismal, though not without hope. And she would take all the hope either of them could muster, and cling to it. "Now that we're alone, will you tell me what you're going to call the baby?"

"Abigail, I told you-"

"I know, Nobody gets to hear it until Jack announces it." Abigail pouted just a little, and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle. "Can I take a guess?"

"Wel-"

"If I guess, will you tell me?"

"I suppose that's fair." Elizabeth smiled, and set a book of animals on the shelf.

"Beatrice?"

"No."

"Anne? Grace? Isabella?" Elizabeth shook her head at each name."Mary? Veronica? Olive? Nancy? Lois?"

"I'd just give up if I were you, Abigail! You'll hear it soon enough!"

"I don't give up easily." Abigail sighed. "Mark?"

"Again, no." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm not giving up." Abigail warned her.

"I know." Elizabeth smiled warmly at her friend. "I think you'll approve when you hear it...but I'm not going to say it until after Jack announces it." she said firmly.

"...Wilbur?"

"Abigail!" Elizabeth laughed, and winced. She pressed her hands to her back and watched in awe as baby Thornton did a somersault in her belly. "I'll never get tired of watching that…"

"It is pretty amazing." Abigail smiled. "How's Julie doing?"

"Very well, according to her last letter. They saved up enough for a flat with two rooms, and she got to choose the paper for the baby's room. Mother and father sent them a box of baby things, just like the one they sent to me… she's so very happy." Elizabeth smiled as she thought of her beloved younger sister.

"And how's Viola?"

"She says that she's wonderful, and I almost believe her. But there's something just a little different in the way she writes now, like she has something to prove."

"Many women feel that way after the loss of a baby. Everyone has to see just how well you are, that nothing can keep you down too long. I actually perfected my bread and pies after I lost my first baby, I devoted so many hours to it." Abigail explained.

"To fill a void."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way, but I suppose you're right."

"Viola said that she has taken up needlepoint again; she was always very good at it when we were younger, but when she had her season, she said it was too time consuming, and she had better things to do. But she's thrown herself into it. She's promised to make something for baby's room, after she's finished with the banner she's making for her church."

"It sounds like she's enjoying it, at least."

"She is...she always liked it. I never seemed to have much patience for it. I always wanted to be doing something...more!" She sighed and looked down. "Perhaps if I'd taken more care, Id have been able to make those curtains when I got married!"

…

She looked over the resumes of a half a dozen teachers, and still could not seem to find anyone suitable to take over for her. One seemed too strict, the other too lenient. Another was deemed too harsh and cruel, and another almost too coddling.

"What are you doing?" Rosemary asked, coming from out of nowhere and taking the seat across from her at Abigail's.

"Rosemary, you startled me!"

"I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I'm looking for a replacement."

"Whatever for?"

"For my teaching job? I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep it up much longer, especially if I want to keep the baby from coming early...But it's difficult. I love the children so much that I can't imagine letting anyone else take over." Elizabeth sighed.

"I could do it!" Rosemary said suddenly.

"You?" Elizabeth gasped, and then caught herself. "No, Rosemary, aren't you much too busy?"

"But I"m not! Remember that little...thing we were discussing at the baby shower? Well, it turns out I was right, and it was nothing, so I"ll have heaps of free time!" Rosemary said, and Elizabeth noticed that there was a slight twinge of sadness in her voice. "Besides, I've been thinking, maybe the reason I'm so uneasy about the idea of having children is because I've never really been around children. So if I could just spend a bit more time with them…"

"But Rosemary, it's more than just spending time with them! It's planning lessons and giving homework and tests, it's caring about each and every student as if they were your only student. It's very taxing." Elizabeth said slowly.

"I know, but I do think I could do it, Elizabeth! I know that when I've substitute taught for you in the past, I've made mistakes, but I know that I could do much better this time around!" Rosemary begged.

"I don't know Rosemary...though, I do suppose it might be nice if the children had someone that they knew in the classroom." Elizabeth mused.

"And, then, you could take off all of the time in the world, and by the time you're ready to teach again, Maybe I"ll be the one who needs maternity leave!" Rosemary insisted. Elizabeth bit her lip, and thought for a moment.

"You'll have to formally apply, with a letter, and a resume, not just a theatrical resume, mind. Give it to me, and I'll put your name up for the mothers who employ me." Elizabeth said, and Rosemary clapped her hands before taking Elizabeth's hand across the table.

"Wonderful! I'll go do that right now! You won't be sorry!" ROsemary chirped, and almost ran from the cafe. Elizabeth chuckled quietly, as Abigail came by to warm her tea.

"You made someone very happy." she observed.

"Well, she's more than qualified...she really is very smart. I think if she put her mind into it, she could really be a wonderful teacher." Elizabeth explained. "And it would save me the trouble of trying to find someone from somewhere else. I've seen more than twenty applications, and I havent seen even one that I really feel should be considered."

"You should have seen us trying to pick someone before you came. Goodness, it was a battle!" Abigail sat down across from her, as the cafe was mostly empty. "The only thing anyone could agree on was that we desperately needed a new teacher."

"How did you make the choice?"

"It's simple. Your age aside, you were the most qualified teacher… not to mention the fact that I thought your youth would be an asset, facing the challenges you would have to." Abigail explained.

"I always did think you might have had something to do with it." Elizabeth smiled.

"Now, it wasn't all me. The other mothers had to agree conclusively." Abigail said, holding up her hands. "We all knew you were the right choice for Hope- well, for Coal Valley. And we were right."

"And thank God you brought me here." Elizabeth laughed, putting her hands on her stomach. "I keep thinking of all of the little things that had to happen for me to get to this point in my life...married to a mountie, having a baby... If you hadn't hired me to be the teacher here, If my father hadn't bribed the mounties and had Jack sent here, If Rosemary hadn't left Jack, if Jack and I hadn't gotten caught up in the mine during that storm...So much could have happened to prevent it, and yet…"

"Fate, Elizabeth, and God's will." Abigail said. "It's the little things in life, all the ways things could go wrong that doesn't, everything that works out, when you don't understand how it could be possible, that's God's will."

"God has been so good for me. It is hard to believe." Elizabeth sighed. "I just miss Jack so much. I hate that he's gone, I miss him so much it aches...but then, almost everything aches right now, the baby's settling down lower now, I can feel it."

"The midwife in the book?" Abigail asked with a wry smile.

"It's amazing how much you can tell is happening if you've got a book to explain it." Elizabeth smiled. "I pray every day that Jack will be home in time for the baby to come. I pray all day, really."

"I know. I pray for that too." Abigail took her hand. "Have faith, Elizabeth."

"I've got to have faith...sometimes I feel like it's all I really have to hold on to. But then I look around, and I see everyone I love, everyone who cares for me...It's wonderful, and yet-"

"You're feeling guilty, because all you want is Jack." Abigail nodded. "I know. I've felt that way before, sometimes I still feel that when I think of Noah, or of Peter."

"It's selfish of me, when I know that Jack is alive and well."

"You aren't selfish for wanting to be with the one that you love, the one who loves you more than anything." Abigail insisted. "And for that matter, I don't really think there is a single selfish bone in your body. Elizabeth, you do everything for other people."

"Look who's talking! Abigail, you're literally the best woman that I know!"

"Have you seen yourself, Elizabeth?"

"Goodness, this could go on all day!" Elizabeth laughed with exasperation.

"It certainly could!" Abigail nodded.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do. And I love you too."

 **AN: There it is! I'll have another one for you ASAP!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Hello Hello Hello! Here's the latest chapter! Thank you for your kind reviews, they keep me going!**

Elizabeth woke with a start one morning, and let out a little gasp. Her first thought was that it must be labor, but the sharp pain was in her shoulder. She carefully rubbed it, and noticed that it was still tender, as if she'd been poked or prodded. She let out a sigh, and stared over at Jack's side of the bed, still cold and empty. Though the sheets had been changed since he'd gone, she'd left his pillow in the same case. She brought it briefly to her chest, inhaling the scent that was so simply Jack. She could already feel that this would be a very long day. She carefully swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and pushed herself up; rising from the bed had been much easier when Jack was around to help pull her up.

"Elizabeth? Good morning!" Cassandra chirped as she poked her head into her room. "I've warmed up a bath for you, and put in a little bit of lavender."

"Oh Cassandra, that's so sweet! You didn't have to do that." Elizabeth said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Please, you've got to stay relaxed! It's especially important, Mrs. Stanton said, since the baby could come any time. My mother said a nice warm bath would do it good and fine, but that I had to make sure it wasn't too hot. I think it should be just about perfect. I'm going to read for just a bit, so I'll be across the hall if you need anything, then I'll go fix breakfast for us."

"No, Cassandra, you've done so much already, I'll fix breakfast."

"Ah ah, I don't want to hear a word about it." Cassandra said with a smile and ducked out the door. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, and grabbed her robe. She knew that she would have to find a way to repay Cassandra for her kindness, and she would be more than happy to do so. Elizabeth went to the powder room, and slipped into the bath gently. She sat in it for a while, letting the warm water and the gentle scent of the lavender envelope her, but despite the relaxing setting she couldn't quite work the twinge out of her shoulder. She

She dressed in a maternity smock, feeling more giant than ever, and a simple skirt before slowly sinking into her seat before her vanity. She brushed out her hair slowly, recalling the times that Jack had done this for her- not very often, but a few times, when she had been too sick or tired to do it herself...he'd always loved her hair. She tied it out of her face with a ribbon, not willing to put enough effort into curling or pinning it. As she lifted her arms to fix the ribbon she felt the pain in her shoulder once again, and winced.

"How odd." Elizabeth fretted, moving her arm around in a circle to try to get rid of the sensation. "Hm." She finished readying herself for the day, gathered an armful of things, and went to the stairs, descending them very slowly.

"Mrs. Thornton?!" Gabe's voice startled her so much that she dropped the books she was holding.

"Oh, Gabe, you scared me half to death!" She gasped, and went down the stairs to meet him in the sitting room. "I don't know if Cassandra is down yet-"

"Mrs. Thornton, I didn't come for her today, I came because there was a telegram, for you, Mr. Yost said it was important, and I had to get it here straight away!" Gabe explained, extending the paper to her. Elizabeth frowned again, and took it. Upon seeing the sender, she let out a trembling breath, and tore it open at once.

"No! No, no, no!" She cried, her knees growing weak. Gabe took her arm, and carefully guided her over to the sofa. "OH no, no!" She cried again, pressing the telegram to her heart.

"Cassandra?!" Gabe called up the stairs. "Cassandra?!"

"Gabe? What on earth are you doing here- Elizabeth! Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Cassandra noticed the woman seated on the sofa, crying violently, and rushed to her, kneeling at her feet. Gabe gestured to the telegram, and Cassandra pried it loose enough to read it. "Go get Abigail. Go!" Gabe nodded and ran out of the room. "Oh Elizabeth- everything is going to be alright, you'll see!"

"I- I Dont know how it can be!" She sobbed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "He promised me! He promised!" Cassandra couldn't think of anything better to say, and no words of comfort came to her mind. She held her hand, and stroked her forehead, hoping it would calm her down, if even just a tiny bit. Within minutes, Abigail came running through the door, her eyes wide.

"What happened? Gabe said- Is everything alright?!" She took a knee next to Cassandra.

"Oh Abigail!" Elizabeth cried, taking her hand. "Jack- he's been- Abigail!" She handed her the telegram, and Abigail read it, letting out a trembling breath.

"Elizabeth, he's going to be alright." Abigail said firmly.

"We don't know that!" Elizabeth sobbed again.

"He's been wounded Elizabeth, but that doesn't mean-"

"He's been shot! It says that things are touch and go!" Elizabeth shook her head. "I've got to go to him, I've got to be with him!"

"Elizabeth, are you crazy? You're only weeks away from giving birth, if that! You've got to stay put!" Abigail insisted.

"I can't! Not when he's been hurt! Abigail, he needs someone there with him- what if he...what if he doesn't make it?! I can't let the last thing he hears be a stranger's voice!" Elizabeth insisted. Her breathing was rapid now, and her heart was beating wildly.

"You'd never make it far enough to find him- riding a horse or even on a wagon you wouldn't make it there without going into labor! Jack wouldn't want you to give birth somewhere on a roadside!" Abigail insisted.

"What can I do, then?" Elizabeth asked, burying her face in her hands. "And don't tell me to pray, or have faith, because that's not enough right now!"

"I honestly don't know, Elizabeth." Abigail sighed. "But you need to rest now."

"I can't! I can't rest!" Elizabeth shook her head. "But I have to rest, because if I don't I'll go into labor, and if I go into labor I don't get to see Jack!"

"Gabe, go get Frank." Abigail insisted. "Cassandra, go get Rosemary and Lee." The teens were up and running within seconds. "Elizabeth, I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to help you, to find where Jack is, and take care of him too, but you're much too excited right now! Remember, Doctor said too much excitement-"

"Could bring the baby early, I know." Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know what to do- I feel like I'm trapped between two giant rocks; Stay for the baby's sake, go to find Jack- I have to take care of them both…"

"And that's something you'll have to learn to balance; it's a challenge every mother must face, learning to balance motherhood, and being a wife." Abigail said, rubbing her back.

"I only hope I get the chance to learn." Elizabeth said quietly. Abigail wanted to say "you will", she wanted to say it more than anything, but the words wouldn't seem to form on her lips. She opened her arms, and Elizabeth fell into them, as if she was a little girl, clinging to her mother for support when everything else around her was being blown about by a storm that no one had seen coming.

"No matter what happens, I will be here to help you, I promise." Abigail whispered, and turned her eyes heavenward. "Dear God…" She whispered, even quieter, "Please, protect them both."

"Elizabeth?! Oh you poor dear!" Rosemary didn't knock; she ran into the living room, and knelt at her friend's feet. "Cassandra told me what happend; Lee and I will do anything, just anything that we can to help!"

"Yes, we will." Lee said, falling into the room just after his wife had.

"The thing is, I just don't know what can be done." Elizabeth sat up again, and wiped away her tears.

"Well, obviously we have to find out where Jack is, and send someone to be with him!" Rosemary insisted.

"I'm way ahead of you." Frank came in. "I don't mean to barge in, but the door was open-"

"It's fine, Pastor HOgan." Elizabeth said with a nod, and motioned for him to continue.

"When Gabe came to find me, I went to send a telegram to inquire about Jack's location; Gabe's waiting for the reply. Once we know the location, we can send someone to him. It's only a question of who." Frank said.

"It has to be me; I'm his wife!" Elizabeth said again.

"Elizabeth, you can't!" "Think of the baby!" "You can't go on the road now!" Everyone exclaimed all at the same time.

"But if not me-"

"I should go- I'm his oldest friend, I could take care of him." Rosemary insisted. "Oh- but if I go, who is going to teach the children?"

"I could go; I could close up the cafe for a little while." Abigail offered.

"No, if the baby comes, Elizabeth will need you here." Rosemary insisted. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I don't mean to speak of you as you aren't here-"

"It's fine, please, let's settle this before Gabe comes home, I need someone to be with Jack!" Elizabeth almost yelled, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to be with Jack, but if I can't be with Jack, someone has to be with him, I can't have him alone if he...if he.." She choked on another sob. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Elizabeth, please." Abigail insisted, stroking her hair. "Who do you think should be with him, if you can't? I know you want to be with him, but Elizabeth, I know you won't risk the baby's health. I'll go if you want me to go, you know that I will."

"Honestly?" Elizabeth asked, sighing. "I know it's a lot to ask, to have someone go away-"

"To be with one of our dearest friends? I don't think that's too much to ask!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Rosemary, Jack has known you the longest;"

"Of course! I knew I should go, Jack's going to need a lot of care, a woman is the only one who can really care for an injured man, or be of any comfort- of course, you'd be better for it Elizabeth, but I suppose I could be a good substitute!" Rosemary assured herself. "If Lee doesn't mind, and if we can get someone else to teach for, well I suppose it could be a few weeks!"

"Of course you can go, Rosie." Lee said at once. "Wherever he is, I'll take you to him; maybe stay for a day or two."

"And I'll talk to Florence, or even Cat about stepping in to teach while you're gone; given the circumstance, I'm certain they will be more than happy to do it." Abigail said gently.

"I'll more than happy to go, Elizabeth- maybe, you should write a letter for him? I think some of your words would be of great comfort to him; Depending on the situation, I can read it to him for you, so he can hear your voice, even if it's through me!" Rosemary said.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll grab some paper for you." Abigail said. Elizabeth nodded, but she couldn't even comprehend what she could write to him. What she should write, for that matter! Abigail brought her the paper, and a pen, and something to write on, and Elizabeth's fingers were trembling when she took them.

 _Jack- darling, darling Jack,_

 _I don't know what to write to you now, and the fact that I cannot go to you breaks my heart, but as Abigail has often pointed out to me this morning, I cannot put our baby at risk, even though I want more than anything to be by your side. I don't know how badly you've been injured, or what's happened to you exactly, the telegram sent to me didn't have many details, but you must recover, you must get better!_

 _Jack, my Jack, You always come back for me, just in time to rescue me it seems, and so you must come back for me here; because I don't know if I can do this without you; I don't know if I can do most anything without you anymore. I've prayed for you, every night, hoping you'd be safe...Now all I can do is pray for you to come home to me. I'm scared, Jack, I'm very scared- but I don't doubt you, not for one second. You always keep your promises to me...And I will always be true to you-_

 _Take your time healing, please, but, come home to me, Jack. Please, please, come home to me. Come home to us, Jack. We're having a baby! And soon, sooner than we might think. I've had twinges, telling me that a baby is coming sooner than later… I dream that you'll be here, that when I have your child, you'll be here to hold them first thing, and to announced the name to everyone...and I promise to hold you very close, and kiss you a thousand times over. I'll take your hand in mine, and never let you go._

 _All of my love, and everything that I am,_

 _Your Elizabeth._

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've been on a trip, and then I was very sick, but I'm back now! And I'll get the new chapter here before too long!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Another chapter for you!**

Jack felt miserable, the pain in his shoulder was biting, and harsh- and all that he could think about was Elizabeth. The way that she looked at him the first time he saw her; how she jumped into his arms every time there was a tiny pest. Their first kiss; when they said that they loved each other; her smile when he proposed; their wedding day- their wedding night! The feeling of absolute joy when she told him about the baby, wiping away the fear he felt about her fainting spells. Her face when he had left...Yes, the pain in his arm was bad, but it was insignificant, compared to the feeling that seeing that face had brought.. He felt like he was fading, he knew that he'd lost more blood than he should have, but he refused to give over to the darkness yet. He had to get home to his Elizabeth at once. He had to feel her in his arms again, he had to hold the baby that she was carrying. Their baby. He just had to hold on.

…..

Elizabeth did everything she could not to cry. She stared at their wedding photograph, wanting him back. If it was even possible, she was still getting bigger; granted, it had slowed down considerably; she couldn't help but think that Jack should have been there to see it, to feel the strongest kicks yet. She'd received updates from Rosemary in the week since she had left, saying that he'd had surgery, that he had barely woken for more than three or four minutes at a time...but he was alive, and he was awake, even for a few moments, and that gave her hope...enough hope to cling to for now.

She made sure to eat, to take care of herself well enough that the baby's health wouldn't be affected. Abigail and Cody came to her often, sitting with her, having supper with her. Cassandra was always present, always taking care of her, and Elizabeth appreciated it greatly. But no amount of visitors or company could keep her from feeling Jack's absence even more acutely than usual, especially when she laid in bed at night alone. She'd taken one of Jack's checkered shirts from the dresser, and wore it over her nightgown when she fell asleep. She let herself be enveloped in Jack's scent, and leaning against his pillow, she could almost imagine that he was there in bed with her. But when she woke alone, it was just a sharp reminder that she was alone, and Jack was wounded, and her baby would be coming at any time. But she continued on, getting out of bed every morning, dressing, and well, wait. Wait for news about Jack, wait for the baby to come, just wait.

…

" _Take your time healing, please, but, come home to me, Jack. Please, please, come home to me. Come home to us, Jack. We're having a baby! And soon, sooner than we might think. I've had twinges, telling me that a baby is coming sooner than later…"_ Jack could tell that the words were Elizabeth's- but there was something off about the voice...it was familiar, yes, but it wasn't right. He fought to open his eyes, eventually succeeding.

"Rosemary?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Jack?!" She cried, grinning and taking his hand, making him wince. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you- I'm just so excited to see your eyes! And to hear your voice!"

"What- where- what?" Jack mumbled, and Rosemary held a glass of water to his lips.

"I know, you must be confused Jack, but you've been hurt-"

"Shot." Jack corrected.

"Shot." Rosemary nodded, saying the word as if it was a bitter curse word. "Yes, I'm afraid so; in the shoulder, very badly, but the doctor seemed to think you were stable enough, after he'd removed the bullet- afraid your collarbone is broken; that's why you'll be having trouble moving the arm there."

"Elizabeth-"

"Wanted to come more than anything, Jack." Rosemary said. "I've read you this letter several dozen times, hoping that it would wake you up- or at least hoping you could hear it! I've been in contact with her, telegrams every day, I assure you!" She extended the letter to him, and he took it with his right hand- yes, he certainly would have trouble moving his left arm at all for some time. Holding it near to his face he could nearly smell her perfume on the paper.

"How is she? The baby?" Jack asked.

"She's doing as well as she can be just now. You should see how her stomach has grown! You will see, I'm sure, when we get to get you home! She's worried about you, of course, but she's being so, so strong. You'd be very proud of her!" Rosemary said. "There's no baby yet; Abigail says she's stubbornly waiting for you." Jack nodded, and let out a long sigh. "She wanted to come, she really did, and we had a heck of a time convincing her that she had to stay home, because of the baby. She sent me, since we've known each other so long. Lee was here for the first two days, but he had to get back to manage things at the mill."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Well, technically, a week." Rosemary said, playing absently with her fingers. "You woke up a few times here and there, but never for more than a few minutes, and then, you never recognized me, or said anything coherent...Mostly you'd ramble some sort of orders, or call for Elizabeth...I was worried sick about you, Jack. And I can only imagine how Elizabeth is feeling back home!"

"Home…" Jack sighed. "When can I go home?"

"Oh! I was supposed to fetch the doctor when you woke up! I was just so excited to see you awake! You just hold tight for one second here Jack, Don't you dare fall asleep on me and make me look like a madwoman!" She cried before jumping out of her chair and almost running from his bedside.

"I wouldn't dream of it Rosie." He chuckled, though he knew she couldn't hear. He gritted his teeth when he discovered that laughing was, perhaps, not the most comfortable thing to do with his shoulder injury. He slumped back into his pillow, and thought of one thing...well, two. Elizabeth, and the baby. Elizabeth, and the baby, He had to get home to Elizabeth and the baby.

…

"You've been staring at that since this morning." Abigail said, turning from the stove and handing her a plate of mashed potatoes. In Elizabeth's hand was Rosemary's latest telegram, saying that Jack was awake, at last, and that the doctors are very optimistic now.

"I have to; I feel like if I take my eyes off of it, even for a second, it's going to vanish, and I'm going to wake up alone in my bed, worrying." Elizabeth explained, keeping it in her hand even as she grabbed a spoon to eat her potatoes. "I'm still worried; but this...it means everything to me."

"I know." Abigail grinned as she plated a portion of roast chicken, veggies, and potatoes, and quickly carried them out of the curtained divide to one of her waiting customers. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the telegram...He was awake, he was talking, he was alright! Abigail came sweeping back in, and went back to the stove.

"You know, the morning when Jack got shot, I woke up because I felt a very sharp pain in my shoulder. I had no way of knowing that he'd been shot, or that it had been in the shoulder, but I still...Do you think I'm crazy?" Elizabeth trailed off. Abigail shook her head.

"No. I think you're very in love with your husband...and sometimes, bonds of love can run so deep, that you can sense each other's distress, even across great spaces." Abigail said. "I was like that with Noah. We always teased each other about it, saying we were an old, married couple before our time. Before I even saw the smoke from the mine, I couldn't breathe- it was like there was a huge weight on my chest, and then suddenly, I couldn't feel anything anymore. No one had to tell me that Noah had been in the tunnel. I knew."

"Abigail, I'm-"

"I know. But there's no reason to be. We can't change anything in the past. I loved Noah very much, and I know that he loved me. He was the love of my life, and I feel him, and Peter too, watching over me, loving me, guiding me. I may not have gotten as much time as I would have liked with them, and I still struggle to understand why God took them both away from me; but I'm grateful to have known more love in the years I did have than many people know in a whole lifetime." Abigail said, leaving Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. "And I don't doubt for a minute that you could feel Jack's pain; you two are more in love than any couple I've ever seen...maybe even more than me and Noah." With that, she took another plate, and disappeared through the curtain.

….

Jack could hardly believe it when he was on his way home. He had to take the stage, which was a whole lot slower than riding his horse, but with his arm, he couldn't have managed to go that fast even if he was feeling up to it...though, truth be told, he would have ridden day and night through rain or snow to reach Elizabeth. His arm was in a sling, wrapped up tight, as it would have to be for several months to come; he could ignore the aching for the most part though. He was single mindedly focused on reaching Elizabeth and their baby, which, according to the telegram that Rosemary had received that morning before he was discharged from the hospital, had not yet been born. But it was November 30, and that really did mean that the baby could come at any second.

…

Elizabeth could no longer manage the stairs without great struggle. She noticed that every time she took a step, she could hear a faint clicking sound coming from her hips. She hadn't had any "practice pains" in several days, and she knew that it was the calm before the storm. The baby was restless, somersaulting around day in and day out. Sometimes, Elizabeth just sat and watched the subtle movement of her belly from side to side as it did so...even now that she had had about nine months to get used to the idea, she still almost couldn't believe that she and Jack had made a new life that was growing inside of her- that was nearly ready to come out of her!

Elizabeth had seen to it that everything was in place for the baby. Clothes and toys, and books, and cloth diapers, every essential that her child could require; except for their father. She was waiting anxiously for his return, gazing out the window at every opportunity. She knew that he would arrive soon; and what she wanted more than anything was to have him under their roof when the child came. She wanted to be able to look upon him, whole, perhaps a bit broken still, but living, breathing. She would hold him, just as near as she could with her distended stomach, and she would be loath to ever let him go.

…

The wheel of the stage had broken, and there was not another due until the next day, but that would not do for Jack. He borrowed a horse, and went to ride.

"Jack! You can't just go riding off- think of your arm!" Rosemary said, stopping him.

"We're less than a day's ride from Hope Valley, Rosie, if you think I'm not getting to Elizabeth until tomorrow night, then you clearly don't know much about me!" Jack laughed. It was somewhat difficult to man the horse with one arm, but it would take much more than that to keep him from his Elizabeth now.

"Now wait just one moment here, Jack!" Rosemary said, stomping her foot. "If you're going to ride off, you're not going alone. I'll get a horse, and we'll ride together."

"Rosemary-"

"Don't speak to me in such a tone! You know I'm a perfectly capable horsewoman; I've beaten you in a race on more than one occasion!" Rosemary insisted. "I'll only be a minute." Jack knew better than to argue with her. He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon, towards home, and Elizabeth, and soon, his child.

…..

"This is the best batch you've ever made!" Elizabeth grinned, taking a mouthful of an apple cinnamon muffin.

"I tried adding sugar to the tops before baking them." Abigail explained.

"I thought they were sweeter." Elizabeth smiled. "Goodness, I could eat a dozen of these..or two dozen of them!" She bit her lip when Abigail turned around, and let out a breath as she felt another one of those twinges. She'd been feeling them all morning, but it was nothing too bad. Nothing she hadn't been able to talk through.

"Then it's a good thing I brought the entire batch with me!" Abigail grinned. "Where's Cassandra?"

"Finishing up with a bit of school work; Oh, that reminds me, I was going to get a book of poems for her from the library." Elizabeth said, pushing herself out of the chair.

"I can get it!" Abigail insisted.

"Abigail, I'm not an invalid!" Elizabeth laughed. She ran her hands over her stomach as she carefully crossed the hall, opening the door to the library- Jack had always called it "her" library, since most of the books in it were hers. She gazed lovingly at the painting on the wall- his proposal. Everything in the room was testament to just how much Jack loved her, to his promise to always make her happy. Her fingers gently traced over the spines of Jack's books, occupying one shelf. Absently, she knocked one loose, and without thinking, bent to pick it up. "Oh!" She gasped. The pain was not entirely unfamiliar to her; she'd had many of those practice pains in the weeks leading up to now- but this pain was something different; it was sharper, harsher, more real. She bit down on her lip, and tried to bear the pain. "Hoo. Hoo. Alright. Alright, everything is fine!" The pain went on longer than the others, and she found herself gasping sharply, and clutching the wood of the shelf. "Abigail? Cassandra?" She called as the pain abated. She heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the library.

"Elizabeth?" They both called out. They'd been watching her as if she were a bomb about to explode for weeks; and now she felt like the fuse had been lit. Abigail opened the door, and took it Elizabeth leaning heavily against the shelf.

"I've been having twinges all morning, and now I think...it's something more." Elizabeth said, holding onto the book she'd picked up off of the floor. "It hurts, a lot more, and they haven't gone away...they're getting stronger."

"Well, that sounds like it." Abigail said, taking her hand. "We need to get you upstairs...Do you think you can make it?" Elizabeth nodded slowly. "This is why Jack should've put a bedroom on the ground floor."

"Well, when he was designing the house with Adam, I don't think he thought through this exact scenario." Elizabeth chuckled as they made their way up the stairs slowly. "Jack- oh, Abigail, do you think he'll make it."

"I...well, we can hope so." Abigail said warily, but she really wasn't so certain.

"Hope...is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul…" Elizabeth sighed as they moved up the last of the steps. "And sings the tune without the words...and…" She felt another pain start, and gritted her teeth.

"Sweetest in the gale is heard, and sore must be the storm that could abash that little bird, that kept so many warm." Cassandra said, and stroked hand over her forehead. Elizabeth smiled in spite of the pain, and let out a shaking breath.

"Oh good, you remembered...I'm glad my lessons made an impression on...someone." She said, and she waited for the pain to pass. "I'm alright." She finally nodded, and they progressed to the bedroom.

"Here, let's get you a little bit more comfortable." Abigail said. In no time flat they had Elizabeth dressed in a soft nightgown, and she was sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing in and out heavily. "Cassandra, I think Elizabeth and I will be alright alone for a couple of minutes here; would you run into town real quick, and fetch Mrs. Sullivan, and Mrs. Montgomery. If you happen to see Cody or Clara, tell them that I'll be spending the rest of the day at the Thornton's house. We've got a baby on coming." Abigail said, giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile.

Elizabeth tried to return it, but she was sure that it appeared as more of a grimace. She wanted Jack so badly she had a physical ache in her heart that matched the physical ache that was rocking her body...and oh, she was in pain; but it wasn't unbearable yet. She'd had worse. A broken bone when she fell from a tree as a child- that had been the worst physical pain she'd ever known- but then, she was sure that this pain was only going to get worse. "Oh Jack…" She whispered, stroking her stomach. "Wherever you are, please, please hurry home to us."

 _ **AN: Ooooh! Jack's on his way home, battered and bruised, but not broken….well, except his collar bone, But hey, time heals all wounds, and Jack's pretty tough! The main point is that Jack's on his way! And so is baby Thornton! The question is, who's going to get there first? I'll try to update as soon as possible! You readers are the best, and your reviews give me smiles!**_


	37. Chapter 37

AN: _**Here we are readers! The long awaited arrival of baby Thornton! I'm so excited to share this chapter with you- enjoy!**_

December second. Elizabeth had always thought the baby would come in December; it seemed they waited just long enough to prove her right. She let out a shuddering breath. She'd been at this since just before noon the previous day, and now it was just past midnight. She was exhausted, she was sweaty...and she was hungry, too. Abigail told her not to worry, that first babies always take the longest. She tried to take comfort in the fact that she, Cat, and Molly seemed to know exactly what to do, because, well, despite all of the reading she had done, she found that she was entirely unprepared for this.

The pain had increased, and the pains were closer together now, but still not close enough. By Cat's estimate, she was just over halfway there, and it would be several more hours before she was ready to push. The news was troubling- she didn't know if she could bear to continue on this way for so long. Her mind flitted briefly to her sister Julie; she wasn't so far from her own due date...when would her niece or nephew make their appearance? She was pulled out of the thought by another wave of pain. Her fingers twisted in the bedsheets, and she leaned back against the headboard.

"That's it, Elizabeth, you're doing so well! Just keep breathing, keep calm." Cat said, stroking her face with a cool wet rag. Elizabeth took her advice to heart, and took in a deep breath. Huh. She hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath for so long. She tried to focus on breathing in time with Cat, who sensed this, and made her own breathing slow and even. The pains were lasting longer than before, but they eventually abated, and she slouched into the pillow behind her. "There you go…"

"I brought some more water." Cassandra said, carrying the kettle with the hem of her skirt and pouring it into the basin. "Mrs. Stanton has supper ready downstairs, if the two of you want to pop down to eat. She's putting a tray together for Mrs. Thornton, and Mrs. Blakely said she would be here soon to help, since it's taking so long, and you must be tired."

"THank you Cassandra." Molly said as she moved from the dresser where she had been sorting some linens. "Elizabeth, will you be alright without us?"

"Of course- please, eat. I'm sorry it's taking so long." Elizabeth said, genuinely sheepish.

"Oh, my dear, don't apologize for that. Babies will always come on their own time, and generally when it's the most inconvenient." Cat laughed, mopping her sweaty forehead again. "We'll be back in two shakes." With that the two women left the room, and Cassandra sat on the chair by ELizabeth's side.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked earnestly. Elizabeth smiled at her, and shook her head. "Can I plait your hair for you? I think that'll help, with you being so warm."

"Alright. That would be lovely." Elizabeth said, and Cassandra stood to reach her hair without making her move. "I'm glad it's December. I'm roasting now, I can hardly imagine it in the summer heat- Oh!" She broke off again, as she felt a strange sensation.

"What is it?!" Cassandra asked, looking torn between staying and sprinting down the stairs for help.

"Nothing- I'm alright. I think it was my waters breaking." Elizabeth explained, and Cassandra nodded, though she looked a bit mystified.

"Knock knock." Abigail said as she appeared with a tray. "Did I hear you say your waters have broken?"

"Yes, just now." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's a good sign!" Abigail smiled. "This baby will be here before you know it." Elizabeth smiled, and ran her hands over her stomach again. She didn't say it aloud, but she felt like the baby would never come- like she'd be doing this till kingdom come!

"I think the baby is just stubborn." Elizabeth said, huffing a little as Abigail handed her a sliced Apple, which she nibbled on thankfully. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the food was directly under her nose.

"Stubborn? WIth you and Jack for parents? No!" Abigail feigned shock, and Elizabeth let out a light laugh. She nibbled for a few moments in silence. "You've got quite a cheering squad downstairs. Emily is asleep on Gabe's lap on the couch, Cody's curled up on the floor- Rip was with him for a while, but now he won't leave your door. He's a smart creature, knows somethings going on in here...Frank and Lee are both down there too; they both helped out with dinner." Elizabeth smiled for a moment, and then it faltered. It went without saying that she was grateful for the support...But the person she wanted to be there most of all wasn't there... and the whole house felt empty because of it. Another pain came, and she let out a cry. Outside the door, she heard Rip whine.

"Oh, let him in, just for a moment." Elizabeth said when the pain had passed. "I want to see the old thing." Abigail nodded, and opened the door. Rip came in, and immediately laid his head heavily beside her on the bed. She stroked his ears, and he licked her hand. "It's okay Rip. I'm just having the baby. I'll be alright soon." She was so engaged in talking to the dog that she didn't hear the mild commotion downstairs. Abigails brow furrowed, and she nodded to Cassandra, telling her to go observe. Cassandra left, not closing the door after her. "I'll be alright...maybe by the morning we're going to have a new little baby in the house. I hope they look like Jack; then they'll be just perfect- and there's no doubt you'd like them better!" Rip tilted his head curiously. "No, I know you'll be protective of them regardless. I'm glad that Jack kept you...I'm glad you're here now; you remind me of him. I can't believe I'm actually having the baby. Huh? It's strange to think that-"

"First you're talkin' to yourself, now you're talkin' to a dog. I don't know which makes you crazier." Elizabeth froze; time stood still. She knew that voice better than anyone. She slowly turned her eyes to the open door to see him. Him! Standing in the doorframe of their bedroom, arm in a sling, a few healing bruises on his face and neck, hair mussed from the snow that must have been falling outside, but she didn't care about any of that. It was him. He was here.

"Jack." She said quietly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up very slowly, despite the mild protest from her back.

"Hi." He said, equally as quiet. He closed the distance between them, and she wrapped her arms as well as she could around his waist. He lifted his good hand to cradle her cheek, and for a moment they could only stare at eachother.

"Hi." Elizabeth repeated, and he leaned down to kiss her. Elizabeth smiled against his lips, and felt happy tears welling in her eyes, replacing the tears of pain that had been there moments ago. "You made it."

"Did you doubt that I would?"

"Well, You scared the life out of me for a while there!" Elizabeth said, running her fingers through his hair, making sure that he was real, that this was real, that he was there!

"Sorry about that...but I'm here now." He said, kissing her forehead.

"And that's enough for me." SHe nodded, and felt another pain. "Ow- ow! Ow!" She cried, leaning back against the bedpost. Jack's face turned white as he stared at her...Somehow, even after going through a battle or two, the sound of his wife in pain was still the most unbearable thing he'd ever heard. He took in the sight of her- drenched in sweat, her nightgown clinging to her body; long, beautiful hair in a loose braid down her back. The strands that had come loose stuck to her neck. Her cheeks were red with heat and exertion, and her beautiful blue eyes that he loved so dearly were suddenly dark, and clouded with tears. "Jack- tell me, tell me that you're really here- that this is real, because I'll be honest, I've been doing this for….over twelve hours now….and this isn't the first time I've thought I've seen you, and- Oh!" She gasped as she tried to speak through the pain, but found it incredibly difficult. "And...I don't think I'm strong enough to do this- I can't do this!"

"Hey now!" Jack said. Abigail had already come forward to help Elizabeth sit on the bed, and Jack knelt at her feet. "I'm here. I promise you, I'm really right here, at your feet. And I love you more than I ever imagined I'd be able to love anyone." She gripped his hand as if it was a lifeline, but he didn't mind one bit. "And what do you mean you're not strong enough to do this? Elizabeth Thornton, that's crazy talk. You are the strongest woman, strongest person I've ever known- and you're no quitter. The seven failed curtain attempts in less than a year are proof of that. But you finally did get them, and they're perfect. Just like you. Just like our baby is going to be. Now, you promised that you'd wait for me, and I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you again. I know that you can do this." He spoke with such fervent adoration in his eyes that Elizabeth could find no energy to protest. If Jack believed in her, then she believed in herself. Even in her exhausted, pain riddled state, she suddenly found strength she didn't know that she had had. Jack's strength, urging her on.

"Okay. I can do this." Elizabeth nodded slowly, and he rose just enough to press a soft kiss to her lips. "And you're here. You're really here."

"In the flesh." He promised her. Her hands were still on his body, one gripping a handful of his hair, damp with melted snow, and the other trailing softly at the edges of his bandages.

"Are you in pain?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He teased, his half smile devastatingly handsome.

"Jack."

"Yes, a little. But it really ain't too bad. The ride probably wasn't the best idea, but I wouldn't change it if I could. I made it here in time, and I know I wouldn't have if I had waited." He said softly. "But no worrying about me now. I'm here, I'm alright, I'm healing, and I want to meet our child."

"Me too. You have no idea." Elizabeth laughed lightly in spite of the pain. "We're having a baby."

"Well, to be fair, I think you're doing most of the work. Not that I won't take credit for my role in it, I rather enjoyed it-" He stopped when she playfully batted at his good arm.

"Jack!" Even as red faced as she already was, he could see the blush blossoming. Jack smiled again, the crooked one that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Good to see I can still make you blush." He whispered. A playful response died on her lips as she felt another pain, the worst one yet. Jack stayed by her side, letting her grip his good hand like a vice. He watched in awe as her face screwed up with pain, but she gritted her teeth with determination, her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, it took a few moments for her breathing to return to normal. "You're incredible."

"I'm sure I'm a mess. I had planned on looking better for you, when you finally came home to me." She said.

"A mess? No, Elizabeth, you could never be a mess...in fact, I think that right now, you're more beautiful than I've ever seen you before." He said honestly. "December second is a good birthday."

"At this rate it feels like their birthday wont be until the tenth!" She groaned.

"Well, there's still twenty three hours to go on the second. I think we'll make it."

"I'll do my best constable." Elizabeth said wryly, and he laughed and kissed her temple.

"I think we should check her status again; see if she's any closer." Cat said as she re-entered the room with Florence and Molly. She went right to Elizabeth, and was about to take a look when Florence cleared her throat.

"Surely we should have Constable Thornton leave the room before we go on with any...medical things!" Florence said, her face turning red.

"What? No!" Elizabeth gasped, her hold on Jack's hand tightening.

"I must admit, it's a bit unusual to have a man in the birthing room!" Molly chuckled.

"Noah was there when I had Peter." Abigail said quietly. "And he was just fine."

"If Elizabeth wants him here, then gracious sakes, I'm not going to chase him out!" Cat huffed.

"Elizabeth wants him here!" Elizabeth said, not letting go.

"But a man shouldn't see-"

"Mrs. Blakely, if I may, I was literally just shot a few weeks ago. I was afraid I'd never see my wife again, afraid I'd never see my child. I've been away for months, and I've missed things I can never get back. I'm not afraid of seeing a birth; matter of fact, as a mountie, I've seen a couple, when women in backwater towns give birth without a midwife, without a neighbor around for miles. So I'm not leaving my wife's side now. Not if she will let me stay." Jack said firmly, and Elizabeth's eyes misted with tears again.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"I will. Always." He promised, and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Well, then that settles that." Abigail said, and they proceeded.

"Good news Elizabeth; things are picking up!" Cat smiled and patted her knee. "This time you've progressed further in an hour than you did the last time we checked after three!"

"Thank God!" Elizabeth sighed, and gritted her teeth against the fierce pain that started up again. Abigail quickly came forward with a damp cloth, and mopped the fresh perspiration from her neck. "How do some women do this twelve plus times?" She groaned, her fingers twisting in the bed sheets again.

"I know you can't believe it right now, Elizabeth, but once your baby is here, once you're holding them in your arms, this will all become nothing but a distant memory." Abigail assured her. "And you're doing so well. Thirteen hours, and you're still going strong!"

"I don't feel strong." Elizabeth sighed, and Jack squeezed her hand, silently willing her to take every ounce of strength he had left in his body.

"You are." Abigail assured her.

"What can I do for you Elizabeth? Anything." Jack asked, kissing her hand.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"...Will you sing for me?" She asked, a bit sheepish.

"SIng?"

"Yes. I love it when you sing." She nodded, raising her hand to brush a bit of his hair out of his beautiful eyes. Jack looked nervously at the faces of the other women in the room who quickly turned away, and busied themselves with other tasks. He cleared his throat, and sang. There was nothing else he could do- he wasn't about to deny the woman who had spent thirteen hours so far working to deliver his child.

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you, Let me hear you whisper that you love me too; keep the love light glowing, in your eyes so blue-"

"It's not "blue", It's "true"." Elizabeth corrected suddenly.

"Yeah, well, your eyes are blue, and they're the only eyes I care to see any love light in." Jack said with a half smile.

"You can call me sweetheart any time." Elizabeth smiled, remembering last new year's eve when she'd whispered that in his ear. By the look on his face, she could tell that he remembered too. "I love you, Jack. I'm so thankful that you're back. I was so scared-"

"None of that right now. I am back."

"But what about your arm-"

"My shoulder is going to be fine, I hardly even notice it anymore." He lied smoothly. It ached something awful, but it was nothing he couldn't manage. "I'll just have to get it checked and dressed by the doctor every few days; no problem." Elizabeth nodded, and bit her lip.

"I thought that you were going to die."

"I did too, for a minute when I'd been hit. And all I could think of was you and the baby, and how I'd promised to come back to you. Well, I know better than to break a promise to my heavily pregnant wife." He said softly. "And, it might sound strange, but I'm almost glad that I was shot."

"What? That doesn't sound strange Jack...It sounds crazy!"

"Hear me out; If I hadn't been hit, I'd still be out there in the field, It's no where near done up there. But I was hit, bad enough to take me out of the fighting, but not so bad that I'm completely out of commission. Bad enough to be sent home in time for this, but not so bad that I had to lose an arm or anything. If I could change it, yes, I would choose not to get hit. But since I can't change a thing, then I've decided to see the good in it. That I get to be here with you."

"Oh Jack! I- ow! Augh!" She moaned, suddenly in agony. She could no longer speak through the pain, it was too much. As it subsided, Molly came to her side to hold a glass of water to her lips, and Elizabeth did her best to drink it down.

"There you are dear. The end is in sight." Molly assured her gently.

"Jack, keep talking to me. Distract me." She asked, almost begging.

"Well, Let's see. Elizabeth, I can not wait to see our baby. I know that with you for a mother, this kid is going to be the most beautiful baby- don't roll your eyes at me, it's true. Because you're perfect, Elizabeth Thornton." He said softly. He was trying to ignore the teary eyed glances from the women who were trying, and failing, to make their presence as discreet as possible"And every day, I think that there's no way on this earth that I could love you more than I already do...and every day, every single day, I do. I know that it will always be this way, doesn't matter if it's our first year of marriage, or our fifth, or our fiftieth. I will never stop loving you more than I did the day before. I will never stop trying to make you happy."

"You don't have to try to make me happy, Jack. You do that just by being here." Elizabeth smiled through the pain she felt, and rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you."

….

"It's been twenty four hours, Abigail!" Jack said quietly. Elizabeth had finally fallen into a very light, fitful sleep, that Jack was sure wouldn't last long.

"I know. But she's almost there, Jack. She'll be ready to push at any moment now." Abigail promised him. They looked at eachother with tired eyes; neither one had slept, though the other women had taken turns resting in Cassandra's room. Neither Abigail or Jack could bear to be apart from Elizabeth as she struggled to bring a new life into the world. "I've seen labors last three days before. It just depends on the woman, and even more, on the baby."

"I can't stand seeing her like this." Jack admitted.

"It is hard to see someone you love in so much pain...but it will all be over soon." Abigail said. "If it goes on too much longer, we'll have to send someone for the doctor, and hope he's available...He can always give a little bit of aid with some forceps." Abigail explained, and Jack winced. "But I'm sure it wont come to that. She's very strong...and very close." she followed quickly. Jack nodded. He stretched as well as he could, and ran his hand through his hair. He was just resuming his seat at Elizabeth's side when he noticed her breathing go from regular to heavy, and her eyes screwed tighter shut than usual. She let out a quiet whimper, and Jack ran his hand over her forehead as her brilliant blue eyes suddenly opened.

"Cat, I think we should check her again." Abigail said, and Cat nodded. "Elizabeth, we're just going to check your progress." Elizabeth was far beyond caring at that point. She tried to focus on the reassuring words Jack whispered in her ear, but he sounded far away at the moment. She had only been asleep for minutes, and if anything, she was more exhausted now than she had been before. "...Elizabeth, did you hear us?" Abigail asked, coming to her on the other side of the bed and taking her free hand. She shook her head wearily. "You're plenty ready- it's okay to start pushing!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wider. Almost three hours ago, she had felt the urge to push, but it had been too soon. Now it was time. "Alright, The next pain will come very quickly Elizabeth, and when it does, you bear down, and give it everything you've got!" Abigail encouraged. The pain came within moments, and ELizabeth gritted her teeth as she pushed, every muscle in her body felt like it was burning with exertion. As the pain ebbed, she leaned back, and let out a shuddering sob.

"You're doing so well Elizabeth!" Cat assured her, and Molly nodded in agreement.

"I don't feel like I-" Whatever she was going to say next was lost in a scream as she felt the next pain. She gripped Jack and Abigail's hands tightly, and bore down with everything.

"Yes, Elizabeth! I can see the head!" Cat cheered her on, and Elizabeth let out a sigh. "You're so close Elizabeth, just keep going!" Elizabeth tried, she really did, but her entire body seemed to scream against doing anything further.

"I can't, Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't!" She sobbed, her head hitting the headboard. She threw her hands over her eyes, and hissed. "I can't do it."

"Hey now- that's quitter talk, Mrs. Thornton. I thought we agreed a long time ago, we're both too stubborn for our own good, and never quit." Jack said, pulling her hand away to look in her eyes, which were red, and filled to the brims with tears. "You didn't quit on those damned kitchen curtains, and I know you're not about to quit on our baby! Now, you. Can. do this!" He said, and she nodded slowly. She took a few quick, deep breaths, and reached for his hand again.

"I can do this." She nodded, and Abigail took her other hand.

"You absolutely can. Take all of my strength, join it with your own, and give it everything you've got!" Jack said, and Elizabeth closed her eyes with the next pain, and pushed for what felt like an eternity, until she felt sudden, sweet relief, followed by the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. A cry. Her baby's cry; loud, shrill, strong.

"Oh thank god!" She sobbed, and Jack kissed her at once.

"It's a girl, Elizabeth! You've got a daughter!" Cat announced, and Elizabeth felt as if her heart might burst. They had Jack cut the cord, and quickly laid the little bundle in it's mother's arms.

"You're here." She whispered to it. "And you're beautiful, so, so beautiful!" The afterbirth was quickly taken care of, and Elizabeth hardly noticed as she stared at the beautiful creature in her arms.

"She's perfect. Just like her mama." Jack said, gazing with tear filled eyes. It was already clear that she took after her mother- her nose, her ears, the soft brown curls that poked up from underneath the white cloth she was wrapped in. But she undeniably had a Thornton mouth.

"I never knew it was possible to love this much...I thought, when she was in me, that I loved her impossibly much; but now that she's here…" Elizabeth was at a loss for words as she stared. Jack stroked his finger very carefully over the delicate skin of his daughter's cheek, and she caught the finger in her tiny hand.

"Strong grip. Good, she'll be able to keep all the boys away from her. THey'll be crowding her when she grows up, you know." Jack said.

"Well, What's her name?" Abigail asked after a few moments. "What do I call my little goddaughter?"

"Tell them." Elizabeth grinned, looking at Jack.

"We'll tell them together." He insisted, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Her name is Lilly…"

"Alice…" Elizabeth said softly, noting the way that Abigail's breath caught when she said the name.

"Thornton." Jack finished, kissing Elizabeth's temple.

"Lilly Alice Thornton! It's beautiful!" Cat said with a smile.

"You used Alice...after-"

"Yes. We did. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth said, knowing that Abigail was thinking of the tiny girl she lost.

"I don't. In fact, I'm incredibly honored." Abigail said sincerely, her hand flying to her throat. "It's perfect." She knelt down at the side of the bed, and stared at her pretty little God daughter. "Welcome to the world, Lilly Alice Thornton. You are so loved."

 _AN:_ _ **BABY THORNTON IS HEREEEEEE! And...it's a girl! And Jack made it back in plenty of time! The next chapter should be up before too long! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**AN: So sorry it's been so long since I posted! Here it is now! Merry Christmas!**_

"Why is it that days that you want to fly by drag on, and days you want to last slip through your fingers like sand?" Elizabeth asked as she rocked her daughter gently while Jack sat on the ground watching her, watching both of them. "What time is it, do you think?"

"Probably about six." He said, reaching up his good hand to caress his daughter's plump, pink cheek.

"So everyone will be getting to the church about now for carols." Elizabeth nodded. "I can't believe it's almost her first Christmas...just six more hours." They had had every intention of going to the church, and celebrating Christmas eve with everyone else, but the baby had been fussing, and Jack's arm had ached horribly, and Elizabeth was exhausted. So they lit a candle, and had their own service in the nursery while the baby cooed and stared at them with her impossibly blue eyes.

"I've already gotten the best present of them all." Jack smiled, and got up to his knees to kiss his wife. "How can I ever thank you enough for this? For her."

"You don't have to thank me, Jack. I love her so much. I'd go through all of this again in a heart beat as long as it led to this moment, our family, together, happy." Elizabeth kissed him again, and looked down at Lilly again. "You're perfect, Lilly Alice."

"And to think, you thought that me building you a house was too big of a gift last Christmas." Jack laughed. The baby was sleeping soundly in her mothers arms now, and Jack had never seen a more perfect sight.

"So much has changed since last Christmas. For the better, of course." Elizabeth smiled. "I could just stare at her for hours."

"We have." Jack said, kissing her temple. "Come on, let's put her to bed. I know you're starving."

"Dinner does smell amazing." Elizabeth smiled. Abigail had popped in an hour or so ago to bring a roast chicken, potatoes, and an apple pie. Of course, she'd said that she had an ulterior motive, namely, getting to snuggle and kiss her goddaughter. Elizabeth gently laid her daughter in her crib, and felt Jack very gently put his arm around her waist. He pressed a very gentle kiss to her neck, and her lips curled into a smile. "I'm so blessed. You're here. She's here. We have friends who love us...Oh Jack…" Elizabeth hated that she started crying, but she'd been crying easier since the birth of her daughter, and Abigail had said that that was normal. Jack turned her around, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart." He murmured into her hair, and pressed a kiss just below her ear.

"I love you so much, Jack. Thank you. Thank you for coming home to me- to us!" She turned his face, and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought that thanking was going to be my eternal duty now. You had my baby, Elizabeth."

"I had _our_ baby, Jack." She rolled her eyes. "And she's perfect. Gorgeous, really."

"That's all you, Elizabeth." Jack insisted.

"Mmm, have you seen her lips? They're just like yours." Elizabeth grinned. "And they're _perfect._ " Jack rolled his eyes, and took her hand. They left the nursery door open, and walked down the steps very carefully, since Elizabeth was still very sore. "Oh, we still have to write a letter to Julie and Tom; I still can't believe that Julie is a mom. I still can't believe I'm a mom!"

"And the best one, Elizabeth." Jack kissed her forehead gently. "I know what you mean though..its been twenty two days, and I can't believe Im a father."

"They're our younger siblings, you know? It seems so strange that they're grown up enough to have a baby of their own." Elizabeth sighed as she went about dishing up servings of dinner. They'd gotten two telegrams from Tom yesterday. One announcing the birth of baby Raymond, who had apparently weighed twelve and a half pounds at birth, a factoid that made Elizabeth shudder as she tried to imagine how much more it would have hurt if her Lilly had weighed more than the even seven pounds that she did. The second one was to announce that they had selected their brother and sister respectively to be the Godparents, and they'd be bringing the baby in February for the christening, no ifs, ands, or buts. Not that they could have objected even if they wanted to, they were so curious to see what this newest addition to their family looked like, and Tom and Julie were equally curious about Lilly. Elizabeth set the plates on the table, and carefully took a seat, only wincing a little.

"Are you okay? Should we have put a cushion on the chair?" Jack asked, taking her hand.

"No, no, I'm fine, really." Elizabeth waved him off, and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...aren't we a pair? We're constantly asking each other if everything's okay, constantly trying to do more than we should so that the other can take it easy. I mean, you're down an arm right now, and I still can't sit comfortably on a wooden chair!" Jack started laughing too, and he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Lucky for us we're both gonna get better. Soon." Jack said after a few minutes when the laughter had died down a little.

"We are." Elizabeth nodded, and took a bite of her dinner. "This is amazing! I'm afraid I'm getting spoiled with all of the meals people have been dropping off for us; I should probably cook something soon, just so I dont forget how it's done!"

"I'm not worried. You know your way around a kitchen." Jack smiled.

"There was a time when I never thought someone would say that to me."

"With good reason, really. Some of the things you made were...not exactly edible, at first." Jack chuckled at the memories, and Elizabeth felt her face grow warm. "But you were determined, and you did it, and now, I've gotta say, I miss your cooking."

"I'd say I'd cook for us tomorrow, but we're supposed to go to the cafe." Elizabeth frowned a little. "But the next night…"

"It's a date." Jack winked at her, and she had to lean over and kiss him. "So, did your presents for Lilly get wrapped?"

"Oh yes, they're under the tree right now." Elizabeth grinned. The stuffed bear and various clothing articles and wooden blocks had all arrived on the stage only two days before, and that was only what she had ordered, not including the surprise bundle from her mother that was crammed full of lace gowns of all kinds of feminine colors. "It's almost funny, that we're going through all of this fuss for a twenty three day old baby; I mean, she won't have any idea what's going on, but…"

"But it's her first Christmas, and when we tell her about it, we want it to be good." Jack finished the thought for her, and she nodded gratefully. "I brought the camera home today, so we could take a picture of the occasion."

"Oh Jack, that's a wonderful idea!" Elizabeth almost clapped her hands in delight. They finished their dinner chatting about nothing specific, and then went to the sitting room to curl up on the sofa and look at the tree. Outside snow was falling, and everything was positively beautiful. "You know, this time last year, I wondered what our lives would be like next Christmas. I wondered what our house would look like, what we'd be doing, everything. I even wondered if I might be pregnant by then."

"Pregnant? Please, you've been there and done that by now." Jack teased, and she laughed. "What else did you wonder?"

"If I'd still be as happy then as I was in that moment." Jack turned his face to look at her.

"And? What's the result?"

"I'm not as happy. I'm happier than I've ever been." Elizabeth said, tilting her chin up to kiss him. "I'll never get tired of this. Of us. Of Lilly. Of our family. Of being together. Of sitting by the fire on a cold night, snuggling on the sofa."

"I won't either." Jack kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know it's crazy to say after what I had to go through to bring Lilly into the world, but I really want another baby. Not right now of course, not even for the next few years. But I know I want another one. And another one after that. And another. And maybe even another one." Elizabeth said, her voice almost shy. "Would that be alright?"

"Why stop at five? I say we go for an even half dozen." Jack suggested, and though his voice was teasing, there was a hint of seriousness in his eye. Elizabeth kissed him again. "Mm. I'll never get tired of this."

" _Ding dong merrily on high, in heaven the bells are ringing!"_

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up straight.

" _Ding dong verily the sky is riven with angels singing!"_

"Yeah." Jack rose from the sofa, and pulled Elizabeth to her feet after him. They went to the window, and Elizabeth gasped when she saw all of students and their families gathering around the front of their house holding candles. She looked to Jack, and in a moment they had their coats on and had dashed outside.

" _Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!"_

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth cried, holding her hand to her heart.

"Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs. Thornton!" The crowd replied, and Opal ran forward to embrace her, her candle extinguishing as she did so.

"We came to be carolers for you!" Opal explained.

"I can see that!" Elizabeth laughed. "You didn't have to do this, it's so, so sweet of you!"

"We were singing carols and church, and we just felt like we were missing a few key voices." Frank explained.

"So, we thought we'd bring a little bit of Christmas cheer...and some goodies." Abigail said with a twinkle in her eye as various children brought forward plates of the best holiday treats they had to offer. Spiced nuts, cranberries, sugar cookies, cinnamon buns, and more sat neatly in a line at the Thornton's feet as Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears.

"We knew that 'cause of baby Lilly, you probably didn't have time to make much goodies of your own." Emily explained as she set down some candied oranges.

"This is too much. We don't deserve this!" Elizabeth protested.

"Please, with everything you do for our town, both of you, we can't think of any one who deserves it more!" Rosemary cried, and there was a rumble of assent. "Ready everyone?" She snapped her gloved fingers in rhythm, and everyone began to sing.

" _Hark the herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn king, peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled!"_ Elizabeth watched the children with a giant smile on her face, and she was even more pleased when she heard Jack's voice join with the chorus, and she kissed him very quickly when the song was finished.

"Thank you, thank you all so much for this. It means more to us than you could ever know." Jack said, threading his fingers with Elizabeth's. "And I want to thank each and every one of you for what you did while I was away. For watching the town, and keeping it safe. For keeping an eye on my wife. For meals and prayers, and everything in between. I've said this to Elizabeth a lot of times, but I can never say it enough; we are so blessed to live in a community like Hope Valley, where everyone loves each other, and cares for each other like family. God bless each and everyone of you, and I wish you a very Merry Christmas!"

 **AN: Short and sweet, and Christmasy and sugary, just like I like it!**


	39. Chapter 39

AN: **Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad that Season Four is on Netflix! Did everyone Love the Christmas special? I know I did!**

The time between Christmas and New years passed slowly, and Elizabeth was glad for it. She had her husband back safe in her arms, and she had her sweet little girl, and with them, she was happier than she'd ever thought she could be. She and Jack both marveled at their daughter, the product of real, deep love, who seemed to grow a little bit each day.

"I can already tell, I'm going to have to scare the boys off in droves." Jack said with a laugh as they watched her lying on the floor on a handknit blanket, her chubby little fingers absently closing and opening in the air as she made soft babbling noises.

"One boy's already smitten with her." Elizabeth laughed, gesturing to where Rip was lying next to the blanket, one paw on the edge guarding the new baby for all he was worth. Rip had loved the baby from the moment that Jack had cautiously introduced them, and most nights he would sleep by her crib like a silent guard.

"Good, he can help me then." Jack pointed out, much to Elizabeth's delight.

"Mmm, maybe we'll just have to hurry up and give her a squadron of brothers to help too." She suggested, and he kissed her soundly until they were both starved for breath, and even then they only stopped because Lilly started to fuss. Elizabeth steadied herself, rose from the couch, and scoop the baby up. "Hello my beautiful one; are you hungry?" She asked, going to resume her seat on the sofa next to Jack. The baby blinked in response and made a disgruntled sound. Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse, and began to feed her baby, whos fussing was instantly quieted. She was hyper aware of Jack's eyes on her, and she felt her face turn pink.

"This is the most incredible sight I've ever seen. You feeding our daughter." Jack said, hoping to make her less uneasy, but it only made her blush deepen. "It's the most beautiful and natural thing I've ever seen."

"I don't feel beautiful these days." Elizabeth sighed. She didn't get much sleep, and when she woke she was often too tired to put much effort into her hair or wearing cosmetics. Her old clothes still didn't fit, and the maternity clothing seemed much too big. She'd tried getting into one of her corsets for the first time in nearly nine months, but it was too painful with her tender abdomen and breasts. She wanted to look nice for her husband, very badly, and she was afraid she was failing miserably at it.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Jack asked, putting his hand on her cheek. "Elizabeth, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world. It doesn't matter if you're in a ball gown, or a night gown, or nothing at all. You're gorgeous. Perfect. Beautiful. You're everything to me, you and our Lilly. Every minute of every day I thought of you, of your perfect face, and when I came home, you were more beautiful than I remembered."

"When you came home I was in the middle of labour!" Elizabeth laughed.

"And you were radiant." Jack insisted, his lips brushing her cheek.

"And you're ridiculous, but I love you anyway." Elizabeth smiled.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculously sweet, maybe." Jack teased, and began peppering Elizabeth's face with soft kisses. Elizabeth sighed in content, and lifted her daughter up to burp her. She kissed her husband once softly on the mouth, and focused on the task at hand. As she rubbed and patted her daughter's back, she hummed softly, inhaling through her nose every time to inhale Lilly's sweet, baby scent. She could feel Jack's eyes again, and this time she was filled with wanting. It had been a month since he'd been home, and between Jack's injury and her healing, there had been plenty to keep them from doing more than kissing, which was certainly very nice, but she longed for the deeper intimacy she and Jack had known before, where she felt like he could see her entire soul. She felt horrible for wanting him so badly right then and there, while she was holding their new baby, but she longed for him anyways. And no matter how beautiful Jack claimed to find her, he still hadn't tried to touch her, and she assumed it had to be in part because of the way her body had changed after carrying a child. For Jack's part, he had never wanted Elizabeth more. His own injury felt a lot better these days, but he didn't want to rush Elizabeth, not when she was still healing from delivering their baby, the most perfect baby in the entire world. "Um, I'm going to go check on the roast." He said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, um, right, thank you!" Elizabeth stammered, suddenly blushing deeper than she had since before their wedding, as if he could read her thoughts. "Would you give the vegetables a stir in the oven too?"

"Of course." Jack disappeared, and Elizabeth tried to think of anything except Jack, which was nearly impossible with their baby in her arms, and his photograph on the mantle across from her. Satisfied that the baby was taken care of, she laid Lilly in the little cradle Rosemary and Lee had given them for the sitting room, and Rip moved away from the fireplace at once to stand guard beside it, resting his face on the side. Lilly cooed delightedly, and smacked her hand none to gently against Rip's face, but the dog didn't mind it. Deciding that Lilly was safe and sound here, she left the sitting room to go after her husband. His back was to her, and Elizabeth noticed the muscles of his back through his shirt, though his injured shoulder was a little slimmer from disuse, but it only made him more beautiful to her. It was a reminder of how precious life was, of how close she'd come to losing him forever.

"Do you still want me?" Elizabeth asked suddenly, and the spoon Jack had been holding slipped out of his fingers, hitting the floor with a clatter. He turned to face her with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Sorry- I'm sorry, I know I'm not like I used to be, with all of the stretched out marks, and the weight, I-I don't know why I asked." Her face turned red in shame, and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as she went to turn away, feeling stupid. Suddenly, Jack was grabbing her, pulling her to him, and kissing her hungrily. She gasped against his lips, and laid her hands against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart beneath her fingers.

"How could you even doubt it?" He asked against the skin of her throat.

"Jack…"

"Couldn't you feel it when we kissed earlier? Elizabeth, there will never be a day that goes by that I don't want you." He said pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"But I'm-" He silenced her with a kiss, and she felt her knees go weak.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful." He said firmly, defensively. "No one says anything else about my wife. Not even you." She kissed him again, desperately. "I just didn't want to...I was afraid it was too soon, you know, after…"

"Oh." Elizabeth nodded, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Well, I think I'm in the clear." The words were music to Jack's ears. As he was leaning in to kiss her again, there was a knocking at the door, startling the lovers out of their trance. They'd completely forgotten about the people coming over to ring in the New year with them. Elizabeth sighed, and pulled away from her husband reluctantly, slipping away to get the door, but Jack caught her wrist, and pressed his lips to it once.

"Later." He said against the pale white skin, and shivers ran up and down Elizabeth's back. She went quickly to the door, doing her best to compose herself, and opened it wide.

"Happy New Year!" The small crowd chimed together. Abigail and Frank were there with Cody, then there were Lee and Rosemary, and Clara and Jessee.

"Happy New year!" Elizabeth laughed in return, and embraced each in turn. Rosemary brought a chocolate cake, while Abigail brought biscuits and mashed potatoes.

"Where's the baby? Let me see my little Goddaughter!" Abigail said as she sent the boys into the kitchen with the food she'd brought.

"Right this way!" Elizabeth laughed, and led her into the sitting room where the baby was still being guarded by Rip.

"Hello beautiful girl!" Abigail cooed as she scooped the baby up into her arms, and kissed her forehead. "She's even prettier today than she was the last time I saw her!"

"I'd agree, but it would sound prideful." Elizabeth said, winking at her friend. She gestured to the sofa, and they took seats followed by the other two women, since the rest of the men had gone to join Jack in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling dear?" Rosemary asked, reaching over to take her hand.

"Much better, better everyday. My moods have been a bit more stable the last few days, and I'm not sore anymore, most of the time." Elizabeth said, smiling over at the picture of Abigail and Lilly.

"I'm so glad to hear it!" Rosemary squeezed her hand and let go.

"Huh. Isn't it funny that all the boys are in the kitchen, while we're sitting around?" Abigail asked, and the women chuckled.

"Of course they're in the kitchen, all the hard work has been done!" Rosemary laughed, and Abigail offered her the baby. Though she was a bit hesitant still, Rosemary took the baby gently, and rocked her smoothly back and forth. Elizabeth noticed that Clara seemed a bit subdued, but she didn't mention it, and made a mental note to check in with her later. "I see Rip still worships the little darling!" Rosemary nodded her head to the place where Rip sat staring warily at the blonde woman.

"I think as far as Rip is concerned, Lilly is his baby, and the rest of us are merely allowed to hold her from time to time." Elizabeth explained.

"And you're never worried that he'll hurt her? Accidentally of course." Rosemary asked.

"Oh, no!" Elizabeth shook her head. "He's so gentle with her, really. She was basically smacking him earlier, and he just sat there content as anything. Besides, Rip's not really a fighter or a doer unless he thinks somethings seriously wrong. He'd rather just get cozy by the fire."

"At least he's warmed up to you!" Abigail said.

"At least. I still only think it's because he knows that Lilly came out of me." Elizabeth was laughing again. "I'm really glad you all wanted to come tonight. Holidays are always best spent with friends and family."

"Of course we came!" Abigail said. "We all love you, and Jack, and of course, Lilly Alice, but who could help but love her?"

"I feel bad that you're not out celebrating with the rest of the town!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Don't! We'd rather be with you, and you can't bring a baby out in this sort of weather for so long, so we're here." Clara shrugged. Rosemary passed the baby over to Clara who was happy to take her.

"Have you heard anything about Becky?" Elizabeth asked, turning back to Abigail.

"She's doing much better. In the next few weeks she should be well enough to be discharged and come home." Abigail said, and ELizabeth embraced her.

"Abigail, that's wonderful!"

"Cody is so excited, he can't wait!" Abigail was grinning.

"What will you do after she comes home?" Rosemary asked curiously.

"Well, I'll do everything I can to keep them with me." Abigail said resolutely.

"Do you really mean it Miss Abigail?" All four women turned to the open archway that connected the sitting room to the hallway where Cody was standing. Abigail rose from her seat and smoothed her hands over her dress.

"Of course I do. I want you and your sister to stay with me here, in Hope Valley, if that's what you both want." Abigail said, and Cody ran across the room to embrace her tightly around the midsection, and she hugged him just as tightly.

"I do! I want to stay here with you! I love you, Miss Abigail!" Cody said, and Elizabeth felt her eyes welling up with tears again, and gave a fleeting thought to the fact that her emotions were not quite so in check as she'd hoped.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Abigail bent down to kiss his blonde hair with tears of joy in her eyes. "You and Becky both, very much." Elizabeth was grinning as she took her daughter back into her arms and watched the woman who had become her best friend. She was finally getting her happily ever after back on track after the Mine had done everything to ruin it.

"Oh dear, you know, I'd better go see how the boys are fairing- get dinner back on track." Rosemary said after a few moments, and she took Clara's hand to bring her with her.

"You know that Jack and I will help you in any way that we can." Elizabeth said softly as Cody and Abigail pulled apart. "Jack will be able to put a few good words in with the right people, I'm sure."

"Thank you." Abigail smiled at her, and kept a hand gently on Cody's shoulder.

"Can I start calling you Mom?" Cody asks.

"Of course you can." She insists.

"Thank you, mom!" He hugs her around the middle again, and her smile gets even brighter. Tears stream down her cheeks, and she makes no effort to hide them. Elizabeth smiles, and gathers up Lilly in her arms before leaving the room to give them their moment.

"Looks like someone's got another two cousins, huh?" She coos, and kisses her daughter's head. Her daughter yawns, and Elizabeth is transfixed, like her daughter has just done the most wonderful thing in the world. "Is someone getting tired? Well my sweet girl, that's alright. Staying up for the new year isn't for everyone...and you have so many new years ahead of you, don't you Lilly Alice?"

"Hm. Talking to a baby...is it much better than talking to yourself? Or the dog?" Jack asks. Elizabeth grins at him.

"It's good to talk to babies. How do you think they learn how to speak?" She asks, giving him a quick kiss. "She's tired. I'm going to take her upstairs to feed her and get her to bed."

"Alright. I'll stall for you down here." He says.

"Yes, you'll make a great hostess." She giggles, and heads up the stairs. By the time she's changed the baby, fed the baby, burped the baby, and put her to bed, she's absolutely starving. She comes down the steps, and Jack easily gives her a plate of food.

They play games together all night, they even dance to the music of the victrola. Everyone giggles, and drinks a bit of wine, except Cody, who fell asleep on the sofa at around ten thirty. They're just getting ready to countdown to the New Year when the baby starts to cry.

"I'll be right back!" Elizabeth says.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you'll miss the new year!" Rosemary protests.

"Oh, Don't worry, I'm sure I'll ring it in just fine where I'm at." She insists, and heads up the steps. She picks up her daughter, and presses kisses to her daughter's forehead. "Oh Lilly girl, what is it?" She sits in the rocking chair, and gently rocks her, and she starts to calm.

"Beautiful." Jack observes from the doorframe.

"For a man in giant boots, you sure are quiet." Elizabeth smiles at him. "What are you doing up here? You're missing the new year!" She teases, and Jack strides across the room as voices echo from downstairs.

"Ten…"

"What's there to miss? Everything I want is right here." He kneels by her feet, and runs his hand over their daughter's chocolate brown hair. "Sides, who am I gonna kiss at midnight if you're not with me?"

"Nine...Eight…"

"I love you so much." She sighs.

"Seven, six…"

"This time last year I was counting down the days to our wedding." Elizabeth says, cupping his cheek in her free hand.

"Five...Four…"

"Now it's been almost a year." He gives her the half smile that makes her heart flutter.

"Three...Two…"

"And every day with you gets better."

"One! Happy New Year!" They call downstairs, and Jack kisses her gently, bending forward to avoid bumping their daughter.

"Happy New Year." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year." She says. "Happy New Year Lilly."

"The first of many." Jack says.

"The first of many." She agrees.

 _ **AN: Happy New years everyone! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
